Monsters Inc: La era del metal
by cuboalcuadrado
Summary: Tres años después de quedar atrapados en el mundo humano, las cosas han cambiado demasiado, y Sarrak Easton a aumentado su poder y su imperio en todo el mundo. ¿Será posible detenerlo antes de que acabe con la vida en el mundo? ¿Quien podrá lidiar con él?
1. Capitulo 1: Una nueva vida

Capitulo 1: Una nueva vida

Día 22 de Marzo del año 2018, tres años después de la demolición de las compañías energéticas del mundo de los monstruos.

Era de noche, cuatro muchachos se encontraban subiendo una colina, a las afueras de White Hills Arizona.

"¿Enserio creen que existe?" - Preguntó uno de los jóvenes, este era Carl y tenía 12 años.

"Si, todos hablan de él" - Respondió otro, este era Bobby; de 11 años.

"¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto?" - Preguntó otro, Jimmy de 9 años; este parecía asustado.

"Todos en la escuela lo han hecho" - Respondió Bobby.

"Finalmente" - Dijo el ultimo, Jack; de 11 años.

Ambos se detuvieron a lo alto de la colina y observaron una casa abandonada y muy vieja.

"Entremos" - Dijo Carl.

Los cuatro entraron, usaron las linternas de sus móviles para poder ver en la oscuridad.

"Dicen que se encuentra en el sótano" - Dijo Bobby mientras se dirigían al sótano.

"Miren esto" - Dijo Jack observando que en el suelo habían huellas, estas no era humanas, eran grandes, con tres dedos.

"Tengo miedo" - Dijo Jimmy.

"Tú siempre tienes miedo" - Bobby.

Los cuatro llegaron hasta la puerta del sótano y la abrieron lentamente. Escucharon fuertes ronquidos lo cual les causó escalofríos.

"Con calma" - Susurró Carl.

Los cuatro se acercaron lentamente a donde venían los ronquidos. Al llegar se quedaron petrificados ante lo que vieron, era un enorme monstruo de pelo azul con manchas purpuras y dos cuernos en su cabeza, se encontraba durmiendo sobre un colchón viejo con agujeros y solo tenía una cobija la cual estaba muy rasgada.

"Es increíble, existe" - Susurró Jack.

"Parece que está durmiendo" - Susurró Carl.

"Ya me di cuenta" - Susurró Jack.

"Voy a tocarle la cabeza" - Susurró Bobby mientras se acercaba.

"¡Estás loco!" - Exclamó Carl en silencio.

"Los más valientes lo han logrado tocar" - Bobby.

"Tengo miedo" - Jimmy.

"Es cierto, se parece a Sullvan" - Susurró Jack impresionado.

Bobby finalmente se acercó lo suficiente y con cuidado acercó su mano a la cabeza del monstruo hasta que finalmente logró tocarlo.

"Se siente suave" - Susurró Bobby.

"Espera, voy a tomarte una foto" - Susurró Carl y levantó su teléfono, enfocó la cámara y tomó una foto pero para su mala suerte tenía el flash en automático, esto provocó que al tomar la foto, el flash se disparara despertando al monstruo. Bobby saltó lejos del monstruo cuando este se despertó.

El monstruo no se veía muy contento por lo que los cuatro retrocedieron e intentaron correr a la salida, pero el monstruo de inmediato jaló una cuerda que había a su lado lo cual cerró la puerta del sótano.

"¡Socorro!" - Gritó Carl asustado.

"¡Ayuda por favor!" - Gritó Bobby asustado.

El monstruo se acerco a ellos muy enojado.

"¡Dénmelos! ¡Ahora!" - Exclamó el monstruo a la vez que extendió la mano.

"No sé de que está hablando pero no lo volveremos a hacer" - Dijo Jack muy asustado.

"Hablo en serio, deme sus teléfonos" - Dijo el monstruo muy enfadado.

Los jóvenes a excepción de Jimmy le entregaron sus teléfonos móviles al monstruo, este de inmediato apretó con la palma de su mano hasta que los teléfonos quedaron destruidos, después abrió la puerta.

"¡Ahora largo!" - Exclamó el monstruo enfadado.

"Pero..." - Dijo Carl pero fue interrumpido cuando el monstruo saltó y al caer soltó un fuerte rugió hacia los cuatro.

Carl, Bobby y Jack salieron de la casa corriendo y gritando de miedo por todo el camino.

"Malditos mocosos" - Dijo el monstruo y se dispuso a regresar a dormir pero de repente se percató de que uno de ellos todavía seguía ahí, el monstruo volteó hacía Jimmy quien yacía tirado en el suelo asustado con una pequeña linterna que a penas podía alumbrar el lugar.

"¡He dicho largo!" - Exclamó el monstruo furioso.

"T... tú te p... pareces a... a.. a Sullvan" - Dijo Jimmy muy asustado.

"¿Todavía siguen viendo esa porquería?" - Preguntó el monstruo.

"S.. si, ¿tú eres Sullvan?" - Preguntó Jimmy asustado, en eso el monstruo vio que en la playera del joven había un dibujo de él.

"*Suspiro* Mi nombre no es Sullvan, es James Sullivan" - Respondió Sully tratando de calmarse.

"¿Sullivan?" - Preguntó Jimmy mientras trataba de calmarse.

"Si, como lo has oído" - Dijo Sully.

"¿No eres un hechicero?" - Preguntó Jimmy.

"Que estupidez, ¿¡por qué no me dejas dormir en paz!?" - Preguntó Sully irritado.

"Solo preguntaba" - Jimmy.

"Cómo demonios quieres que me sienta si todo el tiempo vine ustedes malditos chamacos a fastidiarme cuando trato de dormir" - Dijo Sully irritado.

"¿Por qué te pareces a Sullvan?" - Preguntó Jimmy.

"No me parezco a Sullvan, yo soy Sullvan; eso fue la broma de un amigo" - Respondió Sully irritado.

"¿Qué eres?" - Jimmy.

"Lo que tú ves, un monstruo" - Sully.

"¿Quién eres?" - Preguntó Jimmy por curiosidad.

"Mira, te lo diré todo pero por favor dile a tus amigos de porquería que dejen de fastidiar todas las noches" - Dijo Sully.

"Bien, lo haré" - Jimmy.

"OK, solo déjame tomar algo de café" - Dijo Sully y caminó hasta su cama done había una pequeña vela, la encendió y buscó en una caja que se encontraba un poco mas retirada de su cama, sacó una botella de agua y un pequeño bote de café, echó un poco de café dentro de la botella y agitó lo suficiente, a continuación bebió toda el agua con café.

"Agh, que horrible cuando está frio" - Dijo Sully, después se dirigió a su cama y se sentó en ella.

"Ven aquí muchacho, te voy a contar la historia de mi maldita vida" - Dijo Sully, acto seguido el muchacho se acercó a Sully y se sentó en el suelo.

"Bien, espero que con esto aprendas a no ser un fracasado.

Empecemos por el principio, mi nombre es James P. Sullivan y soy un monstruo, vengo de un mundo habitado por monstruos, de una ciudad llamada Monstruopolis, yo trabajaba en una compañía de energía eléctrica, nosotros obteníamos energía a través de los gritos de los humanos, más que nada de los niños por lo que ya adivinarás, somos los monstruos que se ocultan en los armarios, EN LOS ARMARIOS; así que nada esas tonterías de que salimos de debajo de la cama o de cualquier otra estupidez, eso es algo que se inventó un retrasado. En fin, como te decía; nosotros nos dedicábamos a asustar a los niños, por alguna razón hacer eso nos daba energía eléctrica. Yo era el mejor asustador, era el número uno y lo mejor de todo, no tenía titulo de la universidad porque me expulsó una vieja amargada por hacer trampa así que ahí tienes, si haces trampa te expulsan y acabas con una vida mediocre como la mía. Regresando al punto, nosotros nos dedicábamos a asustar pero al paso de los años, los niños comenzaron a ser mas difíciles de asustar, nuestro mundo comenzó a entrar en una crisis energética, en la desesperación, un compañero, Randall Boggs decidió hacer algo terrible, creo una maquina que extraería los gritos de los niños; como es obvio, no sería nada agradable; de hecho mataría a los niños pero a él no le importaba, solo quería fama. Lo descubrí intentando usarla en una niña pequeña, lamentablemente lo consiguió, la niña murió. Lo delaté con mi jefe Waternoose pero resulta que él estaba involucrado; me atraparon y usaron esa máquina en mí varías veces hasta que consiguieron perfeccionarla, días de tortura hasta que finalmente logré escapar..." - Explicó Sully pero fue interrumpido por Jimmy.

"¿Y cómo escapaste?" - Preguntó Jimmy algo asustado.

"La última vez que me ataron a la maquina olvidaron apretar una de mis amarras así que aproveché para escapar. En mi huida fui sorprendido por Randall hubo una lucha, casi perdía... pero logré darle un golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente. Estaba furioso por lo que me habían hecho, por lo que le hicieron a esa pobre niña; Así que decidí atar a Randall en su propia maquina y le hice sentir lo que él me hizo. Cuando por fin estaba agonizando, lo lancé por una puerta al mundo humano y destruí la maquina. Delaté a Waternoose de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que me hizo; fue encarcelado y yo me convertí en el dueño de la compañía, sabía que no era una opción usar una maquina come esa para obtener energía, así que tras días de investigación, descubrí que las risas era mejores que los gritos..." - Explicó Sully pero Jimmy volvió a interrumpir.

"Así que por eso tenía un monstruo que me hacía reír" - Preguntó Jimmy aterrado.

"Exacto, yo cambie todo; pero como te decía, en lugar de asustar haríamos reír, porque la risa es más poderosa que los gritos. A muchos no les gusto pero al final se acostumbraron, pasaron los años; y un día, apareció Waternoose quien logró escapar de prisión y me envió al mundo humano para poder recuperar su compañía y reconstruir aquella maquina. En el camino me encontré con esa horrible lagartija, esta vez se disculpó por lo que me hizo y me pidió mi ayuda pues había surgido un nuevo enemigo, Sarrak Easton..." - Explicó Sully pero volvió a ser interrumpido por Jimmy.

"Espera, Sarrak Easton no es un enemigo, él nos ha dado la mejor tecnología" - Jimmy.

"Es lo que tú crees pero la realidad es otra. Como te decía, Sarrak era el nuevo enemigo; Randall sabía las intenciones de Sarrak, exterminar a todo el mundo; así que traté de ayudar a Randall para evitarlo. Después de superar varias situaciones, logré regresar a mi mundo y para mi suerte lograron capturar a Waternoose y lo desterraron, pero no había acabado. Tiempo después, Randall regresó a pedirme ayuda para ir a una base secreta de Sarrak. Entramos a un lugar horrible, casi morimos pero conseguimos salir; lamentablemente nos estaban esperando agentes de la CDA. Resulta que el regreso de Waternoose fue una conspiración para atrapar a Randall por haberse enamorado de una humana. Waternoose logró reconstruir la maquina así que la CDA la aprovechó, volví a aquella agonía. el objetivo era culpar a Randall de asesinato y así tener una razón para eliminarlo. Mataron a Randall, pero yo no morí; quedé inconsciente y creyendo que estaba muerto, me arrojaron a este mundo. Traté de regresar pero las puertas de los armarios jamás volvieron a abrirse... quedé atrapado en este mundo por el resto de mi vida, sobreviviendo; tratando de encontrar comida y mientras ocurría eso, pude ver como el mundo se iba cada vez más a la mierda, como la gente se peleaba por lo que ustedes padecen, una crisis económica, desempleo e injusticia. Mientras tanto, Sarrak continua haciendo crecer su imperio...

He terminado de contarte todo, ahora vete" - Explicó Sully.

"Fue... fue aterrador" - Dijo Jimmy algo traumado.

"El mundo es cruel, eso lo aprendí cuando que atrapado en este mundo. Ahora vete y diles que si vuelven, me los voy a comer" - Dijo Sully.

Jimmy salió de la casa y se dirigió a su hogar. Sully se acostó en su cama esperando a que le volviera dar sueño, sabía que la mayor parte de la historia era mentira pero simplemente no quería recordar a Mike y además quería hacerle creer que él era un tipo duro.

Otra de las razones es que quería olvidar el pasado, olvidar a sus amigos; pues no quería tener nada de qué preocuparse.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un recorrido por la ciudad

Capitulo 2: Un recorrido por la ciudad

Día 24 de Marzo del año 2018.

Era de noche, Sully se encontraba caminando por las alcantarillas de la ciudad, pronto comenzaron a escucharse voces, Sully siguió caminando; las voces se hacían cada vez mas fuertes hasta que Sully llegó a donde quería, era una diminuta ciudad en las alcantarillas; esta era habitada por monstruos, muchos de ellos eran ex-comediantes que habían quedado atrapados; otros eran monstruos desterrados.

Sully siguió caminando, pasó frente algunos puestos de trueques; siguió caminando hasta que llegó al lugar al que quería.

Era una gran área, en ella había dos enormes cabinas de metal selladas herméticamente, en medio se encontraba un monstruo rojo, delgado, pies similares a los de Sully pero sin pelo y dos tentáculos como manos, su cabeza era un poco alargada, tenía tres cuernos en su cabeza y dientes afilados. Portaba un tubo cónico oxidado en su tentáculo derecho y estaba muy emocionado, era un anfitrión el cual estaba presentando el espectáculo.

"¡Vengan todos! ¡Pasen y comparen sus rugidos con los de otros! ¡Tres rondas ganadas y se llevan una caja de comida!" - Anunció el anfitrión.

"Yo entro" - Dijo Sully.

"¡Bien! ¡Ya tenemos a un participante! ¿¡Quien será el oponente!? ¡Pacen y compitan para ver quien tiene el rugido mas fuerte!" - Anunció el anfitrión.

"Yo entro" - Dijo un monstruo color purpura, tenía cuatro pies con dos garras afiladas, dos manos con tres dedos e igualmente garras afiladas, su cabeza era parecida a la de un dinosaurio pero sin escamas y con dos cuernos a los lados.

"¡Ya tenemos a dos competidores!" - Anunció el anfitrión.

"Muy bien, las reglas son sencillas; ambos entrarán a una cabina especificada y cuando la luz roja se encienda, rugirán lo más fuerte que puedan al micrófono. Quien tenga el rugido más fuerte se queda a la siguiente ronda, el perdedor sale y no vuelve hasta el próximo juego ¿Entendido?" - Explicó el anfitrión, los dos monstruos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"Pues en marcha" - Anfitrión.

Los dos monstruo entraron a las cabinas, dentro las paredes incluyendo el techo estaban cubiertos con cartones de huevos, en el centro colgaba un micrófono del techo y en una esquina se ubicaba un pequeño bombillo color rojo. Ambos monstruos se acercaron al micrófono y cuando la luz se encendió, ambos rugieron lo más fuerte que podían, afuera un juez estaba revisando la grabación de los rugidos en una computadora con aspecto de haber sido sacada de la basura.

Cuando el juez terminó de comparar los rugidos, susurró al oído del anfitrión.

"¡Tenemos a un ganador¡ Den le un aplauso a nuestro amigo azul" - Exclamó el anfitrión de emoción.

"¡Maldita sea!" - Exclamó el monstruo purpura al salir de la cámara y ver que había sido derrotado.

Pasaron las rondas restantes, Sully resultó ser el ganador y como era de esperar; se llevó la caja de comida.

"¿¡No quiere decir unas palabras nuestro amigo azul!?" - Preguntó el anfitrión a Sully.

"Solo quiero comer" - Respondió Sully de mala gana y se marchó.

"Bueno, no todos tienen grandes discurso" - Dijo el anfitrión.

Sin saberlo, Sully era observado por un monstruo a lo lejos del público.

Sully caminaba de regreso a su casa con lo que quería, una caja de comida.

"Solo quiero comer, ¿¡Tú crees que yo no!?" - Exclamó alguien a sus espaldas mientras intentaba embestir a Sully pero logró voltearse y dar un fuerte golpe al estomago del monstruo que trató de atacarlo, era el primer competidor; el golpe fue tan fuerte que el monstruo purpura cayó al suelo agonizando de dolor.

"Mejor veta a buscar comida a otro lado" - Dijo Sully.

"Maldito" - Dijo el monstruo purpura con dolor en sus palabras a causa del golpe. Sully continuó con su camino ignorando al monstruo purpura.

Mientras caminaba, pudo escuchar gritos de gente enfurecida. Afuera de las alcantarillas había una manifestación de gente muy enfurecida y todos gritaban lo mismo "¡Queremos trabajo¡ ¡No queremos impuestos!"

Para él no era nada nuevo, ya había pasado varias veces y sabía que causaba el problema. Los productos de Sarrak habían quebrado a varias compañías y como consecuencia se generó una gran cantidad de desempleos.

Actualmente era muy difícil conseguir trabajo, la situación ha llegado grados tan fuertes que incluso para obtener un trabajo de conserje se requería un nivel académico de universidad. El problema en esto es que para entrar a una universidad se necesita hacer un fuerte pago para poder inscribirse y la mayoría de la gente no poseía de tales cantidades de dinero. Lo peor es que en dichos trabajos se tiene una paga miserable.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Sully se encontraba en su casa, revisó la caja para comprobar que tuviera comida y así fue.

Después de revisar la caja decidió dormir un poco.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

"Y en otras noticias, se ha encontrado el cuerpo del célebre actor Benjamín Lamar muerto en su hogar, hasta ahora las autoridades consideran que pudo haberse tratado de un suicidio pero seguirán investigando" - Dijo un noticiero.

"Muy bien, y como veremos; aun siguen las manifestaciones enfrente de la casa blanca, la cantidad de manifestantes a aumentado significativamente con respecto a la semana anterior, A continuación oiremos algunas declaraciones de varios manifestantes" - Dijo otro noticiero.

"No he conseguido trabajo durante dos malditos meses y mientras ese cabrón sigue viviendo de nosotros" - Dijo uno de los manifestantes enfurecido.

"No tenemos dinero y ese maldito sigue cobrándonos los impuesto, ¡No queremos impuestos!" - Exclamó otro manifestante muy enojado.

"Estoy harto de los impuestos, ¿¡Por qué él no hace nada y nosotros tenemos que rompernos la espalda para que viva como rey!?" - Exclamó una manifestante mas muy furioso.

"Bueno y estas son algunas de las declaraciones de los manifestantes, hasta ahora el presidente se ha negado a dar una respuesta ante toda esta situación" - Comunicó el reportero que les entrevistaba.

Esto era todos los días, el mundo estaba sumido en una fuerte crisis económica, el número de desempleos actualmente es muy crítico. La razón principal era la compañía Mechanists Ind. ya que sus productos al ser años más avanzados que los de otras compañías y al ser más baratos, provocaban pérdidas económicas a dichas compañías e incluso acababan en la quiebra. Varios gobiernos del mundo sabían de esto y las medidas que tomaban era las de impedir la entrada de estos productos a sus países pero esto provocaba no solo la ira de su población, sino una cantidad muy notable de contrabando de estos productos.

En el estado de Iowa de Estados Unidos, Mechanists Ind. ha conseguido sacar a la venta un producto que se consideran su mayor logro, el MecMovil; un auto que ya no requiere combustibles fósiles y que ya no necesita del uso de neumáticos, usa un sistema de anti-gravedad para desplazarse, no es un auto volador pero no necesita tocar la tierra para moverse, se puede considerar un auto aéreo-deslizable; el sistema de energía que utiliza consiste en un pequeño núcleo de energía que puede durar hasta 50 años al uso máximo, el núcleo está diseñado para no presentar una amenaza a la sociedad pues si se intenta remover del vehículo; se apaga permanentemente. Como es obvio, la salida de este producto provocó un golpe económico a este estado, todas las gasolineras quebraron y ahora estos son los únicos vehículos que se pueden usar Iowa. Ante esta situación el gobierno de los Estados Unidos ha prohibido la venta y uso de este vehículo en cualquier otro estado. De igual manera los gobiernos del resto del mundo han prohibido su venta en sus respectivos países, esta prohibición ha causado una fuerte indignación en toda la población mundial, considerando a los gobiernos como "Terroristas", "Gente sin escrúpulos", "Asesinos del mundo", "Dictadores" y "Enemigos de la humanidad". Se han creado decenas de grupos que han estado exigiendo la renuncia de todos estos gobiernos.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Día 25 de Marzo del año 2018.

Era de día, Sully se había despertado; para él era pasar horas aburriéndose ya que no era buena idea salir de la casa de día, por suerte tenía una pequeña consola de videojuegos portátil la cual se la robó a uno de los niños que le fastidiaban en la noche, tenía suerte de que era de la marca Mechanists Ind. debido a la batería que podía durar varios días, y estas incluían un cargador solar que para conseguirlo, amenazó al muchacho de que si no le traía este cargador, iba a asustarlo todas las noche durante toda su vida. Por desgracia, el joven tenía pocos juegos y el que más jugaba era "Las aventuras de Randall", odiaba esa saga; detestaba verse en el juego como el villano pero por lo menos era muy entretenido.

Cuando se dispuso a buscar la consola, notó que había un pequeño mensaje sobre una de las cajas de comida, le parecía extraño ya que no escuchó nada en la noche, la tomó y empezó a leer.

Carta: "Señor Sullivan, espero que haya tenido una buena noche. Quiero proponerle un trato, necesito que vaya al helipuerto a las afueras de la ciudad antes del día 28 de este mes, si hace lo que le digo; a cambio le recompensaré con dos cajas de comida. Lo que necesito que haga es que saboteé el plan de Sarrak para causar un conflicto, planean atacar dos plataformas petroleras con un torpedo, necesito que desactive los proyectiles. Sea cuidadoso."

" _¿Quien será? No importa, mientras cumpla con lo que dijo_ " - Pensó Sully, después buscó la consola para esperar hasta que se haga de noche.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Era de noche, Sully ya estaba listo para salir; a estas horas no había casi nadie por las calles, solo esperaba no encontrarse con algunos manifestantes.

Sully caminaba por las calles, casi no pasaban carros; muy poca gente estaba despierta y se podía ver por la luz que salía de las ventanas de sus casas.

Mientras caminaba notó una figura extraña, alguien caminaba hacía él; vestía una gabardina y traía la cara tapada con una capucha.

Sully vio que se marchaba hacía un callejón, le llamaba la atención esta persona; recordaba haberla visto varias veces, una de esas fue cuando consiguió infiltrarse en una fiesta de Halloween para conseguir un poco de comida. Decidió investigar por lo que entró al callejón, parecía que no había nadie pero aun así continuó hasta que volteó hacía su derecha. Al lado de un contenedor de basura vio a este sujeto sentado, parecía deprimido.

"¿Hola?" - Preguntó Sully para tratar de llamar la atención de esta persona, volteó hacía Sully. Cuando Sully vio su cara quedó sorprendido ya que era alguien que conocía.

"¿Carrie?" - Preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Sully ¿Q.. qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Preguntó Carrie sorprendida.

"¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que trabajabas con Chip y Heather" - Preguntó Sully.

"Me desterraron" - Respondió Carrie deprimida.

"¿P... por qué?" - Sully.

"Me reemplazaron" - Carrie.

"¿Reemplazaron?" - Sully.

"Cuando trataba de hacer reír a un niño, apareció ella; una copia de mí, traté de luchar pero no pude con ella. Me advirtió que si volvía a mi mundo, me mataría. Desde ese día he estado huyendo todo este tiempo, luchando por comida y durmiendo en los basureros" - Respondió Carrie llorando.

"Sarrak te reemplazó, eso fue lo que pasó" - Dijo Sully mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Carrie con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Pensaba que te habías aliado a Sarrak pero me equivoqué, te reemplazó; lo más probable es que te haya reemplazado con una maquina" - Respondió Sully.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" - Carrie.

"Empezabas a actuar de manera extraña, no eras tú. Además me he enfrentado a varias de las maquinas de Sarrak. No fuiste la única, Chip y Heather también fueron reemplazados, lo sé porque los tres vestían el mismo traje" - Respondió Sully.

"¿¡Por qué!?" - Exclamó Carrie mientras se recargaba en Sully. Él puso su mano en su espalda para consolarla.

"Algo tenían planeado pero no lo sé... tal vez por eso las puertas de los armarios ya volvieron a abrirse" - Dijo Sully.

"¿Qué dices?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"¿No has notado que actualmente ningún niño a reído o gritado por las noches?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Nunca me acerque a las casas, temía que me mataran" - Respondió Carrie aun llorando.

"Estoy aquí porque... el caso es que no pude volver debido a eso, de hecho muchos comediantes quedaron atrapados aquí" - Dijo Sully.

"¿Entonces no soy la única?" - Preguntó Carrie tratando de calmarse.

"No" - Respondió Sully.

"Si quieres puedes ir a mi casa, he encontrado un sitio donde dormir" - Dijo Sully.

"¿De verdad harías eso por mí?" - Preguntó Carrie mientras se calmaba.

"Si, no habrá ningún problema si te quedas conmigo" - Respondió Sully.

"Gracias" - Dijo Carrie mientras se calmaba.

"Solo ven conmigo" - Dijo Sully a la vez se paraba, después ayudó a Carrie a pararse.

"Vámonos" - Sully.

Ambos se fueron a la casa de Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

"Así que esta es tu casa" - Dijo Carrie al ver la casa por dentro.

"Si, no es mucho pero he dormido aquí todo este tiempo" - Dijo Sully.

"Al menos tienes donde dormir" - Dijo Carrie.

"Por lo general duermo en el sótano, no suele haber goteras y no hay ventanas lo cual es bueno porque aquí todas están rotas" - Dijo Sully mientras se dirigía al sótano.

"Aquí es donde duermo" - Dijo Sully al entrar al sótano, Carrie vio el colchón donde Sully dormía; se podía notar que era un colchón muy viejo, roto y lleno de pelos azules.

"Solo tengo una cobija, te la puedo dar; en realidad no la necesito" - Sully.

"Muchas gracias" - Carrie.

"¿Quieres dormir en el colchón?" - Preguntó Sully.

"No, así está bien" - Respondió Carrie.

"Entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó contigo? Desapareciste junto con Mike" - Preguntó Carrie.

"De Mike no me hables" - Respondió Sully.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes dos? Ustedes siempre fueron amigos" - Preguntó Carrie desconcertada.

"Me mandó a la mierda culpándome de todo esto" - Respondió Sully con el seño fruncido.

"¿Te culpó?" - Carrie.

"Veras, después de que fueras reemplazada logramos regresar a Monstruopolis; todo parecía normal a excepción de que actuabas de manera extra, claro; no sabíamos que eso no eras tú. El caso es que comenzaron a ocurrir sucesos extraños, Fungus murió, Hardscrabble sospechaba de que tú, Heather y Chip estaban siguiendo la ideología de los... los... ha.. sí, los mechanists, y contraté a un espía para que te vigilara, tiempo después murió. Lo que ocurrió cuando estaba en el mundo humano es que encontramos a Randall, nos contó que trabajó en una empresa humana, Mechanists ind. Una compañía dirigida por un loco que quiere exterminar toda la vida del planeta, fue el mismo tipo que te reemplazó. Volviendo al punto, una noche Randall regresó para pedirme mi ayuda ya que necesitaba ir a una isla donde se encontraba una base secreta de Sarrak, el loco del que te hablé. Yo y Mike tuvimos que ir a esa isla a rescatar a Randall, al regresar la CDA nos sorprendió y los tres tuvimos que escapar al mundo humano pero lograron matar a Randall. Pensamos que Sarrak fue el responsable y al tratar de regresar fue cuando ocurrió, las puertas de los armarios jamás volvieron a abrirse; supe en ese momento que habíamos quedado atrapados en el mundo humano y..." - Explicó Sully.

Flashback

"... estamos atrapados en el mundo humano" - Sully.

"No, no puede ser" - Dijo Mike.

"No creo que podamos volver" - Dijo Sully triste, Mike voltea lentamente hacía él.

"Esto es lo que me gano por hacerte caso" - Dijo Mike molesto.

"Mike, no..." - Dijo Sully pero Mike interrumpió.

"No, tú cállate; esto es lo que me gano por seguirte a todas partes" - Dijo Mike.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" - Preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Mi vida siempre fue perfecta y tú la arruinaste" - Mike.

"Mike yo no he arruinado tu vida" - Sully.

"Desde el día que te conocí, solo fuiste una molestia" - Dijo Mike enojado.

"Será mejor tran..." - Sully.

"Tú lo dijiste, yo hice todo y tu solo fuiste una carga; Tu lo dijiste hace tiempo, yo atrapé al cerdo, fui un éxito en todos los exámenes, por mí se descubrió el uso de las risas" - Mike.

"¿Insinúas que ya no te importa nuestra amistad?" - Preguntó Sully sorprendido por lo que Mike estaba diciendo.

"No, digo que si nunca te hubiera conocido, yo no estaría aquí ahora. Fue por tu culpa que nos expulsaron del programa de asustadores, fuiste tú el que me metió en ese lio con esa maldita mocosa, fuiste tú el que hizo trampa en las susto-limpiadas, por ti nos expulsaron a aquellas heladas montañas, y hay mas" - Mike.

"Si así es como lo has pensado todo este tiempo, mejor lárgate" - Dijo Sully molesto.

"Lo haré, para mí... tú no eres más que un parasito" - Dijo Mike y se alejó de Sully.

/Flashback

"Desde ese día, jamás lo volví a ver y ni me interesa; de hecho me puse a repasar mi vida, tenía varios amigos pero eso era en el mundo de los monstruos, ahora ya no tengo amigos y no me interesa. Ahora tengo una nueva vida, por lo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme de lo que pase en el mundo de los monstruos" - Explicó Sully.

"Bueno, se puede decir que yo estoy igual, no sé que habrá hecho esa cosa en mi hogar, no quiero saber si dañó mi imagen. Igual que tú, no quiero tener nada de qué preocuparme" - Dijo Carrie.

"Lo único que ahora importa es tener que comer y donde dormir" - Sully.

"Por curiosidad ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando me encontraste?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Alguien entró en mi casa y me dejó un mensaje, si hago lo que dice me dará dos cajas de comida y eso lo vale" - Respondió Sully.

"Podría ayudarte" - Carrie.

"¿Segura?, dice que tengo que sabotear el plan de Sarrak y por lo tanto será peligroso" - Preguntó Sully.

"No quiero ser un estorbo" - Carrie.

"Bien, será mañana o pasado mañana" - Dijo Sully mientras se acostaba en su colchón.

"Hay algo que quiero hacer" - Carrie.

"¿Qué?" - Sully.

"He querido buscar algo de ropa, la que traigo está llena de mugre y está rota, no sé si me podrías ayudar" - Carrie.

"Te ayudaré pero será mañana" - Respondió Sully y después empezó a dormir, Carrie hizo lo mismo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Sabotaje

Capitulo 3: Sabotaje

Día 26 de Marzo del año 2018

Era de noche, Carrie y Sully caminaban por la ciudad; como era de noche era raro que pasara gente, algunas veces llegaban a ver a otros monstruos.

Ambos estaban buscando una tienda de ropa que no fuera difícil de entrar.

"Mira" - Dijo Carrie al ver una tienda a su izquierda.

"Puede que no sea muy peligroso pero habrá que intentar por otro lado" - Dijo Sully.

Ambos buscaron una entrada trasera y finalmente lo consiguieron, Sully rompió la puerta y para suerte de los dos no tenía alarmas conectadas.

"Primero hay que encontrar la sala de cámaras, no es muy bueno que nos vean" - Dijo Sully, ambos investigaron el lugar hasta encontrar la sala de cámaras, Sully desconectó las grabadoras, así las cámaras no podrían registrarlos.

Los dos se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa.

"Es mejor que no te tardes" - Dijo Sully.

Carrie buscó la ropa que más le parecía que podía quedarle, no le importaban los detalles o el color; solo que le quedara.

"Voy a los vestidores, no me tardo" - Dijo Carrie y entró a uno de los vestidores.

Después de tres minutos, Carrie salió con la ropa cambiada; esta vez vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa verde.

"¿Qué hago con mi otra ropa?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Déjala ahí, a nadie la va a importar" - Respondió Sully.

"Bien, vámonos" - Dijo Carrie y los dos salieron de la tienda, ambos se dirigían al helipuerto, tardarían alrededor de media hora.

Al llegar, vieron un helicóptero con el logo de Mechanists ind.

Había varios guardias patrullando alrededor, Carrie y Sully trataron de evitar que los vieran.

"Bien, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Hay que entrar, buscar unos torpedos y desactivarlos. Debemos tener cuidado, estos tipos no se asustarán con nosotros pero podemos matarlos, son robots" - Respondió Sully.

"¿Robots?" - Carrie.

"Si, Sarrak no contrata a nadie; él los construyó a todos, incluyendo al que te reemplazó" - Sully.

"Pues entremos" - Dijo Carrie.

Ambos corrieron hacía el helicóptero teniendo cuidado de que no los vieran.

Dentro del helicóptero habían dos cajas de metal con la advertencia de material explosivo.

"Deben ser estas" - Dijo Sully.

Abrieron las cajas y encontraron un torpedo en cada una.

"¿Para qué quiere usar esto?" - Preguntó Carrie con curiosidad.

"El mensaje que me dieron decía que planeaba provocar un conflicto destruyendo dos plataformas, lo más probable es que planeé culpar a otro país o a un grupo y por si fuera poco, esto causará un grave daño al medio ambiente" - Respondió Sully mientras observaba el torpedo.

"¿Cómo lo desactivamos?" - Carrie.

"Es lo que estoy viendo" - Respondió Sully, en eso vio que el torpedo tenía una pequeña tapa cerrada con tornillos; la arrancó y dentro habían varios cables, un reloj digital de cuatro dígitos en ceros, un interruptor y cuatro botones.

El interruptor tenía dos opciones: "Impacto" y "Reloj". El interruptor estaba en la opción de impacto.

Sully entendió como funcionaba así que presionó los botones varias veces, cada vez que presionaba un botón, a uno de los dígitos se le sumaba uno; puso el reloj en cinco minutos y luego movió el interruptor, esto puso el reloj en cuenta regresiva.

"Esto será suficiente, vámonos" - Dijo Sully.

"¿Qué pasa con el otro?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Se destruirá con la explosión" - Respondió Sully.

Ambos se fueron del helipuerto lo más rápido que podían, cuando por fin estaban lejos; el reloj del torpedo llegó a cero detonando y a la vez destruyendo todo el helicóptero.

Sully y Carrie se limitaron a ver el espectáculo.

"Eso fue fácil" - Dijo Sully.

"Bien, tendremos dos cajas de comida más" - Dijo Carrie un poco feliz.

"Así que solo viniste a hacer eso" - Dijo alguien, ambos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver quién era.

Era nada más y nada menos que Johnny Worthington III, solo que vestía un traje color verde azulado, el mismo que el que vestían Chip, Heather y Carrie.

"¿Johnny? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Preguntó Carrie sorprendida.

"Supervisando el plan de mi dios" - Respondió Johnny molesto.

"¿Tu dios? ¿Eres uno de ellos?" - Preguntó Sully sorprendido.

"No soy una de sus creaciones pero él me ha abierto los ojos y ahora se a quien debo seguir" - Respondió Johnny.

"Escucha, él te odia; solo te está utilizando" - Dijo Sully.

"¡Cierra la boca James!" - Exclamó Johnny a la vez que embestía a Sully tirándolo al suelo.

"Ahora aprenderás a no ofender a mi dios" - Dijo Johnny y a su vez golpeaba a Sully en la cara.

"¡Detente!" - Exclamó Carrie pero Johnny le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Carrie cayó al suelo por el dolor.

"Cállate que esto no es asunto tuyo" - Exclamó Johnny y después procedió a seguir golpeando a Sully quien trató de defenderse pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Johnny respondía con una patada.

Después de varios golpes, Johnny sacó una pistola y le apuntó a la cabeza.

"Espera" - Suplicó Sully, en eso Johnny disparó a un lado de su cabeza.

"No te mato solo porque antes fuiste un amigo pero si vuelves por aquí, no lo dudaré" - Dijo Johnny y después guardó la pistola.

"¡Ahora lárgate!" - Exclamó Johnny a la vez que le daba una patada a Sully, a continuación se fue del lugar.

Sully trató de levantarse pero le era difícil.

"Ayúdame" - Dijo Carrie.

Finalmente Sully consiguió levantarse y después ayudó a Carrie.

"Será mejor irnos de aquí" - Dijo Sully adolorido.

/++++++++++++

Una hora después, finalmente los dos se encontraban en casa.

"Espero que mañana no tenga que hacer nada" - Dijo Sully adolorido mientras bajaba al sótano.

"Yo igual" - Dijo Carrie siguiéndole.

"¿Por qué actuará de esa manera?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"¿Quién? ¿Johnny? No lo sé, no sé qué rayos le habrá dicho Sarrak pero parece que se ha vuelto un fanático" - Respondió Sully.

"¿Cómo puede atreverse a pegarle a una mujer? El Johnny que conozco no haría eso" - Carrie.

"Digo lo mismo" - Sully.


	4. Capitulo 4: Un viaje al circo

Capitulo 4: Un viaje al circo

Día 28 de Marzo del año 2018

Era de día, Sully despertó junto con Carrie y en eso vieron un par de cajas frente a ellos, encima de una de las cajas había un pequeño mensaje, Sully lo leyó.

Mensaje: "No esperaba algo como eso pero un trato es un trato, aquí está lo que te prometí, dos cajas de comida pero recuerda, esto no ha acabado; pronto nos volveremos a ver".

"¿Quién será esa persona?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"No tengo idea, pero parece que me conoce" - Respondió Sully.

"Bueno, ¿tienes alguna idea de que hacer hoy?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Pensaba volver a la ciudad por un poco mas de comida pero esto bastará" - Respondió Sully.

"Bien, de nuevo a esperar a que anochezca" - Dijo Carrie.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, en alguna otra parte de la ciudad; dentro de un edificio abandonado se encontraba Johnny sentado frente a una mesa de trabajo, estaba fabricando un extraño dispositivo, a su lado había una fotografía de una persona, en una esquina de la fotografía se podía leer un pequeño mensaje que decía "Objetivo". Johnny tomó la fotografía y la apreció.

"Tu hora está por llegar escoria" - Dijo Johnny.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Mira lo que encontré" - Dijo Carrie entrando a la casa.

"¿Estuviste a fuera?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Si pero no me vio nadie" - Carrie.

"¿Bueno y que encontraste?" - Sully.

"Mira" - Respondió Carrie a la vez que le enseño un papel de publicidad.

"¿Un circo? ¿Y qué tiene de especial un circo?" - Preguntó Sully sin darle importancia.

"Mira detalladamente la imagen de los fenómenos" - Dijo Carrie.

"Espera, ¿esa no es Heather?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Si, es posible que esté viviendo en este circo" - Respondió Carrie.

"Pero no sabemos dónde está" - Sully.

"Si sabemos, esto tiene la dirección y lo mejor es que es de antier así que todavía nos quedan como cuatro días antes de que se vaya" - Carrie.

"Pues no hay tiempo que perder, esta noche vamos por ella" - Dijo Sully.

"Solo espero que no le haya ocurrido algo malo" - Dijo Carrie algo preocupada.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Estaba anocheciendo y se podía apreciar la luna, Sully y Carrie ya estaban preparados.

"Bien, he visto esta dirección antes así que si no me equivoco no nos podríamos tardar más de una hora y media" - Dijo Carrie observando la publicidad.

"Pues en marcha" - Dijo Sully y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la ciudad.

"Si tienen función nocturna, tendremos que mantenernos muy ocultos o causaremos pánico" - Dijo Sully mientras caminaba.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A la vez, en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial se encontraba un hombre que se dirigía a su auto, dentro estaba su esposa esperando.

El hombre entró al auto.

"¿Ya?" - Preguntó la esposa algo cansada.

"Si, vámonos" - Respondió el hombre pero se detuvo antes de encender el auto.

"Espera" - Dijo el hombre y revisó uno de sus bolsillo, de él sacó una tarjeta.

"Olvidé pagar el estacionamiento" - Dijo el hombre y salió del auto.

"¿Te espero?" - Preguntó la esposa.

"Enciende el auto y adelántate, yo por lo mientras voy a ir a pagar el estacionamiento" - Dijo el hombre, después se alejó; mientras la esposa pasaba al asiento del conductor, cuando encendió el auto, este estalló en llamas, el hombre fue empujado por la explosión.

El hombre volteó para encontrarse con el auto envuelto en llamas, su esposa estaba adentro, estaba muerta.

"Oh dios mío, es él ¡soy el siguiente!" - Exclamó el hombre horrorizado por lo que estaba presenciando.

Varios guardias de seguridad corrieron hacía el hombre para ayudarlo, mientras; a lo lejos se encontraba Johnny observando, estaba escondido y molesto ya que el hombre había sobrevivido.

"La próxima no te escaparás" - Dijo Johnny y después se marchó del estacionamiento.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully y Carrie se encontraba fuera de la ciudad justo donde había un circo; había varias personas alrededor por lo que ambos tuvieron que rodear hasta encontrar una zona donde nadie los viera. Entraron por debajo de la lona acabando en la parte trasera de los asientos, el circo estaba lleno.

"¿Ves algo?" - Preguntó Sully en silencio.

"No" - Respondió Carrie en voz baja.

Ambos se detuvieron a observar a través de los asientos el espectáculo en busca de Heather.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hoy a las 10:00 PM en el centro comercial GoodBuys tuvo lugar un atentado terrorista justo en el estacionamiento donde detonó una bomba, hasta ahora solo se ha identificado a una víctima: Claire Turner quien murió al momento de estallar la bomba, su esposo John Turner quien presenció el atentado no ha dado declaraciones, hasta ahora se encuentra en estado de shock al haber presenciado la muerte de su esposa" - Dijo un noticiero.

"¿Puedes cambiar a otro noticiero?" - Preguntó un sujeto que se encontraba en un bar al dueño.

"Enseguida" - Respondió el dueño y cambió de canal.

"Como se pueden apreciar en las imágenes, la explosión causó un gran daño a su alrededor pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar daños a la estructura, de momento se creé que el famoso grupo terrorista conocido como "El gobierno oculto" pudieron ser los responsables de este trágico suceso" - Comunicó el noticiero.

"Qué asco de noticieros" - Dijo el cliente al ver la actitud del noticiero.

"Concuerdo contigo, para ellos esto es un chiste" - Dijo el dueño.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ya habían pasado una hora desde que inició el espectáculo, la gente se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Ahora mismo se encontraba un sujeto cruzando la cuerda floja utilizando patines y a la vez que tenía una botella de vidrio medio llena de agua en su cabeza, el público estaba emocionado sobre lo que podría pasar, sin embargo, aun no había rastro de Heather por alguna parte.

"Esto es aburrido" - Dijo Sully quien aun se encontraba escondido tras los asientos junto con Carrie.

"A lo mejor la están guardado hasta el espectáculo final" - Dijo Carrie.

Un niño que estaba frente a ellos los escuchó hablar por lo que volteó y quedó sorprendido con lo que vio.

"Shhh" - Sully.

"Mira mamá" - Dijo el niño pero antes de que su mamá viera, Sully y Carrie se movieron de lugar.

"Detesto este lugar" - Dijo Sully mientras se movían, de repente Carrie sintió que algo le cayó en la cabeza, era una bolsa de palomitas; volteó a ver quién las tiró y observó que se trataba de una niña pequeña así que decidió divertirse un poco, agarró su pies y lo soltó de inmediato, la niña saltó con un pequeño grito al sentir que algo raro le agarró el pie.

Carrie trató de no reírse mientras se movía junto con Sully.

"¡Y ahora el espectáculo que todos estaba esperando!" - Anunció el anfitrión del circo muy emocionado.

Sully y Carrie se detuvieron a observar de que se trataba.

"¡Y ahora con ustedes, el espectáculo de fenómenos!" - Anunció el anfitrión, la gente aplaudía por la emoción.

"Debe estar aquí" - Susurró Carrie.

"Presentando con ustedes al hombre extra musculoso" - Anunció el anfitrión, entonces salió al escenario un hombre físico culturista que era tan fuerte que su cuerpo tomó la forma de una avispa particular en los físico culturistas.

"Tan fuerte que puede levantar un auto con una sola mano" - Anunció el anfitrión a la vez que el hombre musculoso levantó unas enormes pesas que había a un lado lo cual hizo que la gente aplaudiera de emoción.

"Ahora denle la bienvenida a la mujer escamosa" Anunció el anfitrión, en eso salió una mujer con piel idéntica a la de un reptil aunque la gente no sabía de que solo se trataba de maquillaje.

"Encontrada en un parque industrial, que no les engañe porque es capaz de escupir veneno" - Anunció el anfitrión.

"Que estupidez" - Susurró Sully.

La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre musculoso y le escupió lo que parecía un liquido verde.

"¡Oh no! Me derrito" - Dijo el hombre musculoso, el público se río ante su actuación.

"Ahora, traída de las peores pesadillas de los niños, dedicada a espantar a los infantes más curiosos y que está aquí para demostrar el verdadero terror... ¡Deeenle una bienvenida a la Olson!" - Anunció el anfitrión muy emocionado y en ese momento, entró al escenario Heather Olson con su vestido típico; sacando fuego por la boca y con los ojos de color rojo. El publico gritó de emoción al verla.

"¿Qué rayos está haciendo?" - Preguntó Sully al ver a Heather en el espectáculo.

"Esta monstruosidad es capaz de aterrar hasta los más valientes pero hoy está aquí para divertirnos" - Anunció el anfitrión, en eso un técnico se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído.

"Disculpe señor pero tenemos un problema, el hombre vegetal no pudo venir debido a un problema estomacal y Henry el mágico se rompió la pierna al ensayar su acto" - Susurró el técnico.

"¿Qué? Pero si eran parte esencial de este espectáculo, ¿Qué hacemos?" - Preguntó el anfitrión en silencio manteniendo la sonrisa para ocultar sus preocupaciones.

"Dígales que realicen el espectáculo pasado en lo que piensa en que podemos hacer" - Sugirió el técnico.

"Te veré afuera en un momento" - Susurró el anfitrión, el técnico se retiró.

"Bueno, debido a algunas circunstancias, realizaremos un repaso del espectáculo pasado pero no se preocupen, el espectáculo no termina hasta que no termina" - Anunció el anfitrión.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Debe haber dificultades técnicas" - Respondió la mujer escamosa a Heather.

"Como recordarán, en el primer acto; Olson se introducirá en este cañón, al ser disparada dará giros en espiral y con su flama encenderá estas bolas de papel, y aterrizará en la punta de este poste" - Anunció el anfitrión a la vez que se armaba el escenario.

Había un gran cañón y frente a él una serie de bolas de papel de colores colgadas con un alambre de metal, al final del camino de bolas había un poste de madera donde se supone que debía aterrizar Heather.

"¡YYYY que empiece el show!" - Exclamó el anfitrión a la vez que salía del escenario.

"Esto es un locura" - Dijo Carrie al ver lo que estaba por pasar.

Heather se introdujo en el cañón, hubo un redoble de tambores.

"Debe ser una broma" - Dijo Sully.

En ese momento, el cañón disparó, Heather salió volando dando vueltas en vertical y a la vez que lanzaba fuego de su boca, encendió todas las bolas de papel y aterrizó sobre el poste con los pies juntos. La gente aplaudía de emoción.

"Me pregunto cómo habrá acabado aquí" - Dijo Sully.

Ambos no se percataban que arriba había un joven de 8 años que los estaba escuchando.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Ninguno puede venir?" - Preguntó el anfitrión preocupado a un técnico.

"No" - Respondió el técnico.

"¿Qué tan grave están?" - Preguntó el anfitrión.

"Henry no puede camina y el hombre vegetal no quiere acabar haciendo un desastre en medio del espectáculo" - Respondió el técnico.

"Mierda, habrá que pensar en algo... quizá podríamos invitar a dos participantes del publico" - Sugirió el anfitrión.

"Es difícil, no creo que aprendan la coreografía" - Dijo el técnico.

"Se puede improvisar" - Sugirió el anfitrión.

"Es difícil, tendríamos que elegir un acto que no sea tan complicado, además no creo que atraigan demasiado al público, este espectáculo es de fenómenos" - Dijo el técnico.

En ese momento se escucharon gritos dentro del circo, la mayoría eran de niños y parecían de emoción, esto les llamó la atención a los dos por lo que entraron a ver qué sucedía, sin embargo, no se percataron de que algo los estaba observando.

"¡Es Sullvan el hechicero!" - Gritó un niño de emoción.

"Cállate mocoso" - Exclamó Sully al niño que los delató.

Todos los niños estaban emocionados al ver a Sullvan, gritaban lo mismo: "Es Sullvan el hechicero".

Los demás estaba impresionados ya que no esperaban que este personaje fuera parte del espectáculo.

"Esto es un desastre" - Dijo Carrie.

"Vámonos..." - Dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido cuando el anfitrión comenzó a hablar.

"¡Y la gran sorpresa de hoy! Denle una cálida bienvenida a uno de nuestros personajes favoritos ¡Sullvan el hechicero!" - Anunció el anfitrión.

"No, no, no" - Dijo Sully pero el público lo forzó a entrar al escenario.

"¡Y denle una bienvenida a Olson-2!" - Exclamó el anfitrión.

"¿¡Qué!? No, no, no" - Dijo Carrie pero también fue forzada por el público.

"Carrie, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Preguntó Heather impresionada al ver a Carrie.

El anfitrión se acercó a Carrie y a Sully.

"No sabía que Heather tenía una hermana" - Dijo Anfitrión.

"En realidad..." - Carrie.

"No importa, tu el gordito azul tomarás el papel de Henry el mago y tú la otra Olson tomará el papel de el hombre vegetal" - Dijo el anfitrión.

"Yo..." - Sully.

"No se preocupen, mis técnicos les dirán que hacer" - Dijo el anfitrión.

"Vengan conmigo" - Dijo un técnico mientras salía del escenario, ambos lo siguieron.

"Esto es lo que usarás" - Dijo el técnico a Sully a la vez que le entregaba un bastón de color negro.

"Yo no sé que..." - Dijo Sully tomando el bastón.

"Te lo explico, harás levitar a... a la mujer vegetal" - Dijo el técnico.

"Yo no sé cómo hacer eso" - Sully.

"No te preocupes, ella usará un arnés especial; tú solo tendrás que apuntar el bastón a donde te indiquemos" - Dijo el técnico.

"En cuanto a ti" - Técnico.

"Yo tampoco sé que hacer" - Carrie.

"Tu tendrás que hacer levitar vegetales con la mente" - Técnico.

"No puedo hacer eso" - Carrie.

"No te preocupes, solo tienes que actuar al ritmo del show ¿queda claro?" - Técnico.

En eso apareció otro técnico.

"Ya es hora" - Dijo el otro técnico.

"Empiezas con la introducción" - Dijo el técnico.

Sully se dirigió al escenario a la vez que apareció otro técnico con un extraño arnés en la mano.

"¿Qué es eso?" - Preguntó Carrie al ver el arnés.

"Con esto podrás levitar, tienes que ponértelo debajo de la ropa" - Técnico.

"Pero..." - Carrie.

"No vamos a ver, solo póntelo y asegúrate de que ese gancho sobresalga un poco en la parte de atrás de tu cuello" - Dijo el técnico.

"Y para mi próximo acto... haré... haré desaparecer este conejo" - Dijo Sully a la vez que ponía un conejo sobre un punto especifico de la mesa, luego observó a un técnico que estaba escondido el cual le mostraba un letrero con lo que tenía que hacer.

"Ahora, usando este... esta tabla encantada para hacer desaparecer el conejo y..." - Dijo Sully, no le gustaba lo que hacía pero no podía provocar un desastre y mucho menos dejar que la gente descubriera que era un monstruo de verdad.

"Ahora... yo el poderoso... Sullvan, te ordeno que desaparezcas" - Dijo Sully y en eso aplastó al conejo con la tabla, al quitar la tabla el conejo había desaparecido. Lo que nadie podía ver es que la tabla tenía una pequeña almohada con la textura de la tabla, de esta forma el conejo no recibía daño. Al aplastar al conejo con la tabla, se abría una pequeña trampilla debajo del conejo el cual caía en un pequeño saco, a la vez la trampilla se cerraba gracias a un resorte y esto daba la ilusión de que el conejo desparecía.

El público aplaudió ante el acto de magia, en eso entró Carrie; Heather pasó a sus espaldas y enganchó un fino cable al arnés que llevaba puesto.

"Y para finalizar, ¡el acto sorpresa!" - Anunció el anfitrión.

Uno de los técnicos le mostró un mensaje a Sully en el que le indicaba que apuntara con su bastón a la pequeña luz roja, Sully observó que en el pecho de Carrie se podía apreciar una pequeña luz roja.

Después se le indicó que cuando parpadeara, dijera las palabras mágicas.

La luz parpadeó.

"Yo... ahora el todo poderoso hechicero... Sullvan" - Dijo Sully.

" _Que estupidez, no sé como a estos mocosos les pude divertir esta tontería_ " - Pensaba Sully.

"Haré levitar a la mujer vegetal" - Ordenó Sully, la gente se rio ante el nombre.

En eso, Carrie comenzó a flotar por el aire.

"Oh no, por favor para" - Suplicó Carrie, no le agradaba esto; temía que el arnés se rompiera.

"¿Está listo el proyector?" - Preguntó el anfitrión a uno de los técnicos.

"Si, todo listo" - Respondió el técnico.

"Pues en marcha" - Ordenó el anfitrión pero antes de que el técnico encendiera el proyector, las luces se apagaron.

"Esto no es parte del show, ¿qué está pasando?" - Preguntó el anfitrión desconcertado.

El público se quedó en silencio ante la situación, pensaban que podría ser parte del show.

"Es hora de que se vayan" - Exclamó una voz misteriosa, en eso se escucharon unos grandes aleteos.

La gente no hizo caso pues pensaban que era parte del espectáculo.

"¡He dicho que se vayan!" - Exclamó la voz misteriosa y se oía muy enojada a la vez que caía del techo un reflector.

"Ahora váyanse" - Volvió a exclamar la misteriosa voz, en eso, una de las vigas que sostenían varios reflectores cayó.

La gente comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Creo que conozco esta voz" - Dijo Heather.

"Ahora largo" - Ordenó la voz misteriosa, en ese momento, cayó otra viga de reflectores. La gente huyó del lugar temiendo por su vida; incluyendo los técnicos y los fenómenos.

"¡Esperen!" - Gritó el anfitrión pero no pudo detener al público.

"Bájenme de aquí" - Gritó Carrie.

En ese instante, la cuerda que la sostenía se aflojó y comenzó a descender a baja velocidad, al llegar al suelo, de inmediato se quitó el arnés; aprovechó de que estaba muy oscuro.

Solo quedaba Sully, Heather, Carrie y el anfitrión.

De repente se abrió un agujero en el techo del circo lo cual dejó entrar luz de la luna. En ese momento, aterrizó una extraña criatura en medio de la luz.

"Abigail" - Dijo Sully al ver a Hardscrabble, una de las cosas que le llamaba la atención era la ropa que vestía, era una blusa negra sin manga muy desgarrada, y llevaba puesto un brazalete negro con pinchos en la muñeca izquierda.

"La misma, señor Sullivan o mejor dicho "Sullvan el hechicero"" - Dijo Abigail.

"Odio ese nombre" - Se quejó Sully.

"Abigail, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" - Preguntó Carrie al ver a Hardscrabble.

"Vine a ver como se divertían" - Respondió Abigail sarcásticamente.

"Escuche señora ciempiés, déjeme presentarme..." - Dijo el anfitrión quien aún seguía ahí.

"Largo" - Ordenó Abigail con una cara no muy amigable.

"Pe... pero..." - Anfitrión.

"Ahora" - Exclamó Abigail.

"No juegue con ella" - Dijo Heather.

"Escuche, ustedes cuatro pueden hacer un gran espectáculo" - Anfitrión.

"Largo, ¡Ahoraaaa!" - Exclamó Abigail a la vez que extendió sus alas y se abalanzó hacía el anfitrión.

"Está bien, me voy, me voy" - Dijo el anfitrión mientras huía asustado de lo que quedaba del circo.

"Entonces, ¿así que esto es a lo que ahora se dedican?" -Preguntó Abigail y no se veía nada contenta.

"En realidad vinimos por Heather" - Respondió Sully.

"Por lo que he visto, ustedes solo vinieron a ser parte del espectáculo" - Abigail.

"De hecho yo era la que me divertía, ellos dos vinieron a verme" - Dijo Heather.

"¿Y por qué razón decidió ser parte de un espectáculo humano?" - Preguntó Abigail muy sería.

"Oiga, esto no es un interrogatorio, nosotros también estamos demasiado jodidos como para que venga a interrogarnos de esa manera" - Exclamó Sully molesto.

"No es razón para que ponga en peligro a todos los que quedan de nosotros" - Dijo Abigail sería.

"¡Váyase a la mierda! Yo hago lo que quiera y nadie me va decir que no" - Exclamó Sully enojado.

"Bien, si así lo desea, pero al menos piense en los demás" - Respondió Abigail.

"¿Todavía quiere saber por qué estoy en este circo?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Sería interesante escuchar su explicación" - Respondió Abigail.

"Fue hace varios años, iba a hacer reír a un niño y..." - Explicó Heather.

"Te reemplazó una copia igual a ti ¿verdad?" - Interrumpió Carrie.

"¿C... como lo sabes?" - Heather.

"Porque fue lo mismo que me pasó" - Carrie.

"Mejor escuchemos el resto" - Dijo Abigail.

"Bien, después de que esa cosa me atacara, me advirtió que si volvía al mundo de los monstruos, me mataría. Huí del lugar, no sabía a dónde ir, intentaba evitar que me vieran. Traté de huir hacía un bosque y fue que me topé con este circo, el anfitrión me vio pero no se asustó, yo tenía tanto miedo que no pude hacer nada, pero él me ofreció un trato, si yo trabajaba en su circo a cambio me daría de comer y un lugar donde dormir. Desde ese momento he estado viviendo en este circo, al principio fue difícil pero me fui acostumbrando, conocí a varios amigos; descubrieron que yo era un monstruo pero no les importó, me consideraron parte de la familia y desde ahí he sido feliz, me divertía haciendo reír a los niños, hasta que ustedes vinieron a echarlo a perder" - Explicó Heather algo triste.

"Lamentamos haberlo hecho pero pensábamos que te podrían estar obligando" - Se disculpó Carrie.

"Bueno, puedes regresar cuando quieras" - Dijo Sully.

"Primero debería pensarlo" - Dijo Abigail sería.

"¿A qué se refiere?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"No he venido aquí porque quiera arruinar esto, es importante" - Respondió Abigail de manera sería.

"¿Qué cosa es tan importante?" - Sully.

"Yo fui la que te dejó ese mensaje, la que te pidió que arruinaras el plan de Sarrak y la que dejó esas cajas de comida" - Respondió Abigail.

"¿Por qué?" - Carrie.

"Quiero saber si puedo contar con ustedes para lo que viene" - Abigail.

"¿Qué cosa?" - Sully.

"Sarrak es el problema, el no se detendrá hasta acabar con todo el mundo, estas crisis por las que está pasando el mundo son solo un pequeño entretenimiento para él, todavía nos espera lo peor y tenemos que detenerlo, así que quiero saber si puedo contar con ustedes incluida usted señorita Olson" - Explicó Abigail sería.

"Bien, lo haré, será por Randall" - Dijo Sully.

"Yo me uno, lo hago porque destruyó mi vida" - Carrie.

"Y yo, por lo mismo que Carrie" - Heather.

"Pues en marcha" - Ordenó Abigail.


	5. Capitulo 5: El grupo de cuatro

Capitulo 5: El grupo de cuatro

"¿Cómo nos encontró?" - Preguntó Sully mientras caminaban lejos del circo.

"Lo estuve siguiendo, lo vi por primera vez en esos concursos de rugidos, debo admitir que mantuvo su talento; de hecho no creo que yo pudiera haberle ganado" - Respondió Abigail.

"Pero si usted es una leyenda" - Exclamó Carrie.

"Si, pero mi método no se basa en rugir sino en otras técnicas que requieren más agilidad" - Abigail.

"Es interesante y ¿cómo es que ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo?" - Preguntó Heather interesada.

"Buena pregunta, no ha sido muy fácil pero me he basado en mi talento, también debo admitir que me sorprende ver como todos los monstruos que están aquí han encontrado la forma de soportar esta situación. Ver el concurso de rugidos y esa pequeña ciudad en las alcantarillas ha sido poco" - Respondió Abigail.

"¿Poco?" - Preguntó Sully.

"He estado en otras partes del país y los monstruos han conseguido llevar bastante bien la situación, al principió estaban preocupados, aterrados; pero con el paso del tiempo lograron sobrevivir bastante bien, incluso muchos ya se han acostumbrado. Si preguntas donde conseguí la comida, pues como hay concursos de rugidos, hay otros concursos más interesantes" - Respondió Abigail.

"¿Cómo cual?" - Carrie.

"Hay concursos de asustar en los que he sido la ganadora alrededor de ocho veces seguidas, consiste en llevar una cámara y entrar en las casas de varios niños para asustarlos, tienes cinco minutos el que más sustos tenga, gana. Así como hay concursos de asustar, está su contraparte que es la de hacerlos reír para aquellos que no pueden causar miedo. Hay mas concursos distintos como... robar juguetes en menos de cinco minutos, visitar todas la habitaciones de una casa sin ser descubierto, etc." - Abigail.

"Qué interesante" - Heather.

"Lo es" - Abigail.

"¿Y cómo es que llegó hasta aquí?" - Preguntó Sully, Abigail se detuvo a pensar sobre la pregunta.

"Fue poco después del incidente, como un mes después" - Respondió Abigail a la vez que continuó con el paso.

"¿Incidente? ¿Qué ocurrió?" - Preguntó Sully muy desconcertado.

"Cierto, ustedes no los saben; la razón por la que las puertas de los armarios jamás se volvieron a abrir fue porque todas las compañías energéticas se derrumbaron" - Respondió Abigail.

"No puede ser cierto" - Carrie.

"Lo es, lo pasaron en las noticias; las tres compañías quedaron reducidas a escombros, se desconoce que pudo ocasionar el desastre, casi todos los comediantes quedaron atrapados en el mundo humano, la mayoría del resto de trabajadores murieron aplastados bajo los escombros" - Abigail.

"Qué horror" - Heather.

"¿Cómo sobrevivieron sin energía?" - Sully.

"Gracias a la abundancia de energía provocada por las risas, se pudo crear una reserva de energía. Ante la situación el gobierno optó por métodos humanos para obtener energía" - Abigail.

"¿A qué se refiere con métodos humanos?" - Preguntó Sully intrigado.

"Utilizaron métodos que usan los humanos para obtener energía como lo es el construir molinos de viento y paneles solares" - Respondió Abigail.

"Eso debió ser difícil" - Carrie.

"Si, a muchos les parecía indignante utilizar esos métodos, lo consideraban un método de seres inferiores pero no había otra opción. A mí sinceramente no me importó pero me daba asco la actitud de la gente, lo peor es que no se obtiene mucho y muchas personas no pueden pagar el servicio, es más, solo los vehículos de emergencias siguen en funcionamiento ya que no hay suficiente energía para los demás. Ahora volviendo a la pregunta de cómo llegué hasta aquí fue que aun quedaron puertas, muy pocas, como unas doce; unas las utilizaba la CDA para desterrar a los criminales, las otras se utilizaban como exhibiciones de museos; en estas exhibiciones permitían a los ciudadanos experimentar lo que era asustar o hacer reír, intenté demostrar mi talento pero la puerta quedó cerrada y jamás pude regresar" - Abigail.

"Es curioso, se creen superiores a los humanos pero los humanos está más avanzados en tecnología" - Heather.

"Es otra cosa que me ha sorprendido, el salto tecnológico que ha dado la humanidad" - Abigail.

"Si, es impresionante pero le ha causado grandes problemas, debido al salto tecnológico muchas empresas han quebrado, se ha provocado una fuerte crisis económica y una gran cantidad de desempleados. Cuando he estado en las alcantarillas he escuchado manifestaciones y la mayoría exigen lo mismo, trabajo. Si quiere saber qué tan fuerte es esta situación como ejemplo, se creó una cura basada en nanotecnología la cual puede curar todas las enfermedades incluyendo el cáncer y encima es muy económica, esto quebró a todas la farmacéuticas" - Sully.

"Lamentablemente la mayor parte viene de Sarrak y a él le interesa provocar estas crisis, siento que lo disfruta" - Abigail.

"Una pregunta ¿No le interesa venir con nosotros?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Me vendría bien pero depende del señor Sullivan" - Respondió Abigail.

"Vale, pero el sótano me pertenece" - Dijo Sully.

"Le doy las gracias y es que la verdad no me agrada dormir en las alcantarillas" - Abigail.

"¿Yo también puedo quedarme? Digo, si vamos a trabajar en esto sería bueno estar juntos" - Preguntó Heather.

"Si, como quieras pero ya lo he dicho, el sótano es mío, y no voy a aceptar a nadie más" - Respondió Sully sin tomarle mucho interés.

"Por curiosidad, ¿qué pasó con el señor Wazowsky? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Ya que según la CDA, Randall se vengó desterrándolos a ustedes dos" - Preguntó Abigail con curiosidad.

"De Mike no quiero hablar y lo que pasó es distinto a lo que sabe, Randall no se vengó de mí, fue culpa de la CDA" - Respondió Sully con el seño fruncido.

"¿La CDA lo hizo?" - Preguntó Abigail desconcertada.

"Randall tuvo una hija con una humana" - Sully.

"Eso no lo esperaba, no pensé que fuera a hacer eso" - Carrie.

"La CDA lo descubrió y lo planeó todo, el escape de Waternoose y mi destierro, me utilizaron a mí y a Mike para encontrar a Randall ya que lo consideraron un peligro por tener una hija con una humana. Al final Randall regresó para pedirme ayuda para llegar hasta Sarrak, lo seguí junto con Mike y al regresar la CDA nos esperaba, nos desterraron y después mataron a Randall" - Explicó Sully molesto.

"Y yo que pensaba que era totalmente honestos" - Abigail.

"¿Qué ocurrió con Mike?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Me culpó de todo y me mandó a la mierda" - Respondió Sully un poco molesto.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Johnny estaba trabajando sobre los planos de una casa, tenía planeado atacar a otra persona, en eso sonó un teléfono que tenía al lado.

"¿Diga?" - Preguntó Johnny después de contestar el teléfono.

"Saludos señor Worthington" - Saludó Sarrak.

"¿Ocurre algún problema?" - Preguntó Johnny.

"Es el señor John, sigue vivo" - Comentó Sarrak con la actitud de siempre.

"Lo lamento, no pensé que fuera su esposa la que activaría la bomba" - Se disculpó Johnny.

"No se preocupe señor Worthington, el caso es que le tengo otro trabajo, necesito que me acompañe en una pequeña situación, después le comunico cuando lo requeriré" - Sarrak.

"Lo entiendo señor" - Johnny.

"Hasta luego señor Worthington" - Se despidió Sarrak.

"Hasta luego señor" - Se despidió Johnny.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 29 de Marzo del año 2018.

Era de día, Abigail se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo de una habitación del piso de arriba, Heather en una habitación al lado de donde se encontraba Abigail. Sully y Carrie dormían en el sótano como la vez pasada.

"No te creo" - Dijo un muchacho de nombre Tom que caminaba hacía la casa abandonada junto con Jimmy.

"Es cierto, ahí vive Sullvan pero no le gusta que le digan así" - Respondió Jimmy.

Ambos entraron a la casa en silencio.

"Seguro que ni siquiera está aquí" - Dijo Tom.

"Por aquí" - Dijo Jimmy mientras caminaba hacía el sótano.

Al entrar, Tom quedó sorprendido al ver a Sully.

"De verdad que es cierto" - Susurró Tom sorprendido.

"¿Y quién es este?" - Preguntó Tom en silencio al ver a Carrie.

"No lo sé, no estaba aquí la última vez que vine" - Respondió Jimmy en silencio, en eso Tom sacó su teléfono y comenzó a tomar fotos, por seguridad tenía el flash desactivado.

"Voy a ver que más hay" - Dijo Tom silenciosamente y salió del sótano.

"Espérame" - Dijo Jimmy en silencio a la vez que seguía a Tom.

Tom revisó las habitaciones de la casa con la esperanza de encontrar algo más interesante hasta que llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba Abigail. Tom quedó sorprendido ante lo que vio, Jimmy llegó detrás de él y también quedó sorprendido.

"Wow" - Dijo Tom sorprendido.

"Es increíble" - Dijo Jimmy sorprendido.

Tom tomó algunas fotos y después caminó hacía Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully se despertó y se levantó de la cama, se rascó la espalda y después caminó hacía una caja de comida.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Su cara se siente rara" - Dijo Tom mientras acariciaba la cara de Abigail.

"Mejor aléjate antes de que esa cosa se despierte" - Dijo Jimmy.

"Mira sus alas" - Dijo Tom mientras tocaba una de las alas de Abigail.

De repente Abigail despertó de golpe al sentir que algo la tacaba, se volteo y vio que eran un par de niños curiosos, ambos estaban asustados.

"¿¡Qué rayos están haciendo!?" - Exclamó Abigail, los dos niños salieron corriendo a la vez que gritaban despertando al resto del grupo.

Sully escuchó los gritos y se dirigió a donde venían.

"Sullvan por favor ayúdanos" - Gritó Jimmy asustado al ver a Sully.

"Te dije que no te quería ver por aquí" - Dijo Sully molesto.

"Por favor no dejes que nos coma" - Dijo Jimmy escondiéndose detrás de Sully, Tom le siguió, en eso llegó Abigail molesta.

"¿Qué haces con esos niños?" - Preguntó Abigail molesta.

"Abigail, ¿qué ha ocurrido?" - Preguntó Sully calmándose.

"Esos niños me han despertado" - Respondió Abigail molesta, en eso aparecieron Carrie y Heather cansadas a ver qué es lo que ocurría.

"Olvidé mencionarlo, a veces hay niños que se meten a la casa a fastidiar" - Dijo Sully.

"Pero no estábamos haciendo nada" - Dijo Jimmy.

"Niño, ¿no te dije que no te quería ver aquí y que le dijeras a tus amigos que no vinieran?" - Preguntó Sully molesto a Jimmy.

"Perdón Sullvan" - Respondió Jimmy arrepentido.

"Y no me llames así, y dejen de esconderse" - Sully.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?" - Preguntó Abigail molesta.

"Solo quería ver a Sullvan el hechicero" - Respondió Tom.

" _Chamaco de mierda, deja de decir tus estupideces_ " - Pensó Sully a la vez que se frotaba la cara.

"¿Sullvan? No les han enseñado sus padres que no deben molestar a la gente mientras duerme" - Dijo Abigail molesta.

"Perdón" - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Ahora váyanse" - Ordenó Abigail.

"Ahora mismo" - Dijo Jimmy mientras se iban.

"Esperen un minuto" - Dijo Sully, ambos se detuvieron.

"Dénmelos" - Dijo Sully a la vez que extendía la mano.

"¿El qué?" - Preguntó Tom.

"El teléfono, sé que tienen uno y sé que estuvieron tomando fotos" - Respondió Sully serio.

"Yo no tengo teléfono" - Jimmy.

"Saquen todo lo que tengan en los bolsillos" - Ordenó Abigail, Jimmy sacó todo lo que traía en los bolsillos pero Tom se negó a hacerlo.

"Saca todo lo que tengas en los bolsillos" - Ordenó Abigail a Tom pero este en lugar de eso huyó de la casa.

"¡Espera!" - Exclamó Jimmy.

Abigail fue tras Tom pero se detuvo a pocos metros de la casa ya que no quería arriesgarse a que alguien la viera así que regresó a la casa, en eso vio que en el suelo se encontraba una hoja de periódico, decidió tomarlo y después regresó a la casa.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tengo que irme" - Dijo Jimmy.

"No" - Dijo Sully serio.

"¿De verdad esto es necesario?" - Preguntó Carrie.

Abigail regresó a la casa.

"No dejes que me coma" - Dijo Jimmy asustado al ver a Abigail.

"¿Quien dice que te voy a comer?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Sullvan" - Jimmy.

"Mira niño, nosotros los monstruos no comemos humanos, mucho menos niños; eso te lo dije para que no vinieran a fastidiar y por favor llámame Sully" - Dijo Sully.

"Ahora, serías tan amable de decirnos cómo te llamas" - Preguntó Abigail Seria.

"Jimmy" - Respondió Jimmy.

"Bien Jimmy, ¿puedes decirle a tu amigo que no le comparta a nadie esas fotos si es que las tomó?" - Preguntó Abigail tratando de sonar agradable.

"Lo siento pero no puedo" - Respondió Jimmy.

"¿Por qué no?" - Abigail.

"Tom tiene una aplicación que sube todas las fotos que toma a Friends Familly Net" - Jimmy.

"¿Friends Familly?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Es un sitio web, una red social donde la gente comparte fotos, videos y se comunica con sus amigos, yo lo tenía hasta que me sacaron del circo" - Respondió Heather.

"Maldita sea, hagan lo que quieran, solo no me obliguen a tener que cambiarme de casa" - Dijo Sully.

"Puede que no se crean las fotos, yo una vez trate de subir una foto mía y mucha gente pensó que era un dibujo bien hecho, es más, he visto fotos de criaturas fantásticas que parecen reales, incluso pensaba que eran monstruos pero resulta que son falsas, hay gente que las hace, unos para demostrar su talento, otros para engañar a la gente" - Heather.

"¿Por qué no quieren que sepamos de ustedes?" - Preguntó Jimmy con curiosidad.

"Los humanos no nos comprenderían" - Respondió Abigail.

"Pero..." - Jimmy.

"Mira, la mayoría de los humanos se sentirían aterrados, otros tratarían de estudiarnos y otros intentarían acabar con todos nosotros" - Interrumpió Abigail tratando de sonar agradable.

"Lo entiendo" - Jimmy.

"Ahora mejor vete" - Dijo Sully, Jimmy le escuchó y se marchó.

"Sullvan, ¿por qué te llamó así?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Es por una serie de televisión, el villano de la serie es idéntico a él y se llama Sullvan" - Respondió Heather.

"¿Una serie de televisión?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Si, se llama "Las aventuras de Randall"" - Respondió Heather.

"¿Las aventuras de Randall?" - Abigail.

"Si, y el protagonista es Randall Boggs" - Heather.

"Cuando Randall estuvo desterrado se encontró con Sarrak e hizo una línea de juguetes con ese nombre, después sacaron esa horrible serie de televisión que tanto les gusta a los niños. Para divertirse me puso como el malo de la historia" - Respondió Sully algo irritado.

"Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que trae en la mano?" - Preguntó Carrie a Abigail.

"Es un pedazo de periódico, pensaba en leerlo por si hay algo interesante con respecto a Sarrak" - Abigail.

"Déjeme ver eso" - Dijo Sully mientras tomaba el periódico.

"Vaya, un hombre es víctima de un atentado terrorista, su mujer murió y el sobrevivió, lo único que ha dicho hasta ahora es "Es él, viene por mí, viene a matarme"" - Leyó Sully.

"Déjame ver eso" - Dijo Abigail, Sully le entregó el periódico.

"Deberíamos investigar a esta persona" - Dijo Abigail después de leer la noticia.

"¿Cuantas probabilidades hay de que ese tipo tenga algo que ver con Sarrak?" - Preguntó Carrie.

""Es él", eso es lo que dijo. La noticia habla sobre un atentado posiblemente causado por el grupo terrorista conocido como el gobierno oculto pero aun así, el se siguió refiriendo al responsable como "él". Podría tratarse de Sarrak" - Respondió Abigail.

"Bueno, no creo que perdamos algo con investigar a esa persona" - Dijo Sully.

"Esta noche lo buscaremos" - Dijo Abigail.


	6. Capitulo 6: Interrogatorio

Capitulo 6: Interrogatorio

Era de noche, Sarrak se encontraba en su limusina escoltada por dos camionetas blindadas, dentro de la limusina también se encontraba Johnny sentado de una manera incomoda debido a su tamaño.

"¿Ha donde nos dirigimos exactamente?" - Preguntó Johnny.

"A un lugar especial, un lugar donde se encuentra uno de esos... terroristas" - Respondió Sarrak con la actitud de siempre.

"Necesito que bebas uno de estos" - Dijo Sarrak a la vez que le entregó un par de pequeñas botellas con un liquido azul, Johnny tomó las dos y bebió una, la otra se la guardó.

"La otra es por si sucede algo" - Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully, Carrie y Heather se encontraban afuera del estacionamiento donde ocurrió el atentado, por suerte, no había casi nadie que los pudiera ver.

"¿A dónde se habrá ido?" - Preguntó Carrie.

En eso llegó Abigail volando, aterrizó junto a los tres.

"Parece que lo encontré, no vive tan lejos. Síganme" - Dijo Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Sarrak llegó a las afueras de una fábrica abandonada.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" - Preguntó Johnny.

"Sígueme" - Ordenó Sarrak mientras salía del auto.

Los dos entraron a la fabrica escoltados por dos guardaespaldas, se dirigieron al sótano del edificio.

"¿Qué estamos buscando?" - Preguntó Johnny.

Sarrak se dirigió a un rincón y se agachó para observar un recuadro que sobresalía del piso, a penas se podía observar un teclado numérico con la misma textura del suelo. Sarrak introdujo un código y el recuadró se movió dejando al descubierto que era una trampilla que ocultaba un túnel secreto.

"Entremos" - Sarrak.

"¿A dónde vamos?" - Preguntó Johnny con curiosidad.

"Tengo que hablar con un "amigo"" - Respondió Sarrak mientras entraba al túnel.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Los cuatro se encontraban escondidos en un callejón al lado de un edificio de departamentos.

"Está en el quinto piso, hay que subir por estas escaleras" - Dijo Abigail a la vez que volaba hasta el quinto piso, los otros tres subían por las escaleras contra incendios.

Al llegar al quinto piso, entraron por la ventana a la vez que se mantenían escondidos en las sombras. Era un apartamento pequeño por lo que no podía estar lejos, en eso vieron que la luz de la cocina se encendía. Abigail se asomó y vio que la persona que buscaba estaba sentada comiendo frente a una mesa.

"Necesitamos hablar" - Dijo Abigail, el hombre de nombre John se volteó asustado al oír que alguien le habló y quedó impactado por lo que veía.

"Debe tranquilizarse" - Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Sarrak y Johnny caminaban por un pasillo, mientras se acercaban, se empezó a escuchar una pelea seguido de gritos de emoción de un público. Continuaron avanzando y al llegar al final, Johnny quedó sorprendido por lo que vio, era una pelea de dos monstros dentro de una jaula, y afuera había un gran público de humanos disfrutando del espectáculo.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" - Preguntó Johnny sorprendido.

"Esto es lo que pasa cuando le cortas la cabeza a una gran cucaracha" - Sarrak.

"Miren quien llegó, pero si es el famoso Sarrak Easton" - Dio la bienvenida un hombre blanco con barba de la misma estatura que Sarrak, vestía un traje negro y era acompañado por dos guardaespaldas.

"Señor Benjamín, es un gusto conocerle en persona" - Saludó Sarrak.

"Es impresionante que vengas a ver el espectáculo y veo que has traído a un monstruo para competir" - Dijo Benjamín con una gran sonrisa.

"En realidad es un amigo, solo ha venido a apreciar el espectáculo a mi lado" - Sarrak.

"Bien, pero antes, necesito hablar con usted en privado" - Dijo Benjamín.

"Bien, le acompaño" - Sarrak.

"Dije en privado, sin tus guardaespaldas" - Benjamín.

"Señor" - Dijo uno de los guardaespaldas de Sarrak.

"No se preocupen estaré bien, ustedes pueden esperar en la entrada, en cuanto a ti Johnny, ¿por qué no buscas algo que te guste?" - Dijo Sarrak, después siguió a Benjamín.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Entonces, los monstruos existen" - Dijo John mientras trataba de calmarse, se encontraba en la sala de su apartamento acompañado por los cuatro monstruos.

"Si pero ese no es el caso, necesitamos saber algo importante" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿Qué cosa?" - John.

"Trataron de matarlo, sabe quien pudo hacerlo" - Abigail.

"¿Por qué quiere saberlo?" - John.

"Solo díganos" - Heather.

"Es... es Sarrak Easton" - John.

"Tenías razón" - Dijo Sully a Abigail.

"¿Por qué quieren saberlo?" - Preguntó John asustado.

"Solo díganos" - Respondió Carrie.

"No lo sé, él simplemente empezó a deshacerse de todos nosotros" - Johan.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Sarrak estaba sentado frente a un escritorio, detrás de él se ubicaba Benjamín.

Ambos se encontraban en una habitación mediana con una gran ventana a la derecha de Sarrak por la cual se podía apreciar la pelea de monstruos, la puerta de la habitación estaba custodiada por dos guardaespaldas de Benjamín.

"Bien señor Sarrak, ¿qué le parece el espectáculo?" - Preguntó Benjamín.

"Interesante, también sería interesante saber cómo lograste todo esto" - Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Johnny estaba observando el espectáculo, le era desagradable ver como los humanos hacían pelear a su raza solo por diversión.

Dentro de la jaula habían dos monstruos, uno de ellos era un monstruo alto, de cuerpo delgado, color marrón, con tres pares de tentáculos como manos, tres tentáculos como pies y dos ojos color amarillo. El otro monstruo era del tamaño de un humano promedio, color verde, cabeza un poco alargada hacia enfrente, tenía un cuerno en la cara apuntando hacia arriba y dos cuernos a los lados de su cabeza los cuales apuntaban hacia abajo, tenía dos manos con cuatro dedos con garras, y tenía dos pies con tres dedos con garras.

El monstruo color verde estaba más herido que el otro y se veía que en cualquier momento caería vencido.

Johnny no lo quería expresar pero le daba lástima el monstruo verde, intentaba ignorar las obscenidades que gritaba la gente ante la pelea, le era desagradable estar en ese lugar pero sabía que por algo Sarrak lo había traído a ese sitio.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Yo pertenezco al gobierno oculto" - Dijo John.

"¿El gobierno oculto? ¿Eso no es un grupo terrorista?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Es lo que Sarrak quiere que crean, en realidad somos una nueva orden, nuestro objetivo era crear un mundo unificado, un nuevo orden mundial" - Respondió John.

"Un nuevo orden mundial, la gente habla muy mal de eso" - Heather.

"Son ignorantes, este nuevo orden busca eliminar las riquezas y pobrezas, es un mundo perfecto pero ahora nuestros planes están arruinados, lo único que nos queda es escondernos" - John.

"¿Fue Sarrak?" - Sully.

"Si, todo empezó cuando nuestros líderes desaparecieron, no hubo más ordenes y fue cuando los de rango superior aprovecharon y se llevaron todo lo que podía, todo el dinero que poseíamos se lo llevaron, a nosotros nos tocaron las sobras pero las cosas no acabaron ahí" - John.

"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" - Abigail.

"Los días pasaron y nuestros hermanos comenzaron a aparecer muertos, nosotros estábamos en todas partes, actores, cantantes, noticieros, directores de compañías, secretarios. Desde los puestos más importantes hasta los puestos menos importantes, se puede decir que controlábamos el mundo pero simplemente comenzaron a morir en accidentes, asaltos, asesinatos con motivos distintos..." - Explicó John pero fue interrumpido.

"Espera, creí que esas muertes no estaban relacionadas" - Interrumpió Heather.

"Tú lo has dicho, creíste. Sarrak se encargó de que la gente pensara que eran muertes inesperadas sin relación alguna pero todos fueron asesinatos provocados por él, no solo eso, utilizó nuestro nombre para culpar a un grupo terrorista que no existe, un chivo expiatorio, nos ha inculpado de todos estos atentados" - Explicó John.

"¿Por qué se deshizo de ustedes?" - Carrie.

"No lo sé, a lo mejor nos odia" - John.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

El monstruo verde finalmente cayó vencido.

"¡Y muerte verde a sido vencida!" - Exclamó un comentarista mientras unos sujetos entraban a la jaula, arrastraron al monstruo verde y lo ataron a un diablillo para después llevárselo lejos del público.

Johnny decidió seguir a ambos sujetos para saber qué es lo que le harían.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿No es increíble lo que he logrado?" - Preguntó Benjamín.

"Se puede decir, aunque utilizaste un dinero que no es tuyo" - Sarrak.

"Ja, esto no pasaría si esos cabrones nunca hubieran desaparecido, a la mierda el nuevo orden mundial, esto es mejor" - Dijo Benjamín feliz.

"Es interesante lo que has logrado, pero ¿para qué me necesitas?" - Sarrak.

"Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir más monstruos, te pagaré una fortuna si me das ese monstruo morado" - Benjamín.

"Lo siento, pero no está a la venta, además, ¿no te parece bastante con los que ya tienes?" - Sarrak.

"Esos ya no sirven, he tratado de todo pero siguen sin tener ganas, tuve que matar a varios pero aun así siguen siendo unos inútiles, la tortura apenas funciona pero lo que necesito son monstruos nuevos" - Dijo Benjamín mientras observaba por la ventana.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Necesitamos saber si conoces algo sobre Sarrak" - Abigail.

"¿Como qué?" - John.

"Lo que sea, algún plan, alguna base, lo que sea que nos ayude" - Abigail.

"No sé lo que realmente quieren pero conozco algo, por esta ciudad hay un parque de diversiones creado por Sarrak, he observado que tiene una pequeña habitación secreta donde a veces se encierra a escribir en varios documentos, pero no creo que puedan llegar, el parque está abierto las 24 horas del día y siempre hay clientes" - Explicó John.

"Creo que Sully podría entrar fácilmente" - Dijo Carrie.

"Vaya, al menos de algo sirve que me vean como Sullvan" - Dijo Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Descubrir que los monstruos existen fue pura suerte, el problema es atraparlos, fue dificil secuestrarlos mientras hacían reír a esos mocosos, pero ahora que ya no salen del armario la cosa se ha complicado aun más, he escuchado que se ocultan en las ciudades, necesito tu ayuda para atraparlos, a la gente le encanta verlos pelear, es un sueño hecho realidad, peleas de monstruos" - Dijo Benjamín maliciosamente.

"Sería interesante, lamentablemente ha venido por otras razones" - Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Johnny siguió a los dos sujetos hasta llegar a una habitación cerrada con una puerta de metal que tenía una pequeña ventana por la que se podía observar el interior, Johnny se asomó por la ventana y vio que el monstruo estaba encadenado con las manos extendidas a los lados hacía arriba, tenía varias cables pegados en el pecho por los que le daban descargas eléctricas. Johnny se encontraba muy disgustado con lo que ocurría, detestaba este lugar. En ese momento pensó en porqué Sarrak lo hizo venir hasta ese lugar, recordó el frasco con el extraño liquido que tenía en el bolsillo y supo lo que Sarrak pretendía hacer.

"¿Te ha gustado esa?" - Preguntó uno de los sujetos de manera sádica mientras detenía las descargas eléctricas.

El monstruo verde jadeaba de dolor, no podía pararse por lo que colgaba de sus manos.

"Por favor basta" - Suplicó el monstruo.

"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quieres otra? Pues vale" - Dijo uno de los sujetos sádicamente a la vez que presionó un botón que había en un pedestal a su derecha.

El monstruo gritó de dolor al sentir las descargas atravesar su cuerpo.

"Dinos, ¿quién es la especie superior?" - Preguntó uno de los hombres.

"¿Quién es superior?" - Preguntó el otro a la vez que detuvo las descargas.

"U..u..ustedes" - Dijo el monstruo débilmente.

"¿Y tú que eres?" - Preguntó uno de los hombres de manera sádica.

"Su... su sirviente" - Respondió el monstruo muy débil.

"¿Quieres más? Sé que te gusta" - Dijo uno de los hombres sádicamente, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe, los dos hombres voltearon para ver quién era y se encontraron con Johnny el cual tenía una pistola con silenciador en la mano derecha.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Usted es un miembro del gobierno oculto" - Sarrak.

"Ex-miembro" - Benjamín.

"De igual manera usted perteneció al gobierno oculto, por lo tanto, no puedo dejar que se vaya" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué demonios estás insinuado?" - Preguntó Benjamín molesto.

"Yo fui el que eliminó a los líderes del gobierno oculto" - Respondió Sarrak a la vez que sacó una pequeña botella con un liquido rojo.

"¿Qué coño es eso? ¿Qué quieres?" - Preguntó Benjamín enojado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Johnny caminó hacía el monstruo de color verde, ignoró los cuerpos de los dos hombres que yacían muertos en el suelo, ambos habían muerto de un disparo en la cabeza.

Johnny sacó el frasco que tenía.

"Bébelo" - Ordenó Johnny pero el monstruo estaba tan débil que no podían responder.

Al ver que no respondía, Johnny puso el frasco en su boca e hizo que bebiera el liquido completo.

"¿Q... quién... eres?" - Preguntó el monstruo muy débil.

"Tú no me has visto" - Respondió Johnny y después se marchó dejando al monstruo encadenado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Usted perteneció al gobierno oculto, no puedo dejar con vida a ningún miembro" - Sarrak.

"¡Te vas a la mierda!" - Exclamó Benjamín a la vez que los guardaespaldas sacaron una pistola y apuntaron a Sarrak.

"Si me matan, soltaré esta botella y se romperá; dentro se encuentra un virus letal en forma de liquido, pero puede pasar a estado gaseoso, una pequeña inalada basta para contagiarse, y una vez hecho, solo les quedarán dos minutos antes que mueran por paro cerebral" - Explicó Sarrak, Benjamín se limitó a mirarlo muy molesto.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tomen, esto les ayudará" - Dijo John mientras les entregaba una propaganda del parque de diversiones el cual tenía la dirección de donde se ubicaba dicho parque.

"Tenemos que irnos" - Dijo Sully.

"Antes de que se vayan, no le digan a nadie que han hablado conmigo, mi vida corre peligro" - Dijo John, en eso los cuatro monstruos salieron por la ventana.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Qué rayos quieres?" - Preguntó Benjamín muy molesto.

"No puedo dejar testigos" - Sarrak.

"¡Tú también morirás!" - Benjamín.

"Habrá que comprobarlo" - Sarrak.

"No te saldrás con la tuya ¡Guardias!" - Exclamó Benjamín,

"¿Pero señor?" - Preguntó uno de los guardias.

"No me interesa, ¡disparen!" - Ordenó Benjamín pero en ese momento entró Johnny y disparó a los dos guardias en la cabeza, Benjamín intentó sacar un arma pero Sarrak fue más rápido y sacó un arma de su traje y disparó a Benjamín en el hombro.

"Señor Benjamín, debería ser más cuidadoso, nunca debe perder de vista a nadie" - Dijo Sarrak mientras caminaba hacía él.

"¡Eres un maldito!" - Exclamó Benjamín, Sarrak le quitó el arma y la desarmó, después caminó hacía la ventana y la abrió.

"¿Qué haces?" - Preguntó Benjamín asustado.

"Adiós señor Benjamín" - Dijo Sarrak y soltó la botella con el virus por la ventana.

"Nooooo" - Gritó Benjamín.

Sarrak y Johnny salieron caminando por la puerta, se dirigieron a la salida donde fueron escoltados por los guardaespaldas de Sarrak hasta la salida.

"Es momento de dejar el mensaje acordado" - Ordenó Sarrak a uno de sus guardaespaldas.

"En seguida" - Dijo el guardaespaldas.

"¿Qué mensaje?" - Preguntó Johnny.

"Uno que hace referencia a lo que está por venir, supongo que has ayudado a uno de los tuyos ¿verdad?" - Sarrak.

"Si" - Johnny.

La botella con el virus se rompió al caer en el suelo, el liquido comenzó a convertirse en gas y a dispersarse por todo el lugar. En poco tiempo, todos los que se encontraban dentro del complejo empezaron a caer muertos a excepción del monstruo verde.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

"En otras noticias, en Italia se ha prohibido la posesión de productos de Mechanists Ind. Esta acción a provocado una gran indignación en toda la población y a causa de ellos, han surgido una serie notable de disturbios por todo el país" - Dijo un noticiero.

Sonó un teléfono dentro de un apartamento, contestó un hombre caucásico, de ojos cafés y cabello corto de color negro.

"Oficial Hall, le necesitamos" - Dijo el hombre del teléfono.


	7. Capitulo 7: Investigación

Capitulo 7: Investigación

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" - Preguntó el detective Hall al llegar a la fábrica abandonada donde habían estado Sarrak y Johnny, aun era de noche; el complejo estaba rodeado por varios policías.

"Buenas noches señor Hall, lo que va..." - Saludó un policía a Hall.

"Ahórrate los detalles y explícame lo ocurrido" - Interrumpió Hall.

"Un sujeto anónimo nos llamó para reportar actividades sospechosas en este complejo, cuando revisamos el lugar, no podrá creer lo que encontramos" - Explicó el policía mientras llevaba a Hall hasta el sótano.

"Solo dilo" - Dijo Hall de manera seria.

"Es difícil de explicar, es mejor que lo vea usted mismo" - Dijo el policía.

Al llegar a la zona de peleas, Hall no mostró mucha emoción ante lo que vio, eran decenas de cuerpos, pero lo más interesante era lo que había dentro de una jaula enorme, eran cuerpos no humanos.

"¿Cuantos?" - Preguntó Hall.

"Se calcula que podrían ser alrededor de 60 a 70 personas" - Respondió el policía.

"Hall, es bueno que viniera" - Saludó otro detective que se encontraba examinando los cuerpos de los monstruos, era un hombre alto, afroamericano, de pelo negro con peinado militar, y vestía un traje negro claro.

"Buck, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" - Preguntó Hall mirando los cuerpos de los monstruos.

"No tengo idea pero definitivamente no son humanos" - Respondió Buck.

"¿Han encontrado algo más?" - Preguntó Hall.

"Bueno, se puede decir que es un testigo pero..." - Buck.

"Quiero verlo" - Interrumpió Hall.

"Acompáñeme" - Dijo Buck y después se dirigió hacía un pasillo.

"¿No han identificado la causa de muerte?" - Preguntó Hall mientras acompañaba a Buck.

"Todavía no, pero al parecer llevan muertos por lo menos dos horas con excepción de cuatro víctimas, a ellas les dispararon en la cabeza" - Buck.

"¿Alguna idea de a que se dedicaban en este lugar?" - Hall.

"Pensábamos que podría tratarse de una fábrica de narcóticos pero cuando revisamos el lugar, descubrimos que se trataba de un centro de apuestas ilegales, al parecer hacían pelear a estas cosas y la gente apostaba a quien sería el vencedor" - Respondió Buck.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de torturas donde encontraron al monstruo verde sentado en un banco pegado a la pared, tenía esposas en las manos y era custodiado por dos policías.

"Así que este es el testigo" - Hall.

"Si, lamentablemente se ha negado a responder a nuestras preguntas, ni siquiera sabemos si habla nuestro idioma, lo que sí sabemos es que se encontraba encadenado y tenía varios signos de haber sido torturado" - Dijo Buck, Hall se acercó al monstruo y le mostró su placa.

"Soy el detective Peter Hall y me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas" - Dijo Hall con seriedad.

El monstruo simplemente no respondió.

"Escuche, no me importa lo que rayos seas, esto es una escena de crimen y usted es un testigo así que espero que esté dispuesto a cooperar" - Dijo Hall con frialdad, el monstruo le miro.

"¿Qué es lo que busca?" - Preguntó el monstruo débilmente.

"¿Tiene algún nombre?" - Hall.

"Carl Oozeman" - Respondió el monstruo.

"¿Sabe que ocurrió en este lugar?" - Hall.

"No" - Carl.

"¿Qué hacía en este sitio?" - Hall.

"Yo era el espectáculo" - Carl.

"¿Alguna idea de que pasaba en este sitio?" - Hall.

"Éramos el espectáculo, nos obligaban a pelear entre nosotros, el ganador continuaba peleando mientras que el perdedor era torturado" - Respondió Carl mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas.

"¿Eso es lo que le ocurrió?" - Hall.

"Si, me hacían sufrir hasta que... hasta que alguien llegó y detuvo mi sufrimiento" - Carl.

"¿Quién?" - Hall.

"Johnny Worthington III" - Carl.

"Es todo por ahora" - Dijo Hall.

"Necesito mostrarle algo" - Dijo Buck.

Hall y Buck salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo.

"¿Cómo lo hizo?" - Preguntó Buck intrigado.

"En este trabajo debes ser frio como el hielo" - Respondió Hall.

"¿Alguna idea de que haremos con él?" - Preguntó Buck.

"Técnicamente la ley solo aplica a los humanos por lo que a él se le podría considerar un animal aunque no nos guste" - Respondió Hall.

"Pero no creo que podamos mantenerlo en una celda" - Dijo Buck.

"Pues alguien tendrá que quedárselo" - Hall.

"Es aquí" - Dijo Buck, Hall observó una pared al final del pasillo que tenía escrito un mensaje con pintura negra el cual decía "Una muestra de lo que está por venir".

"Si no me equivoco en mi deducción, esto ha sido solo una prueba y va a repetirse a mayor escala, la pregunta es ¿donde y cuando?" - Dijo Hall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 30 de Marzo del año 2018.

"Esta vez iniciaremos con una noticia muy interesante, en el estado de Texas a ocurrido una terrible tragedia en la que un camión se ha volcado y por desgracia se ha llevado dos vidas inocentes, hasta ahora la posible causa es debida al cansancio por parte del conductor. En otras noticias, en Rusia se han realizado estrictos movimientos para prevenir la entrada y posesión de productos de la marca Mechanists Ind. lo que ha causado una serie de vandalismos por parte de los ciudadanos inconformes, hasta ahora el presidente ruso Sergey Záitsev ha dado las siguientes declaraciones" - Comentó un presentador de noticias.

"Sabemos que están inconformes con la decisión que se ha tomado, pero es una medida necesaria con el fin de prevenir una caída económica" - Declaró el presidente de Rusia.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, en la morgue del departamento de policía.

"¿Ya encontrado la causa de muerte?" - Preguntó Hall a un médico de nombre George.

"Paro cerebral y parece ser causado por un extraño virus" - Respondió George.

"¿Un virus?" - Hall.

"Si, es una suerte que no estén contagiados, al parecer el virus murió después de haber causado la muerte de la víctima" - George.

"¿Se podría tratar de un arma biológica?" - Hall.

"No quiero sacar conclusiones pero podría ser posible" - George.

"¿Qué hay de las victimas de disparo en la cabeza?" - Hall.

"Ya los revisé y lo curioso es que parece ser que la bala es de un calibre desconocido, único" - George.

"Eso es todo" - Hall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Alguna idea de cómo vamos a entrar en ese parque?" - Preguntó Sully.

Los cuatro se encontraban en la casa abandonada.

"Iremos en la noche, nos esconderemos a las afueras del parque mientras entras como si fueras parte del espectáculo" - Respondió Abigail.

"Bien, ¿enserió no hay otra opción?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Por ahora creo que es la única opción viable" - Respondió Carrie.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hall entró a una habitación de interrogatorios donde se encontraba Carl.

"Bien señor Carl, ¿podría describirme como es ese tal Johnny?" - Preguntó Hall mientras se sentaba en una silla.

"Pelo purpura, cuernos como de toro, pecho ancho y cintura pequeña, y tiene una cola con puntas" - Respondió Carl.

"Entonces es uno de los tuyos, ¿podría decirme cómo es que llego a ese lugar?" - Preguntó Hall.

"Me secuestraron mientras hacía mi trabajo, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasé en ese lugar... simplemente me dijeron que tenía que pelear contra otro" - Respondió Carl tratando de contener las lagrimas.

"¿Fueron ellos los que te convirtieron en lo que eres?" - Hall.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Carl desconcertado.

"Ya sabes, en lo que eres actualmente" - Hall.

"No" - Carl.

"Entonces quien te hizo esto" - Hall.

"No, yo... yo nací así" - Carl.

"¿Donde nació?" - Hall.

"No.. no puedo decírselo" - Carl.

"¿Por qué no?" - Hall.

"Es... ustedes no deben saberlo" - Carl.

"¿Por qué?" - Preguntó Hall con frialdad.

"Por qué no" - Carl.

"Necesito que me diga donde nació para saber quien le provocó esto" - Hall.

"¿Qué? Todavía piensa que me han... mutado" - Carl.

"Entonces que eres" - Hall.

"Soy... soy un monstruo" - Carl.

"Eso ya lo veo" - Hall.

"¿¡Entonces por qué sigue con esto!?" - Preguntó Carl estresado.

"Alguien a matado a todas esas personas..." - Hall.

"¡Pues que bueno!" - Exclamó Carl enojado.

"Lo único que yo veo es un asesinato, aun si son criminales sigue siendo asesinato, y el responsable tiene la intención de volverlo a repetir así que le recomiendo que coopere" - Explicó Hall de manera seria.

"Esos malditos me torturaron por años, cuando perdía solo se la pasaban torturándome, a veces me moría de hambre, había días que solo se la pasaban haciéndome daño, incluso dejaban que los mejores apostadores me hicieran lo que quisieran *Sniff* lo que quisieran, y usted no tiene idea de lo que me hacían" - Explicó Carl con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Es todo por ahora" - Dijo Hall fríamente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dos horas después.

Hall se encontraba en su oficina revisando datos del caso.

"¿Hall?" - Preguntó George.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Hall.

"He analizado las células del virus, no es un virus que conozcamos, parece que si se trata de un arma biológica" - Respondió George.

"El responsable dejó un mensaje en ese lugar, al parecer esto solo fue una prueba" - Hall.

"No solo eso, he descubierto que el virus entró por las vías respiratorias, el lugar debió estar inundado con el virus antes de que murieran" - George.

"Ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué nuestro amigo Carl no murió?" - Hall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto John se dirigía hacia su apartamento. Entró y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Hola señor John" - Saludó Sarrak quien se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa del comedor.

"¿Sarrak?" - Preguntó John asustado y antes de esperar a la respuesta, intentó huir del lugar pero Johnny apareció frente a él apuntándole a la cara con un arma.

"Me gustaría que se sentara conmigo, he traído un buen vino" - Dijo Sarrak mientras llenaba un par de copas de vino, John se sentó frente a él.

"¿No le gustaría beber?" - Preguntó Sarrak mientras bebía de su copa.

"No, no me gusta" - Respondió John asustado.

"Le recomiendo que beba" - Amenazó Johnny apuntándole a la cabeza con su arma, John bebió de inmediato.

"Bien señor John, tengo que comunicarle que usted al parecer es el ultimo miembro del gobierno oculto" - Sarrak.

"¿P.. por qué haces esto?" - Preguntó John.

"No me agrada lo que han hecho con la humanidad" - Sarrak.

"Es por el bien de todos" - John.

"Es una lástima que todos ustedes siempre hayan estado engañados, pero eso les hace feliz, ¿me equivoco?" - Sarrak.

"¿A qué te refieres?" - Preguntó John, en eso comenzó a notar que no podía mover los pies.

"Durante cientos de años ustedes siempre han controlado a la humanidad, todo lo que han hecho es causarles daño, creyendo que así crearían el mundo ideal, pero lo único que buscaban era crear una dictadura mundial" - Explicó Sarrak mirándole a los ojos.

"Te equivocas" - John.

"Yo conozco sus intenciones, pero no lo puedes ver porque estás totalmente engañado" - Sarrak.

"Tu... tu eres el engañado, la mayoría del mundo está ciego" - John.

"A veces los ciegos creen que lo ven todo y que los que les rodean son lo que están ciegos" - Sarrak.

"Que... estupidez" - Dijo John pero sentía que no podía mover los brazos.

"Es interesante la creación de los virus, en este caso, el suyo provoca la parálisis de las extremidades y en varios minutos causa un paro cardiaco" - Sarrak.

"Pero" - John.

"Lo contrajiste al beber el vino, por supuesto, a mí no me afecta ya que yo he bebido la cura previamente, si contentas bien a mis preguntas, te daré la cura" - Sarrak.

"P... púdrete" - John.

"La ocultación de ciertos "fenómenos" fue obra de ustedes ¿no es cierto?" - Sarrak.

"S... si" - John.

"¿Usted qué piensa que pasaría si la gente se enterara de que el gobierno oculto trabajó con nuestros gobernantes?" - Sarrak.

"N.. no.. quiero... pensar..lo" - John.

"¿Cree que alguien lo extrañaría si muriera?" - Sarrak.

"N... n... no" - Respondió John.

"Bien, es hora de irme, cumpliré mi parte" - Dijo Sarrak y puso una pequeña botella frene a John.

"Esta es la cura, lo único que tiene que hacer es beberlo" - Dijo Sarrak mientras se retiraba del lugar junto con Johnny. Lamentablemente para John, estaba completamente paralizado y lo único que podía ver era la botella con la cura.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Ahora qué demonios quiere?" - Preguntó Carl a Hall.

Ambos estaban en la sala de interrogatorio.

"¿Cómo sobrevivió?" - Preguntó Hall.

"¿A qué?" - Carl.

"Las víctimas murieron a causa de un virus, el cual se extendió por todo el complejo y usted es el único que no murió" - Hall.

"Creo que fue... cuando Johnny me salvó, me hizo beber un extraño liquido" - Carl.

"Así que ese tal Johnny le dio la cura del virus" - Hall.

"Creo que si" - Carl.

"Eso es todo" - Dijo Hall y salió de la habitación.

"Hall" - Llamó Buck.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Hall.

"Solo quiero informarle sobre quien se encargará de... bueno tu sabes... nuestro testigo" - Buck.

"¿Quién?" - Hall.

"Bueno, será usted" - Buck.

"¿Y no se molestaron en preguntarme?" - Hall.

"Nadie aquí quiere encargarse de esa cosa y tu eres el único que se mantiene firme ante él" - Buck.

"Bien, lo haré" - Respondió Hall, en eso algo pasó por su cabeza.

"Johnny Worthington" - Murmuró Hall.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó Buck extrañado.

"La descripción de ese tal Johnny me es familia" - Dijo Hall y en ese momento se dirigió a la sala de evidencias.

"¿Qué ocurre Hall?" - Preguntó Buck.

Hall entró a la sala de evidencias y revisó los archivos de un extraño caso, finalmente encontró lo que quería, era un dibujo de Johnny Worthington hecho por un niño pequeño, en el dibujo se podía apreciar que Johnny vestía un traje color verde azulado.

"¿Qué es esto?" - Preguntó Buck desconcertado.

"Hace varios años, trabajé en un caso en el que alguien mató a los padres de una niña, nunca se encontró al responsable, no se encontraron motivos ni nada sobre el caso, la manera en que murieron las victimas parecía haber sido causada por algún animal, ambos fueron destrozados, las marcas no eran de un animal existente y lo único que obtuvimos fue este dibujo de la hija de esta pareja, dijo que esta cosa había matado a sus padres. Obviamente nadie le creyó pero ahora tengo la descripción de un testigo y la descripción encaja con el de este de dibujo" - Explicó Hall.

"¿Entonces nuestro asesino puede ser el asesino de esta pareja?" - Preguntó Buck.

"Es posible" - Hall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Era de noche.

Los cuatro se encontraban a las afueras del parque de diversiones ocultos de la vista de la gente.

"Es hora de entrar" - Dijo Abigail a Sully.

"Solo espero que esto funcione" - Dijo Sully y empezó a acercarse a un pequeño grupo de personas que se encontraba caminando hacía el parque.

"¡Hey es Sullvan el hechicero!" - Exclamó una de las personas emocionadas.

"Sí, soy yo el mismo" - Respondió Sully tratando de actuar.

"¿Me das tu autógrafo?" - Preguntó una de las integrantes del grupo.

"Si, por supuesto" - Respondió Sully, la mujer le entregó un pedazo de papel con una pluma, Sully lo firmó con su firma real y se lo regresó.

"¡Gracias!" - Exclamó la mujer emocionada, después continuaron con su camino.

" _Funciona_ " - Pensó Sully y se dirigió hacia el parque, al entrar le pareció increíble lo que había en el parque, había atracciones mecánicas increíbles con grandes colas de gente esperando a subir a las atracciones, de hecho era el único parque con atracciones repetidas con la intención de que más gente pudiera disfrutar de la experiencia.

" _Será mejor buscar la oficina principal_ " - Pensó Sully mientras caminaba por el parque.

Sully continuó caminando, tenía un poco de miedo de que lo descubriera. A veces las personas se acercaban a él para pedirle un autógrafo o tomarse fotos con él.

Mientras caminaba vio algo que no esperaba ver, era un trabajador disfrazado de Sullvan.

" _Rayos, no puedo dejar que me vea_ " - Pensó Sully y tomó otro camino.

Pasó alrededor de media hora hasta que por fin encontró la oficina, entró sin que nadie lo viera y cerró la puerta con seguro.

"Debe haber algo por aquí" - Dijo Sully y comenzó a buscar en los archiveros.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que encontró dos archivo muy interesante, el primero se lo guardó para él mismo, el otro era el archivo más actual de todos. Sully lo revisó y lo que encontró era algo que le helaba la sangre.

"Por dios" - Dijo Sully al ver el archivos.

Salió de la oficina y huyó lo mas rápido que podía.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tendrás que venir conmigo" - Dijo Hall a Carl.

Ambos se encontraban en una sala de interrogatorio.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Carl desconcertado.

"No puedes quedarte aquí así que vendrás conmigo" - Respondió Hall serio.

"Vale" - Dijo Carl en señal de aprobación, en eso entró Buck.

"Tienes que irte ahora mismo" - Dijo Buck.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Hall.

"Llegaron agentes del gobierno, vienen a llevarse toda la investigación referente al caso" - Respondió Buck.

"Carl, nos vamos" - Dijo Hall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varias horas después en la casa abandonada.

"Debe estar bromeando" - Exclamó Abigail mientras revisaba el archivo.

"No bromea, planea revelar nuestra existencia a todo el mundo dentro de dos semanas y media a partir de ahora, para ser exacto será el 17 de Abril" - Dijo Sully.

"Eso no puede ser tan grave" - Dijo Carrie preocupada.

"Oh, no te imaginas. Es realmente grave sobretodo viniendo de Sarrak, la humanidad no está preparada para esto, de hecho esto destruiría el equilibrio que hay entre ambas especies, la vida como la conocemos los monstruos se acabaría" - Dijo Abigail preocupada.

"Lo peor sería que los humanos supieran que nosotros los hemos estado utilizando por años" - Dijo Heather.

"No sé que pretende Sarrak con esto pero lo que sí sé es que él será el único beneficiado" - Dijo Abigail.

"Aquí dice que planea transmitir del... AngelWatch de Nevada" - Dijo Sully mientras revisaba los archivos.

"¿Qué es eso?" - Carrie.

"Me suena pero de algo del pasado" - Abigail.

"Yo sé que es, es la torre más alta del mundo, existen dos torres idénticas y se caracterizan porque a cada lado hay una estatua de un extraño... ángel que vigila cada lado de la torre. Una está en Nueva York y la otra está en Nevada Las Vegas" - Respondió Heather.

"Tendremos que buscar la forma de llegar hasta allá" - Dijo Carrie.

"Eso será mañana, por ahora estoy cansado" - Dijo Sully mientras se dirigía al sótano.


	8. Capitulo 8: El secreto de Abigail

Capitulo 8: El secreto de Abigail

Día 31 de Marzo del año 2018

Era de día, el detective Hall se encontraba en su casa desayunando junto con Carl mientras leía el periódico.

"Me pregunto a donde va a parar este mundo" - Dijo Hall mientras leía una noticia en la que en Francia incendiaron un centro comercial porque no vendían productos de Mechanists Ind.

"Así son todos los humanos" - Comentó Carl sin mostrar una emoción.

"No es la naturaleza humana, es falta de educación" - Hall.

"No, así son todos, son unos salvajes" - Carl.

"Para decir eso significa que tú no eres humano ¿qué eres?" - Preguntó Hall serio.

"No te lo voy a decir" - Respondió Carl.

"No tienes opción, responde a la pregunta ¿qué eres?" - Volvió a preguntar Hall.

"Bien, pero no le dirás a nadie" - Respondió Carl.

"Eso depende" - Hall.

"Yo soy un monstruo y así se llama mi raza, yo trabajaba... haciendo reír a los niños humanos, eso nos da energía eléctrica. Antes los asustábamos pero ahora los hacemos reír, así ha sido durante cientos de años. Nosotros somos los monstruos del armario" - Respondió Carl.

"Hasta donde yo sé, eso se llama explotación infantil y es un delito grave" - Hall.

"Por lo general los humanos olvidan que tuvieron un monstruo" - Carl.

"Yo nunca tuve uno, nunca tuve un armario" - Dijo Hall serio.

"¿Nada te sorprende?" - Preguntó Carl intrigado.

"He visto cosas peores que tú, no tienes idea de a cuantos enfermos he detenido, hombres que matan a sus parejas a golpes, asaltantes que acabaron asesinando, violadores y en su mayoría asesinos. He visto las peores barbaridades, victimas que literalmente fueron hechas pedazos, niños que fueron víctimas de violación y asesinato. No tienes idea de a quienes e interrogado, muchos sienten placer al hacer eso, es repugnante, ¿crees que una cosa como tú me va a sorprender cuando he visto cosas peores?" - Respondió Hall serio.

"Tu mundo está enfermo" - Carl.

"¿Crees que es de civilización culta explotar infantes?" - Preguntó Hall.

"Bueno eso es..." - Carl.

"Responde" - Hall.

"No" - Respondió Carl apenado.

"Antes de criticar a alguien primero mírate al espejo" - Hall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail despertó, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en la habitación, observó un poco y vio que era Sully.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Tenemos que hablar" - Respondió Sully y salió de la habitación.

Abigail no tenía idea de a qué se refería pero aun así le siguió, al llegar a la sala vio que también se encontraba Carrie y Heather con cara de seriedad.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó Abigail desconcertada.

"Esto" - Respondió Sully a la vez que le entregó un folder de archivos, Abigail lo revisó y se quedó sin palabras.

"Yo... esto es mentira" - Dijo Abigail.

"Demasiado real como para ser una mentira" - Dijo Carrie seria.

"Yo no sabía..." - Abigail.

"Admítalo, usted hizo lo mismo que Randall" - Sully.

"No, no puede..." - Abigail.

"Solo admítalo" - Heather.

"Él lo está inventando..." - Abigail.

"¡Abigail!... Solo dígalo" - Exclamó Sully.

"Lo admito... me... me *respiración profunda* me enamoré de un humano" - Admitió Abigail avergonzada.

"Le diré algo, Randall hizo lo mismo, no es algo de que avergonzarse. Yo tuve una amiga humana, una amiga que no he vuelto a ver, además gracias a ella descubrimos el poder de las risas" - Sully.

"Usted no acabó aquí por un accidente ¿verdad?" - Preguntó Heather.

"No" - Respondió Abigail apenada.

"¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?" - Preguntó Sully serio.

"Fabriqué una puerta y conocí a un joven" - Respondió Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

+Flashback+

"Lo conocí un año antes de acabar aquí, simplemente me enamoré de él" - Narró Abigail.

Era de noche en el mundo humano, Abigail estaba entrando en la habitación de un joven adulto con estilo gótico.

"Harold, he vuelto" - Dijo Abigail alegre mientras entraba, estaba oscuro.

"Váyase, hágalo" - Dijo Harold, su voz indicaba que tenía problemas.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Abigail a la vez que volteó hacia donde estaba Harold el cual tenía vestimenta gótica, vio que estaba de pie, alguien lo sujetaba del cuello con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha le apuntaba a la cabeza con una pistola con silenciador.

"¿Quién eres?" - Preguntó Abigail al misterioso hombre que se ocultaba en las sombras.

"Hola señorita Hardscrabble, hace tanto tiempo que no nos volvemos a ver en persona" - Respondió el misterioso hombre, la voz le causaba escalofríos a Abigail.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Nunca nos hemos visto" - Dijo Abigail con un poco de miedo.

"Vamos, recuérdelo... recuerde su viejo trabajo" - Dijo el misterioso hombre.

"¿Eres uno de esos niños a los que he asustado?" - Preguntó Abigail un poco asustada.

"¡Huya!" - Gritó Harold.

"Shhhh... es mejor que no hagas ruido" - Dijo el misterioso hombre a Harold de manera calmada.

"Déjale, él no tiene nada que ver en esto" - Dijo Abigail.

"Quiero que lo vea todo... Sí, fui uno de aquellos niños, pero no de los primeros. Yo fui uno de los jóvenes a los que asustaste cuando decidiste hacer una demostración de lo que es el terror" - Dijo el hombre misterioso.

"¿C.. cómo lo sabes?" - Preguntó Abigail asustada.

"Te he investigado, por lo que veo te has olvidado de mí" - Dijo el misterioso hombre.

"Escucha, solo hacía mi trabajo" - Respondió Abigail asustada.

"Tu trabajo, dime, ¿qué sentirías si usáramos a los tuyos como fuente de energía?" - Preguntó el hombre misterioso muy tranquilo.

Abigail no quería responder.

"¿Por qué no contesta?" - Preguntó el hombre.

"Mal... me sentiría mal" - Respondió Abigail arrepentida.

"Así es, pero eso a ustedes no les importa... Mi nombre es Sarrak Easton" - Dijo Sarrak.

"S... Sarrak" - Dijo Abigail aterrada al oír el nombre.

"Si, el mismo" - Sarrak.

"¿P... por qué?" - Preguntó Harold.

"Hace años tuvimos una conversación, pero nos conocimos mucho antes" - Sarrak.

"No tienes porque hacer esto, lo que pasó quedó en el pasado" - Dijo Abigail asustada.

"No es curioso, la más grande leyenda conocida en el mundo de los monstruos se encuentra aquí aterrada por un ser humano... no solo cualquier ser humano, si no uno al que ya había asustado antes" - Sarrak.

"Escucha, siento lo que pasó pero yo..." - Dijo Abigail asustada.

"¿Lo siente? Solo lo dices porque siente que ahora soy una amenaza a tu existencia, además no he venido por esa razón" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - Abigail.

"La primera vez que te vi estaba aterrado... como cualquier otro ser patético... pero cuando obtuve estos conocimientos, empecé a verla a usted como una persona interesante, siempre manteniendo esa seriedad... Una persona que es totalmente estricta ante la reglas del mundo en el que vive y que además es muy difícil de sorprender. Hoy me va a mostrar si aun sigue las reglas al pie de la letra" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" - Preguntó Abigail aterrada.

"A partir de este momento ya no podrá regresar a su mundo, en este momento ha iniciado la destrucción de su hogar y de la puerta por la que entró, además se ha hecho pública la información de que usted tiene una relación amorosa con un ser humano. Ahora ha pasado de ser una leyenda a una traidora, una vergüenza para su mundo; su vida en el mundo de los monstruo se ha terminado... a menos que quiera regresar y vivir con esa vergüenza el resto de su vida" - Sarrak.

"¿Q.. q... qué ganas con hacer esto?" - Preguntó Abigail tratando de contener las lagrimas, sabía que hablaba enserio.

"Si quiere que deje ir a su pareja, por favor inclínese ante mí" - Sarrak.

"No lo hagas" - Harold.

"Si le importa la vida de un ser humano, va a tener que inclinarse ante uno" - Sarrak.

"No... no lo haré" - Respondió Abigail, ante la respuesta Sarrak comenzó a apretar el gatillo.

"¡Espera!" - Exclamó Abigail, Sarrak se detuvo.

"Lo.. lo haré" - Dijo Abigail a la vez que se inclinaba ante Sarrak.

"Eres un maldito cabrón" - Dijo Harold.

"Su especie considera inferiores a los seres humanos pero ahora usted se ha inclinado ante uno" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - Preguntó Abigail, se sentía humillada.

"Esa no es la forma de dirigirse a una persona a la que ya conoce su nombre" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué es lo que desea señor Easton?" - Preguntó Abigail, le desagradaba tener que hacer eso.

"¿Quiere que deje ir a su pareja? Suplique por ella" - Sarrak.

"P... por favor déjalo ir" - Suplicó Abigail.

"Es un gusto, puedes irte con ella" - Dijo Sarrak y luego dejo ir a Harold el cual corrió hacia Abigail.

Abigail levantó su mirada para ver a Harold pero vio que Sarrak le estaba apuntando a la cabeza.

"¡Nooo!" - Gritó Abigail, en ese momento Sarrak le disparó a Harold en la cabeza matándolo.

"¿¡Por qué!?" - Preguntó Abigail a la vez que soltaba las lagrimas.

"Dije que lo dejaría ir, nunca dije que lo dejaría vivir. Era un testigo y debía morir" - Respondió Sarrak.

Abigail no podía evitar llorar, solo miraba al suelo. Sarrak se acercó a ella, Abigail le miró y vio esa sonrisa ligera en su rostro, sentía mucho miedo de tan solo sentir su mirada, era algo que simplemente no podía explicar.

"A sido un placer volverle a ver señorita Hardscrabble" - Dijo Sarrak y después se marchó del lugar.

"Hasta luego" - Dijo Sarrak mientras se iba del lugar dejando sola a Abigail llorando.

"Después de calmarme, huí del lugar. Tenía razón, mi vida en el mundo de los monstruos terminó, ni siquiera quiero saber que ha ocurrido hasta ahora" - Narró Abigail.

+/Flashback+

"Él destruyó mi vida, quiero que pague por lo que me hizo, por haber hecho que me humillara y por haber matado a Harold" - Dijo Abigail.

"No eres la única, él también destruyó mi vida" - Dijo Carrie.

"A partir de ahora debe confiar en nosotros" - Dijo Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

"¿No quedó nada?" - Preguntó Hall a Buck. Ambos se encontraban en el departamento de policía.

"Nada, se llevaron todo lo relacionado al caso" - Respondió Buck.

"¿Alguna explicación?" - Hall.

"Si, que no nos metiéramos con lo desconocido o... " - Respondió Buck un poco preocupado.

"¿O qué?" - Hall.

"O podríamos sufrir un accidente" - Buck.

"O hay peces gordos implicados en esto o realmente el gobierno no quiere que sepamos algo" - Hall.

"Por cierto, creo que deberíamos buscar un hogar para tu mascota, he oído que hay lugares ideales para cuidarlo" - Dijo Buck, sabía que los estaban observando así que debía actuar.

"Si, ahora que lo pienso, puede que en mi casa haya algunos insectos molestos" - Dijo Hall.


	9. Capitulo 9: Viaje a Las Vegas

Capitulo 9: Viaje a Las Vegas

Día 3 de Abril del año 2018

"Te he traído algo" - Dijo Hall a Carl a la vez que le entregaba una caja con comida. Ambos se encontraban en un almacén abandonado.

"¿Tengo que seguir aquí?" - Pregunto Carl.

"Todavía me siguen observando, en mi casa y en mi trabajo. He estado desarmando algunas cámaras pero por lo que veo, cada vez que destruyo las cámaras, las vuelven a colocar" - Respondió Hall.

"¿Qué ha pasado con la investigación?" - Carl.

"Te lo he dicho, ya no hay investigación, se llevaron todo y no nos permiten seguir investigando el caso" - Hall.

Carl no sabía que decir.

"Mira, me tengo que ir, no quiero que sospechen" - Dijo Hall mientras se marchaba.

"Nos vemos" - Carl.

"Recuerda que si ves algo sospechoso, huye" - Dijo Hall y se marchó del lugar.

Durante los últimos días, Hall ha estado bajo vigilancia por parte de una agencia secreta del gobierno, su casa fue llenada con cámaras y micrófonos a la vez que su oficina en el departamento de policía, por suerte se las ha arreglado para esconder a Carl sin que lo descubran.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Veamos, tenemos varías latas de comida, botellas de agua y algunas tiendas de acampar" - Dijo Carrie. Era de noche y los cuatro se estaban preparando para viajar

"Parece que estamos listos" - Dijo Sully mientras tomaba una mochila de viaje.

"Es hora, vámonos" - Dijo Abigail, los cuatro salieron de la casa y comenzaron su viaje.

Durante los últimos días, los cuatro estuvieron recolectando los recursos suficientes para realzar este viaje. Para Abigail le era más sencillo viajar ya que podía volar pero los otros tres tenían que realizar el viaje a pie.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, la situación en el mundo de los monstruos era terrible, el mundo se encontraba en la peor crisis energética de la historia, peor que la crisis de la escasez de gritos. No había vehículos circulando por las calles de la ciudad ya que requerían de energía eléctrica y no había energía para alimentar los vehículos, solo algunos podían permitirse seguir en funcionamiento. Muchas viviendas carecían de la electricidad. En la noche, la ciudad se encontraba casi completamente oscura ya que no había alumbrado público y la poca luz que había era de los edificios que tenían el privilegio de poseer los servicios de electricidad. La energía eléctrica la obtenían atreves de molinos de viento y celdas solares construidas en los terrenos donde antes se ubicaban las empresas energéticas. El problema de usar esto era cuando no había viento y/o sol; la energía obtenida por lo general se usaba para mantener en funcionamiento servicios básicos como el sistema de bombeado de agua potable, servicio de gas, e incluso el servicio telefónico que por suerte no consumía mucha energía por lo que todos podían poseer este servicio. Los edificios a los que se les permitía tener electricidad eran de servicios públicos como las estaciones de bomberos, hospitales, policiales y gubernamentales. Los vehículos que todavía funcionaban eran vehículos de emergencias y de transporte de alimentos.

Otra de las consecuencias de la crisis era la gran cantidad de desempleo que se generó, la mayoría de las empresas quebraron ya que eran totalmente dependientes de la electricidad, solo unas cuantas sobrevivieron al lograr adaptarse a la situación. Las compañías televisivas a excepción de los noticieros, fabricantes de productos lujosos, de ocio, etc. Se fueron a la quiebra, las que aun se mantenían eran las que proveían de servicios básicos y unas cuantas empresas fabricantes. Las que proveían de servicios pasaron a ser dirigidas por el gobierno, mientras que las fabricantes aun seguían siendo privadas, dichas empresas se dedicaban a fabricar velas y algunos otros bienes básicos. La presa se adaptó a utilizar sistemas de fabricación que no requerían electricidad.

La mayor parte de la población se encontraba hambrienta y desempleada, la vida se había vuelto totalmente difícil. Conseguir trabajo era lo más difícil por su escasez y por la gran competencia que había entre individuos.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Señor?" - Preguntó Chip a través de su teléfono. Se encontraba en una cabaña en medio del bosque junto con Carrie y Heather, los tres eran las replicas que habían reemplazado a los originales.

"Se acerca el día, es hora de prepararse" - Respondió Sarrak al otro lado de la línea.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 6 de Abril del año 2018

Era de noche, los cuatro se encontraban acampando en medio del desierto. Carrie, Heather y Sully se ubicaban en una de las tiendas mientras que Abigail se encontraba dentro de dos tiendas de acampar debido a su tamaño.

"Una pregunta ¿Por qué ustedes acostumbran a usar faldas y polainas del mismo color?" - Preguntó Sully con curiosidad.

"Es una tradición, normalmente los monstruos de nuestra categoría acostumbran a hacer eso" - Respondió Carrie.

"Sigo sin comprender como es que él puede ser tan malo" - Dijo Heather.

"¿Quién? ¿Sarrak?" - Sully.

"Si, casi todo el mundo lo quiere, el ha hecho los mejores productos y debo admitirlo, mejores que los nuestros" - Heather.

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, lo he visto en la tele, en los periódicos y parece una persona muy agradable y carismática pero por dentro es un tipo despiadado, cruel y sádico" - Sully.

"He escuchado una historia sobre un tipo similar que engaña a todo el mundo con el fin de esclavizarlo pero no recuerdo en donde" - Heather.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 13 de Abril del año 2018

Era de día, los cuatro finalmente lograron cruzar la frontera entre Nevada y Arizona, y estaban cerca de Las Vegas.

"A este paso no lograremos llegar a tiempo" - Dijo Heather.

"Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar un vehículo" - Dijo Sully.

"Ya no puedo más" - Dijo Carrie a la vez que se sentó en el suelo cansada.

"Hay que seguir" - Dijo Abigail.

"Déjala descansar, hemos caminado por horas sin parar" - Dijo Sully e igualmente se sentó en el suelo.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto" - Abigail.

"Aun si no nos detenemos, no lograremos llegar a tiempo" - Heather.

"Tiene razón, necesitamos un vehículo" - Sully.

"Bien, quédense aquí, yo iré a buscar algo que nos ayude" - Dijo Abigail a la vez que se fue volando.

"Espero que no tarde" - Carrie.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail estaba volando en una dirección al azar, en eso vio algo que les podría ser de ayuda y no estaban muy lejos.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Y tienen un plan para cuando lleguemos?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Pensaremos en algo" - Sully.

En eso Abigail regresó.

"Encontré algo, síganme" - Dijo Abigail.

"Genial" - Dijo Sully mientras se levantaba.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Los cuatro caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a donde se encontraba un grupo de seis drogadictos, el grupo tenía una casa rodante que les sería de utilidad.

"No es buena idea, estos tipos por lo general están armados" - Dijo Heather un poco preocupada.

"No tenemos opción" - Abigail.

Uno de los drogadictos estaba inhalando cocaína a través de un popote.

"¡Wow! ¡Esta mierda está de para reventar!" - Exclamó el drogadicto.

"Y todavía tengo otro kilo de coca" - Dijo uno de los drogadictos.

Los cuatro monstruos se escabulleron sin que los vieran a la parte trasera del vehículo y esperaron el momento oportuno para entrar sin ser detectados. Una vez que los drogadictos estuvieron lo suficientemente distraídos se escabulleron dentro del vehículo.

"No puede ser tan difícil" - Dijo Heather mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor, quitó la tapa del eje del volante y cruzó un par de cables lo cual encendió el vehículo.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Preguntó uno de los drogadictos al escuchar que alguien encendía el carro.

En eso la casa rodante arrancó dejándolos a los seis varados en medio del desierto.

"¡Hijo de puta!" - Exclamó uno de los drogadictos.

"Parece que fue fácil" - Dijo Sully.

"¿¡Qué está pasando!?" - Preguntó alguien que salía del baño, en eso se encontró con cuatro horribles monstruos.

"*Grito de aterrado* Monstruos" - Gritó el sujeto a la vez que sacó de la parte trasera de su pantalón una pistola y trató de apuntar pero estaba tan drogado que le era difícil acertar, empezó a disparar tratando de darle a alguno de ellos.

"¡Sáquenlo de aquí!" - Gritó Heather aterrada a la vez que intentaba mantener el control del vehículo.

Los otros tres trataban de alejarse para evitar que les diera. Después de varios intentos fallidos, el arma se quedó sin munición, Sully aprovechó para abalanzarse hacía él y agarrarlo por la espalda.

"¡Suéltame maldita cosa!" - Exclamó el drogadicto, Sully lo arrojó por la puerta.

"¡Me las pagarás!" - Exclamó el drogadicto a la vez que se alejaba del vehículo.

"Estuvo cerca" - Dijo Abigail suspirando de alivio.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los monstruos.

"¿Tienes los planos?" - Preguntó la réplica de Chip a Heather, ambos se encontraban en la caballa abandonada.

"Si" - Respondió Heather a la vez que ponía los planos sobre una mesa, los planos parecían ser de una especie de torre.

"Bien, hay que estudiar los puntos más débiles" - Dijo Carrie mientras daba un vistazo a los planos.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 17 de Abril del año 2018

Aun era de noche, los cuatro todavía no llegaban a su destino debido a que desconocían la ruta, durante estos cuatro día estuvieron dando vueltas por toda la ciudad sin conseguir llegar al AngelWatch.

"Gira a la derecha" - Dijo Carrie con la esperanza de llegar.

Heather giró a la derecha y continuó en línea recta, condujeron por varios minutos y finalmente lograron llegar a su destino.

"Vaya" - Dijo Abigail impresionada ante lo que veía, era una enorme torre, era la torre más alta que se haya construido hasta ahora, casi no se lograba ver la punta de la torre debido a lo alta que era, y lo más impresionante eran las cuatro estatuas de ángeles vigilantes colocadas a cada lado de la torre en la parte más alta.

"Me impresiona lo que han logrado construir" - Dijo Carrie sorprendida.

"No olvidemos que esto lo ha hecho un sociópata" - Dijo Sully sin mostrar mucha impresión.

"Busquemos donde estacionarnos" - Dijo Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Todo listo" - Dijo Carrie mientras colocaba un explosivo C4 en la columna de un gran edificio.

"Es hora de irnos" - Dijo Chip quien estaba a su lado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Los cuatro consiguieron un lugar donde estacionarse el cual se ubicaba en un callejón, lamentablemente estaban un poco lejos de la torre pero por suerte eran las cuatro de la mañana por lo que no había casi nada de gente caminando por las calles.

"Hay que actuar" - Dijo Carrie.

"Espera, ¿no hay algún plan?" - Preguntó Sully.

"No hay tiempo, entren y acaben con Sarrak" - Respondió Abigail.

"¿Cómo que entren? ¿Usted no viene?" - Preguntó Sully.

"No puedo, si voy con ustedes me podrían detectar fácilmente, además si intento volar hasta la parte de arriba de esa torre, lo más probable es que esté sellado con ventanas blindadas" - Abigail.

"Tiene razón, no podrá venir con nosotros" - Dijo Heather.

"¿Y alguna idea de donde podría estar?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Lo más probable es que esté en la parte más alta del edificio, a la gente de gran poder le encanta estar en la parte superior de las cosas" - Respondió Abigail.

"Heather, ¿conoces algo sobre este edificio?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"No mucho, en la parte de abajo se encuentra el centro comercial más grande que te puedas imaginar, arriba de este hay un hotel de cinco estrellas, más arriba hay estudios de grabación, transmisión de radio y televisión, y desconozco que hay más arriba" - Respondió Heather.

"Tendremos que subir a pie" - Dijo Sully.

"¿Qué? Es el edificio mas alto, no pienso subir esa cosa a pie" - Dijo Carrie un poco irritada.

"No hay otra opción, seguro que hay cámaras en los ascensores, nos detectarían fácilmente" - Dijo Heather.

"Exacto... a menos que..." - Dijo Sully pero se comenzó a pensar en un plan.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Carrie con curiosidad.

"Espero que no tengan vértigo" - Respondió Sully.

"¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?" - Heather.

"Quizá podamos entrar a la zona de mantenimiento, debe haber una entrada a la parte exterior de los acensares, podríamos colgarnos de uno de ellos y esperar a que suba" - Dijo Sully.

"O podríamos desconectar la cámara de uno de los elevadores y así usarlo sin ser detectado" - Dijo Heather.

"Eso es mejor" - Sully.

"No pierdan tiempo, entren ahora" - Ordenó Abigail, en eso los tres salieron del auto y corrieron hacía la torre con la esperanza de no ser vistos, trataron de ir por las sombras lo más posible para reducir el riesgo de ser detectados.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Las replicas de Chip, Heather y Carrie se encontraban recargados en la pared de un edificio observando una torre que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

"Falta poco tiempo" - Dijo Heather.

"No puedo esperar para esto" - Dijo Chip emocionado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully, Carrie y Heather se encontraban en un callejón al lado del AngelWatch.

"Por aquí debe haber una puerta trasera" - Dijo Heather.

Continuaron caminando hasta encontrarla, sin embargo estaba siendo vigilada por una cámara de seguridad.

"Yo me encargo" - Dijo Carrie.

"Espera, si le haces algo a la cámara, sabrán que estamos aquí" - Dijo Sully deteniendo a Carrie.

"¡No hay tiempo!" - Exclamó Heather y escupió fuego por su boca hacía la cámara destruyéndola.

"Entremos" - Dijo Carrie.

Los tres entraron lo más rápido que podían.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" _Lo más probable es que revele nuestro secreto por televisión_ " - Pensó Abigail, en eso comenzó a buscar algo por toda la casa rodante, después de unos minutos encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño televisor de pilas.

" _Esto funcionará_ " - Pensó Abigail y encendió el televisor, solo podía recibir señales de canales abiertos, revisó los canales hasta dar con uno en particular, era MechaNews.

"Debe ser este" - Dijo Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Los tres entraron al sótano del complejo, estaba un poco oscuro y había varías maquinas en funcionamiento, revisaron el lugar evitando ser vistos por las cámaras o por los guardias que patrullaban por todo el lugar. Finalmente encontraron una puerta que conducía a la sala de acensares.

"Por aquí" - Susurró Sully, los tres entraron y se encontraron con cuatro túneles verticales, los elevadores estaban en la planta baja por lo que era fácil poder subir a uno de ellos.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Y por eso Mega pizzas son las mejores" - Dijo un comercial, al terminar pasaron a un noticiero.

"Hemos regresado de estos comerciales, en esta ocasión tenemos una noticia en la que dos tráileres de España fueron detenidos tras descubrir que transportaban productos de Mechanists Ind. Los conductores fueron arrestados y llevados ante la corte donde presentan cargos por tráfico de productos ilegales, las opiniones públicas no se han hecho esperar y muestran un total desacuerdo con la situación considerando a los productos de Mechanists Ind. como productos totalmente seguros para la salud de los usuarios. Ahora iremos con Christopher que transmite desde España, recuerden que a las ocho de la mañana, Sarrak Easton dará a conocer lo que según él, cambiará al mundo" - Comunicó la presentadora de noticias.

"Maldita sea, faltan tres horas para eso" - Dijo Abigail al escuchar la noticia.

Abigail estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que pensar, lo único que esperaba es que los tres consiguieran evitar que esto sucediera.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Listo" - Dijo Sully después de arrancar unos cables de la parte de arriba del ascensor.

"Entremos" - Dijo Carrie mientras abría la trampilla del techo del elevador, los tres entraron, cerraron la trampilla y presionaron el botón del último piso. El elevador comenzó subir a gran velocidad.

"Un minuto, el número de pisos no está completo" - Dijo Sully al ver el tablero de botones.

"Creo que tomamos un elevador que solo es para los clientes" - Respondió Heather.

El elevador llegó al último piso, los tres se encontraban en el último piso de la zona del hotel.

"Tendremos que subir a pie" - Dijo Sully.

"Démonos prisa" - Dijo Carrie.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eran las seis de la mañana, a penas comenzaban a aparecer personas caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

Abigail estaba muy nerviosa, temía que los tres no lograran detener el plan de Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Seis y media de la mañana.

Los tres apenas lograron salir de la zona de los estudios de grabación, ahora se encontraban en la zona desconocida, esta zona era totalmente exclusiva de empleados por lo que la seguridad sería más extrema.

"Mierda, cámaras de seguridad, no podremos seguir por aquí" - Dijo Sully al ver varios Watches que vigilaban las escaleras.

"Tendremos que buscar otro camino" - Dijo Heather mientras entraban a los pasillos de esta zona.

Esta zona estaba vigilada por robots de combate y arañas robot. Esto provocó que los tres tuvieran que avanzar con mas precaución evitando ser vistos.

"Por aquí" - Dijo Sully al escuchar que se acercaba una araña, los tres se escondieron dentro de un armario de limpieza y mantuvieron la puerta casi cerrada, solo había una pequeña rendija por la cual podían observar la parte de afuera.

Vieron que la araña pasaba de ellos.

"Que arañas tan feas" - Susurró Carrie con desagrado ante lo que vio.

Después pasó un pequeño robot trabajador caminando a un lado de las arañas.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Siete y media de la mañana.

Abigail se encontraba cada vez más nerviosa, le temblaban las manos; aun seguía viendo las noticias, solo esperaba el momento en el que sabría si los tres tuvieron éxito. No sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Es esta, debe estar aquí" - Dijo Sully al ver una puerta doble, las puertas eran de metal con una bonita decoración, en la parte de arriba había una placa que decía "Oficina de Sarrak Easton".

"¿No deberíamos pensar en un plan antes de entrar?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"¡A la mierda! ¡Entremos de una puta vez!" - Exclamó Sully, abrió las puertas de manera brusca y entró corriendo hacía la oficina pero se detuvo desconcertado.

"¿Pero qué rayos?" - Preguntó Sully al ver que no había nadie, la habitación estaba vacía, solo estaba un escritorio con una computadora, la habitación no tenía ventanas. Carrie y Heather entraron para ver que efectivamente no había nadie a excepción de un pequeño querubín mecánico el cual salió corriendo por la puerta.

"Pero decía que iba a ser aquí" - Dijo Sully muy desconcertado, en eso las puertas se cerraron de golpe.

"Maldita sea" - Exclamó Heather corriendo hacía las puertas e intentó abrirlas pero estaban cerradas con seguro.

"Estamos atrapados" - Heather.

"Era una trampa" - Dijo Carrie.

"Saludos Sullivan" - Saludó Sarrak, la voz venía de la computadora, Sully corrió hacía a ella para encontrarse a Sarrak en una oficina igual a la que estaban, la transmisión era en vivo.

"¿¡Qué diantres es esto!?" - Exclamó Sully.

"Sullivan, seguro leíste los archivos que había dejado intencionalmente en aquel parque de atracciones" - Dijo Sarrak.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Heather acercándose a la pantalla.

"¿Tu... tu lo planeaste?" - Preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Exactamente. Veras, supe de usted cuando destruyó el helicóptero, solo había una forma de que supieras que habían en ese helicóptero, Abigail Hardscrabble dio contigo, y te pidió que hicieras el trabajo por ella. Sabiendo que continuaría intentando frustrar mis planes, se me ocurrió atraerlos hasta aquí" - Explicó Sarrak.

"¿Pero cómo?" - Preguntó Sully con la boca abierta.

"Veras Sullivan, afortunadamente Johnny falló al tratar de matar a uno de los miembros del gobierno oculto, estudie un poco a este sujeto y descubrir que solía ir a mi parque de diversiones a tratar de buscar algo de información para delatarme. Sabiendo eso supuse que ustedes tratarían de contactarlo, así que coloqué los archivos falsos en esa oficina con la esperanza de que ustedes los encontraran. Señor Sullivan, señorita William y señorita Olson, yo me encuentro en el AngelWatch de Nueva York, y ahora que están aquí, ustedes apoyarán aun mas a esta revelación. Por favor saluden a la cámara" - Explicó Sarrak.

Los tres observaron las esquinas superiores de la habitación, habían pequeñas cámaras colocadas de tal manera que no hubiera puntos ciegos.

"¡Eres un maldito cabrón!" - Exclamó Sully furioso.

"¿¡Qué ganas con hacer esto!?" - Preguntó Carrie furiosa.

"¿Qué es lo que gano? Cambiar el curso de la historia" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya!" - Exclamó Heather furiosa.

"Lamentablemente falta un minuto para las ocho" - Dijo Sarrak y cortó la transmisión. La pantalla de la computadora comenzó a mostrar el noticiero.

"Fallamos... Maldita sea... Hemos fallado" - Dijo Sully rendido.

* * *

 **Siento las tardanzas, por lo que se puede ver este Sarrak es un villano muy listo, a ver que es lo que hacen estos tres para escapar de su trampa.**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y algún que otro error.**


	10. Capitulo 10: El gran secreto revelado

Capitulo 10: El gran secreto revelado

Faltaban diez segundos para las ocho de la mañana, la mayor parte del mundo estaban viendo el canal de noticias MechaNews, estaban impacientes por saber qué es lo que Sarrak daría a conocer.

"Y ahora lo que todos estaban esperando, denle una gran bienvenida a Sarrak Easton" - Comunicó la presentadora de noticias, en eso, la pantalla cambió a una toma de Sarrak.

"Saludos queridos ciudadanos del mundo" - Saludó Sarrak de manera educada.

"Sé que están impacientes por lo que voy a comunicar, pero empecemos por una pequeña introducción" - Sarrak.

"No, no, ¡Nooooo!" - Exclamó Abigail ante lo que estaba viendo.

"Sonará ridículo pero seguro la mayoría de ustedes tuvo un miedo en su infancia, un miedo hacía algo que no comprenden por qué ocurre, me refiero al monstruo del armario" - Sarrak.

"¿De qué demonios estará hablando?" - Preguntó Hall mientras veía el televisor.

"Aquí les traigo la respuesta, tras varios meses de investigación, con personas que aun recuerdan a estas extrañas criaturas, he descubierto algo interesantes, varios de los pacientes compartían a la misma criatura, ¿por qué? La respuesta, aunque sonará fantasioso, las opiniones cambiarán ante las pruebas, los monstruos realmente existen, he aquí la una de las pruebas" - Explicó Sarrak, la toma cambió a una transmisión en vivo desde las cámaras de la oficina de Sarrak donde se encontraban Sully, Carrie y Heather.

"¡Eres un maldito cabrón! ¡Te vamos a matar!" - Gritó Sully furioso hacía las cámaras.

"Sé que algunos pensarán que es un montaje, pero se equivocan. Sé que varias personas al observar a estas tres criaturas, les recordará a aquellos temores de la infancia, es porque estas criaturas fueran las causantes de esos miedos. Pero esto no se queda aquí, tras esta investigación, he descubierto el lugar de origen de estas criaturas" - Explicó Sarrak, la toma cambió a una imagen satelital del triangulo de las bermudas.

"Lo que están viendo ahora, es una transmisión en tiempo real del triangulo de las bermudas, solo tienen que ser pacientes" - Sarrak.

"¡Ahora!" - Ordenó Chip, Carrie accionó un detonador remoto lo que detonó las cargas explosivas colocadas en aquella torre, la torre en poco tiempo se derrumbó dejando solo un montículo de escombros, esta acción provocó la desactivación del escudo que escondía al mundo de los monstruos.

En la transmisión en vivo a través del satélite, se pudo apreciar como aparecía una extraña isla de la nada. Muchas personas el ver esto quedaron impactados.

La población mundial se había dividido en tres grupos, aquellos que creían fielmente en lo que Sarrak decía, aquellos que dudaban en lo que Sarrak decía, y aquellos que no le creían.

¿Cómo es que alguien tan inteligente como él puede estar diciendo esto? El no tiene motivos para inventar esto, no ganaría nada si fuera falso. Debe ser cierto, Sarrak Easton no puede estar engañándonos, no ganaría nada con eso. Estas palabra resonaban en las cabezas de la mayor parte de la población.

"Tenemos un problema" - Dijo un Agente de la CDA acercándose a Roz.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó Roz, los agentes le mostraron un televisor en el que se podía observar la transmisión de Sarrak. Debido a la destrucción de aquella torre, las transmisiones de los canales de televisión humanos pudieron entrar al mundo de los monstruos. No tardó mucho para que toda la ciudad se enterara de lo que Sarrak estaba haciendo.

"Fue un duro trabajo lograr enviar varias sondas que pudieran observar este mundo, pero finalmente se pudo lograr" - Dijo Sarrak, la toma cambió a una transmisión atreves de un pequeño drone el cual estaba sobrevolando la ciudad de Monstruopolis.

La gente podía observar las calles de Monstruopolis en vivo, estaban sin palabras ante lo que estaban viendo.

"Ese tipo no sabe lo que hace" - Dijo Roz al ver lo que ocurría.

"¡Hijo de puta!" - Exclamó Abigail al ver la transmisión.

"Muchos se preguntarán ¿Por qué estas criaturas asustan a los niños? Temo decirles que la verdad va a doler, en su mundo la mayor fuente de energía se obtiene a través de los gritos de los niños, esta es la razón por la que la mayoría de los niños tenían esa idea de que hay un monstruo en el armario, ellos son aquellos monstruos que salían del armario, para ellos, nosotros somos su combustible" - Explicó Sarrak.

"No, no puede ser" - Dijo Carrie al ver lo que ocurría.

"Olvidémoslo, ¡hay que salir de aquí!" - Gritó Sully, en eso las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron dos guardias.

"Es hora de acabar con esto" - Dijo uno de los guardias. Sully se abalanzó a uno de ellos mientras Heather y Carrie le escupían fuego al otro guardia.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¡Al diablo con esto!" - Exclamó Abigail y salió de la casa rodante. Voló hasta la torre sin importarle ser vista por la gente que caminaba por la calle.

Muchas personas impactadas por lo que veían no dudaron en utilizar sus teléfonos para gravar a Abigail antes de que desapareciera en el aire. Subieron las grabaciones de inmediato a Internet. Las páginas de videos no tardaron en llenarse con grabaciones de Abigail volando hacía el AngelWatch, esto lo que hacía era afirmar aun más lo que Sarrak reveló.

Abigail se pegó a uno de los vidrios de la torre para intentar recuperar fuerzas, y continuar subiendo. No le importó que hubiera gente del otro lado la cual realizaron las mismas acciones de gravarla y tomarle fotos. La propagación de estos archivos multimedia llamaron la atención de otras cadenas de noticias las cuales enviaron helicópteros a investigar el lugar.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¡Sigan corriendo!" - Gritó Heather mientras corría, los tres estaban siendo perseguidos por varios robots, entre ellos las arañas las cuales no paraban de disparar sierras circulares.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Por ahora será todo" - Comunicó Sarrak y cortó la transmisión.

"¿Quién es este tipo?" - Preguntó Roz.

"Vamos a investigar" - Dijo uno de los agentes de la CDA.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Los tres lograron refugiarse en una habitación, Sully bloqueó la entrada con varios muebles.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" - Preguntó Heather asustada.

Sully observó la ventana, agarró una pequeña mesa y la lanzó la más fuerte que podía hacía la ventana, sin embargo, la ventana quedó intacta. Intentó varias veces hasta que por fin consiguió romperla.

Sully se asomó para ver si había algo de que agarrarse.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail volaba alrededor del edificio tratando de encontrar una entrada, en eso vio que de alguna parte caía una pequeña mesa, volteo a ver de dónde salió y se encontró con Sully.

En ese momento llegaron tres helicópteros de distintas cadenas de noticias con la intención de transmitir la situación actual.

"Ahora lo que estamos viendo en directo es... no sabemos lo que es pero está intentando llegar hacía esa cosa que se asoma por la ventana" - Dijo uno de los reporteros mientras enfocaban las cámaras hacía Abigail y Sully.

Abigail logró llegar hasta la ventana.

"Vine a sacarlos de aquí" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿Cómo salimos de aquí?" - Preguntó Carrie mientras trataban de evitar que los guardias abrieran la puerta.

"Súbanse en mi espalda" - Dijo Abigail, los tres corrieron hacía ella.

"Espera Sully, no puedo llevarte" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿Qué?" - Sully.

"Eres demasiado pesado, no podré aguántate, lo siento" - Dijo Abigail mientras Carrie y Heather subían a su espalda.

"Vale, trataré de buscar otra salida" - Dijo Sully, en eso Abigail salió volando.

"Sujétense" - Dijo Abigail.

"Se escapa, trataremos de seguirlo" - Dijo uno de los reporteros, los helicópteros comenzaron a seguir a Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Bien, ¿ahora como salgo de aquí?" - Se preguntó Sully mientras observaba el lugar. Sin más opción, decidió enfrentarse a los guardias.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esto va de mal en peor" - Dijo Roz mientras observaba otra cadena de noticias la cual estaba transmitiendo una persecución en vivo de Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Parece que esto se pone cada vez más interesante" - Dijo Hall mientras observaba la persecución.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully siguió bajando las escaleras, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había varios guardias subiendo por las mismas escaleras por lo que Sully se dirigió a los pasillos, se encontraba en la zona de transmisión de radio. Continuó corriendo, decidió refugiarse en uno de los estudios de transmisión, bloqueó la puerta usando varios muebles, los guaridas empezaron a golpear la puerta para poder entrar.

"Maldita sea, ¿qué hago?" - Preguntó Sully, en eso vio los dispositivos de transmisión.

"Tal vez sea lo último que haga" - Dijo Sully y corrió a una de las mesas donde había un micrófono, sin embargo, no estaban encendidos. Buscó por toda la habitación hasta que finalmente encontró el botón para transmitir en directo. Después se sentó frente a uno de los micrófonos.

"Un saludo a... a todos" - Dijo Sully a través del micrófono, mucha gente lo estaba escuchando.

"E... efectivamente los monstruos existen, si soy uno de ellos, soy el de color azul que vieron hace rato. Mi nombre es James P. Sullivan y quiero advertirles sobre Sarrak, él no es quien ustedes creen, él los odia a todos y tiene la intención de destruir toda la vida para reemplazarla por maquinas. Toda esta crisis fue causada por él y lo hace porque disfruta de hacer daño a los demás. Para Sarrak ustedes no son importantes, para él ustedes son... son basura, así nos ve a todos, como basura. Él desea exterminarnos a todos, no confíen en él..." - Comunicó Sully pero la transmisión fue cortada.

"Suficiente Sullivan" - Dijo Johnny quien estaba a un lado de un panel de control.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" - Sully.

"Este lugar tiene varios secretos, es hora de acabar con esto" - Dijo Johnny y se abalanzó hacía Sully pero logró esquivarlo.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, Abigail trataba de escapar de los helicópteros que la perseguían, decidió realizar giros cerrados para tratar de perderlos, hasta ahora solo perdió a uno.

Ahora mismo estaba volando sobre un vecindario.

"Tengo que dejarlas en algún sitio" - Dijo Abigail, en eso vio que una de las casas tenía una piscina.

"Lo tengo" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿Qué harás?" - Preguntó Heather.

"¿Confían en mí?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" - Preguntó Carrie algo asustada.

"Voy a dejarlas en esa piscina que ven ahí abajo" - Respondió Abigail.

"¡Espera! ¡No estoy preparada para esto!" - Exclamó Carrie asustada.

"Confía, yo sé cómo hacer esto" - Dijo Heather.

"Ahí va, 1... 2... 3" - Contó Abigail y al llegar a 3, Heather y Carrie saltaron a la piscina, lograron caer en ella sin hacerse daño.

Abigail continuó su camino.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully de nuevo se encontró atrapado en otra habitación, esta vez no sabía qué hacer, tenía una gran cantidad de guardias al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, sabía que si intentaba salir, moriría.

En eso escuchó que se acercaba otro helicóptero, se asomó por la ventana y vio que había un helicóptero acercándose pero este era distinto, parecía ser un helicóptero privado. El helicóptero se acercó a la ventana donde se encontraba Sully, la puerta del helicóptero se abrió y un hombre se asomó el cual le hizo señas de que fuera con ellos. Sully no sabía qué hacer, no confiaba en estas personas pero no tenía opción, tomó un mueble y comenzó a golpear la ventana hasta que finalmente la rompió.

"Salta" - Gritó el hombre pero Sully no podía escucharlo por el sonido de las hélices, aun así sin dudarlo, saltó hacía el helicóptero.

Logró agarrase, los hombres que habían ahí lo ayudaron a subir.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" - Preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Hay alguien que quiere verte" - Dijo uno de los hombres, en eso el helicóptero se alejó del edificio.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail continuaba volando, no podía perder a los dos helicópteros, en eso otros dos helicópteros aparecieron, esto eran de color negro y no daban buena espina, Abigail continuó huyendo, sin embargo, se abrió la puerta de uno de los helicópteros de color negro, un hombre vestido con un traje idéntico a los trajes SWAT aparición con un lanzador de redes y disparó hacía ella, Abigail trató de esquivar la red pero no pudo lograrlo, quedó enredada entre la red por lo que cayó al suelo, no sabía qué hacer, temía que ese sería su final pero por suerte no volaba tan alto y cayó sobre un árbol lo cual amortiguó su caída dejándola con algunos rasguños.

"Vieron eso, ese sujetó disparó una red hacia esa cosa" - Comentó un reportero.

Abigail se encontraba en medio de un vecindario, la gente corrió hacía ella para verla, sin embargo, llegaron una serie de camionetas de color negro pertenecientes a agentes del gobierno, salieron varios agentes a mantener alejados a los civiles de Abigail, otros agentes bajaron a Abigail del árbol y trataron de llevársela pero ella se resistió, uno de los agentes sacó una pistola taser y le disparó para tratar de controlarla. Abigail trató de escapar pero quedó inconsciente después de sentir la descarga eléctrica. Los agentes se la llevaron a una de las camionetas y se fueron lo más rápido posible del lugar sin importar que la gente haya tomado fotos o videos de Abigail.

Los reporteros decidieron no seguir a los helicópteros negros por temor a ser atacados.

"Bueno... como pudieron ver... esas personas se han llevado a esa... cosa" - Comentó uno de los reporteros.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tiene que ser una broma" - Dijo Roz después de ver lo que le ocurrió a Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Carrie y Heather salieron de la piscina y huyeron del lugar.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully se encontraba sentado dentro del helicóptero sin tener idea de a donde se lo llevaban.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En todo lo que quedaba del día no se podía escuchar nada que no fuera relacionado con la situación que había ocurrido.

Muchos de los lideres mundiales dieron su opiniones ante lo que había ocurrido, mientras otro decidían mantener silencio incluyendo el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El presidente del mundo de los monstruos decidió dar un comunicado.

Este era un monstruo de pelo negro, tenía cuatro manos con tres dedos con garras blancas, dos pies con dos dedos con garras blancas, su rostro era redondo y cubierto de pelo, tenía dientes puntiagudos, y tenía dos ojos de color amarillo. Vestía un traje de color negro y era del tamaño de un humano promedio.

"Buenas tardes queridos ciudadanos, se que están muy preocupados por lo que acaba de suceder pero les... les aseguro que todo está... bajo control. Como ya saben, los humanos han descubierto nuestra existencia, debemos mantener la calma ante esta situación. A veces el mundo da giros drásticos y este es uno de ellos pero no debemos permitir que eso nos afecte a nuestro estilo de vida, simplemente... simplemente conservemos la calma... es todo por ahora" - Comunicó el presidente del mundo de los monstruos.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Todo ha salido de acuerdo a mi plan" - Dijo Sarrak quien estaba sentado en su oficina, en eso sonó el teléfono.

"Señor, tiene una llamada urgente, dice que es el presidente de Estados Unidos" - Dijo la asistente al otro lado de la línea.

"Pásemelo" - Ordenó Sarrak.

"Maldito cabrón, ¿¡no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer!?" - Preguntó el presidente muy enojado.

"Solo he hecho un gran descubrimiento" - Sarrak.

"¡A provocado un caos en todo el mundo!" - Exclamó el presidente.

"No, yo he descubierto algo muy importante" - Dijo Sarrak.

"¡La humanidad no estaba preparada para esto!" - Exclamó el presidente.

"En realidad, usted no quiere que la gente sepa de estos descubrimientos" - Sarrak.

"Maldito..." - Exclamó el presidente pero fue interrumpido.

"Adiós señor presidente" - Interrumpió Sarrak y colgó.


	11. Capitulo 11: Comentarios negativos

Capitulo 11: Comentarios negativos

"No ha pasado más de una hora desde los acontecimientos en Nevada Las Vegas y aun el mundo se encuentra sin palabras" - Comentó un noticiero.

"Desde las últimas horas nos han llegado reportes de gente que según asegura haber visto a estas criaturas deambulando por las calles" - Comentó otro noticiero.

"Por ahora, Sarrak Easton ha declarado que seguirá informando sobre este descubrimiento" - Comentó otro noticiero mas.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿a dónde me llevan?" - Preguntó Sully quien aun se encontraba en el helicóptero, sin embargo, todavía seguía sin recibir respuesta.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En una mansión remota se ubicaba un sujeto de 36 años, el joven se dirigió hacia su patio trasero, el patio era muy bonito, con pasto verde y grandes árboles con cortes que les daban forma de vehículos. El joven caminó varios metros hasta llegar a un helipuerto donde esperó la llegada de un helicóptero.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegó un helicóptero el cual aterrizó en el helipuerto, se apagaron los motores y se abrieron las puertas, de ellas salió un hombre el cual se dirigió hacía el joven.

"Lo hemos traído como usted ordenó" - Dijo el hombre.

"Excelente" - Dijo el joven.

Sully se asomó por la puerta del helicóptero y vio al joven.

"Ven, no te voy a hacer daño" - Dijo el joven, Sully salió del helicóptero y se acercó al joven.

"Es un gusto conocerle, mi nombre es Jack Miller, usted debe ser James P. Sullivan" - Saludó Jack mientras le extendía la mano.

"E.. es un gusto, ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?" - Preguntó Sully mientras le apretaba la mano.

"Usted lo dijo por la radio, vamos pase" - Dijo Jack.

"¿Por qué hace esto?" - Preguntó Sully mientras seguía a Jack.

"En un momento te lo explico" - Respondió Jack.

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala principal donde ambos se sentaron en un sofá individual, para Sully le era algo incomodo debido a su tamaño.

"¿Por qué me trajo hasta aquí?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Veras, necesito tu..." - Respondió Jack pero fue interrumpido por un niño el cual se le acercó.

"¡Papá!" - Gritó el niño de felicidad.

"¿Qué pasa Billy?" - Preguntó Jack mientras cargaba a su pequeño hijo en sus piernas.

"Te quiero papá, gracias por traer a Sullvan" - Respondió Billy de felicidad.

"No Billy, él es un invitado, se llama James" - Dijo Jack.

"¿Sully?" - Preguntó alguien desde el fondo, Sully observó quien era y quedó sorprendido al ver quién era.

"¿George? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - Preguntó Sully sorprendido.

"Lo mismo me preguntó" - Respondió George.

"Será mejor que traigas algo de té helado" - Dijo Jack a George.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varios minutos después.

Sully y Jack se encontraban en la sala principal hablando, Billy se había ido a su cuarto a jugar con sus juguetes, y George estaba preparando té helado.

"Seré sincero, tengo reglas y una de ellas es que no me agrada el olor a suciedad así que te pediré que después de esta plática te tomes un baño" - Dijo Billy.

"Vale, lo haré" - Sully.

"Han causado un gran revuelo, no se ha hablado de otra cosa que no sea de ustedes" - Dijo Jack, en eso llegó George con una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

"Gracias George" - Agradeció Jack mientras tomaba una taza.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" - Preguntó Sully con curiosidad.

"Fue hace algunos años" - Comenzó a explicar Jack.

+Flashback+

Era de noche, George terminaba de hacer reír a Billy y se dirigía al armario, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta del armario se encontró con que solo había un pequeño cuarto con algunas cosas y un poco de ropa. Al ver esto cerró la puerta y la volvió a abrir pero seguía igual, lo intentó varias veces y seguía igual, comenzó a entrar en pánico, en eso escuchó que se acercaba alguien a la habitación, trató de huir por la ventana pero tenía barrotes de protección, en eso se abrió la puerta y apareció Jack que quedó impactado al ver a George.

"¡Oh por dios!" - Exclamó Jack y salió de la habitación, en menos de un minuto volvió con una escopeta y apuntó a George.

"¡Por favor no lo haga!" - Suplicó George temiendo por su vida.

"¿¡Qué rayos eres!?" - Preguntó Jack pero sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a apretar el gatillo.

"¡No lo hagas papá!" - Suplicó Billy.

"¿Pero?" - Jack.

"Él no me ha hecho nada, no lo mates por favor" - Suplicó Billy.

+/Flashback+

"Y fue como nos conocimos, le perdoné la vida y desde ese entonces ha vivido con nosotros durante todo este tiempo, actualmente es el mayordomo de esta casa" - Explicó Jack.

"¿No le importa lo que es?" - Sully.

"No, ha demostrado que puede ser parte de la familia, Billy se lleva muy bien con él, ha ayudado mucho en la casa, y es bueno escribiendo poemas" - Respondió Jack.

"Volviendo al tema, ¿Para qué me trajo?" - Sully.

"Para empezar, soy el CEO de TitanCars, una de las más grandes compañías fabricantes de automóviles desde 1953, la compañía ha pertenecido a mi familia" - Respondió Jack.

"¿Y esto que tiene que ver?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Últimamente me encuentro en una crisis a causa de Sarrak. Mechanists Ind. se ha encargado de quebrar a decenas de compañías" - Jack.

"Déjeme adivinar, es por sus productos" - Sully.

"Si, sus productos son años más avanzados que los nuestros, nadie lo ha podido superar, esto ha provocado la quiebra de decenas de compañías, compañías de electrodomésticos, celulares, computadoras; todas han quebrado. Ante la situación hemos realizado una alianza yo y mis otras competencias: BiyerCars y AutoGold. Sarrak quiere sacar al mercado un vehículo que ya no necesita combustible ni aceites, y que no necesita neumáticos, lo peor es que planea sacarlo con precio mas bajo que el de nuestros productos, si lo hace nos dejará en la quiebra, ya perdimos un estado a causa de esto. Hasta ahora hemos presionado al gobierno para que impida la salida de estos vehículos paro no sabemos hasta cuánto durará" - Explicó Jack.

"A la gente no le agrada lo que hacen" - Sully.

"Si, pero no se dan cuenta que esta crisis es culpa de Sarrak, la caída de estas empresas ha provocado grandes perdidas económicas al país y una gran cantidad de gente sin trabajo, en los últimos años nuestra moneda se ha devaluado más de lo imaginable lo que provoca..." - Explicó Jack pero Sully interrumpió.

"Bien, te ayudaré, no para salvar a tu empresa, lo hago porque Sarrak quiera aniquilarnos a todos" - Interrumpió Sully.

"Te lo agradezco" - Jack.

"Pero por ahora quiero encontrar a mis amigos" - Sully.

"Temo decírtelo, dos de tus amigos se cayeron y a la que quedó se la han llevado. Posiblemente podamos encontrar a las dos que cayeron pero no a la otra" - Jack.

"¿Por qué no?" - Preguntó Sully preocupado.

"Estamos en Nevada, en este estado se encuentra el Área 51, lo más probable es que sea llevada hasta ese lugar y es imposible acceder a ese sitio, lo siento pero tu amiga es historia" - Respondió Jack.

"¡Debo encontrarla!" - Exclamó Sully.

"Ya te lo dije, es imposible entrar a ese lugar, en tu caso, serás llevado a adentro y jamás podrás salir" - Jack.

"No te puedo ayudar sin no las encuentro" - Sully.

"Trataré de ayudarte pero será inútil" - Dijo Jack, en eso entró George.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Jack.

"Será mejor que vean esto" - Respondió George y encendió el televisor, los tres vieron un canal de noticias en el que se entrevistaba a Sarrak.

"¿Ahora que va hacer?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Bien señor Sarrak, el mundo está impaciente por lo que acaba de ocurrir así que por favor cuéntenos mas acerca de sus descubrimientos" - Dijo el entrevistador.

"¿Cómo que te gustaría escuchar?" - Preguntó Sarrak.

"No lo sé, lo que tú digas" - Respondió el entrevistador.

"Bueno, hablaré sobre algo que seguro no les agradará. De lo que he descubierto es que estas criaturas han interactuado con la humanidad a lo largo de los siglos, para empezar han afectado al curso de nuestra historia y una de ellas es que han afectado a nuestro desarrollo tecnológico" - Explicó Sarrak.

"¿A qué se refiere?" - Preguntó George.

"¿Qué significa?" - Preguntó el entrevistador.

"Lamentablemente estas criaturas han sido las causantes de varios atrasos tecnológicos incluyendo el atraso de mil años" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¿¡Insinúas que esas cosas nos han controlado durante años!?" - Preguntó el entrevistador impactado por la respuesta. Lo que ninguno sabía es que en el mundo de los monstruos los habitantes también los estaban observado.

"Más o menos, realmente lo que no les gusta es que avancemos y la principal razón es que temen perder su fuente de energía, pero por desgracia, durante esta investigación descubrí que perdieron sus fuentes de energía, los estuve estudiando y al parecer tenían unas fabricas gigantescas con el nombre de Monsters Inc, Fear co. y Scream Ind. las tres fueron demolidas por alguna causa desconocida" - Explicó Sarrak.

"¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ese maldito fue el que las demolió!" - Exclamó Sully molesto.

"¿Así que perdieron su fuente de energía? ¿Cómo funcionaban esas fabricas?" - Preguntó el entrevistador.

"Si, las perdieron, y ahora utilizan molinos de viento y celdas solares para sobrevivir, pero antes el funcionamiento de sus fabricas por lo que tengo entendido consta de tres elementos importantes: El asustador, la puerta de armario y la lata de almacenamiento. Los asustadores son monstruos entrenados específicamente para esa tarea, asustar; son los que entran a través de las puertas de armario los cuales son portales conectados a los armarios de los niños, una vez que hacen gritar a los niños, su gritos son almacenados dentro de unas latas contenedoras las cuales suelen llamarles latas de gritos" - Explicó Sarrak.

"¿Y cómo funcionan esos portales?" - Preguntó el entrevistador muy interesando en el tema.

""Funcionaban" mejor dicho. Para que funcionaran se necesitaba de una torre especial que era la misma torre que mantenía su mundo oculto de nosotros, lamentablemente esa torre se derrumbó lo cual provocó que se revelara su mundo" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¿Cómo sabía el monteo en que eso ocurriría?" - Preguntó el entrevistador.

"Después de introducir sondas en su mundo, observé la torre y descubrí que tenía una falla que llevaba años, esta falla provocó una sobrecarga en sus sistemas, solo tuve que calcular el momento en que la torre sedería y listo" - Sarrak.

"¡Maldito puto mierdas! ¡Cuando tenga la oportunidad voy a despedazarlo!" - Exclamó Sully furioso.

"¿Y no teme que haya represalias por invadir la privacidad de estas criaturas?" - Preguntó el entrevistador con curiosidad.

"Tengo entendido que nuestro sistema de leyes solo aplica a nosotros los seres humanos, por algo se dice "Derechos humanos" aplican solo a nosotros, estas criaturas no son humanos por lo que solo se pueden aplicar los derechos de los animales, y por lo tanto se les debe considerar como animales y su mundo es como un habitad, esto significa que mientras no interfiera en su habitad puedo observarlos como si fueran animales ordinarios" - Explicó Sarrak.

"¿Cómo se atreve a llamarnos animales?" - Preguntó Roz quien estaba observando la transmisión, de hecho todos los habitantes del mundo de los monstruos sentían un desagrado ante los comentarios.

"¿No ha pensado que podrían intentar atacarlo a usted?" - Preguntó el entrevistador.

"Hacer eso solo demuestra que se les puede considerar una amenaza para nuestra existencia, además tengo guardaespaldas bien entrenados" - Sarrak.

"¿Quiere que nos deshagamos de él?" - Preguntó un agente de la CDA a Roz.

"Solo estaríamos haciendo lo que él dice, no podemos hacer nada" - Respondió Roz.

"Bueno, parece que se nos ha agotado el tiempo, ha sido un placer que haya venido a compartirnos esta información" - Dijo el entrevistador.

"Igualmente..." - Dijo Sarrak, Jack apagó el televisor antes de que terminara.

"Seguro que a nadie le va a agradar" - Dijo George.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en la presidencia del mundo de los mosntruos.

"Señor, ¿qué sugiere que hagamos?" - Preguntó uno de los asistentes del presidente del mundo de los monstruos.

"La verdad no lo sé, por ahora será intentar ignorar la situación" - Respondió el presidente.

"Pero si no hacemos algo este tipo va a revelar todo lo que somos" - Dijo el asistente.

"Si hacemos algo solo seremos lo que él dice, una amenaza y usted como yo sabe quien tiene la ventaja, por ahora no debemos provocar a los humanos" - Dijo el presidente.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 18 de Abril del año 2018

Era de noche, Carrie y Heather se encontraban escondidas dentro de un edificio abandonado, estuvieron todo el día de ayer huyendo y buscando un lugar donde esconderse, solo esperaban que nadie las siguiera.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Abigail y a Sully" - Dijo Carrie.

"Va a ser difícil, no sabemos a dónde se llevaron a Abigail y no tenemos idea de donde está Sully" - Dijo Heather.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, dentro de los túneles de las alcantarillas, en las partes más ocultas se encontraba un grupo de monstruos. El más destacable era el que se ubicaba frente a un escritorio viejo, este era de color rojo y del tamaño de un adolecente humano promedio, tenía ojos completamente amarillos, dos cuernos a los lados de su cabeza apuntando hacia abajo, tenía dos brazos con cuatro dedos con garras, dos pies con dos dedos con garras, tenía una cola larga y vestía un traje negro aunque un poco sucio.

"Esto es genial, ahora el mundo sabe de nosotros" - Dijo el monstruo de color rojo de nombre Curlk.

"No creo que sea tan grave jefe, mientras no sepan de nuestro negocio y no nos busquen, todo estará bien" - Dijo un asistente a su lado el cual era de color amarillo y mas alto, tenía dos ojos ámbar, cuatro manos con cuatro dedos, y dos pies con tres dedos.

"No duraremos mucho, si la gente comienza a buscarnos tendremos que buscar otro escondite, ¿¡Pero quien se cree!?" - Preguntó Curlk.

"Se cree un dios, el dios de las maquinas" - Respondió alguien frente a Curlk; él observó y vio que se trataba de Mike Wazowsky.


	12. Capitulo 12: El pasado de Abigail

Capitulo 12: El pasado de Abigail

"Dos de tus amigos cayeron por esta zona, ya envié a un par de agentes" - Dijo Jack mostrándole a Sully un mapa en la pantalla de su teléfono.

"¿Y la otra?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Todavía estoy en eso, es lo más complicado, prácticamente es un suicidio" - Respondió Jack.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"He descubierto quien es esa persona" - Dijo uno de los agentes de la CDA a Roz quien se encontraba en su oficina.

"¿Quién es?" - Roz.

"Se trata de Sarrak Easton, no hay mucha información, lo único que sé es que Hardscrabble realizó una demostración de lo que es el terror usándolo a él" - Respondió el agente.

"Sarrak, me suena ese nombre" - Roz

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Puedo preguntar algo?" - Preguntó George a Sully.

"¿Qué?" - Sully.

"¿Es cierto lo de Randall?" - Preguntó George con curiosidad.

"No, el no regresó para vengarse, fue para pedir ayuda; la CDA lo inventó todo porque él era un traidor, tuvo relaciones con una humana y por eso se deshicieron de él, después de acabar en este mundo lo asesinaron" - Respondió Sully.

"Vaya, siempre supe que eso era mentira" - George.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Bien Mike, tengo un trabajo para ti" - Dijo Curlk a Mike.

"¿Qué necesita?" - Preguntó Mike serio.

"Se trata de un sujeto, se llama Johan y he recibido un poco de información de que Sarrak le ha estado ayudando con su negocio, a nuestros amigos no les agrada esta competencia así que necesito que investigues a este sujeto" - Explicó Curlk.

"Si le está ayudando" - Mike.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" - Curlk.

"Fue hace varios años, yo le ayudaba a un amigo a espiar una reunión entre Sarrak y Johan, no recuerdo mucho, lo que sé es que Johan le estaba entregando varías personas secuestradas a Sarrak para convertirlas en... una especie de sirviente enmascarado" - Respondió Mike.

"Bien, aun así quiero que lo observes más de cerca y si es posible dale una pequeña lección de que no se aceptan este tipo de competencias" - Ordenó Curlk.

"Ahora mismo" - Mike.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Carrie y Heather se encontraban durmiendo dentro del edificio, en eso se escuchó que alguien entró, Heather se despertó de golpe, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se encontró con dos personas con linternas.

"Tranquila, su amigo azul las está buscando" - Dijo uno de los sujetos.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dos horas después.

Mike se encontraba frente a la casa de Johan, era enorme y había una gran cantidad de guardias patrullando a su alrededor pero para él no era un problema, ahora era muy hábil en el sigilo y pudo escabullirse sin ser detectado.

Una vez dentro solo tenía que encontrar la ubicación de Johan. El primer lugar a donde se dirigió fue hacía su oficina de trabajo ya que lo más probable es que estuviera ahí, se movió sin que lo viera alguien y efectivamente se encontraba en su oficina.

Apagó la luz antes de que Johan lo viera, corrió detrás de él y lo agarró por la espalda.

"¿¡Qué es esto!?" - Preguntó Johan asustado.

"Shhhhh, será mejor que bajes la voz o no volverás a ver la luz del día" - Dijo Mike en silencio.

"¿Quién eres?" - Preguntó Johan, para suerte de Mike; no podía verle.

"Eso no importa, sé que Sarrak te ha estado ayudando y a nosotros no nos gusta este tipo de competencia" - Respondió Mike en silencio.

"Yo ya no trabajo con él" - Dijo Johan asustado.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Cometí el peor error de mi vida, le vendí mi alma al diablo" - Respondió Johan a la vez que Mike lo soltaba.

"No sé quién eres pero no te acerques a Sarrak, el es... es un monstruo, no hay otra palabra para describirlo, él mató a toda esa gente, a los que según él pertenecían al gobierno oculto" - Dijo Johan.

"Espera, ¿él acabó con el gobierno oculto? Pero si todavía siguen provocando atentados" - Mike.

"Si, pero utilizó su nombre como una cortina de humo" - Johan.

"¿Desde cuándo lo dejaste?" - Mike.

"Fue hace varios años, él me obligó a ver una persecución de... de unas cosas... no lo sé, el caso es que los perseguían sus... sus maquinas. Fue en ese momento que sentí algo dentro de mí, era un miedo indescriptible, por dentro sabía que había cometido el peor error de mi vida y ahora que ya no le ayudo, piensa eliminarme... he vivido todo el tiempo asustado, esperando el momento en que me va a matar" - Respondió Johan asustado.

"En esa persecución... ¿había un lagarto purpura?" - Preguntó Mike serio.

"Si" - Respondió Johan.

"Te hizo ver la misma persecución que a mí, ese tipo era un amigo y ahora está muerto" - Dijo Mike.

"¿Q... quien eres? ¿Eres uno de ellos?" - Preguntó Johan asustado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión, para más exacto en el jardín bajo techo se encontraba el sirviente enmascarado que Sarrak le había regalado a Johan hace varios años. El sirviente estaba realizando sus deberes de siempre los cuales eran darle mantenimiento a las plantas, en ese momento recibió una señal la cual hizo que se detuviera, segundos después comenzó a emitir un gas de color rojo a través de su boca, este gas al tener contacto con las plantas las convirtió en oxido en polvo y a la vez aumentó la cantidad de gas.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sobrevivo con lo que Sarrak me regaló por haberle ayudado, no pensé que a ustedes les molestaría" - Johan.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" - Mike.

"No lo sé, antes me satisfacía el dinero pero de nada sirve tener mucho dinero si vives toda tu vida con miedo" - Johan.

"Solo trata de no presentar una molestia a las demás competencias" - Dijo Mike, después se marchó.

"Solo te doy una advertencia, no se te ocurra acercarte a Sarrak, no sé que pienses pero ese tipo trae algo diabólico" - Advirtió Johan, Mike se marchó pero en ese momento escuchó varios gritos, eran los guardias, algo estaba pasando y Mike no quería saber que ocurría así que huyó del lugar.

Mientras huía volteó a sus espaldas y vio que se acercaba a gran velocidad una enorme nube de gas rojo, corrió lo mas rápido que podía, no había forma de salir por las ventanas ya que tenían barrotes de seguridad así que escapó por donde vino. Logró salir de la mansión y pudo ver como la mansión se llenaba de ese gas rojo, los guardias que había adentro incluyendo a Johan quedaron reducidos a polvo de oxido.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Muerto?" - Preguntó Curlk impactado por la respuesta de Mike.

"Así es, está muerto, sospecho que Sarrak tuvo algo que ver en esto, solo él puede tener la tecnología para hacer esto" - Respondió Mike.

"Vaya, lo bueno es que es un cabo menos de que preocuparnos" - Dijo Curlk.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully se encontraba en la sala pensando en un plan para rescatar a Abigail.

"¿Sully?" - Preguntó Carrie, Sully volteó hacía ella.

"Finalmente las encontraron" - Respondió Sully.

"Bien ya encontré a dos de tus amigas y tengo un pequeño equipo que te ayudará a encontrar a tu otra amiga" - Dijo Jack.

"Gracias" - Sully.

"¿Tienes algún plan?" - Preguntó Jack.

"Hasta ahora solo se me ocurre entrar por la parte trasera" - Respondió Sully.

"Es un suicidio, ese lugar está vigilado por todas partes, tienen todo tipo de vigilancia dispersa a un gran diámetro de las instalaciones. Te recomiendo que inicien mañana" - Jack.

"¿Por qué?" - Sully.

"Tu amiga es un monstruo interesante, después de hacer pruebas la van a disecar así que no tienen tiempo que perder" - Jack.

"Por cierto, a ustedes dos, si quieren estar aquí deben darse un baño" - Dijo Jack a Carrie y Heather.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A la vez, Abigail se encontraba atada a una mesa de estudio, tenía varios cables conectados a ella y no tenía ropa, la habitación era un laboratorio de estudio, habían varias maquinas con funciones desconocidas pegadas a las paredes, la puerta era de acero reforzado, tenía una pequeña ventana de vidrio blindado y se necesitaba una tarjeta llave para poder abrirla.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

"Abigail Hardscrabble, es un gusto volvernos a ver" - Dijo la persona que entró al laboratorio, Abigail reconocía su voz, era Sarrak.

"¿Q... qué haces aquí?" - Preguntó Abigail asustada.

"Tengo un permiso especial... simplemente decidí venir a visitarla" - Sarrak.

"¿¡Qué quieres!?" - Exclamó Abigail.

"Quiero darle las gracias, usted ayudó mucho a esta revelación" - Sarrak.

Abigail permaneció en silencio.

"Es fantástico la reacción de la gente ante este descubrimiento, imagine lo que pasará cuando revele mas información acerca de tu mundo" - Sarrak.

"Vas a caer, eso te lo aseguro" - Dijo Abigail.

"Eso espero, de lo contrario será el fin del mundo" - Sarrak.

"¿¡Por qué no te matas!?" - Exclamó Abigail.

"Esa pregunta ya la había respondido hace años, este era uno de los pendientes que tenía, revelar su existencia, lo mas fascinante es que varias autoridades humanas hayan decidido "proteger" tu mundo de los curiosos" - Sarrak.

Abigail no dio comentarios.

"Abigail, sé que me odias pero deberías ponerte a pensar en lo que has hecho con tu vida" - Sarrak.

"Mi vida no te incumbe" - Dijo Abigail molesta.

"He estudiado mucho en todo este tiempo, déjame te cuento una historia" - Sarrak.

"No quiero oírla" - Abigail.

"Esta es la historia de una pequeña niña que nació en una familia muy reconocida en su país, su nombre era Abigail" - Sarrak.

"Cállate" - Abigail.

"Sus padre eran extremadamente estrictos así que la educación que recibió fue la de una familia de clase alta, lo que ella no sabía es que la intención de sus padres era convertirla en una copia de ellos. Abigail veía el mundo de una manera distinta, cuando iba a la escuela se le daba la misma educación que a todos, se les enseñaba la utilidad que tenían los humanos para su mundo y lo importantes que eran los asustadores, pero a esa edad esa pequeña niña sentía dentro de ella que lo que se hacía no era correcto, nunca se lo contó a nadie hasta que un día fue llevada por primera vez a Monsters Inc. a aprender sobre cómo se obtiene energía a través del miedo" - Explicó Sarrak.

"¡Cállate!" - Exclamó Abigail, ella no quería recordar eso.

"Observó la fascinación que mostraban sus compañeros pero ella no le hacía gracia lo que se estaba llevando a cabo, se lo contó a sus padres y la respuesta que recibió fue" - Sarrak.

+Recuerdo+

Una pequeña Abigail de siete años regresaba a casa de la escuela.

"¿Cómo le fue a mi pequeña Abby?" - Preguntó la madre contenta, la imagen de la madre era borrosa debido a que Abigail no quería recordarla.

"Bien mamá" - Respondió Abby.

"Bien, cuéntanos" - Dijo el padre.

"Les contaste todo, les contaste cada detalle de lo sucedido y finalmente decidiste sacar el tema" - Narró Sarrak.

"Una pregunta" - Abby.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó la madre.

"¿No les molesta a los humanos que los usemos?" - Preguntó Abby con curiosidad.

"No" - Respondió el padre serio.

"Pero" - Abby.

"Es para lo único que sirven, métetelo en la cabeza" - Dijo la madre sería.

"Pero yo creo que ellos son... son como nosotros" - Abby.

"Nunca, ¡nunca vuelvas a decir eso!" - Exclamó la madre.

"Pero yo creo..." - Abby.

"Suficiente, estás castigada, a tu cuarto" - Interrumpió el padre.

+/Recuerdo+

"Nunca volviste a sacar ese tema con nadie por temor a lo que pensarían de ti y por temor a las consecuencias de lo que te harían tus padres. El tiempo pasó y fuiste creciendo con él, al llegar a la secundaria, experimentaste nuevos gustos sobretodo la música, fue cuando decidiste lo que harías con tu vida" - Sarrak.

"¡Cállate por favor!" - Exclamó Abigail frustrada.

+Recuerdo+

Una Abigail de 14 años se encontraba en su cuarto el cual tenía decoraciones juveniles de su época, lo que más destacaban eran los pósteres de bandas de Heavy Metal.

Estaba escuchando sus canciones favoritas hasta que llegaron sus padres y desconectaron el reproductor de música.

"¡Papá!" - Exclamó Abigail.

"Ya es suficiente de ese escándalo" - Dijo el padre molesto.

"Pero es mi música" - Dijo Abigail enojada.

"Es hora de que hagas algo productivo, quiero que entrenes para ser asustadora" - Dijo la madre.

"Yo no quiero hacer eso" - Abigail.

"¿Y qué quieres ser de grande?" - Preguntó la madre.

"Quiero ser guitarrista" - Respondió Abigail.

"¡Jamás! Naciste para dar miedo y eso es lo que harás, es la tradición" - Exclamó el padre.

+/Recuerdo+

"Diario tus padres te llevaban a un simulador para entrenar, aunque eras buena en eso era algo que te desagradaba, así es, tu mayor secreto es que nunca quisiste ser una asustadora si no una guitarrista. Pero no solo eso, a la vez sentías una fascinación por aprender sobre los seres humanos por lo que a escondidas estudiabas lo que se conocía acerca de ellos, pero era difícil pues muchos de los conocimientos eran subjetivos y contenían cosas desagradables que en su mayoría eran mentira. Durante tu vida tuviste varios golpes de parte de tus padres, uno de los más desagradables fue cuando conociste a tu primer novio el cual fue rechazado por tus padres ya que consideraron que no era apto para alguien de tu clase. El golpe más desagradable fue cuando llegó el día de entrar a la universidad, realmente no querías ser asustadora pero tus padres no lo aceptaron y eligieron tu carrera por ti, fue uno de los golpes más bajos que te pudieron dar pero no importaba, estabas decidida a ser guitarrista. Entraste a la universidad y debido a tu fama como la hija de una prestigiosa familia fue muy fácil entrar a la fraternidad HSS, estabas con gente de tu estilo, los días pasaron y pudiste reunir el dinero suficiente para comprar una guitarra eléctrica, elaboraste varias canciones con tus compañeros e incluso se pusieron de acuerdo en formar una banda de Heavy Metal pero todo se vino abajo cuando tus padres se enteraron, te quitaron la guitarra y la destruyeron frente a ti, otro de los golpes que recibiste, ellos seguían controlándote y le advirtieron a tus compañeros de que jamás formaran una banda. Pasaste tus años de universidad de manera amarga, decidiste matar el aburrimiento con la idea de crear unos juegos en los que se pusiera aprueba todas las habilidades que un asustador debe poseer quedando como las susto-limpiadas. Para cuando te graduaste tus padres todavía te seguían controlando y fue el momento de obtener trabajo, tu no querías trabajar de asustadora pero tus padres ya habían conseguido una entrevista de solicitud de trabajo en Monsters Inc. Ya no podías rechazarlo por el temor a la mala fama que te daría a ti y a tu familia, nunca le perdonarías eso a tus padres. Pasaste tus años de asustadora en el puesto número uno, eras el orgullo de la familia y para finalizar obtuviste aquello que te convertiría en una leyenda. El grito más largo de todos los tiempos pero lo que nadie sabe es que fue a un gran precio, aquel niño al que asustaste murió a causa del miedo, fue la primera vez que lo asustabas y no sabías lo que había pasado, para tu segundo intento te enteraste de que había muerto, eso te hacía sentir un dolor en el interior, culpabilidad; sentías mucha culpa por lo ocurrido y se lo contaste a tus padres" - Explicó Sarrak, Abigail ya no tenía palabras que decir, no sabía qué hacer ante lo que estaba escuchando.

+Recuerdo+

Una Abigail adulta se encontraba comiendo con sus padres.

"Realmente estoy contenta con lo que has hecho" - Dijo la madre contenta.

"Es grandioso" - Dijo Abigail un poco triste.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás contenta de tu logro?" - Preguntó el padre.

"Si, es que..." - Abigail.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó la madre.

"Ese niño murió" - Respondió Abigail.

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" - Preguntó la madre sin interés lo que dejaba perpleja a Abigail.

"¿Cuál es el problema? Era un niño" - Respondió Abigail.

"No, solo era ganado" - Respondió la madre de manera indiferente.

"Pero ellos tienen sentimientos como nosotros" - Dijo Abigail.

"Es suficiente, se acabó esta conversación" - Dijo el padre.

"¿Por qué no quieren entenderlo?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Te lo hemos dicho, ellos solo sirven para darnos energía, es el único propósito que tienen así que jamás vuelvas a decir que son como nosotros ¿¡Quedó claro!?" - Explicó la madre molesta.

"Si mamá" - Respondió Abigail bajando la mirada.

+/Recuerdo+

"Era desagradable la forma en la que tu mundo veía a los humanos. Pero sin darte cuenta seguías permitiendo que tus padres controlaran tu vida convirtiéndote en un ser frio y sin empatía, encerrada en un cascarón negro. Pasó el tiempo y gracias a tus padres acabaste sin amigos y con tus sueños destruidos, sola por completo hasta que te retiraste como asustadora y tomaste el puesto de decana de la universidad en la que antes habías estudiado Monsters University. El tiempo pasaba y llegó el día en que conocerías a dos jóvenes que cambiarían tu vida para siempre, James P. Sullivan y Michael Wazowsky. Para ti ellos solo eran unos tontos que no sabían lo que hacía pero pronto te mostraron algo interesante que te dejó sorprendida, lograron regresar al mundo de los monstruos al haber asustado a un grupo de adultos, algo jamás visto en la historia. Decidiste realizar una demostración de esto, era eficiente pero demasiado riesgoso y una vez más fuiste reconocida como una leyenda. Pasaron los años hasta que llegó la crisis energética, pero no le tomabas interés, tú misma sabías que los sustos iban a morir pero continuaste con tu trabajo de decana, y llegó la noticia, el escándalo de Monsters Inc. Sabías que eso haría que clausuraran la más grande fabrica de todas pero no fue así, aquellos jóvenes que te habían dejado impresionada reabrieron la empresa y la convirtieron en una fábrica de risas ya que las risas era más eficientes, pero debido a la experiencia impuesta por tus padres te pusiste en contra considerando que los monstruos están hechos para causar miedo e incluso caíste en una falacia al decir que los sustos han funcionando durante años, pero llegó lo que cambió tu opinión" - Explicó Sarrak.

+Recuerdo+

Abigail estaba de visita en la casa de sus padres, se encontraba desayunando frente a sus padres.

"Qué vergüenza que esos tipos decidan proponer las risas" - Dijo el padre mientras veía el periódico en la que se hablaba sobre Mike y Sully.

"Quizás es lo correcto, hay que innovar o morir" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿Ahora los apoyas?" - Preguntó la madre.

"Hay que admitirlo, los sustos iban a morir tarde o temprano" - Respondió Abigail.

"¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!" - Exclamó la madre. Abigail simplemente no dijo nada.

"Yo apoyo el plan de Waternoose y Randall" - Dijo el padre.

"Ellos no son ganado, tienen sentimientos" - Abigail.

"De una vez por todas ¡sácate eso de la cabeza!" - Exclamó la madre.

"¿Qué sentirías si te hicieran eso?" - Abigail.

"Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas" - Dijo el padre.

"Pero..." - Abigail.

"¡Ahora!" - Exclamó el padre.

"Desde ese momento veías con desprecio a tu propia raza pero no querías admitirlo, así que decidiste hacer lo correcto y aceptar en público las risas, tus palabras realizaron un gran cambio en el mundo de los monstruos, pero a tus padres no les agradó nada" - Narró Sarrak.

Abigail se encontraba afuera de su casa hablando con sus padres.

"Cómo pudiste decir eso" - Dijo la medre muy furiosa.

"Solo dije la verdad" - Abigail.

"Eres una decepción para la familia" - Dijo el padre molesto.

"¿Por qué hacen esto?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Es suficiente, considérate fuera de la familia" - Dijo la madre.

"Realmente nunca pertenecía a la familia, no soy una racista como tú" - Dijo Abigail lo que hizo que recibiera una fuerte cachetada departe de su madre.

"Tú no eres mi hija" - Dijo la madre y ambos se fueron dejando a Abigail sola.

+/Recuerdo+

"A partir de ese momento te diste cuenta de que toda tu vida fuiste controlada por tus padres y que lo que ellos querían era convertirte en una copia de ellos, un reflejo perfecto de tus padres, así que desde ese día te dedicaste a estudiar el funcionamiento de las puertas y construirte tu propia puerta en secreto, estabas dispuesta a enmendar los errores pero debido al desconocimiento de aquellos niños a los que asustaste elegiste buscar a niños que jamás había tenido a un monstruo y te mostraste ante ellos como una criatura amable y cariñosa con el fin de que tuvieran una gran infancia. Pero las cosas no habían acabado, desde ese día también comenzaste a tener pesadillas sobre tus padres, lo único que te mantenía segura era aquel muñeco de peluche que tanto abrazabas por las noches, era una copia del mismo muñeco que te regalo tu abuelo y que fue quemado por tu madre porque no eras una persona de clase baja como para jugar con eso. Sabías que la única forma de detenerlos era decirles lo que realmente sentías de ellos, pero para tu desgracia, el día que elegiste fue el mismo día que yo elegí, te estuve observando y pude ver los problemas por los que padecías así que decidí darte un favor, yo visité a tus padres y realicé una charla con ellos, les dije la verdad la cual fue aceptada por ellos e incluso aceptaron la muerte como la única solución, esa es la razón por la que jamás huyeron cuando la casa se incendió. Al ver esto tenías miedo por lo que te ocurriría pero pasó el tiempo y comenzaste a sentirte libre, fue el motivo por el que cambiaste tu atuendo, aun siendo una persona con una edad avanzada te sentías como alguien joven. La muerte de tus padres te hizo regresar a tu juventud, la juventud que jamás tuviste; recuperaste todo lo que te quitaron incluyendo una guitarra similar a la que fue destruida. Seguiste visitando a más niños y un día te topaste en la casa de un joven soltero, pero su estilo de vida te recordaba a la vida que nunca tuviste, a la juventud que te quitaron tus padres; esa fue la razón por la que te enamoraste de él, increíblemente tu perdiste la virginidad con un ser humano, pero llegó el día en que me presenté y di inicio a esta persecución. La razón por la que me persigues no es por lo que hago, es por lo que te hice, no eres diferente a los demás, eres una persona egoísta igual que todos, eres un ejemplo de cuando los padres quieren convertir a sus hijos en una copia de ellos mismos. ¿Por qué sigues con esto? ¿Cuál es la razón de evitar lo que hago además de la venganza?" - Explicó Sarrak.

Abigail se encontraba llorando, no soportaba ver aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos.

"No te sientas tan mal, solo te he dicho la verdad... lo olvidaba... la verdad duele así que prefieres las mentiras y te daré una" - Dijo Sarrak.

"Imagina que fuiste tú la que mató a tus padres, estabas harta de cómo te trataban... así que desiste acabar con ellos, los mataste cruelmente y con una cara de satisfacción, quemaste su casa y te fuiste del lugar alegre, llegaste con tus dos amigos e inventaste todo" - Explicó Sarrak.

"¡Eres un maldito!" - Gritó Abigail.

"¿Le ha gustado esa historia? ¿Le hubiera gustado ser la asesina de sus padres?" - Sarrak.

"¡Púdrete!" - Gritó Abigail.

"Bien Abigail, parece que eso es todo, puede que nos volvamos a ver otro día" - Dijo Sarrak y salió del lugar no sin antes cerrar la puerta dejando a Abigail encerrada llorando.


	13. Capitulo 13: Rescate

Capitulo 13: Rescate

Día 19 de Abril del año 2018

Era de día, Sully, Heather y Carrie estaban preparados para ir a rescatar a Abigail, ahora mismo se dirigía al Área 51 en un pequeño camión de carga acompañado de dos camionetas con cuatro mercenarios cada una.

"¿Están listas?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Si" - Respondieron Heather y Carrie a la vez.

En eso el grupo se dirigió hacia el Área 51.

"Esto es extraño, ya deberían habernos detectado" - Dijo el copiloto del camión.

"Será mejor estar preparados, deben estar esperándonos" - Dijo el Conductor.

Sin embargo, siguieron conduciendo y aun no había rastros de autoridades que protegieran la base. Finalmente llegaron a la base lo cual les parecía muy extraño ya que no había nada.

"Esto no me gusta" - Dijo uno de los mercenarios al salir del vehículo.

"Igualmente" - Dijo otro de los mercenarios.

"Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, podrían estar preparando una emboscada" - Dijo el líder de los mercenarios.

El grupo comenzó a explorar el lugar con cuidado.

"Jefe, ahora sé porque no nos detuvieron" - Dijo uno de los mercenarios el cual estaba explorando uno de los hangares, el líder se dirigió hacía ahí y se encontró con los cuerpos de todos los guardias que vigilaban la base, estaban muertos.

"Parece que les dispararon en la cabeza" - Dijo el líder mientras examinaba los cuerpos.

"No perdamos el tiempo, hay que encontrar la entrada de este lugar" - Dijo el líder.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"En otras noticias, el contrabando de los productos de Mechanists Ind. a aumentado significativamente en Alemania, el gobierno alemán hasta ahora ha declarado lo siguiente" - Comunicó un noticiero.

"Sabemos que los productos de Mechanists Ind. representan un gran avance tecnológico, sin embargo, las circunstancias económicas en las que actualmente nos encontramos no nos permite poder adquirir dichos productos" - Declaró el presidente de Alemania.

"Por otra parte, Sarrak Easton a revelado nuevos descubrimientos sobre la existencias de los monstruos" - Comunicó el noticiero.

"En mis investigaciones he descubierto hechos que como consecuencia significará la reescritura de la historia. A lo largo de la historia, la humanidad ha creído en distintas deidades, en la mayoría de las creencias siempre ha habido algo en común lo cual es la existencia de un ser que se opone ante los ideales de sus dioses, como pueden ser los seres conocidos como demonios, en mi investigación he descubierto que los monstruos eran en aquél entonces las criaturas conocidas como demonios" - Declaró Sarrak.

"Estas declaración ha puesto en duda la fe de la gran mayoría de los creyentes" - Comunicó el noticiero.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Cómo se le ocurre revelar esto? ¿Es a caso que no piensa en las consecuencias?" - Preguntó el presidente de Estados Unidos mientras veía las noticias.

"¿No cree que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?" - Preguntó uno de sus asistentes.

"Si tratamos de taparle la boca solo afirmaríamos aun mas sus descubrimientos" - Dijo el presidente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Creo que la encontré" - Dijo uno de los mercenarios, todos corrieron hacía el hangar donde se encontraba.

"¿Es esta?" - Preguntó el líder mirando a una pequeña zona del piso, el mercenario se agachó y del pisó levantó una pequeña tapa difícil de ver, dentro había un botón que al presionarlo provocó que descendiera el piso.

"Excelente, es hora de entrar" - Dijo el líder.

"Solo espero que aun esté viva" - Dijo Sully.

Una vez dentro todos quedaron impactados ante lo que vieron.

"Debe ser una broma" - Dijo uno de los mercenarios al ver que todo el personal de las instalaciones se encontraban muertos, todos fueron asesinados de un disparo en la cabeza.

"Solo Sarrak podría haber hecho esto" - Dijo Sully mientras daba un vistazo a su alrededor.

Se separaron en grupos para explorar aun más rápido, Sully, Heather y Carrie buscaron juntos. Mientras exploraban el lugar pudieron ver cosas realmente impresionantes, extraña tecnología, experimentos extraño y lo más impresionante es que encontraron los cuerpos de distintos monstruos incluyendo el de Waternoose.

"Así que aquí es a done fue a parar" - Dijo Sully al ver el cuerpo de Waternoose el cual se encontraba en un tanque con algún liquido desconocido al igual que el resto de cuerpos.

Mientras, un grupo de mercenarios entró a una sala llena de ordenadores, posiblemente la base de datos del lugar. Uno de los mercenarios sacó un pequeño disco duro externo y lo conectó al ordenador central.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó uno de los mercenarios.

"¿Tú qué crees? ¿Tienes idea de lo que vale esta información? Seguro que nos darían millones por todo esto, además tengo curiosidad sobre los extraterrestres de Roswell" - Respondió el mercenario mientras empezaba a transferir la información del ordenador a su disco duro.

Sully, Heather y Carrie se separaron para investigar el lugar más a fondo. Pasó más de una hora hasta que por fin Sully logró llegar hasta Abigail.

"Debe estar aquí" - Dijo Sully mientras abría una de las puertas de la zona de laboratorios.

"Oh, vaya" - Dijo Sully al ver a Abigail la cual aun se encontraba atada a la mesa de estudio.

"¿Sully?" - Preguntó Abigail al voltear a ver a Sully.

"Abigail, ¿te encuentras bien? Te voy a sacar de aquí" - Dijo Sully y empezó a desatar a Abigail.

"Hola James, si me encuentro bien" - Respondió Abigail de manera deprimida.

"Es hora de irnos" - Dijo Sully.

"Bien, vámonos pero antes, déjame buscar algo de ropa" - Dijo Abigail deprimida.

Varios minutos después, Abigail se puso la bata de alguno de los científicos que se encontraba muerto.

Una hora después.

El grupo ya se encontraba en los vehículos dirigiéndose a casa.

"¿A qué se refería con que nosotros hemos atrasado a la humanidad?" - Preguntó Sully a Abigail.

"¿A qué te refieres?" - Preguntó Abigail desconcertada.

"Sarrak mencionó en las noticias que nosotros los monstruos hemos estado atrasando a la humanidad" - Respondió Sully, Abigail bajó la cabeza.

"Pensaba que solo eran cuentos... al parecer nuestros ancestros temían que la humanidad avanzara tanto que fuera imposible de asustar, incluso se temía que descubrieran nuestra existencia, así que a lo largo de la historia infiltraron agentes al mundo humano para impedir que la humanidad avanzara tecnológicamente, ellos causaron el atraso de mil años. ¿Seguro que investigaste lo de los mechanists? Si es así recordarás que se menciona que enviaron agentes a investigar que estaba pasando, eso era mentira, no los enviaron a investigar, los enviaron a impedir que siguieran avanzando" - Explicó Abigail.

"*Suspiro* Randall tenía razón, somos unos parásitos" - Dijo Sully.

"Y pensar que me creía todo eso de que éramos superiores, me equivoqué, somos unas lacras" - Dijo Heather.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Mi abuelo me lo contó todo" - Respondió Abigail.

"Que repugnante, a veces apoyo a Randall de dejar que Sarrak destruya a los monstruos" - Dijo Sully.

"Se puede... realmente estoy de acuerdo" - Dijo Abigail.

Los tres se quedaron mirando a Abigail ante el comentario.

"Toda mi vida me la pasé haciendo algo que jamás quise, nunca quise ser asustadora, de hecho no me parecía correcto lo que se le hacía a los humanos... pero mis padres me obligaron a ser lo que soy, sin darme cuenta siempre deje que ellos controlaran mi vida... ellos me robaron mi juventud... ahora me alegro de que estén muertos" - Dijo Abigail.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de varias motocicletas.

"Parece que tenemos compañía" - Dijo el conductor.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Cuatro motociclistas armados, parece que uno de ellos es un monstruo" - Dijo el conductor.

"¿Un monstruos?" - Preguntó Sully, después se asomó por una pequeña ventana.

"Es Johnny" - Dijo Sully.

En eso dos motociclistas acorralaron por los lados una de las camionetas, el grupo de mercenarios en dicha camioneta se preparó para disparar pero los motociclistas fueron mas rápidos y dispararon al depósito de gasolina el cual explotó matando al grupo.

"¿Quien rayos son?" - Preguntó uno de los mercenarios que iba en la otra camioneta.

"Disparen a matar" - Ordenó el líder del grupo, en eso los mercenarios se asomaron por las ventanas y empezaron a disparar pero por desgracia las balas no les hacían daño, sus ropas estaban hechas de un material a prueba de balas.

"¡Sigan disparando!" - Ordenó el líder.

Uno de los motociclistas se acercó lo suficiente a la camioneta y disparó a una de las llantas, la camioneta perdió el control y se volcó fuera de la carretera, solo sobrevivieron el líder y el conductor.

Después los motociclistas acorralaron al camión, antes de que uno de los mercenarios se preparara para disparar, dos motociclistas les apuntaron, Johnny se acercó lo suficiente a la parte trasera del camión, abrió las puertas y apuntó a Sully.

"Otra vez nos volvemos a ver James" - Saludó Johnny.

"¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?" - Exclamó Sully.

"Sarrak te envía saludos" - Dijo Johnny pero antes de que disparara Sully se le abalanzó tirándolo de la moto, ambos cayeron a la carretera y rodaron varios metros. Sully sufrió varias raspaduras a excepción de Johnny quien estaba protegido, antes de que Johnny se moviera, Sully reaccionó de inmediato y le quitó el arma.

"No te muevas" - Ordenó Sully a Johnny mientras le apuntaba, después comenzó a disparar a los tres motociclistas quienes iban de regreso, afortunadamente las balas eran lo suficientemente potentes como para atravesar los trajes de los motociclistas y tirarlos de las motos. El camión se detuvo y retrocedió, Sully se acercó a los motociclistas para cerciorarse de que estuvieran muertos.

"Robots como siempre" - Dijo Sully, después apuntó a Johnny.

"¿Por qué trabajas para Sarrak?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Eso no es tu problema" - Respondió Johnny.

"Responde o te mato" - Ordenó Sully, en eso llegó el camión.

"Él me mostró la verdad, él me ayudó cuando más necesitaba ayuda, él es un dios y tiene la intención de limpiar este mundo de la porquería que son la gente como tú, gente podrida, gente inmunda que merece morir, yo soy un de sus sirvientes y mi misión es ayudarle con la limpieza de todas esas malditas personas. Si quieres mátame, pero te aseguró que tú te pudrirás en el infierno" - Respondió Johnny.

"¿Cómo te pudiste tragar todas esas estupideces?" - Preguntó Abigail quien escuchó la conversación.

"¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Sarrak?" - Preguntó Johnny molesto.

"Él no es un dios, es un sociópata que se creé un dios. La gente que quiere eliminar son gente como tú o como yo, gente de carne y hueso. Él odia la vida orgánica y quiere acabar con todos nosotros, te está utilizando, tú no le importas a él" - Respondió Abigail.

"Basta de mentiras" - Dijo Johnny y sin que pudieran reaccionar, Johnny lanzó una pequeña granada de humo la cual exploto liberando el humo. Johnny logró escabullirse y tomar una de las motocicletas que había en el suelo.

"No seguiré escuchando a estos ignorantes" - Dijo Johnny mientras se escapaba. Para cuando el humo se disipó, era demasiado tarde, Johnny logró escapar.

"Será mejor que regresemos" - Dijo Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Así que tu eres Abigail" - Dijo Jack al ver a Abigail.

"Si, ¿qué es lo que quiere?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Ahora que están los cuatro reunidos es momento de acabar con Sarrak" - Respondió Jack.

"De ningún modo, yo ya no pienso seguir en esto" - Dijo Abigail.

"Abigail, ¿qué está diciendo?" - Preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Digo que renuncio, he visto a ese hombre, he visto la maldad. Ese tipo quería que me suicidara, no pienso correr el riesgo, desde ahora estoy fuera" - Respondió Abigail.

"Abigail no puedes hacer esto" - Dijo Carrie.

"Si puedo, todo este tiempo he ido tras un... no sé como describirlo pero se acabó me voy" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿Y a donde piensas ir?" - Preguntó Jack.

"No lo sé" - Respondió Abigail y después se marchó del lugar.

"Tendremos que continuar sin ella" - Dijo Sully.


	14. Capitulo 14: Una nueva familia

Día 20 de Abril del año 2018

Era de día y los noticieros estaba muy activos.

"En otras noticias, las autoridades militares Estadounidenses han acordonado la isla donde se supone que habitan los monstruos, el motivo según declaraciones del presidente es evitar la interferencia en el habitad de los monstruos, estas acciones han causado grandes escándalos por parte de la población pues consideran desagradable proteger a estas criaturas" - Comunicó un noticiero del mundo humano.

"En ultimas noticias, las autoridades humanas han decidido rodear nuestro mundo, se cree que es para nuestra protección pero realmente se desconoce el verdadero motivo de esta acción, hasta ahora el presidente han indicado que se mantenga la calma, que por ahora no hay nada de qué preocuparnos" - Comunicó el noticiero del mundo de los monstruos.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Esto no me gusta nada" - Dijo Carrie después de ver las noticias.

"Y parece que tiende a empeorar" - Dijo Sully.

"¿Y qué sabes sobre Sarrak?" - Preguntó Heather a Jack.

"Qué es un hombre peligroso, no debemos interferir en su camino si queremos vencerlo" - Respondió Jack.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" - Heather.

"Fue hace años, el acabó con una de sus competencias, no recuerdo el nombre del director pero lo que sé es que trató de sabotear uno de los productos de Sarrak, en consecuencia él le hizo matar a su familia y después suicidares" - Respondió Jack.

"Recuerdo que Randall me contó algo similar" - Dijo Sully quien estaba escuchando la conversación.

/++++++++++++++++++

Mike estaba saliendo de uno de los baños que había en el escondite, al salir un monstruo se le acercó, este era de color negro, con dos pies sin dedos, dos manos con cinco dedos con garras, una cola con espinas que iban desde la columna hasta la punta de su cola, tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza de color rojo, sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro y tenía un pequeño cuerno en el centro de su cara.

"¿Qué quieres?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Soy Henry Billers, ¿Por curiosidad ese monstruo azul fue tu amigo? Es lo que se dice por aquí" - Preguntó Henry.

"No, nunca lo fue" - Respondió Mike amargamente.

"Qué yo sepa, ese monstruo se llama James y fue el número uno, usted fue su asistente, ¿me equivoco?" - Preguntó Henry.

"¿Para qué rayos quieres saber eso?" - Preguntó Mike molesto.

"Es por curiosidad, yo antes era asustador pero me retiré. Yo era uno de tus admiradores, me impresionaba como hacías reír a los niños" - Respondió Henry.

"Ahora recuerdo, según te retiraste por un incidente, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" - Preguntó Mike con curiosidad.

"Realmente no quiero hablar de eso" - Respondió Henry.

"No se lo voy a decir a nadie" - Dijo Mike.

"En serio, no quiero hablar de eso" - Henry.

"¿Fue algo terrible?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Si, parece ridículo; nunca se lo conté a nadie porque pensé que se burlarían de mí" - Respondió Henry.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Fue cuando traté de asustar a un niño, este era nuevo... cuando entré a su cuarto todo parecía bien pero a medida que me acercaba me sentía algo incomodo... en ese momento el niño despertó y me miro con unos ojos... indescriptibles, no estaba asustado pero... cuando vi esos ojos sentí... sentí que estaba viendo algo que no puede ser nombrado, era el terror, la maldad absoluta... Sentí que moriría así que huí... Desde ese día jamás volví a trabajar de asustador" - Explicó Henry.

"Es muy extraño" - Dijo Mike.

"Si, pero creo que se quien es... es Sarrak... pero no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo su mirada... la mirada de Sarrak es igual a la de ese niño, por eso se que es él solo que lo único que sigo sin entender es porque no recuerdo el rostro de ese niño" - Henry.

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo" - Mike.

"Lo que tengo entendido es que tu le has visto bien, por eso estoy aquí... ¿qué se siente estar frente a él?"- Preguntó Henry.

"Realmente no he estado frente a él, solo le he visto a tras de una cámara... conozco a alguien que le vio a los ojos... Randall Boggs... él me dijo lo que era... definitivamente no era humano, su mirada era lo peor. Según él te hace perder las ganas de vivir" - Respondió Mike.

"En mi lugar yo sentí el terror absoluto" - Henry.

"Eres nuevo por aquí, ¿verdad?" - Mike.

"Si, no hace mucho que llegué"- Henry.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Buenos días, como saben soy Eric Jones y ahora en esta ocasión tenemos a un invitado muy especial" - Dijo Eric el anfitrión de un famoso programa de televisión conocido como "Hablando con:" en el cual se invitaba a determina persona famosa para dar platicas de cualquier tema.

"¡Denle una bienvenida a Sarrak Easton!" - Exclamó Eric de emoción.

"Gracias" - Dijo Sarrak mientras entraba al escenario.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Tienen que ver esto" - Dijo George entrando a la sala.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Preguntó Sully, George encendió la tele.

"¿Otra vez ese maldito?" - Preguntó Heather al ver el programa "Hablando con:"

/++++++++++++++++++

"Cuéntenos como se siente haber logrado este gran descubrimiento" - Dijo Eric.

"No sé cómo decirlo pero es interesante saber que existe una civilización aislada de nosotros" - Sarrak.

"Mejor dicho un habitad de animales aislados *risa burlona*" - Dijo Eric.

/++++++++++++++++++

"No da gracia" - Dijo Carrie mientras veía el programa.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Entonces estas cosas son los monstruos que asustaban a los niños desde sus armarios ¿no es así?" - Preguntó Eric.

"Si, lamentablemente sí. Es triste saber que ese potencial tecnológico se haya desperdiciado en mantener un tradición que debería ser sepultada, pero al parecer no les importa" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¿Pero qué hay de esa tecnología para llegar al armario de un niño?" - Preguntó Eric con curiosidad.

"A eso me refería, se han concentrado mas en métodos para entrar a nuestro mundo pero todavía siguen usando tecnología basada en tubos de vacío" - Sarrak.

"*Risa burlona* qué vergüenza" - Dijo Eric burlándose.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Ahora se burla de nosotros" - Dijo uno de los agentes de la CDA el cual estaba viendo el programa.

"Tendremos que soportarlo" - Roz.

"Será mejor ignorarlo, solo está provocando" - Dijo otro agente.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Y díganos ¿cómo sabía el momento justo en el que aparecería su tierra en el mapa?" - Preguntó Eric con curiosidad.

"Fue interesante calcular el momento para eso, verá su mundo se ocultaba gracias a una torre la cual creaba un escudo alrededor de su tierra que no solo lo ocultaba, sino que también provocaba la desaparición de todo vehículo que intentara atravesarlo, lo que no sabían es que su torre llevaba cargando un problema desde el día que se creó, ese problema ocasionó una sobrecarga en su interior que finalmente acabó destruyéndola, solo tenía que calcular el momento justo en el que se destruiría y listo" - Explicó Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Hijo de puta, si fue él el que la destruyó" - Dijo Sully ante la explicación.

/++++++++++++++++++

"¿Y qué hay de aquellas criaturas que aparecieron en su oficina?" - Eric.

"Es lamentable pero tenían la intención de silenciarme pero por desgracia para ellos se equivocaron de torre" - Respondió Sarrak.

"Eso explica por qué uno de ellos dijo aquellas cosas por su radio" - Eric.

"Así es, a ellos no les conviene que nosotros sepamos de su existencia porque reconocen que nos teme" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué nos temen? Pero si ellos eran los que causaban miedo" - Eric.

"Miedo a pequeños infantes ya que siendo sincero, son cobardes y por eso deciden meterse con aquellos que están indefensos pero no pueden con gente de su... tamaño. Esta es la verdad, nosotros tenemos el poder de acabar con ellos y esa es la razón por la que no quieren que nosotros sepamos de ellos" - Sarrak.

"Por curiosidad, uno de esos monstruos se parecía al que apareció en los videos del incidente del hotel Flores Jorly, ¿hay alguna explicación?" - Preguntó Eric.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Por favor que no lo diga" - Dijo Sully.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Preguntó Carrie.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Probablemente, tenía un amigo que también estaba investigando la existencia de los monstruos. El tenía un contacto con el que se iba a reunir en el hotel para discutir sobre el tema, casualmente fue el mismo día en el que ocurrió el incidente y justamente ellos estaban ahí" - Explicó Sarrak.

"Pero las investigaciones indican que fue creo que el hijo de un terrorista" - Eric.

"Si, posiblemente ellos no causaron el incidente pero si estaban ahí para silenciar a mi amigo" - Sarrak.

"¿Entonces no son los responsables?" - Preguntó Eric.

"Al parecer no, pero es posible que la razón del atentado haya sido por el mismo motivo" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¿Insinúa que unos terroristas querían evitar este descubrimiento?" - Preguntó Eric sorprendido ante la respuesta.

"Hay gente a la que no le conviene que se sepa esto, un gran ejemplo son los seguidores de las religiones pero puede que ellos no tuvieran nada que ver en esto, tengo una teoría sobre quien pudo ocasionarlo" - Explicó Sarrak.

"¿Quien?" - Eric.

"Puede que suene disparatado pero para algunos no les extrañaría. Mi teoría dice que el responsable era nuestro gobierno" - Respondió Sarrak, la respuesta dejó impactado a muchos de los televidentes que estaban viendo el programa.

"¿E... es eso cierto?" - Preguntó Eric impactado.

"Es una teoría pero para empezar pregúntese por qué el gobierno no dio ningún comentario cuando los videos salieron a la luz. ¿Cómo pasó? Mi deducción es esta, el gobierno ya sabía que mi amigo estaba investigando sobre el tema y como se sabe, por alguna razón el gobierno no quiere que se sepa de estos temas, decidieron provocar el atentado con el fin de silenciarlo y culpar al hijo del terrorista, pero fallaron, sin embargo, no se rindieron pues días después mi amigo murió en un accidente de auto, no solo eso, descubrieron que ya había monstruos tratando de encargarse de la situación y ocultaron los videos pero alguien los logró sacar a la luz. Parece que lamentablemente nuestro gobierno defiende a nuestros enemigos, eso explica que después de la transmisión el presidente me llamara para quejarse sobre lo que había hecho" - Explicó Sarrak.

"Debe ser una broma" - Dijo Eric.

"Tengo una grabación de lo que él dijo" - Dijo Sarrak y sacó una grabadora.

(grabación)

 _"Solo he hecho un gran descubrimiento" - Sarrak._

 _"¡A provocado un caos en todo el mundo!" - presidente._

 _"No, yo he descubierto algo muy importante" - Sarrak._

 _"¡La humanidad no estaba preparada para esto!" - presidente._

(/grabación)

"Es increíble... es increíble que el presidente haga este tipo de cosas" - Dijo Eric impactado.

"Desde que era joven siempre tuve la idea de que al gobierno no le interesa su propio pueblo" - Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en la casa blanca.

"¿Cómo puede hacer esto?" - Se preguntó el presidente mientras veía el programa y a la vez se tapaba la cara.

"No sabe lo que está haciendo" - Dijo el presidente.

"¡Hijo de puta! ¡Maldito! ¡Muérete!" - Gritos de ira de manifestantes.

El presidente se asomó por una de las ventanas para encontrarse con los manifestantes insultándole.

"¿¡Cómo puedes hacernos esto!? ¡Ojalá te mueras!" - Gritó uno de los manifestantes.

"¡Eres una basura! ¡Púdrete!" - Gritó otro manifestante.

"¡Maldito pedazo de mierda! ¿¡Por qué nos ocultas esto cabrón de mierda!?" - Gritó otro manifestante.

/++++++++++++++++++

"¿No teme que el gobierno vaya a...?" - Preguntó Eric pero Sarrak interrumpió.

"Si el gobierno censurara el programa solo estarían afirmando lo que digo" - Sarrak.

"De hecho es verdad" - Dijo Eric.

"Una pregunta más, es sobre su programa "Las aventuras de Randall" La pregunta es ¿Por qué sus personajes se parecen tanto a varias de esas cosas?" - Eric.

"Bueno, eso fue idea de la persona que me escribió la historia, curiosamente no le he vuelto a ver" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¿No le ha vuelto a ver nunca más?" - Preguntó Eric.

"No, creo que el gobierno tuvo algo que ver con eso" - Sarrak.

"Y decían que este era un país libre" - Dijo Eric, en eso alguien se le acercó al oído y le susurró algo.

"Vaya, lamentablemente se nos ha acabado el tiempo" - Dijo Eric.

"Bueno, pues es hora de irme y para aquellos que se perdieran de lo mencionado el día de hoy, no se preocupen, estaré publicando mis hallazgos en mi página oficial" - Sarrak.

"Bien, hora de despedirse, espero que vuelva" - Dijo Eric.

"Volveré, y que quede claro, si algo me llegara a suceder, los principales sospechosos serán el gobierno y los monstruos" - Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Con esto será mas difícil de acabar con él sin provocar un lio" - Dijo Jack.

"Parece que está decidido a manchar nuestra imagen" - Dijo Carrie.

"Nuestra imagen ya está manchada, lo que él va a hacer es inventar mentiras para hacernos ver peor... Hijo de puta... Randall fue el creador de esa historia y ni siquiera se digna a darle el crédito que se merece" - Dijo Sully furioso.

"Lo peor de todo es que tiene a casi todo el país de su lado... que digo... a casi todo el mundo entero" - Jack.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Ahora sí que no podemos hacer nada, si lo callamos el país entero se nos vendrá encima... Esto debe ser una pesadilla" - Dijo el presidente.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Por ahora lo mejor es ignóralo, solo espero que las cosas no empeoren" - Dijo Roz.

"¿Pero?" - Preguntó un agente.

"Tiene razón, si hacemos algo seremos los primeros sospechosos, lo mejor es no provocar un conflicto... podría ser nuestro final" - Respondió Roz.

/++++++++++++++++++

Habían pasado varias horas, ya era de noche.

Abigail se encontraba deambulando por unos suburbios, en eso vio que una de las casas tenía una ventana abierta así que aprovechó para entrar y robar algo de comida.

Una vez dentro se dirigió a la cocina para ver que encontraba, buscó todo lo que podía cargar.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" - Preguntó alguien que se estaba acercando, Abigail trató de huir por la ventana pero estaba cerrada, en eso se encendieron las luces.

Había un hombre joven frente a ella.

"¿Eres... eres..?" - Preguntó el hombre.

"No he venido a hacerte daño, solo quiero irme" - Dijo Abigail.

"Eres aquella cosa que fue capturada" - Dijo el hombre.

"No soy ninguna cosa" - Abigail.

"Claro, eres un monstruo, ¿qué haces aquí?" - Preguntó el hombre.

"¿No tienes miedo?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Estoy preparado para todo en buen sentido" - Dijo el hombre.

"Solo he venido por comida, si quiere te la devuelvo" - Abigail.

"Puede quedarse con nosotros. Solo somos dos, yo y mi hijo" - Respondió el hombre.

"¿Por qué hace esto?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Solo quiero ayudar" - Contestó el hombre.

"Tengo que pensarlo" - Dijo Abigail.

"Puedo esperar, por cierto ¿tienes algún nombre?" - Preguntó el hombre.

"Abigail Hardscrabble ¿y el tuyo?" - Respondió Abigail.

"John" - Respondió John.

/++++++++++++++++++

"¿Cómo nos deshacemos de él?" - Preguntó Sully a Jack.

"No tengo idea, cualquier cosa que le ocurra va a causar un grave problema" - Respondió Jack.

"Creo que tendremos que esperar" - Dijo Heather.

"¿A qué?" - Sully.

"A que termine de decir todo sobre nosotros" - Heather.

/++++++++++++++++++

"En lo que se toma una ducha yo prepararé un lugar donde dormir"- Dijo John.

"¿Es necesario?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"No sé si ustedes están acostumbrados a... a oler... desagradable pero nosotros no lo estamos y a mi hijo no le va a gustar nada" - Respondió John.

"Vale" - Dijo Abigail y se dirigió al baño mientras John se dirigía al ático.

Mientras Abigail se daba una buena ducha John preparaba un viejo colchón en buenas condiciones, este estaba envuelto en plástico para que no se ensuciara, una vez que le quitó el plástico, busco varias cobijas, a la vez, Abigail continuaba con su ducha, le ere difícil bañarse por completo debido a su tamaño pero hacía lo que podía, al mismo tiempo pensaba en lo que Sarrak le había dicho, aunque quisiera negarlo no podía ya que era verdad.

Medía hora después, Abigail terminó de bañarse, se tardó en secar ya que la toalla para ella era demasiado pequeña. Una vez que terminó de secarse se dispuso a ponerse la vieja ropa que traía pero antes de ponérsela, John tocó a la puerta.

"Siento interrumpir, pero he encontrado algo de ropa que tal vez te quede, era de mi esposa paro... bueno, te la dejaré en tu cama... por cierto, tendrás que quedarte en el ático, y no te preocupes por el polvo, me he encargado de eso... mas o menos de todo" - Dijo John.

Abigail decidió salir con la toalla puesta alrededor de ella ya que le era desagradable usar la ropa de un muerto.

"Disculpa, siento no darte algo mejor pero por ahora te quedarás en el ático" - Dijo John.

"Es mejor que nada" - Dijo Abigail, mientras se preparaba para dormir.

"Nos veremos mañana" - Dijo John antes de salir del ático.

/++++++++++++++++++

Día 21 de Abril del año 2018

"Y ahora en "hablando con" para sorpresa de ustedes vuelve nuestro invitado favorito, Sarrak Easton" - Anunció Eric de emoción.

"Buenos días a todos, realmente es increíble volver a estar aquí" - Sarrak.

"El publico adora su presencia" - Eric.

"No lo dudo, a la gente le encanta saber cosas nuevas y hoy traigo más información para compartir" - Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++

Abigail se estaba levantando, le era incomodo dormir en un colchón pequeño pero qué más podía pedir.

"¿Abigail?" - Preguntó John mientras entraba al ático.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Abigail mientras se levantaba.

"La cena está lista" - Respondió John.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Peter, hoy vamos a tener a un invitado no muy común" - Dijo John a su hijo de ocho años de edad mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa del comedor.

"¿Quién es?" - Preguntó Peter curioso.

"Es un invitado muy... muy... especial" - Respondió John nervioso ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hijo al ver a Abigail.

"Me habías contado que hace tres años venía un monstruo a tu habitación a hacerte reír ¿cierto?" - Preguntó John nervioso.

"Si, ¡es uno de ellos!" - Respondió Peter emocionado.

"Bueno... sí... mas o menos... no es como te lo imaginas pero... no te hará daño solo estará un tiempo con nosotros" - Respondió John muy nervioso.

"¿Qué hay de cenar?" - Preguntó Abigail sin mucho ánimo.

"¡Ya está aquí, genial!" - Dijo Peter de emoción a la vez que corrió a ver al invitado especial.

"Espera" - Exclamó John pero fue demasiado tarde, Peter se topó con Abigail quedando impactado ante lo que estaba viendo.

"WOW" - Dijo Peter impactado.

"¿Y tu quien eres?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Soy Peter, ¿y tú?" - Saludó Peter emocionado.

"Abigail, no te vez asustado" - Respondió Abigail algo extrañada ante la actitud del pequeño.

"Por qué debería si ustedes son graciosos" - Respondió Peter.

"Peter ven a comer" - Dijo John.

"Ya voy" - Dijo Peter mientras corría a sentarse.

"¿Qué tienen preparado?" - Preguntó Abigail entrando al comedor.

"Huevos con tocino y puré de patata" - Respondió John.

"Acércate, toma asiento... bueno" - Dijo John.

"No importa, puedo comer parada" - Interrumpió Abigail.

"¿Puedo encender la tele?" - Preguntó Peter.

"Adelante" - Respondió John, en eso el muchacho encendió la tele la cual mostraba el programa de "Hablando con:".

"¿Enserio quieres ver eso?" - Preguntó John.

"Si, va a estar interesante" - Respondió Peter emocionado.

"¿No le gusta ese programa?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"No, no nos agrada a quien invitan" - Respondió John, la respuesta dejó extrañada a Abigail ya que el invitado era Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++

"¿Y qué nos puede contar esta vez?" - Preguntó Eric.

"En esta ocasión he descubierto más datos interesantes sobre estas criaturas, en este caso les traigo la ideología que suelen compartir sus individuos pero les advierto que no les va agradar" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¿Por qué?" - Preguntó Eric.

"Por qué estas criaturas, la mayoría son racistas hacia los seres humanos" - Sarrak.

"Nos detestan" - Eric.

"Más que eso, nos ven como su ganado" - Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Oh no" - Dijo Abigail ante lo que Sarrak decía.

/++++++++++++++++++

"¿Ganado?" - Preguntó.

"Si pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse ya que sus industrias se derribaron y ahora están pagando las consecuencias, como ya lo había dicho ellos se dedicaban a asustarnos, era una tradición pero más que eso, ellos nos odian y para ellos nosotros solo estamos para servirles" - Explicó Sarrak.

"¿Así que esos es lo que piensan de nosotros?" - Preguntó Eric.

"Nos consideran y perdonen la palabra, seres estúpidos, irracionales e inferiores" - Sarrak.

"Que desagradable" - Eric.

"Mi padre me decía que uno ve a los demás justo como es él, así que si ellos piensan eso de nosotros es porque ellos son eso" - Sarrak.

"Huh, Sin duda alguna" - Eric.

/++++++++++++++++++

"¿No hace otra cosa más que hablar mal de nosotros?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"No, de hecho solo dice lo que le conviene" - Respondió John.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" - Preguntó Abigail extrañada.

"Porque así es él, dice una verdad entre mentiras, cada vez que habla de ustedes, la gente despotrica cada vez más sobre ustedes" - Respondió John.

"Vaya" - Abigail.

"Ahora mismo todo el mundo los odia y es gracias a él" - John,

"¿Pero como sabes eso?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Porque él es el anticristo" - John.

"¿El anticristo?" - Preguntó Abigail ya que desconocía sobre el tema.

"Es muy largo de explicar pero si, el es el anticristo y una de las características es que casi todo el mundo lo adora" - Respondió John.

"Eso ya lo veo pero no entiendo a que se refiere" - Abigail.

"Estamos en los últimos tiempos, todos los problemas, toda esta crisis es provocada con el único propósito de que la gente se vaya con él" - Respondió John.

"Bueno, en lo que si coincido es que es un sociópata asesino" - Abigail.

"Es más que eso, la razón por la qué él está aquí es para poder llevarse a todos los que pueda" - Dijo John con tristeza.

"Lo que sí sé es que quiere acabar con todo el mundo, se cree un dios" - Abigail.

"Cierto, se considera un dios y pretende hacer que todo el mundo también lo considere un dios" - Dijo John con tristeza.

"Ahora que lo dices, conocía a alguien; era un joven estudiante, uno de los mejores y ahora cree que Sarrak es un dios" - Abigail.

"Que no te extrañe, así es él y pronto la mayor parte del mundo también lo va a considerar un dios" - John.

/++++++++++++++++++

"¿Qué más a descubierto?" - Preguntó Eric.

"Esto va a sonar totalmente ridículo pero es la verdad, ellos también nos consideran tóxicos" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" - Eric.

"Creen que si uno de ellos nos tocara o si tocara algún objeto que ha tenido contacto anteriormente con un humano, mueren" - Respondió Sarrak, Eric se echó a reír a carcajadas.

"¿En serio?" - Preguntó Eric mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

"No le miento, de hecho han ocurrido casos de monstruo que han tenido contacto con diversos objetos como juguetes o ropa y han tenido que ser descontaminados de maneras extremas, digamos que es como si hubieran tenido contacto o estado en una zona radiactiva, así es la descontaminación pero más extremo. Para poner un ejemplo, los monstruos con pelo se le rasura totalmente sin importar causar heridas y para mas ridículo se les coloca un cono en el cuello, si hay dudas e mi página oficial he subido varios videos sobre cómo se realizan estos métodos" - Explicó Sarrak.

"¿Un cono?" - Eric.

"Como el que se le pone a los animales para que no se rasquen la cabeza" - Respondió Sarrak, Eric se rió a carcajadas y esta vez mas descontrolado.

"Y nos consideran inferiores" - Dijo Eric riéndose a carcajadas.

"Qué estúpidos" - Dijo Eric riéndose.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Parece que su intención es humillarnos totalmente" - Dijo Roz mientras veía el programa.

"Debe estar bromeando" - Roz

/++++++++++++++++++

"A sido muy divertido" - Dijo Eric mientras se calmaba.

"Aun hay mas, a menudo estas criaturas se discriminan entre ellos" - Sarrak.

"¿Cómo? Si todos son diferentes" - Eric.

"Se basan en la categoría, más que nada dependen de si están hechos para causar miedo. He categorizado a todos los monstruos, todos cumplen con ciertas características. Tenemos el tipo de piel, volumen, tipo de cuerpo, numero de extremidades, habilidades e incluso la rareza" - Explicó Sarrak.

"Y se creen superiores" - Eric.

"Lamentablemente la realidad es muy distinta" - Sarrak.

"Supongo que aun hay mas" - Eric.

"Así es y es que ellos no son muy originales" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué significa?" - Eric.

"Durante años, ellos nos han copiado distintas actividades, los deportes, sistema académico, sistema económico y demás actividades. Por si fuera poco le hacen creer a su gente que ellos inventaron todo eso y que nosotros somos los que les copiamos" - Explicó Sarrak.

"Claro, si eres un ladrón lo mejor es robar y culpar a la victima de que él es el ladrón" - Eric.

"No solo eso, Muchos de ellos tienen la idea de que toda nuestra civilización y todas nuestras obras fueron creadas por ellos, y que nosotros solo llegamos y se las quitamos" - Sarrak.

"Bueno ¿y cuál es la razón de su existencias?" - Eric.

"Por todo lo que he investigado, prácticamente ellos no tienen razón de existir, si desaparecieran no afectarían en nada a nuestro mundo, bueno, dejarían de molestar pero prácticamente no afectaría al mundo su desaparición" - Sarrak.

"'¿No afectan en nada?" - Eric.

"Imagina que nosotros, nuestro mundo, todo ser vivo que conocemos forman una esfera, ellos son un tumor, una aberración pegada a la esfera con pegamento, no afecta en nada su desaparición, no tienen un propósito en este mundo. De hecho muchos creen que su único propósito es asustar a los humanos, nada más que eso. Así lo creen ellos desde sus orígenes, para ellos el terror es lo que mide a un monstruo" - Sarrak.

"Que vida tan triste pero a quien le importa" - Dijo Eric.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Peter, creo que se te hace tarde" - Dijo John.

"Solo un minuto más" - Dijo Peter.

"No, ya tienes que alistarte, el camión llegará en cualquier momento" - John.

"Está bien" - Dijo Peter y se fue a su cuarto a alistarse.

"¿Qué edad tiene?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Ocho, y en tres meses es su cumpleaños" - Respondió John.

"Es una pena que no pueda regalarle algo" - Abigail.

"Por cierto, ¿qué hacía dirigiéndose a una de las torres de Sarrak, me refiero al día en que fue...?" - Preguntó John.

"Detener a Sarrak" - Abigail.

"Temo decirle que usted no puede vencer al anticristo" - John.

"¿Por qué no?" - Abigail.

"Nadie puede vencerle excepto nuestro redentor" - Respondió John.

"Hasta donde yo sé el es un ser humano, se que puede morir" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Por su propio bien, no se enfrente a él" - John.

"¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras acaba con nosotros?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Solo debemos esperar hasta que llegue el momento, lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar con nuestro redentor" - John.

"¿Y quién es ese redentor?" - Abigail.

"Es Jesucristo" - Respondió John.

/++++++++++++++++++

" _¿A qué se refería con que él solo me usaba?_ " - Pensaba Johnny quien se encontraba escondido en su guarida, había pasado todo este tiempo cuestionándose el por qué una persona como Abigail diría tales cosas sobre su "dios".

" _Debe estar engañada... pero... si fuera así es porque alguien la debió contar terribles mentiras... ¿Estará con el gobierno oculto? No, ella jamás se metería con personas repugnantes... ¿Qué rayos está pasando?_ " - Pensaba Johnny.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Un dato más interesante es que jamás había visto una forma de gobierno como este, me refiero a qué han logrado lavarle la cabeza a toda su gente con mentiras sobre nosotros, desde niños les enseñan todas estas... tonterías sobre nosotros. Prácticamente es una especia de dictadura secreta, nadie se cuestiona lo que aprenden por cultura" - Sarrak.

"Vaya, es una lástima... y parece que hay países que han conseguido imitarlos, aunque no creo que los ejecuten por destruir una foto de su líder, ¿verdad?" - Eric.

"No, por lo menos no es una dictadura tipo Hitler o Stalin" - Sarrak.

"Bien, ha sido un gusto volver a hablar con usted señor Sarrak pero lamentablemente se nos ha agotado el tiempo" - Dijo Eric.

"Tal vez nos volvamos a ver" - Sarrak.

"Eso espero" - Eric.

/++++++++++++++++++

"Parece que el señor Sarrak está muy decidido a desprestigiar a estas criaturas" - Dijo Hall después de apagar la televisión. a continuación, siguió trabajando en su investigación para poder encontrar a Johnny Worthington.


	15. Capitulo 15: Caos

**Antes que nada, este capitulo contiene algunas ideas que pueden entrar en conflicto con algunas ideologías por lo que recomiendo que si no lo toleran salten al próximo capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 15: Caos

Era de noche, Abigail se encontraba cenando junto a la familia.

"Debo admitirlo, esta comida es increíble" - Dijo Abigail mientras comía una rebanada de lasaña de carne y queso.

"Gracias, es una receta familiar" - Agradeció John.

"¿Es cierto que ustedes pueden vivir más que nosotros?" - Preguntó Peter muy curioso.

"*Pequeña risa* Eso depende, depende del tipo de monstruo, algunos pueden vivir más, otros menos y otros pueden vivir lo mismo que un humano promedio, pero ninguno sabe más o menos cuanto puede vivir" - Respondió Abigail.

"Es muy interesante" - John.

"No hay de que" - Abigail.

Un pequeño momento de silencio.

"¿Así que usted era profesora?" - John.

"En realidad era decana pero me retiré" - Respondió Abigail.

"¿Por qué?" - John.

"Cambiamos de asustar a hacer reír" - Abigail.

"¿Y eso a que se debe?" - John.

"Surgió una crisis, los niños ya no se asustaban como antes pero lo que cambió todo fue un incidente y dos de mis ex-estudiantes descubrieron que la risa era mejor pero seguro que Sarrak jamás diría la verdad" - Respondió Abigail.

"Al contrario, solo mentiras" - John.

"Terminé" - Dijo Peter.

"Bien, ahora ve a cepillarte los dientes y a la cama" - Dijo John, Peter le hizo caso y se dirigió al baño.

"¿Y cómo va en la escuela?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Muy bien, es excelente estudiante y tiene varios amigos" - Respondió John.

"¿Nadie lo molesta?" - Preguntó Abigail con curiosidad.

"No, él está protegido" - Respondió John alegre.

"¿Por quién?" - Abigail.

"Por nuestro amado padre creador, por Jesucristo y por el espíritu santo" - Respondió John alegre.

"La verdad no sé quiénes son" - Abigail.

"¿Usted tiene alguna creencia? Solo pregunto" - Preguntó John.

"No, soy escéptica" - Abigail.

"¿Ustedes los monstruos tienen alguna creencia? Por curiosidad" - John.

"No, aunque recuerdo que hace años había un grupo que tenía una creencia pero jamás dejaron descendencia" - Abigail.

"¿En qué creían?" - Preguntó John con curiosidad.

"No recuerdo exactamente pero más o menos estaba basado en una creencia humana, según ellos dependiendo de sus actos al morir irían al infierno a aterrorizar a los humanos por el resto de la eternidad... la verdad me parecía algo totalmente ridículo" - Respondió Abigail.

"*Suspiro*Lamento decirle esto pero ellos estaban siendo entregados en bandeja de plata al demonio" - Dijo John con tristeza.

"Para mí morir es simplemente dejar de existir pero eso solo es idea mía, nadie sabe qué pasará al morir" - Abigail.

"Al morir esperaremos hasta el juicio final donde se nos juzgará por nuestros actos pero si sigues las enseñanzas de Jesucristo, no tendrás que pasar por ello" - John.

"Bien, es bueno pensar así" - Abigail.

"Necesita saber la verdad" - John.

"¿Sobre qué?" - Preguntó Abigail con curiosidad.

"Verá, en este mundo hay quienes venden su alma por tonterías pero hay otros que lamentablemente la regalan, los que usted había mencionado estaban regalando su alma al demonio, estaban totalmente engañados por él" - Respondió John.

"Mira, no sé cómo funciona tu creencia pero no es bueno realizar conclusiones sin conocer a los demás" - Respondió Abigail educadamente.

"No pretendo ofenderla pero tiene que escuchar, así es como funciona, el demonio ha estado engañando a todo el mundo durante milenios, prácticamente desde los orígenes" - John.

"Para empezar, no entiendo nada sobre lo que me está hablando, sería mejor si me hablaran desde el principió" - Dijo Abigail.

"Bien, pero solo le pido que me escuche, no pretendo ofenderla ni nada" - Dijo John.

"Ya terminé" - Dijo Peter.

"¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?" - Preguntó John.

"Si" - Respondió Peter con alegría.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esto va de mal en peor" - Dijo Heather.

"Ya lo veo, la gente está más furiosa" - Dijo Carrie.

"Déjense de eso, este tipo va a acabar provocando una revolución, la gente odia a muerte al gobierno" - Dijo Jack.

"No creo que sea tan malo, este gobierno no parece que haya ayudado mucho al pueblo" - Dijo Sully sin mostrar interés.

"Si dejas de lado la cantidad de muertes que llegarían a provocar, esto nos hundirá aun mas en esta crisis y encima no tienes ni idea de quién podría asumir el poder" - Respondió Jack.

"Viendo la situación, no dudo de que él quiera ser el nuevo gobernante de este mundo" - Heather.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Y el lobo soplaba y soplaba, y la casa de ladrillos siguió en pie" - Contaba el padre a su hijo.

Abigail los observaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

Después de un minuto John salió del cuarto de su hijo dejándolo dormir tranquilo.

"¿Tus padres no te contaban cuentos antes de dormir?" - Preguntó John.

"Nunca, solo mi abuelo; ellos decían que los cuentos me harían débil" - Respondió Abigail.

"No tuviste buenos padres, ¿verdad?" - John.

"No te imaginas, eran racistas y retrogradas hasta el cansancio" - Abigail.

"Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que me iba a contar?" - Abigail.

"Vamos a la sala, esto es largo de platicar" - Dijo John.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Te he traído algo" - Dijo Hall mientras le entregaba un paquete con comida a Carl.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo haya afuera? He escuchado cosas desagradables" - Preguntó Carl.

"Sarrak está revelando todo acerca de ustedes, ahora la gente está más enfurecida" - Respondió Hall.

"¿Qué dice de nosotros?" - Preguntó Carl preocupado.

"Nada bueno, se están formando grupos que exigen el exterminio de tu raza" - Hall.

"Ojalá esto fuera solo una pesadilla" - Carl.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Para empezar esto es solo una interpretación mía, es mejor que investigues por tu propia cuenta pero debes tener mucho cuidado ya que el camino hacía nuestro creador está rodeado de engaños y es fácil caer, pero mientras más avances en el camino, más fácil será para ti poder descubrir los engaños y ver las trampas que pone el demonio" - Explicó John.

"Le escucho" - Abigail.

"Para empezar, lo que tengo entendido es que cuando nuestro padre creador creó al mundo, el demonio antes no era un demonio, era uno de sus ángeles, según era uno de sus favoritos pero después de que nuestro padre nos creó y nos dio tantos privilegios, a él le dio envidia, celos, etc. Así que traicionó a nuestro padre y tomó la decisión de destruirnos... corrompernos hasta el punto de ser insalvables, utilizó y sigue utilizando miles de engaños. No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol, prácticamente él ha creado todo el mal que hay en el mundo" - Explicó John.

"No entiendo cómo puede crear todo el mal, por lo que yo entiendo el bien y el mal es subjetivo, prácticamente solo existe para nosotros porque solo nosotros lo interpretamos" - Abigail.

"¿Usted alguna vez ha escuchado de gente que mata porque según ellos Dios les dijo que lo hicieran?" - John.

"No, en mi mundo jamás se ha escuchado de tales cosas" - Abigail.

"Pues aquí sí, y no es Dios quien les dice, es el demonio pero se hace pasar por un dios, así es como opera, usando engaños. Él y sus esbirros o entidades le susurran a la gente para que haga cosas realmente terribles. Desde tiempos inmemorables se hablaba de sacrificios humanos, Dios jamás pediría tal cosa pero el demonio sí, el demonio les ha engañado todo este tiempo haciéndose pasar por los dioses de sus creencias pero él no es tonto, conforme pasa el tiempo él se actualiza y pasa de hacerse pasar por dioses a hacerse pasar por extraterrestres, él está preparado para todo, preparado para el fin" - John.

"Si ha hecho tanto mal, ¿por qué Dios no lo ha destruido?" - Abigail.

"Realmente no tengo la respuesta, solo él lo sabe pero yo puedo deducir, pero no crea al cien por ciento lo que le voy a decir porque no es la verdad absoluta, es mejor que investigue por su propia cuenta, lo que yo creo es que le está dando la oportunidad de arrepentirse pues Dios ha sellado el destino del demonio, al final de los tiempos él irá al lago de fuego donde arderá por toda la eternidad por todo lo que nos ha hecho y él sabe que ese es su destino y el destino de todos sus seguidores. Como sabe cuál es su destino ha decidido aprovechar lo que le queda de tiempo para llevarse a todos los que pueda, se puede decir que él no tiene creatividad pues durante todo este tiempo se la ha pasado copiando a nuestro padre creador, por eso hay muchas similitudes entre creencias" - Explicó John.

"Eso no puede ser cierto, no puede ser que él se haya hecho pasar por todos esos dioses" - Abigail.

"Es difícil entenderlo, pero lo que debes hacer es pedir que el espíritu santo te ayude a ver la verdad. Verás, ante todo esto, nuestro padre envió un redentor que sería el camino a la salvación, dicho redentor es Jesucristo, él es el camino a la salvación, debemos entregarnos a él para poder obtener la salvación, para ello solo hay que seguir los mandamientos que trajo, solo eso" - John.

"Entonces él es el camino, lo que no entiendo es por qué gran parte de la gente lo odia o repudia tu creencia, bueno, eso es lo que he visto durante todo el tiempo que he estado aquí en tu mundo" - Abigail.

"Todo se debe a la gran ramera, mi interpretación de quien es la gran ramera es que es el Vaticano" - John.

"¿El Vaticano?" - Preguntó Abigail intrigada.

"Es una secta, así la llamo yo, ellos no están con Dios, están con el demonio, ellos se han encargado de "secuestra la biblia" y manipularla a su antojo, inventaron mentiras para beneficiarse a ellos mismos, utilizan el nombre de nuestro señor Jesucristo para lucrar y se han encargado de insertar abominaciones" - John.

"¿Abominaciones?" - Abigail.

"Santos y Vírgenes, han inventado tantas mentiras, insertaron falsos mandamientos como el de darle siempre diezmos a sus templos que hacen llamar iglesias. Todo solo ha provocado la ira de la gente que echó al catolicismo y a nuestro amado padre creador al mismo saco, significa que le han provocado un odio no solo a ellos mismos si no a nuestro creador y a Jesucristo... Pero todo era parte de un gran plan" - John.

"¿Un gran plan?" - Abigail.

"Provoca la crisis y soluciónala para hacerte el héroe, el plan es hacer que toda la gente caiga en una gran trampa, una trampa que conozco como la Nueva Era, la Nueva Era del anticristo. Has visto a Sarrak, ¿vez como ha puesto a casi toda la gente de su lado? Así es como empieza. Actualmente el mundo está totalmente podrido y sigue pudriéndose, crímenes que no se castiga o que se castiga con sentencias suaves como la libertad condicional o las fianzas, hay crisis económica, extremismos, censura. El mundo está en una terrible decadencia, la gente cada vez está más enferma, no puedes tocar ciertos temas o expresar opiniones personales sin que te tachen de lo peor, y el gobierno en lugar de solucionar el problema solo lo empeora, esto hace que la gente deseé a un salvador, ahí es donde entra el anticristo" - John.

"Lo voy entendiendo, él se hace el salvador, él creó toda esta tecnología económica y avanzada para atraer a la gente, reveló nuestra existencia lo que hace que casi todos se pongan de su lado y aun más ya que el gobierno trató de ocultar nuestra existencia, y con ese fin puede destruirlos fácilmente" - Abigail.

"Exacto, una maravillosa destrucción, sin que la gente lo sepa están caminando hacia la destrucción, el pueblo se alzará contra sus autoridades y será cuando entremos en el nuevo orden mundial, todo parecerá que se habrá solucionado pero en realidad es todo lo contrario, el mundo se convertirá en una prisión gobernada por el demonio, un mundo unificado, un solo gobierno, una sola moneda, una sola religión" - John.

"Con todo lo que sabes, ¿por qué no lo das a conocer?" - Abigail.

"No es sencillo, como te dije, el Vaticano se encargó de crear un odio no solo hacia a ellos sino a hacía nuestro amado padre creador y a Jesucristo, en consecuencia casi nadie nos cree, nos consideran gente atrasada, retrograda, incluso nos insultan, yo he decidido darlo a conocer a quien se ponga en mi camino, será él quien decida si escuchar o seguir engañado pero no pienso andar de puerta en puerta porque no es mi deber, de hecho han habido casos en que casi me han hecho perder la fe, muchos explotan con insultos y blasfemias que hacen que casi caiga al abismo, si no fuera por mi hijo quien me ha ayudado a no olvidarme de Jesucristo" - John.

"Es difícil romper ideologías" - Abigail.

"No solo eso, muchos están contaminados con entidades que les impiden ver la verdad, entidades que se alimentan de la maldad que provocan" - John.

"¿Cómo pueden hacer que la gente haga cosas terribles?" - Abigail.

"Les crean gustos, ellos no se dan cuenta de que tienen una entidad, solo pregúntate ¿por qué un "loco" justamente se va a atacar a alguien? ¿Por qué hay gente que escucha voces? Es la entidad que los controla, es la entidad que les habla. No existe la reencarnación y para nosotros no existe el destino, esas personas que dicen que recuerdan memorias de vidas pasadas es porque la entidad de aquellas personas fallecidas se les han pegado a ellos y les han hecho ver los recuerdos de sus anteriores huéspedes, apariciones, contactados, todo ha sido por aquellas entidades que se les aparecen como seres buenos y amables para así poder engañarlos. No existe el contacto con espíritus de familiares muertos, esas son las mismas entidades que se hacen pasar por aquellos familiares, después de que vino Jesucristo, Dios le prohibió a sus ángeles contactar con nosotros por lo tanto ¿quiénes son los que contactan con nosotros? Las entidades, los demonios, por eso siempre hay que probar a los espíritus para saber con quien realmente están contactando" - Explicó John.

"¿No hay forma de detener al anticristo?" - Preguntó Abigail algo triste.

"Lamentablemente no, la razón por la que él está aquí y ha conseguido todo esto es porque la mayoría de la gente lo desea, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar hasta el regreso de nuestro redentor Jesucristo" - John.

"¿Cómo lograste saber todo esto?" - Abigail.

"Fue... fue por la muerte de mi esposa, yo... siento admitirlo pero yo era una basura... siempre me enojaba de cualquier cosa... me burlaba de Dios, blasfemaba... pero un día mi esposa murió, me dejó a mí y a mi hijo destrozados... y fue cuando deseé que la muerte no fuera el final, yo quería creer que después de morir las cosas no acabarían ahí... pero un día, estuve en una severa situación... me empecé a enfermar y temía que fuera cáncer*trata de evitar llorar*... yo no quería dejar a mi hijo solo... así que le pedí a Dios que ese era el momento de mostrarme que existe... finalmente me dieron los resultados de los análisis y no tenía cáncer... fue un milagro y desde ahí empecé a buscar la verdad... pero en mi camino estuve a punto de caer en la trampa de la Nueva Era, estuve a punto de acabar engañado pero... cuanto más estudiaba siempre encontraba aquella contradicción que tumbaba todo, seguía aquellos que decían ser contactados por extraterrestres que al final siempre terminaban en lo mismo y eso me hacía sospechar... fue un día que me harté porque todo lo que veía eran puras mentiras y le dije a Dios que creería en él sin investigar nada, creería ciegamente y fue en ese momento que vi la respuesta, encontré a gente que estaba desmantelando todas las mentiras de la Nueva Era y fue cuando descubrí que Jesucristo no solo existió sino que es el camino a la salvación" - John.

"Es duro descubrir la verdad, mi pueblo durante siglos creía que ustedes eran tóxicos y que solo estábamos hechos para asustar pero un día un estudiante nos mostró la verdad. Muchos estaban en contra incluyéndome pero pasó el tiempo y tuvimos que aceptarlo" - Abigail.

"Vaya, ya son más de las cuatro de la mañana, será todo por ahora" - Dijo John mirando su reloj, había pasado toda la noche hablando sobre lo que sabía.

"Ha sido una plática muy interesante" - Abigail.

"Gracias y es bueno ver que me haya escuchado, la mayoría de la gente con que he hablado sobre esto me corta, simplemente no quieren saber nada de esto" - John.

Los dos se dirigieron a dormir, sin embargo, para Abigail le sería difícil dormir con todo lo que había aprendido. Le era difícil creer todo eso, sobretodo lo del anticristo pero había cosas que apuntaban a que todo era cierto, sobretodo el miedo inexplicable que le hacía sentir Sarrak cuando escuchó su voz por primera vez.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 22 de Abril del año 2018

"¿Qué le hace tan frio?" - Preguntó Carl a Hall.

Hall le entregó algo de comer.

"Creo que ya te lo expliqué, este trabajo requiere renunciar a los sentimientos" - Respondió Hall.

"No veo porque" - Carl.

"Te contaré uno de mis casos, le apodaron "El vecino monstruoso", su nombre era Karton William, era un ciudadano modelo, el mejor vecino que uno podía desear; era amable con todos, muy altruista, siempre ayudaba y buscaba lo mejor para los demás, pero nadie sabía que debajo de esa tapadera se ocultaba un terrible monstruo, él se dedicaba a secuestrar a determinadas personas y las torturaba hasta matarlas por placer, uno de sus métodos era invitar a personas que ya había estudiado a su casa, una vez dentro jamás salían. Eran desapariciones inexplicables hasta que un día cometió un error, asesinó a un amigo, fue entonces cuando lo relacionamos y enfocamos nuestra investigación hacía el, pensábamos que podría haber sido una coincidencia o un plan para incriminarlo pero había detalles imposibles de refutar los cuales lo señalaban a él, detalles como el que estuvo presente cerca del lugar donde lo asesinaron a una hora cercana. Con forme avanzaba la investigación él se sentía más presionado hasta que un día secuestró a uno de mis amigos. Cualquiera en esa situación hubiera actuado por instinto, pero yo lo traté como una víctima más, lamentablemente fue asesinado pero lo detuvimos justo después de que tratara de deshacerse del cuerpo, gracias a eso descubrimos que tenía a varias personas secuestradas, si hubiera actuado de inmediato, él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de deshacerse de la información y jamás conseguiríamos salvar a esas personas. Pero como toda acción tiene sus consecuencias, mi esposa me dejó por haber permitido la muerte de mi amigo, simplemente no quería acabar como él y de hecho tiene razón" - Respondió Hall fríamente.

"¿No le importó?" - Preguntó Carl sorprendido.

"En este trabajo no puedes darte el lujo de tener una familia" - Hall.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Y qué tiene el día de hoy?" - Preguntó Eric emocionado.

"Mas información como siempre pero estoy seguro de que esto puede causar una serie de controversistas pero como saben, yo no me voy a callar, no soy como nuestro querido gobierno que tanto nos ha engañado" - Sarrak.

"¿Y de qué se trata?" - Eric.

"El incidente con estas criaturas, el mayor escándalo sucedido en su mundo y que los obligó a realizar un gran cambio" - Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Oh no, esto va a hacer que el mundo estalle" - Dijo Sully ya que sabía a qué se refería.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Cambio?" - Preguntó Eric intrigado.

"No sé si notaron que en los últimos años los niños se levantaban en las noches riendo a carcajadas" - Sarrak.

"Así es, es extraño" - Eric.

"Bueno, estas criaturas no lo hicieron porque nos quisieran hacer felices, fue por la crisis energética que sufrieron debido a que las nuevas generaciones comenzaron a perder el miedo" - Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ese maldito no sabe lo que hace" - Dijo Roz.

"Yo creo que lo hace apropósito y sabe lo que ocurrirá" - Dijo uno de los agentes.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"A causa de esto, a una de estas criaturas se le ocurrió la gran idea de secuestrar niños inocentes para usarlos como baterías eternas sin importar el sufrimiento, y la idea fue apoyada por una criatura de nombre importante, su nombre era Henry J. Waternoose y era el CEO de la compañía energética mas importante de su mundo, lo peor es que si hubiera tenido éxito, el resto de estas criaturas lo habrían apoyado, pero afortunadamente no fue así, fracasó y lo arrestaron pero la situación provocó el descubrimiento accidental del poder energético de las risas y siguieron usando a nuestro hijos como ganado" - Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¡Hijos de puta!" - Dijo un sujeto el cual se encontraba en un bar observando el programa.

"Eso no tiene perdón" - Dijo el dueño del bar.

"¡Deberían matarlos a todos!" - Gritó otro sujeto furioso.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Claro, a la mayoría de estas criaturas no les agradó ya que lo consideraban rebajarse, tirar al desagüe toda su tradición, deben recordar que para estas criaturas nosotros solo somos ganado, inferiores y que nuestro objetivo es servirles, sinceramente una raza como esta representa un grave peligro para nosotros, es una pena que nuestro querido gobierno no lo vea así, es más, los protegen" - Sarrak.

"Debe estar bromeando" - Dijo Eric sorprendido.

"No bromeo, ¿por qué trataron de ocultar su existencia? ¿Por qué enviaron barcos militares a evitar que cualquier individuo decidiera poner un pie en su territorio? ¿Por qué se deshicieron de todos los que lo sabían? ¿Por qué señor presidente? Si le hablo a usted y sería muy educado que respondiera a estas preguntas" - Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Maldito cabrón" - Dijo el presidente mientras observaba el programa.

Ahora mismo las palabras de Sarrak estaban causando un gran disturbio y aumentaba el odio hacía el presidente.

"No caiga en su juego" - Dijo uno de los asistentes al presidente.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Por si no lo sabían, estas criaturas castigan a la mayoría de los criminales desterrándolos a nuestro mundo, en pocas palabras nos envían su basura. Es desagradable que envían criminales a nuestras tierras para no hacerse responsables" - Sarrak.

"Realmente es muy desagradable y le apoyo en lo que dijo de que son una amenaza para nosotros" - Dijo Eric.

"No solo eso, creen que el miedo nos mantiene controlados" - Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Quiere provocar una guerra entre ambas razas y así ponerse como el héroe" - Dijo John.

"Y lo peor es que la mayoría de la gente lo apoya" - Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Solo piensen en todas esas personas a las que se les destruyó la vida por culpa de estas criaturas, gente inocente que merecía una vida feliz y todo fue arruinado simplemente por una rutina de trabajo" - Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¡Tiene razón! ¡Esos malditos deben pagar por todo lo que nos han hecho!" - Dijo el sujeto del bar.

"Yo te apoyo" - Dijo otro sujeto.

"¡Deberíamos armarnos y cazar a esas porquerías!" - Exclamó otra persona.

"¡Hay que hacerlo!" - Exclamó otra persona más.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esto se pone peor" - Dijo Curlk observando el programa a través de una televisión.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los monstruos, la gente estaba enterada de las palabras de Sarrak. Muchos estaban indignados mientras que otros temían lo peor.

"¡Tenemos que callar a ese tipo!" - Exclamó uno de los agentes de la CDA a Roz.

"Si lo hacemos, solo empeoraremos la situación, estamos atrapados" - Roz.

"¡Una mierda! Hay que hacer algo, solo de la orden" - Dijo otro agente desesperado.

Roz se lo pensó muy bien.

"Está bien, pero que parezca un incidente de su gobierno" - Roz.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 23 de Abril del año 2018

Sarrak continuó hablando sobre los monstruos y cada vez que hablaba sobre ellos, más aumentaba el odio de la gente.

"¡Mamá!" - Gritó un niño en su cama. Era de noche y trataba de dormir.

En eso se abrió la puerta de su cuarto de golpe.

"¡Ahora verás maldito!" - Gritó el padre el cual entró con un hacha y comenzó a destrozar la puerta del armario.

"¡Jamás volverán a atacar a mi hijo!" - Gritó el padre mientras continuaba destruyendo la puerta.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 24 de Abril del año 2018.

"Y como pueden ver, en todos los vecindarios se han originado estas enormes fogatas, todas conformadas por puertas de armarios" - Reportó uno de los noticieros.

"¡Esos hijos de puta nunca volverán a poner un pie en este país!" - Exclamó una mujer la cual fue entrevistada sobre la situación.

"Yo espero que entren a mi casa para hacerlos pedazos y me importa una mierda si la puta sociedad protectora de animales se enoja, para mí que se vayan a la mierda" - Dijo un hombre enfurecido.

"Y como se puede apreciar, esta no es la única zona, nos llegan reportes de todo el mundo de que se están llevando quemas de puertas de armarios" - Reportó el noticiero.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 25 de Abril del año 2018

Sarrak revela en internet una gran cantidad de grabaciones de los monstruos realizando su trabajo, métodos de enseñanza para los asustadores y demás actividades.

Mientras en el mundo humano aumentaba el odio hacía los monstruos, en el mundo de los monstruos aumentaban las preocupaciones y el miedo entre la población se hacía notar.

Sarrak continuaba hablando sobre los monstruos, en poco tiempo el programa de "Hablando con:" se convirtió en el número uno a nivel nacional y estaba avanzando hasta convertirse en el número uno a nivel mundial.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 26 de Abril del año 2018

"En ultimas noticias, se encontraron en un parque los cuerpos de tres monstruos muertos, los tres vestían unos extraños trajes amarillos y presentas una gran cantidad de heridas posiblemente de puñaladas" - Comunicó un noticiero.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" - Dijo Roz al saber de esta noticia.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 03 de Mayo del año 2018

"Hemos atrapado a uno de estos come mierdas y lo vamos a matar en vivo" - Dijo un sujeto en mascarado a una cámara, tomó la cámara y enfocó a un monstro que había sido capturado, ahora mismo se encontraba en vivo y alrededor tres millones de personas estaban siendo testigos de lo que iba a ocurrir, estaban impacientes por ver la muerte de este monstruo. Sin más espera, el sujeto junto con otros tres con bates de baseball con alambre de espino comenzaron golpear sin piedad al monstruo el cual suplicaba por su vida, al mismo tiempo la gente que estaba presenciando la masacre expresaba su felicidad y agradecimientos a través del chat.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Horas después.

"Como pueden ver, estos cuatro jóvenes capturaron y torturaron a una de estas criaturas en vivo, es increíble la cantidad de gente emocionada por lo sucedido y exigían mas, por otra parte la sociedad defensora de los derechos animales se mostró indignada o al menos una minoría a la vez que los grupos defensores de los derechos de los monstruos también se sentía indignados, para mí sinceramente se lo tenía merecido" - Comunicó un noticiero acerca de lo sucedido.

Como era de esperar, surgieron grandes manifestaciones en contra de la sociedad protectora de animales por mostrarse indignados ante la muerte de un monstruo al igual que surgían peleas contra los grupos que se habían formado hace poco en defensa de los derechos de los monstruos, aunque eran una minoría no retrocedían ante la gran cantidad de críticas negativas.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 07 de Mayo del año 2018

"Como pueden ver, ahora mismo está sucediendo un gran disturbio entre el grupo MEH "A monster is the equal of a human" y la demás población" - Comunicó el noticiero.

"Co... como pueden ver, ahora mismo el MEH está siendo apaleado por el resto de la... la población disgustada por la manifestación que se estaba llevando a cabo... disculpen, tenemos que cubrirnos, ahora mismo es muy peligroso andar por aquí" - Comunicó un reportero antes de alejarse del lugar.

"Pa... parece que han llegado grupos armados a... a ¡dios, hay que largarnos de aquí!" - Comunicó el reportero antes de cortar la emisión.

"Esperemos que se encuentren bien y logren salir sanos y salvos de ese lugar, por otra parte las fuerzas policiales han comenzado a actuar aunque según declaraciones de varios oficiales les parece desagradable tener que ayudar a gente que defienda a esas basuras y si digo basuras porque eso es lo que son y este es un país libre ¡así que puedo decir lo que pienso!" - Comunicó el noticiero.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 10 de Mayo del año 2018.

"Se encuentra un joven muerto en su casa, los asesinos fueron detenidos, ambos jóvenes de 16 años declararon que el motivo del asesinato era que la victima pertenecía al grupo MEH" - Comunicó el noticiero.

"¡Mi infancia fue arruinada gracias a esos come mierda y es asqueroso que haya gente que los defienda!" - Exclamó uno de los asesinos muy furioso.

"Esa ha sido una de las declaraciones, comparto su opinión, es desagradable que haya gente que defienda a esas basuras y como he dicho tengo derecho a decir lo que pienso y que ni se les ocurra tratar de censurarme" - Comunicó el noticiero, estas declaraciones finales provocaban el aumento del rating del noticiero.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ahora mismo el mundo es un caos" - Dijo John mientras veía las noticias.

"Creo que será mejor que me vaya" - Dijo Abigail triste.

"Tienes que quedarte, si te vas corres el riesgo de que te maten" - Dijo John.

"Si descubren que ustedes me han ayudado también los matarán" - Dijo Abigail.

"Estamos preparados, nuestro amado padre creador nos protegerá" - Dijo John.

"No sé si deba, temo por ustedes" - Dijo Abigail.

"No te preocupes, aquí estamos a salvo" - Dijo John.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esto es genial, todo a empeorado desde que ese maldito reveló todo" - Dijo Heather.

"Esto es lo que quiere" - Carrie.

"Lamento decirles que están atrapados aquí, haya afuera es un caos y si los ven los matarán" - Dijo Jack.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esto es terrible" - Dijo Curlk con las manos en la cabeza.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Estamos en una crisis, el negocio no va nada bien ahora que la gente está furiosa, si nos descubren acabarán con todos nosotros" - Respondió Curlk preocupado.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tenemos noticias del mundo de los humanos, como es de esperar... han aumentado las exigencias de la gente por e... exterminarnos pe... pero no se preocupen... se..se... según declaraciones del presidente a... aun estamos a salvo" - Comunicó uno de los noticieros del mundo de los monstruos que se encontraba aterrado por la situación actual.

"Queridos ciudadanos, de momento no hay nada que temer, por ahora los humanos no representan una amenaza para nosotros, aun no han tomado decisiones sobre nosotros pero les tendremos informados" - Comunicó el presidente del mundo de los monstruos.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Han aumentado las protestas contra el presidente de los Estados Unidos, esto se ha provocado cuando Sarrak reveló una carta enviada del presidente de los Estados Unidos hacía él exigiendo que parara de seguir revelando información sobres su gran descubrimiento" - Comunicó un noticiero.

"Siento decirles que es desagradable que nuestro gobierno, a quien le dimos nuestra confianza de que nos protegerían, quienes se supone que deben levantar y proteger al país nos hagan este tipo de cosas, para mí esto es una traición no solo a nosotros sino a todo este maravilloso país" - Declaró Sarrak.

" _Esto es tan divertido, tengo al mundo en la palma de mi mano y nadie puede contra mí, es hermoso todo esto_ " - Dijo Sarrak por dentro.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los monstruos. el presidente se encontraba en su oficina sentado frente a su escritorio con la cabeza tumbada sobre la mesa.

"¿Le ocurre algo señor?" - Preguntó su asistente.

"No sé hasta cuanto puedo seguir con esta farsa" - Respondió el presidente deprimido.

"¿Señor?" - Preguntó el asistente.

"Cada día me levanto con el temor de que los humanos tomen la decisión de exterminarnos" - Dijo el presidente.

El asistente se limitó a escuchar.

"No tenemos ninguna posibilidad para defendernos, somos blanco fácil... no puedo decirle a la gente que en el momento en que los humanos inicien una guerra contra nosotros... será nuestro fin" - Dijo el presidente totalmente deprimido y aterrado.


	16. Capitulo 16: Tortura psicológica

Capitulo 16: Tortura psicológica

Día 12 de Mayo del año 2018

"¿Y qué nos trae el día de hoy señor Sarrak?" - Preguntó Eric impaciente por la siguiente platica.

"He descubierto que estas criaturas han estado observando este programa durante días" - Sarrak.

"¿Entonces saben todo lo que hemos hablado?" - Preguntó Eric impactado y a la vez emocionado.

"Al parecer si" - Sarrak.

"Bueno, supongo que no han de estar nada contentos" - Eric.

"No lo creo, pero en esta ocasión quiero dirigirme hacía ellos ya que lo más probable es que ahora mismo nos están observando y tengo muchas palabras que decirles" - Sarrak.

"Bueno, pues adelante" - Dijo Eric emocionado.

"Muy bien... Queridos ciudadanos del mundo de los monstruos, se que lo más probable es que me odien pero aun así tienen curiosidad por saber lo que voy a decir" - Sarrak.

Ahora mismo casi todo el mundo de los monstruos estaba escuchando el discurso de Sarrak hacía ellos.

"Sé que no nos llevamos muy bien pero deben entender que fueron ustedes los que forjaron ese destino, ¿no se dan cuenta de que podríamos haber coexistido en paz? Nada de esto estaría pasando si ustedes no hubieran seguido esas tradiciones y esas ideologías, pero en lugar de eso, continuaron en ese camino sin mirar hacia adelante, sin darse cuenta de que estaban caminando hacía un abismo sin salida. Lamentablemente ustedes convirtieron sus tierras en una prisión" - Sarrak.

Todos los monstruos le estaban observando y para su desgracia, Sarrak tenía aquella mirada diabólica que comenzaba a hacer que perdieran las ganas de vivir y sumando sus palabras, era ver la realidad de la peor forma.

"Yo... solo he dado a conocer la verdad, fueron ustedes los que crearon este odio, fueron ustedes los que se dirigieron hacia el abismo y cayeron. ¿Jamás se pusieron a pensar en las consecuencias? ¿Creían que estarían a salvos al estar atrapados en esa isla? Siento decirles que la realidad es totalmente distinta. Para ustedes yo veo un futuro totalmente trágico donde la humanidad ha logrado avanzar tanto que ha conseguido llegar a otros planetas pero ustedes están ahí... lamentándose... lamentándose todos los errores que cometieron, preguntándose el por qué jamás rompieron sus tradiciones. Y están ahí atrapados sabiendo que han convertido su hogar en una prisión para ustedes mismos, y siempre están pensando en por qué no se disculparon, pero es demasiado tarde. Es realmente triste el cómo forjaron su propio final. ¿Ahora se dan cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos? ¿O siguen con esa actitud de creerse superiores? Temo decirles que la realidad es muy distintas y ahora ustedes son los seres inferiores" - Sarrak.

El mundo de los monstruos se quedó sin palabras, no sabían qué hacer ante esta situación... El discurso de Sarrak provocó en casi todos los monstruos una gran depresión. Ahora que saben la verdad de lo que realmente han estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ese cabrón, quien se ha creído para decir eso sobre nosotros" - Dijo Sully.

"Lamentablemente es verdad" - Dijo Heather algo triste.

"¿Le crees?" - Sully.

"Aunque sea un hijo de puta, no significa que todo lo que diga es mentira. En todo el tiempo que he estado en el mundo humano he podido ver que no somos muy diferentes a ellos. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué jamás nos mostramos ante ellos? Por qué nosotros les provocamos miedo hacía nosotros y en consecuencias si nos hubiéramos mostrado nos habrían atacado. Y ahora mismo está pasando, ahora nos odian totalmente" - Heather.

"*Suspiro* Randall realmente tenía razón, somos unos parásitos, somos basura" - Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Usted cree en todo lo que dijo?" - Preguntó un agente a Roz.

"No sé qué decir, lo que sí sé es que su mirada provocó algo en mí que jamás había sentido... miedo... es como si hubiera visto algo que no es humano" - Respondió Roz.

"Si es así, no quiero preguntarme en lo que habrán sentido los demás, yo también sentí ese miedo" - Dijo otro agente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor, tenemos malas noticias" - Comunicó un asistente a Curlk.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Curlk.

"Varios de nuestros agentes han sido capturados" - Respondió el asistente preocupado.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por quien!?" - Curlk.

"Por los humanos, ahora mismo están en vivo" - Respondió el asistente.

"¡Muéstrame!" - Exigió Curlk. El asistente le mostró el sitio donde se encontraba la transmisión.

"Mierda, son Adam y Jeff, nuestros mejores agentes" - Dijo Curlk al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, los dos agentes se encontraban atados y había dos humanos a un lado de ellos, ambos tenían mascaras.

"Les traemos lo que tanto han esperado" - Dijo otra persona cuyo rostro no era visible.

"Hemos logrado atrapar a estas dos porquerías y vamos a hacerlos carne picada" - Dijo el sujeto anónimo.

"Fue difícil conseguir a estas presas, al parecer tenemos traidores entre nosotros que trabajan con ellos, hacen trabajos sucios de trafico de drogas pero ahora serán nuestro espectáculo, y para aquellos traidores que trabajan con ellos, les espera algo peor" - Dijo el sujeto anónimo, después comenzaron a torturar a los dos rehenes a la vez que los espectadores los cuales llegaban hasta los cuatro millos expresaban los satisfechos que estaban.

"Oh joder, esto es horrible" - Expresó Curlk ante lo que estaba presenciando, no podía creer lo que eran capaces de hacer estas personas.

"Señor, tiene una llamada" - Dijo otro asistente a la vez que entraba con un teléfono, Curlk lo tomó.

"Diga" - Saludó Curlk.

"Curlk, no sé si estás viendo lo que yo, pero temo decirte que nuestro trato se terminó" - Dijo la persona del teléfono.

"¿¡Qué!? No puede hacer esto... nos necesitan... ¿c... cómo..?" - Preguntó Curlk.

"Lo siento, esta gente sabe de nosotros y no podemos arriesgarnos, si nos atrapan acabaremos como ellos... podemos callar a estos tres pero no a un pueblo enfurecido. Lo siento pero el trato acabó" - Interrumpió el sujeto del teléfono, después colgó.

Curlk se quedó sin palabras.

"¿Se.. señor?" - Preguntó uno de sus asistentes.

"¡Maldito Sarrak! ¡Vas a pagar por esto!" - Exclamó Curlk a la vez que lanzó el teléfono contra la pared.

"¡Quiero que lo maten! ¡Quiero que lo maten!" - Ordenó Curlk furioso.

"¿Pero?" - Preguntó un asistente el cual estaba asustado por la actitud de Curlk.

"No me importa lo que pase, no me importa nada, ¡solo quiero que lo maten de una vez!" - Gritó Curlk furioso.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 15 de Mayo del año 2018

"Ahora la noticia del día, se encontraron 20 monstruos, todos muertos y colgados de las lámparas de alumbrado público en distintas calles, los individuos ante esta situación arrojaron basura hacia los cuerpos celebrando y agradeciendo a los responsables que hasta ahora se desconoce su identidad" - Comunicó un noticiero.

"No ¡Nooo!" - Exclamó Curlk desesperado al oír la noticia.

"¡Esto no tenía porque pasar!" - Exclamó Curlk desesperado.

"Ahora entiende porque no quería unirme" - Dijo Mike quien también estaba viendo las noticias.

"Este... este maldito es... es..." - Exclamó Curlk pero no sabía con qué palabra definirlo.

"¿Un monstruo? No, creo que es algo peor, dicen que él es el anticristo" - Dijo Mike serio.

"¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? Y lo peor es que varios han renunciado" - Preguntó Curlk desesperado.

"Parece que es lo que quiere, quiere que nos levantemos contra él para que el resto nos mate... al menos es lo que creo" - Respondió Mike.

"Estamos arruinados... ¡Arruinados! ¡Arruinados!" - Curlk.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Que desagradable, esto está totalmente fuera de control" - Dijo Sully.

"Y va empeorando, mucha gente lo está exigiendo" - Jack.

"¿Exigiendo qué?" - Carrie.

"Quieren que lancen una bomba a su mundo" - Respondió Jack.

"¿U... una bomba?" - Carrie.

"Una bomba nuclear, quieren desaparecer tu mundo, pero hasta ahora el gobierno se ha negado... lo que menos quieren es un desastre nuclear, mucho menos una guerra" - Jack.

"Tenemos que actuar de inmediato" - Sully.

"¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Ya viste las noticias, en el momento en que nos descubran estamos muertos" - Heather.

"Tu también las has visto, ese tipo, el presidente no va a aguantar, la gente lo odia a muerta y mientras más se niegue mas lo van a odiar. No durará mucho hasta que se levante una revolución" - Sully.

"Ese maldito ha logrado ponernos entre la espada y la pared" - Heather.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Bienvenidos a "Hablando con" que debería llamarse a "Hablando con Sarrak" porque si, Sarrak de nuevo es nuestro invitado" - Saludó Eric emocionado.

"Muy buenos días a todos" - Saludó Sarrak.

"¿Y qué nos trae este día?" - Preguntó Eric emocionado.

"Hoy quiero hablar de un tema un poco distinto" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¿Del gobierno?" - Preguntó Eric tratando de adivinar.

"Si, más que nada de ciertas actitudes que a todos nos han disgustados y una de ellas es el que nos hayan querido ocultar todo esto, no entiendo que razones tenían para hacerlo" - Sarrak.

"Dicen que lo hacen porque..." - Eric.

"Realmente no hay razón para hacerlo, lo peor es que han eliminado a aquellos que sabían sobre el tema. Es lamentable que aquellos en los que confiamos hagan este tipo de cosas, nosotros tenemos derecho a saber esto, ocultarlo es apoyar a lo que yo llamo "El oscurantismo moderno". Claramente no podemos confiar en ellos y lo peor es que hasta se pueden llegar a considerar nuestros enemigos" - Sarrak.

"Oye, eso es muy duro" - Dijo Eric emocionado.

"Lo sé, pero en este país existe algo que se llama libertad de expresión... y veo que al gobierno no le agrada este derecho, de hecho siempre he pensado que todos los gobiernos odian la libertad de expresión" - Sarrak.

"Pues, parece que está en lo cierto, a ellos no les gusta que hablemos mal de ellos, no les gusta que expresemos ideas que a ellos no les agraden" - Eric.

"Aunque tengamos este derecho, ellos lo odian. Es más, estoy seguro de que harían lo que fuera por prohibirlo" - Sarrak.

"No lo dudo, últimamente ha habido casos de gente que pierde su trabajo solo por dar una opinión que sea opuesta a la del publico o que no sea agradable" - Eric.

"Eso es desagradable y más en esta época, pero es duro decir censura, ahora es mejor llamarla políticamente correcto. Pero en esta ocasión quisiera hacerle una pregunta a nuestro querido señor presidente si es que no está tan ocupado para responderla" - Sarrak.

"Vaya, eso sí que es muy fuerte" - Expresó Eric de emoción.

"Señor presidente, sea tan amable de llamar a este número para responder la pregunta" - Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Maldito cabrón, ni crea que voy a responder a eso" - Dijo el presidente mientras veía el programa, en la pantalla se estaba mostrando un número telefónico al cual debería llamar para responder la pregunta.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿por qué nos han ocultado la existencia de estas criaturas? Le doy diez minutos para responder" - Sarrak.

"Bueno, pues ahí está la pregunta, haber si el presidente se digna a responder" - Dijo Eric emocionado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"El presidente no va a hacer eso" - Dijo Sully.

"Eso sería un grave error, este tipo tiene a casi todo el país de su lado. Si el presidente se niega la gente se le va echar encima cada vez más, no durará mucho con vida" - Jack.

"Esto es enfermo" - George.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor presidente, por favor responda a la pregunta" - Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Que se joda" - Dijo el presidente molesto.

"Señor" - Dijo su asistente.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó el presidente.

"La multitud" - Respondió el asistente.

"¿Qué pasa con la multitud?" - Preguntó el presidente mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

"¡Vamos maldito cabrón! ¡Responde!" - Exclamó uno de los manifestantes.

"¡Hijo de puta come mierda! ¡Responde de una vez!" - Exclamó otro manifestante.

Tenía a una gran multitud exigiendo que contestara.

"Señor, esto realmente va en serio" - Dijo el asistente algo aterrado.

"No podrán llegar hasta aquí" - Dijo el presidente.

"Son demasiados" - Dijo el asistente.

"¿¡Y qué importa!? Este lugar es una fortaleza, no podrán llegar hasta aquí" - Dijo el presidente.

"Lo van a hacer" - Asistente.

"No podrán contra nuestros guardias, solo se van a matar" - Presidente.

"Esa gente tiene razones para estar ahí, si les matamos el país entero se nos vendrá encima, nuestro pueblo nos matará" - Dijo el asistente aterrado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Por favor señor presidente, es muy descortés no responder una pregunta que se le está haciendo a usted y sobretodo viniendo de alguien como usted" - Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Que se vaya a la mierda" - Presidente.

"Escuche, solo tiene que responder" - Asistente.

"No pienso participar en ese programa de porquería" - Presidente.

"Deje de actuar como un niño, si no lo hace no le quedará mucho antes de que se levante una revolución" - Asistente.

"Ese tipo nos ha jodido completamente, jodió al país, estamos en la quiebra, por él toda esta gente nos odia" - Presidente.

"El mundo adora a ese tipo, a nadie le agrada que lo insulten" - Asistente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor presidente, quedan dos minutos, si no contesta eso se verá muy mal" - Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Está bien" - Presidente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor, ¿si nos está viendo?" - Preguntó Sarrak, en eso sonó un teléfono.

Un técnico le trajo a Sarrak unos audífonos con micrófono.

"Gracias" - Sarrak.

" _Genial, esto va a elevar el rating por los aires_ " - Pensaba Eric muy emocionado.

"¿Diga?" - Preguntó Sarrak.

"Buenos días señor Sarrak" - Respondió el presidente tratando de contenerse las ganas de insultarlo.

"Vaya, finalmente tuvo el valor para contestar, bien, ahora responda a la pregunta: ¿por qué nos han ocultado la existencia de estas criaturas?" - Sarrak.

"¿Realmente es necesario saber eso?" - Presidente.

"Por favor, no evada la pregunta, se ve muy mal" - Sarrak.

 _"¡Hijo de puta! Cada vez que hace eso la gente tiene más ganas de asesinarme_ " - Pensó el presidente furioso.

"La razón es... la razón... mira la humanidad no está preparada para saber esto, no tienes idea de la reacción de la gente, por eso hemos tratado de evitar que salga a la luz" - Respondió el presidente.

"Así que ya lo sabían" - Dijo Sarrak, el presidente se quedó congelado, se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

"Yo..." - Presidente.

"Lo sabían todo este tiempo" - Sarrak.

" _Te tengo en mis manos_ " - Pensó Sarrak.

"No se lo tome para mal pero es completamente desagradable que en estos tiempos se lleven a cabo este tipo de acciones, esto es apoyar el oscurantismo moderno, ustedes nos han ocultado algo que debería haberse revelado desde hace tiempo, sinceramente a la gente que realiza este tipo de actos las considero enemigos de la humanidad, tantos años como para que se sigan ocultado este tipo de descubrimientos. ¿Qué más nos han ocultado? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabían? ¿Quién mas lo sabía?" - Sarrak.

"Mire..." - Presidente.

"Por favor responda" - Sarrak.

Ahora mismo el presidente estaba atrapado, si colgaba, la gente haría lo posible para matarlo, si mentía pasaría lo mismo, no tenía otra alternativa más que responder.

"Lo sabemos desde hace alrededor de 25 años" - Presidente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿25 años?" - Preguntó Sully impactado pero no era el único.

Todo el mundo estaba en shock ante la respuesta.

"No... no es posible" - Dijo Carrie impactada.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Quién más lo sabía?" - Sarrak.

"Todos" - Presidente.

"¿Todos los gobiernos?" - Sarrak.

"Si" - Respondió el presidente débil, sabía que está totalmente atrapado.

"¿Se dan cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer? Seguro que no les extraña que la gente los odie, esto debió salir a la luz desde hace años sobre todo para evitar lo que nos hacían, al parecer nuestros mayores enemigos no son los monstruo... son ustedes. Es desagradable que ustedes estén en puestos tan importantes pero... no tienen vergüenza, realmente no les interesa su propio pueblo, aquellos que depositan su confianza en ustedes son cruelmente traicionados, solo saben hablar, manipular y robar. Es vergonzoso que exista gente como ustedes, sinceramente dan asco... seguro que sabe que lo que hace está mal y no le importa, no me extraña que nos roben sin dudar. ¿Qué más nos han estado ocultando?" - Sarrak.

El presidente no podía soportar el discurso, sentía que le quemaba por dentro.

"Es lo único, la existencia de los monstruos era nuestro mayor secreto" - Respondió el presidente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Miente, maldito mentiroso" - Dijo uno de los enfurecidos manifestantes.

"¡Ya estamos hartos de tus mentiras!" - Gritó otro manifestante el cual lanzó un coctel molotov hacía la casa blanca el cual por suerte no logró entrar en el terreno pero fue suficiente para que las autoridades se pusieran en acción e intentaran controlar la situación. La respuesta del presidente fue la chispa necesaria para desatar la ira de todos los manifestantes los cuales se abalanzaron hacía la casa blanca, sin embargo fueron contenidas por las autoridades, no tardó mucho para que llegaran mas fuerzas militares a controlar la situación. Ahora la gente tomará cualquier respuesta del presidente que no sea agradable como una mentira aunque esté diciendo la verdad.

No tardó mucho para que se levantaran disturbios en casi todo el mundo y el mayor de los motivos era el que hayan ocultado la existencia de los monstruos pues casi toda la humanidad los odiaba a muerte y el saber que lo sabían desde 25 años aumentaba mas su ira.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Y así empieza, el inicio del apocalipsis" - Dijo John al ver la situación.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 16 de Mayo del año 2018

"Los disturbios todavía continúan pero según las autoridades tienen la situación bajo control, para mí que ojalá maten a este maldito político" - Dijo un presentador de noticias.

"Oye, no puedes decir eso" - Dijo su compañero.

"¿Por qué no? Tengo derecho a decir lo que pienso y yo pienso que ojalá lo maten. Tu tuviste una infancias, ¡es increíble que esos malnacidos nos hayan ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo!" - Exclamó el presentador de noticias furioso.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Qué raro" - Dijo uno de los mercenarios que ayudó a Abigail a escapar, estaba revisando la información que robó del Área 51 pero encontró algo extraño.

"¿Por qué no hay información sobre extraterrestres? Es demasiado extraño, bueno, no importa, aun así vale una fortuna" - Dijo el mercenario y después empezó a subastar el disco que contenía la información en internet.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Estoy acabado" - Dijo el presidente sentado en su escritorio, estaba deprimido, había recibido una llamada de su esposa la cual exigió el divorcio y lo peor es que piensa en cambiarse de nombre para que no le reconozcan.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esto está cada vez peor" - Dijo Sully ante la situación.

"Ese maldito nos va a llevar a la destrucción" - Dijo Heather.

"Es lo que dijo, quiere que nos autodestruyamos" - Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Estamos completamente jodidos, ha renunciado la mayor parte" - Dijo Curlk.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 17 de Mayo del año 2018.

"Señor presidente ¿Ustedes mataron a casi todos los que sabían de ellos?" - Preguntó Sarrak quien estaba en el programa de "Hablando con:".

"Si" - Respondió el presidente deprimido, la gente lo odiaba por eso.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 18 de Mayo del año 2018.

El disco con la información del Área 51 fue vendido por alrededor de 10 millones de dólares a un millonario japonés el cual reveló la información en internet y en ella se encontraban datos sobre los monstruos que habían capturado lo cual afirmaba aun más lo que decía Sarrak sobre el hecho de que el gobierno ocultaba esto, no solo eso, también se revelaron los planos nuevas armas que estaban en desarrollo y como era de esperar, el resto de países aprovecharon.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor presidente ¿Usted odia la libertad de expresión?" - Preguntó Sarrak.

"Si" - Respondió el presidente totalmente deprimido, por dentro suplicaba que parara esta tortura. La gente lo detestaba aunque la respuesta fuera mentira era lo que la gente quería oír.

"No era de extrañar, pero sé que buscan la forma de prohibirla y para ello usan lo llamado "políticamente correcto" ¿no es así? Es más incluso podrían pagarle a distintos grupos para que se indignaran ante las opiniones personales de otros individuos de esta forma tendría razones para controlar la libertad de expresión, es más, podrían hacer que estas personas exigieran la prohibición de la libertad de expresión con la escusa de que todas las opiniones son ofensivas ¿o me equivoco?" - Sarrak.

"No, les hemos pagado para todo" - Presidente.

" _Por favor, ya basta_ " - Suplicaba el presidente por dentro.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 19 de Mayo del año 2018.

El mundo estaba totalmente furioso, se había vuelto común quemar carteles con la imagen de los presidentes y de demás políticos. Había muchos que temían la caída del sistema y que el mundo acabara en la anarquía.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor presidente" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez?" - Preguntó el presidente.

"¿Por qué no opta por dejar la presidencia?" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué pretendes?" - Presidente.

"El pueblo exige su renuncia, ¿no se supone que debe escuchar al pueblo? Si el pueblo exige que renuncie debería hacerles caso" - Sarrak.

"No puedo hacer eso" - Presidente.

"¿Por qué no? Usted tiene derecho a renunciar y además el pueblo lo exige, estamos en una democracia no en una dictadura" - Sarrak.

"No funciona así" - Presidente.

"Bien, ultima pregunta ¿Usted considera que merece ser presidente?" - Sarrak.

Esta pregunta le fastidió mucho al presidente por lo que optó por la peor decisión. Colgó el teléfono.

"Ah colgado" - Dijo Eric.

"Vaya, parece que al presidente no le enseñaron buenos modales" - Sarrak.

La acción del presidente fue considerada un insulto por todo el pueblo, aumentó más el odio hacía a él, incluso su asistente había renunciado ya que también lo odiaba.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esto es demasiado... ¡se nota que ese tipo está totalmente destrozado!" - Exclamó Sully.

"Es obvio que Sarrak desfruta con eso" - George.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Siento admitirlo, aunque es humano siento pena por él" - Dijo el presidente del mundo del los monstruos.

"Sarrak es un sádico, eso está claro" - Dijo su asistente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El presidente estaba sentado en su escritorio totalmente deprimido. Se sentía acabado, para él todo le parecía una pesadilla.

Después de estar un rato deprimido, sacó una hoja de papel y escribió un pequeño mensaje, después sacó un revólver que tenía escondido, apuntó en la sien, miró hacía enfrente.

"Así que esto es lo que querías" - Dijo el presidente totalmente deprimido y después disparó.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tenemos una importante noticia, al parecer el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América ha cometido suicidio" - Comunicó un noticiero internacional.

"Los guardias dicen que oyeron un disparo desde la oficina del presidente por lo que entraron y dentro se encontraron con el cuerpo muerto del presidente, pensaron que podrían haberse tratado de un asesinato que parecía suicidio pero después de revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad se confirmó que efectivamente se trataba de un suicidio" - Comunicó otro noticiero.

"Junto al presidente se encontró una nota con el siguiente mensaje "No, no lo merezco". Hasta ahora se cree que el mensaje puede ser la respuesta a la pregunta hecha por Sarrak unas horas antes del suicidio" - Comunicó otro noticiero.

Ahora mismo la noticia del suicidio del presidente ocupaba el top más alto en todos los medios.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Nunca pensé que pudiera ser capaz de hacer que se suicidara" - Dijo Jack al ver la noticia.

"Ni yo" - Sully.

"Es espantoso" - Dijo Carrie.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esto debe ser una broma" - Dijo Roz al ver la noticia del suicidio.

"Ese tipo es realmente peligroso" - Dijo un Agente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ahora mismo el mundo de los monstruos estaba en shock al saber la noticia mientras que en el mundo de los humanos una gran cantidad de gente celebraba la muerte del presidente, lo consideraban una victoria.


	17. Capitulo 17: El atentado

Capitulo 17: El atentado

"Como vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos tengo que comunicarles que a partir de hoy tomaré el puesto de presidente" - Dijo el vicepresidente en un comunicado de prensa. A la gente no le agradaba e incluso lo odiaban al igual que al anterior presidente. Por suerte los disturbios comenzaron a bajar después de la muerte del anterior presidente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor Sarrak, que opina de la muerte del presidente" - Preguntó un reportero a Sarrak.

"Es una lástima que haya elegido el camino fácil, tal vez si le hubiera hecho caso al pueblo no habría pasado eso" - Respondió Sarrak.

" _Perfecto, es hora de poner en marcha el siguiente paso de mi plan_ " - Pensó Sarrak

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Horas después en el mundo de los monstruos, Roz se encontraba en su hogar cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono, contestó.

"¿Diga?" - Preguntó Roz.

"Señorita Roz es un gusto hablar con usted" - Respondió alguien con una voz tranquila pero le causaba escalofríos a Roz.

" _Esa voz, es él pero ¿cómo?_ " - Pensó Roz mientras trataba de mantener su postura fría.

"¿Sarrak Easton?" - Roz.

"Parece que ha oído de mí" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - Preguntó Roz con su voz de siempre.

"Solo quería saludarla, después de todo gracias a usted mi mejor amigo fue asesinado y no le bastaba con eso, trató de matarme pero veo que fracasó" - Sarrak.

"No sé de qué estás hablando" - Roz.

"Vamos, ¿no lo recuerda? Usted ordenó que mataran a Randall Boggs y en consecuencia mi mejor amigo fue asesinado, y fue usted quien envió a aquellos agentes a asesinarme" - Sarrak.

Aunque en el exterior no lo expresaba por dentro Roz estaba aterrada.

"¿Qué es lo que buscas?" - Roz.

"Solo dialogar, hablemos de uno de los mayores secretos de la CDA... y por favor por su propio bien no intente grabar esta conversación, no sería nada agradable" - Dijo Sarrak.

El último comentario heló la sangre de Roz, era como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, sin dudarlo decidió no grabar la conversación.

"No sé de qué secretos estás hablando" - Roz.

"¿Es a caso que no ha visto el programa de "Hablando con:"? Los he estado estudiando y se todos sus secretos, sería una pena que salieran a la luz" - Sarrak.

"No hay tal cosa" - Roz.

"¿Y qué me dices de esas inocentes personas que secuestraron desde hace años?" - Preguntó Sarrak, Roz estaba paralizada.

"¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?" - Preguntó Roz.

"Ya te lo he dicho, los he estado estudiando, sería una lástima que este secreto saliera a la luz, imagina lo que podría ocurrir, podría ser la escusa necesaria para provocar una guerra" - Sarrak.

"Eres un sádico" - Roz.

"Y usted es una corrupta al igual que todos, es interesante que una persona que aparenta estar al margen de las reglas haga este tipo de cosas, todos creen que así es usted, una persona estricta y que no perdona ni la más mínima violación a las reglas por las que se rigen ustedes, pero por dentro no eres muy diferente a cualquier otro corrupto, sería una pena que tu mundo supiera eso, sería el fin de tu vida y de tu agencia, incluso acabarías junto a aquellos a los que has mandado a prisión y no creo que estén muy a gustos de verte" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una extorción?" - Roz.

"Te lo había dicho, solo quiero dialogar. dime ¿Qué sentiste cuando mandaste a secuestrar a esos pobres humanos para aquellos experimentos de los científicos que te pagaron a ti y a los demás involucrados?" - Sarrak.

"No quiero..." - Roz.

"Por favor, no cometas el error del presidente de evadir la pregunta" - Interrumpió Sarrak.

"Nada, era simplemente ayudar al progreso" - Roz.

"¿Sabe que usted cometió un delito grave? Puso en peligro su propio mundo" - Sarrak.

"A veces hay que correr riesgos" - Roz.

"Que hipocresía, "hay que correr riesgos" pero arrestó al señor Waternoose cuando reveló sus intenciones que según él revolucionarían la industria" - Sarrak.

"Eso era otra cosa" - Roz.

"Bueno, entonces ¿qué clase de experimentos realizaron que valía la pena romper las reglas? ¿Qué hicieron con los sujetos que sobrevivieron?" - Sarrak.

"No lo sé" - Roz.

"Temo decirte que si lo sabes. Fueron experimentos diversos en los que las víctimas fueron sometidas a un sufrimiento inimaginable. Experimentaron diferentes formas de obtener energía con ellos, los sometieron a diferentes estímulos, les provocaron dolor, experimentaron con fluidos como la sangre, e incluso realizaron experimentos sexuales, es más, ellos fueron los que inventaron maquinas similares a la que inventó Randall hace años, tuvieron varios éxitos y varios fracasos, pero jamás se llevaron a cabo a nivel industrial por temor a la opinión pública e incluso por temor a poner en peligro su mundo. Debes saber que en los experimentos siempre se guarda un reporte" - Sarrak.

"Bien, lo sabes pero no sé a que lleva esto" - Roz.

"Todavía falta, ¿qué le pasó a los sobrevivientes? Muy sencillo, los asesinaron ya que no podían permitir que los delataran, con excepción de un determinado grupo" - Sarrak.

"No sé a qué se refiere" - Dijo Roz pero ella sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

"Hablo de los experimentos genéticos con humanos... y lo más interesante es que fueron llevados a cabo por la misma CDA, trataron de buscar la forma de convertir a un humano en un monstruos pero la mayoría de los sujetos murió en el proceso, el resto, para ser preciso, tres de los sujetos sobrevivieron y fueron un éxito pero ¿qué pasó con ellos? Los aprisionaron por el resto de su vida en celdas separadas, ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque pensaron que jamás se adaptarían al mundo de los monstruos y era un riesgo dejarlos en el mundo humano, o tal vez fue para ocultar ese oscuro secreto, ¿y qué buscaban con hacer esto? ¿Pensaban en usarlo en aquellos humanos que acababan accidentalmente en el mundo de los monstruos? ¿Planeaban convertir a todos los humanos en monstruos para así ya no tener que preocuparse de situaciones como la que se está viviendo actualmente? ¿Pensaban que los humanos merecían ser como ustedes para terminar con las diferencias? O tal vez fue un simple experimento sin propósito" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué buscas con esto?" - Roz.

"Pero ahí no termina, viene la mejor parte, lo que podría ser el mayor escándalo de todos pero evitaron que los medios le dieran mucho interés, es más, alteraron la noticia para que esto no fuera un enorme escándalo" - Sarrak.

"No... no sé nada sobre eso" - Roz.

"Si lo sabes... porque esa fue la razón por la que te volviste tan fría" - Sarrak.

"Por favor, no quiero saberlo" - suplicó Roz.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no eres tan fría?" - Sarrak.

"Es enserio" - Roz.

"Sam Young, fue tu compañero de trabajo cuando entraste a trabajar en la CDA, era un monstruo color blanco, era parecido a Randall pero con un par de manos menos y con garras en los dedos, los ojos eran de color amarillo, carecía de las crestas que tenía Randall, en lugar de eso tenía un par de oídos de gato y su cabeza se parecía más a la de un caimán. Él te ayudó mucho en tu trabajo, él sabía de los actos de corrupción que habías cometido" - Sarrak.

"Para" - Roz.

"Te enamoraste de él y él se enamoró de ti, pero todo cambio cuando él decidió hacer lo correcto y revelar todos tus delitos. Cuando descubriste lo que planeaba lo culpaste de construir maquinas similares a las de Randall pero con otro propósito que no era el de extraer gritos, creaste los planos e hiciste que los firmara, lo manipulaste para construir una de esas maquinas y cuando la terminó lo delataste para que fuera desterrado y así callarlo para siempre... ¿Cómo le hiciste para convencerlo de construir tal cosa? ¿Acaso lo dijiste que era un nuevo experimento? Muy fácil, él tenía una "fascinación por las maquinas" por no decir enfermada, pero las que más le interesaba eran las maquinas de tortura, tú lo sabías y lo aprovechaste. Para él era una retorcida obra artística mecánica pero en realidad era una trampa en la que calló y así deshacerte de él, ¿qué fue lo último que le dijiste antes de desterrarlo? ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo antes de ser desterrarlo? Después eso, tu corazón se encerró un una dura capa de piedra haciéndote fría y sin sentimientos, jamás te importó haber acabado con aquella persona que tanto te amaba" - Explicó Sarrak.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" - Preguntó Roz tratando de evitar derramar lagrimas.

"Él te amaba y tú lo traicionaste" - Sarrak.

"Él no me amaba, si fuera el caso, jamás hubiera tratado de delatarme" - Roz.

"Lo hizo porque aunque te amara sabía que lo que hacías era incorrecto" - Sarrak.

"Tú eres un monstruo" - Roz.

"Vez a la gente de una forma, pero cuando te miras al espejo, descubres que aquella forma es y siempre ha sido usted" - Sarrak.

Roz se quedó en silencio.

"No se preocupe, por ahora todo se mantendrá como un secreto" - Respondió Sarrak y colgó.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 20 de Mayo del año 2018

" _Hay llegado el momento, este día decidirá el curso de la historia_ " - Pensó Sarrak quien se encontraba en su hogar.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Y todavía te llevas bien con esos dos?" - Preguntó John a Abigail, ambos estaban desayunando.

"Si, aunque lamentablemente su amistad se ha roto" - Respondió Abigail.

Todo parecía normal en este día con excepción de los disturbios que ya estaban siendo controlados.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto.

Roz se encontraba en su oficina realizando los deberes de siempre, aun no podía olvidar la conversación que tuvo con Sarrak.

En ese momento varías camionetas se abalanzaron hacía el complejo, sonaron las alarmas lo que hizo que todos los agentes se pusieran en marcha, se dirigieron hacía las camionetas las cuales eran tres, de ellas salieron varios grupos de humanos armados con trajes especiales y rifles de asalto, comenzaron a disparar sin piedad a todos los agentes.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano.

Tres camionetas entraron a la fuerza en varios departamentos de policía, de ellos salieron monstruos equipados con trajes especiales y rifles de asalto los cuales comenzaron a matar a todos los policías.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¡Necesitamos refuerzos...!" - Ordenó un agente pero fue asesinado por uno de los asesinos.

De igual forma en el mundo humano los oficiales de policía estaban siendo asesinados por los grupos de monstruos.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

No había posibilidad de que ninguno de los agentes de la CDA y autoridades del mundo humano pudiera defenderse ante tal enemigo.

Pronto la situación comenzó a ser transmitida por los medios de comunicación, la gente estaba en shock ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Intentaron pedir refuerzos pero les era imposible ya que los asesinos no les permitían. No faltó mucho para que pudieran arrasar con toda la CDA y con tres departamentos de policía de Estados Unidos.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Todo va de acuerdo a mí plan" - Dijo Sarrak mientras veía las noticias.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pronto el grupo de humanos se dirigió a la oficina de Roz para acabar con los dos últimos agentes que quedaban, Roz y otra agente.

Entraron a la oficina y se acercaron a Roz la cual no parecía estar asustada, en ese momento se activó una trampa la cual dejó caer dos paredes de cristal blindado, uno frente al grupo y otro detrás lo cual los dejó encerrados.

"No son tan listos como esperaba" - Dijo Roz, en eso uno de los integrantes se quitó el casco y sonrió a Roz.

A Roz no le gustaba la sonrisa, en ese momento sintió que alguien le apuntaba con una pistola por la espalda, no podía haber otro grupo, en eso se le ocurrió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó Roz al agente que le acompañaba ya que era ella la que le apuntaba.

"Solo me aseguro de que la misión se cumpla... Adiós Roz" - Respondió el agente la cual era una de las hijas de Sarrak, luego disparó matando a Roz, se acercó a su oficina y presionó un botón oculto debajo de su escritorio lo cual levantó las paredes de cristal.

"Todo ha salido perfecto" - Dijo el agente impostor al grupo.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano, las tres estaciones de policía había sido limpiadas.

En una de ellas se encontraba Johnny formando parte del grupo de asesinos.

"Es hora" - Dijo uno de los asesinos a Johnny quien se encontraba junto con otro asesino en la oficina del jefe de policía, los demás asesinos estaban dispersos por todo el edificio.

"¿De qué?" - Preguntó Johnny desconcertado.

"Debes morir, deben creer que lograron matar a uno de los nuestros, es parte del plan" - Respondió el asesino.

"¡Espera! ¡Jamás me dijeron nada sobre esto!" - Exclamó Johnny.

"Lo sé" - Dijo el asesino y apuntó el arma a Johnny, en eso recordó lo que Abigail le había dicho, lamentablemente tenía razón.

"¡Eres un maldito!" - Exclamó Johnny y embistió al asesino antes de que disparara, después buscó la forma de escapar del lugar.

"Ese maldito es un traidor, mátenlo" - Comunicó el asesino a los demás integrantes.

Johnny continuó huyendo evitando que lo asesinos lo atraparan, finalmente logró salir del edificio, se ocultó en un contenedor de basura con la esperanza de que no lo hayan visto.

"Es hora de irnos, pronto nos encargaremos de ese traidor" - Dijo uno de los asesino y huyeron del lugar.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esto no puede estar pasando" - Dijo Abigail ante lo que estaba viendo en las noticias.

"Es terrible" - Dijo John.

"Esto va a provocar una guerra, estamos perdidos" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿No pueden defenderse?" - Preguntó John.

"No tenemos potencia militar ya que siempre estuvimos confiados en que jamás nos descubrirían" - Respondió Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Lo que están viendo es una de las mayores tragedias que han ocurrido, un grupo de monstruos ha arrasado con el departamento de policía" - Comunicó un reportero mientras mostraba ante la cámara el departamento.

"En mi opinión esto es una declaración de guerra departe de esas escorias" - Comunicó un presentador de noticias.

"Es hora de que vean de lo que somos capaces" - Dijo el otro presentador.

En eso la señal fue interrumpida para mostrar un mensaje en vivo del responsable de organizar este atentado.

"Saludos a todos los ciudadanos del mundo" - Dijo el anfitrión el cual tenía el rostro tapado con un cuadro negro creado por computadora, la transmisión se estaba realizando a nivel mundial e incluía al mundo de los monstruos.

"Soy el líder del gobierno oculto y este mensaje es para mostrarles de lo que somos capaces, nosotros hemos creado una alianza para aumentar nuestro poder, es momento de cambiar las cosas, es momento de entrar en un nuevo orden mundial... y para demostrarles de lo que podemos llegar a hacer les mostraremos esto" - Comunicó el líder, después la imagen cambió a una toma en vivo del Vaticano desde una cámara colocada a lo lejos del lugar.

"Es hora de divertirse" - Dijo Sarrak mientras marcaba a un determinado número de teléfono.

Segundos después de que la llamada entrara, se activaron una gran cantidad de artefactos explosivos dispersos por todo el complejo del Vaticano los cuales detonaron, se pudo apreciar como el Vaticano completo se demolía, era casi idéntico a cuando fueron demolidas las industrias energéticas del mundo de los monstruos, en poco tiempo el Vaticano entero quedó reducido a escombros, casi nade pudo salvarse de aquel desastre incluyendo el papa, esto dejó en shock a todo el mundo y había abierto una enorme herida a casi toda la población mundial. La imagen del líder volvió.

"Para nosotros, el Vaticano ha representado un gran obstáculo al progreso, era un símbolo del atraso y debía ser destruido junto con todos los que lo habitaban. Les pedimos que renuncien a todo esfuerzo por detenernos, de lo contrario esto será lo que les pasará, es hora de que nosotros tomemos el control les guste o no, aquí terminó la guerra entre ustedes, aquí terminó la crisis, ahora nosotros tomaremos el control, nosotros crearemos un nuevo sistema, un nuevo orden mundial" - Comunicó el líder del gobierno oculto, después terminó la transmisión.

Ahora mismo casi todos estaban asustados por lo que había ocurrido mientras que otros estaban furiosos pues no dejarían que ningún terrorista los gobierne.

"Perfecto, todo está saliendo perfecto" - Dijo Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hemos ubicado el origen de la transmisión es en... es en el mundo de los monstruos" - Dijo un agente de la CIA.

"Así que ahí se ocultan, comuníquenselo al presidente" - Dijo el líder de la CIA.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esto debe ser una broma, ¡tiene que ser una broma!" - Dijo el presidente del mundo de los monstruos el cual se encontraba totalmente aterrado.

"¿Qué... qué sugiere que hagamos?" - Preguntó su asistente el cual estaba muy preocupado.

"No lo sé" - Respondió el presidente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Mierda" - Dijo el presidente de Estados Unidos.

"¿Cual es el problema? Solo tiene que ordenar un bombardeo o lanzar la bomba" - Sugirió el asistente.

"Es el camino fácil, pero tiene un precio que no quiero pagar" - Dijo el presidente.

"¿A qué se refiere?" - Preguntó el asistente.

"Puedo ordenar que destruyan a un estado no reconocido y exterminar a su población pero de hacerlo, en el futuro se me recordará como uno de los peores genocidas de la historia" - Dijo el presidente preocupado.

"¿¡Y qué sugiere!?" - Asistente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿¡Una alianza!?" - Preguntó el asistente del presidente del mundo de los monstruos.

"Es lo mejor que podemos hacer" - Respondió el presidente.

"¡Es una locura!" - Exclamó el asistente.

"¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tener a los humanos de aliados o de enemigos? Si hay una guerra tú y yo sabemos quién va a ganar" - Dijo el presidente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¡No pienso exterminarlos sin antes darles la oportunidad de aliarnos!" - Exclamó el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

"¿Y qué tal si no les agrada la idea?" - Preguntó el asistente.

"A pesar de lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, pienso darles al menos una oportunidad de que ambos coexistamos, y no quiero ser recordado como un genocida" - Respondió el presidente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esto tiene que parar" - Sully.

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?" - Jack.

"No... no lo sé" - Respondió Sully.

"Ojalá esto solo fuera una pesadilla" - Carrie.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail estaba impactada por lo que acaba de suceder.

"Esto es demasiado" - Dijo Abigail.

"No voy a estar aquí viendo como destruyes el mundo" - Dijo Abigail furiosa.

"¡Voy a acabar contigo Sarrak aunque sea lo último que haga!" - Exclamó Abigail.

Ahora se ha vuelto una lucha personal entre Abigail y Sarrak. En su mente era como estar viéndose cara a cara en un espacio vacío donde solo había piso hecho de metal oxidado.

"Parece que estás algo enojada" - Dijo Sarrak a Abigail.

"No te saldrás con la tuya, te haré caer" - Dijo Abigail enojada.

"Entonces, que comience el juego" - Dijo Sarrak, en eso apareció una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez frente a ellos.

"Es tu turno de mover" - Dijo Sarrak.


	18. Capitulo 18: La alianza

Capitulo 18: La alianza

"En estos momentos el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América dará un importante comunicado" - Informó un noticiero internacional.

No había pasado más de dos horas y la gente estaba aterrorizada con lo que acababa de ocurrir, tanto monstruos como humanos estaba totalmente aterrados después de ver de lo que era capaz de hacer el gobierno oculto, todos temían por sus vidas y la paranoia estaba iniciando en todo el mundo.

"Saludos, sé que en estos momentos aun cunde el pánico, sin embargo, hemos conseguido localizar el escondite del gobierno oculto... se encuentra en la isla de los monstruos... ahora mismo podría ordenar un ataque para eliminar al gobierno oculto, pero no lo haré, estoy dispuesto a respetar el derecho a la vida por lo que iniciaré... una alianza con los monstruos" - Comunicó el presidente.

Las últimas palabras del presidente dejaron en shock a todo el mundo, "¿Una alianza con los monstruos?", no faltó mucho para que la gente comenzara a protestar en contra del proyecto, en poco el presidente de los Estados Unidos se convirtió en una de las personas más odiadas de todo el mundo y para empeorar aun más, la reputación de Estados Unidos empezó a bajar.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Habla enserio?" - Preguntó Sully después de ver las noticias.

"Parece que este presidente va a ser piadoso con ustedes" - Respondió Jack.

"Eso espero... ahora me pregunto cómo se lo tomarán en nuestro mundo" - Dijo Heather quien aun estaba impactada por la noticia.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Una alianza?" - Preguntó Abigail impactada con la noticia, en eso se le vino algo a la cabeza.

"Eso es... es parte de su plan" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó John.

"¿Donde se podría realizar la alianza?" - Abigail.

"No sé con exactitud, lo más probable es que sea en la sede de la ONU" - Respondió John.

"¿ONU?" - Abigail.

"Organización de las Naciones Unidas, creo que ahí se llevará a cabo la alianza para que tu mundo sea reconocido" - John.

"Creo que sé cuál es su próximo paso" - Abigail.

"¿A qué te refieres?" - John.

"Todo es obra de Sarrak, lo que él quiere es causar una guerra, si no hubiera señalado al gobierno oculto como responsable, se iniciaría una guerra, pero en lugar de eso, se creará una alianza con nosotros. Es posible que su próximo paso sea estropear la alianza para que dé lugar a la guerra y a la vez arruinar aun más nuestra reputación" - Respondió Abigail.

"¡Espera! Creo que se que busca con esto... creo que planea acabar con todos los líderes mundiales" - John.

"Y con esto él se pondrá de nuevo gobernante" - Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Es perfecto, todo va de acuerdo a mi plan... Solo tengo que esperar para dar el siguiente paso" - Dijo Sarrak después de ver las noticias.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Si este tipo no es cuidadoso, va a acabar provocando una guerra civil" - Dijo Hall después de ver las noticias.

" _Aunque si tiene éxito, tal vez pueda atrapar al asesino con el nombre de Johnny... por lo menos no tendré a sus agentes obstruyéndome la investigación_ " - Pensó Hall.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Por ahora no hay más noticias sobre esta posible alianza, parece que el presidente quiere mantener esto en secreto, no es de extrañar, este tipo de personas nunca van a cambiar, son todos basura... seguro que esto será una alianza secreta, ojalá se pudra en el infierno" - Comunicó un noticiero.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el presidente habló sobre la alianza que pretendía iniciar con los monstruos, desde ese entonces todo el mundo se volvió encontrar de él incluyendo a los medios de comunicación los cuales hablaban muy mal de él y de todo el gobierno estadounidense, varios noticieros comenzaron a rebelar casos de censura y manipulación provocados por el gobierno e incluso varios empezaron a inventar casos con el fin de obtener más audiencia, aun sabiendo que esto alimentará la furia de todo el pueblo hacía el gobierno.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor, le tengo noticias" - Dijo el asistente del presidente del mundo de los monstruos.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó el presidente.

"Parece que los humanos pretenden iniciar una alianza con nosotros" - Respondió el asistente.

"¿Es enserio?" - Preguntó el presidente sorprendido.

"Si... bueno, lo han dicho sus líderes, por ahora su gente no está nada contenta" - Respondió el asistente.

"Por lo menos es mejor que una guerra" - Dijo el presidente suspirando de alivio.

"No es todo" - Dijo el asistente.

"¿Qué mas hay?" - Preguntó el presidente.

"Temo decirle que... después del atentado a la CDA las demás autoridades registraron el complejo y encontraron... encontraron evidencias de corrupción" - Respondió el asistente.

"¿¡Qué!?" - Preguntó el presidente impactado.

"No solo eso, parece que realizaron experimentos ilegales, experimentos con... con humanos" - Respondió el asistente.

"Joder... ¿alguien más sabe sobre esto?" - Preguntó el presidente preocupado.

"Solo el resto de autoridades" - Asistente.

"Bien, no quiero que nadie más sepa sobre esto o empeorará aun más nuestra situación... que la CDA quede totalmente desmantelada, no quiero saber nada más sobre esta maldita agencia y queme todas estas evidencias" - Ordenó el presidente.

"Ahora mismo" - Asistente.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Era de noche, Abigail estaba preparada para irse, debía evitar que Sarrak estropeara la alianza.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" - Preguntó John.

"Sí, tengo que detenerlo, debo poner fin a todo esto" - Respondió Abigail.

"¿Realmente estás segura?" - Volvió a preguntó John.

"Si, aunque digas que no puedo debo hacerlo o el mundo se acabará" - Respondió Abigail con firmeza en su respuesta.

"Por lo menos deberías despedirte de Peter" - Dijo John.

"¿Dónde está?" - Abigail.

"Está en su cuarto" - John.

Abigail fue al cuarto de Peter quien se encontraba en su cama, aun no se había dormido ya que espera a que su padre le contara un cuento.

"¿Peter?" - Abigail.

"Hola Abby" - Peter.

"Peter, tengo que irme" - Respondió Abigail con un poco de tristeza.

"¿A dónde?" - Preguntó Peter con tristeza.

"No, puedo decírtelo, solo vine a despedirme" - Dijo Abigail.

"No te vayas" - Suplicó Peter triste.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que salvar al mundo" - Abigail.

"¿Salvar al mundo?" - Peter.

"Si, así que tengo que irme pero te prometo que cuando termine, volveré" - Dijo Abigail.

"Bueno, ¿pero enserio lo prometes?" - Peter.

"Claro, yo jamás rompería mi palabra" - Respondió Abigail.

"Entonces..." - Peter no sabía que mas decir.

"¿No quieres que te lea un cuento antes de irme?" - Preguntó Abigail para que no se sintiera tan mal.

"Siiii" - Gritó Peter de emoción.

"Este me lo contaba mi abuelo antes de dormir... Había una vez, un pequeño monstruo en un hermoso bosque, pero tenía un problema, todos huían de él por su aspecto, el pequeño monstruo estaba muy triste ya que no podía tener amigos, un día se encontró a un pequeño niño en apuros, el monstruo se acercó y trató de ayudarlo, el niño tenía miedo pero después de que el monstruo lo ayudara, dejó de temerle y se hicieron buenos amigos, pronto los demás escucharon de la buena acción del monstruo y empezaron a dejar de temerle, y finalmente el pequeño monstruo pudo ser feliz para siempre a la vez que todos aprendieron una importante lección, nunca juzgues a los demás por su aspecto... fin" - Abigail terminó de contar el cuento y se dio cuenta de que Peter ya estaba dormido. Abigail salió de su cuarto evitando despertarle.

"Fue un lindo cuento" - Dijo John quien había estado escuchando todo.

"Si, posiblemente mi abuelo no era tan retrograda como mis padres" - Dijo Abigail.

"Antes de que te vayas, quiero darte esto" - Dijo John a la vez que le mostró una pequeña biblia.

"Gracias" - Dijo Abigail y la tomó.

"Léela, ahí encontrarás muchas respuestas, y que el espíritu santo te guie" - Dijo John.

"Lo intentaré" - Dijo Abigail y después se fue de la casa.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dos horas después, alguien tocaba la puerta, George miró a través de una cámara de seguridad y se sorprendió al ver que era Abigail, luego se dirigió a la puerta para abrirle.

"Abigail, ¿qué haces aquí?" - Preguntó George sorprendido.

"Necesito ayuda, tenemos que detener a Sarrak" - Respondió Abigail seria.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Media hora después.

"¿Cómo evitamos que arruine la alianza?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Pienso que reemplazará a uno de los guardaespaldas con uno de sus hijos y de esta forma podrá conseguirlo" - Dijo Heather.

"No, mi teoría es que utilizará a un monstruo, es posible que sea uno que haya encontrado deambulando por las calles así como pasó con Johnny y le haya convencido para que asesinara al presidente" - Dijo Abigail.

"Parece demasiado ineficiente" - Dijo George.

"Tiene lógica, si quiere provocar un desastre, no puede hacer que un humano mate al presidente de los monstruos ya que eso solo los dejaría aterrados aun más y tratarían de evitarnos, pero si un monstruo mata a nuestro presidente, el gobierno se verá obligado a responder con un ataque, y sí tiene que ser un monstruo autentico ya que lo que hará será suicida y lo matarán, no pueden matar a una maquina, tiene que ser de carne y hueso" - Dijo Jack.

"¿Cómo rayos lo evitamos? Ese lugar va a estar vigilado totalmente, Sarrak podría haber reemplazado guardias para permitirle el acceso al asesino pero no nos ayudará en nada, incluso podría complicarnos el plan" - Sully.

"Conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos" - Jack.

"¿Quien?" - Carrie.

"Es un grupo, no tiene nombre, se encargan de hacer el trabajo sucio por nosotros, gente como yo son los que les pedimos favores, a cambio les ofrecemos alimentos" - Dijo Jack.

"¿Alimentos? No me diga que se trata de monstruos" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Es un secreto que debemos mantener, ellos son expertos en realizar trabajos sucios sin dejar rastro" - Respondió Jack.

"¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Desde hace como dos años, dicen que llevan aquí desde... no sé... desde los cincuenta pero no vamos a discutir eso, ahora ellos podrían ser nuestra única opción" - Respondió Jack.

"Tiene razón, los necesitamos, nosotros solos no podremos acercarnos a ese lugar pero quizás ellos si" - Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Curlk, tiene una llamada" - Dijo un asistente a Curlk mientras le daba el teléfono.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - Preguntó Curlk con mala actitud.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor" - Respondió Jack.

"Lo siento, hemos cerrado" - Curlk.

"¿¡Qué!? No pueden cerrar, necesito que me hagan un favor, les daré todo lo que quieran" - Jack.

"No podemos, ahora mismo tenemos que irnos de aquí, los humanos han descubierto nuestro escondite y planean asesinarnos" - Curlk.

"Bien, ¿qué te parece un trato? Tú me ayudas y yo te saco de ahí" - Jack.

"¿Estás seguro de hacer eso? Si te descubren, a ti también te mataran junto con tu familia" - Curlk.

"Puedo solucionarlo, solo necesito que me digas donde te encuentras" - Jack.

"Bien, te lo diré, pero ten mucho cuidado, si te descubren ayudándonos, no solo te matarán, te torturarán, créeme, la mayoría de los clientes fueron asesinados de la peor forma" - Curlk.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Excelente, nos veremos ahí ahora mismo" - Dijo Jack y después colgó.

"¿Qué te dijo?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí antes de que los maten" - Respondió Jack.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"En otras noticias, el famoso programa de "Hablando con:" ha sido cancelado por las autoridades, supuestamente porque los productores y actores se encontraban involucrados en una organización de crimen organizado, los sospechosos han sido puestos bajo arresto... vamos, ¿quién se va a creer esta estupidez? Obviamente fueron víctimas de censura y el responsable es el presidente, maldito cabrón, ¡ojalá se muera! ¡Maldito dictador!" - Comunicó una presentadora de noticias quien estaba enfadada por la noticia.

"Ahora mismo el señor Sarrak Easton a decidido dar a conocer su opinión sobre el caso" - Comunicó otro noticiero.

"Y yo que pensaba que había libertad de expresión, es obvio que nuestro mayor enemigo es el gobierno, no se puede confiar en él, ellos no están aquí para ayudarnos sino para esclavizarnos, son nuestro mayor enemigo. Si no me creen, explíquense por qué jamás nos escuchan, y por qué jamás hacen lo que la mayoría del pueblo les dicta, ellos dicen que esto es una democracia pero en realidad es una dictadura disfrazada" - Explicó Sarrak ante las cámaras, sus palabras motivaron a mucha gente a seguir luchando contra sus gobernantes a la vez que el gobierno se sentía frustrado.

" _Todo va excelente, solo faltan unos cuantos pasos más y el país caerá en la anarquía_ " - Pensaba Sarrak.

" _Por lo menos me he deshecho de este maldito programa_ " - Pensaba el presidente.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

21 de Mayo del año 2018

"Hoy a las 5:00 AM se encontró el cuerpo de un joven comediante, al parecer fue apuñalado varias veces, según los responsables, fue asesinado por hacer un chiste sobre el atentado ocurrido el día de ayer, esto ha provocado gran indignación en las redes sociales, la gente indignada en forma de protesta comenzó a publicar miles de chistes e insultos xenófobos, antisemitas, racistas, etc. esto ha provocado el baneo de varías paginas. Ahora mismo el presidente está dando declaraciones ante la situación" - Comentó un noticiero.

"En estos momentos no se puede tolerar este tipo de comportamientos por..." - Explicó el presidente pero fue interrumpido cuando un reportero le arrojó una botella de vidrio, afortunadamente no logró darle.

"¡Eres un maldito escupe mierda!" - Gritó el reportero a la vez que varios guardarías corrieron hacía a él para arrestarlo.

"¡Muérete maldito dictador!" - Gritó otro reportero, en poco tiempo se inició una reacción en cadena ya que todos los entrevistadores y reporteros comenzaron a gritarle insultos e incluso unos trataron de atacarlo, esto obligó al presidente a retirarse de inmediato.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Listo, he adquirido un almacén abandonado, ahora mismo he enviado a un grupo de... colegas a que los recojan" - Dijo Jack a Curlk por teléfono.

"Bien, solo espero que no se tarden" - Dijo Curlk.

"Este lugar está empezando a arder" - Dijo Heather mientras veía las noticias.

"Lo peor de todo es que consideran a Sarrak como su héroe" - Dijo Abigail mientras que en sus pensamientos la pelea contra Sarrak se intensificaba.

"Bien señorita Hardscrabble, si no la mato yo, será el pueblo el que la matará" - Dijo Sarrak mientras realizaba su próximo movimiento.

"No creas que te saldrás con la tuya, voy a ponerle punto final a esto" - Exclamó Abigail mientras realizaba su movimiento.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"En otras noticias, el presidente ha enviado a un embajador para contactar al líder de... aquellas porquerías, parece que le importa mucho el bienestar de nuestros enemigos..." - Comentó un noticiero pero la señal volvió a ser interrumpida por el líder del gobierno oculto.

"¿Creen que su intento de alianza nos va a detener? Dan lastima, solo hacen que las cosas sean más fáciles para nosotros, espero que lo logren, así el mundo estará totalmente bajo nuestro control" - Explicó el líder del gobierno oculto.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor, tenemos noticias" - comunicó el asistente del presidente del mundo de los monstruos.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó el presidente.

"Han enviado a un embajador a nuestro mundo" - Dijo el asistente.

"Bien, quiero que usen a todas las autoridades para escoltarlo hasta aquí, que no le pase absolutamente nada, nuestras vidas depende de ello, y también quiero que busquen y capturen a los miembros del gobierno oculto que se escondan en nuestro mundo" - Ordenó el presidente.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 22 de Mayo del año 2018

"Señor Sarrak, ¿qué opina de la alianza que pretende realizar el presidente de los Estados Unidos?" - Preguntó un entrevistador.

"¿Qué opino? Bien, si nuestros enemigos tanto desean realizar una alianza con aquellas criaturas, creo que los más correcto es pedirles una disculpa pública sobre todo el daño que nos han hecho, después de todo, el pasado nunca se olvida al igual que los traumas" - Respondió Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¡Malnacido! Todavía quiere seguir humillándonos" - Exclamó Abigail.

"Diga" - Dijo Jack después de contestar el teléfono.

"Señor, hemos logrado el objetivo, todos se encuentran en donde usted lo deseaba" - Comunicó el líder de los mercenarios que Jack contrató para rescatar a Curlk y a sus colegas.

"Excelente, ahora mismo transferiré el resto de su paga" - Dijo Jack y colgó.

"Buenas noticias, lograron rescatarlos, esta noche iremos a verlos" - Dijo Jack.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, el embajador que fue enviado al mundo de los monstruos en un helicóptero finalmente llegó a un helipuerto, era un hombre de mediana estatura, caucásico de pelo rubio, vestía un traje de negocios y llevaba gafas ovaladas con armazón dorado.

"Nunca debía aceptar este trabajo" - Susurró el embajador.

En eso, varias patrullas rodearon el helicóptero, los guardaespaldas del embajador se pusieron en guardia, una limusina negra se acercó y de él salió un monstruo de altura promedio, pelo morado, cola corta, dos cuernos, cuatro dedos en las manos con guarras, tres dedos en los pies con garras y dos ojos color rosa.

"No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, es para su seguridad, llámeme Smith" - Dijo Smith.

"Me llamó Steve y soy el embajador que envió Estados Unidos de América, necesito ver a su líder" - Dijo Steve evitando mostrar asco.

"Acompáñeme, le escoltaré hasta el presidente" - Dijo Smith.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Es hora de herí un poco más a este mundo" - Dijo Sarrak mientras marcaba a otro numero de teléfono.

"Me pregunto cómo actuarán después de que destruya sus grandes obras" - Sarrak.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, sin que nadie lo esperara, detonaron varias bombas colocadas en el Empire State, las bombas se encontraban en lugares estratégicos lo cual provocó la demolición del edificio, muchas personas quedaron atrapadas bajo los escombros y se desconocía el estado de estas.

Pero no fue el único, la estatua de la libertad de Nueva York también fue derribada, después le siguió el ángel de la independencia en México, siguió la torre Eiffel en Francia, la torre de pisa en Italia igualmente fue derribada, el siguiente fue la torre de Dubái, el monte Rushmore, el Taj Mahal en la india y así sucesivamente fueron demolidos cientos de obras de cada nación.

En el mundo de los monstruos se encontraba una obra artística la cual consistía en una gran estatua ubicada en el centro de Monstruopolis la cual era de un monstruo que sujetaba con sus dos manos una gran puerta de armario, dicha estatua también fue demolida por Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"En otras noticias el embajador lo... esperen, tenemos una importante noticia, parece que ha sucedido otro atentado, esta vez fue el Empire State, ¡parece que ha sido demolido!..." - Dijo una presentadora de noticias impactada, sin embargo la transmisión volvió a ser interrumpida por el líder del gobierno oculto.

"Nosotros no bromeamos, es hora de enterrar el pasado, es hora de diseñar un nuevo mundo, estas estructuras representaban un gran lastre hacia el progreso, un lastre que debía ser removido, sabemos que es doloroso pero debe ser así. Ahora no se los repetiremos otra vez, entréguenos el poder mundial o de lo contrario se cobrarán más vidas inocentes, y para el presidente de Estados Unidos, no crea que con aprobar la vigilancia absoluta nos va a capturar, así es, el presidente de Estados Unidos ha dado la aprobación de un programa con el que se vigilará toda acción que se encuentre en y fuera de cualquier medio de comunicación, en pocas palabras se ha eliminado la privacidad" - Dijo el líder.

La señal volvió.

"Lo que faltaba, nada de privacidad. ¡Estoy harta! ¡Renuncio!" - Comunicó la presentadora.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" - Preguntó su compañero.

"¿¡No lo vez!? El presidente es un Hitler, me largo de este país y tu deberías hacer lo mismo antes de que comience esta dictadura" - Respondió la presentadora la cual se retiró del lugar.

"Bueno, creo que esto es todo por hoy... yo también renuncio" - Dijo el presentador el cual se retiró.

"Realmente me encantaría tener las cabezas de esos asquerosos terroristas arriba de mi chimenea" - Dijo el presidente furioso al ver lo que acaba de suceder.

La gran mayoría de la población se sentía muy dolida, aterrada por lo sucedido, la mayor parte de las personas que manifestaban contra el gobierno de Estados Unidos se encontraban muy heridas y aterradas ante lo sucedido mientras unos pocos mostraban mucho desinterés pues sin importar lo que pasara seguirían con su lucha.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Steve se encontraba en el asiento trasero de la limusina junto con sus guardaespaldas, frente a él se encontraba Smith.

"Siento la exagerada seguridad, es todo lo que tenemos, su bienestar es nuestra mayor responsabilidad, espero que lo comprenda" - Dijo Smith, Steve no mostró ningún gesto de alegría, más que nada se veía molesto.

"Qué quede claro, no soy tu amigo ni amigo de ustedes, la razón por la que vengo es porque me pagan" - Dijo Steve.

"Bueno, todos tenemos que ganarnos la vida" - Dijo Smith.

"Si, al menos nosotros no nos ganamos la vida con la explotación infantil" - Dijo Steve molesto.

"Bien... no tengo nada que decir" - Smith.

Después de unos minutos, Steve recibió un mensaje a su celular, al revisarlo apretó la mano derecha en forma de puño por la furia que sintió pues era un mensaje de noticias que informaba sobre los atentados.

"Hijos de puta" - Dijo Steve furioso.

"¿Sucede algo?" - Preguntó Smith preocupado.

"Acaba de derribar el Empire State y otras estructuras" - Respondió Steve.

"¿Quien?" - Smith.

"¿¡Tú quién crees!?" - Steve.

Smith supo a quien se refería.

"Malditos" - Susurró Smith.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Todavía no se sabe el numero con exactitud de las victimas que se encuentran sepultadas pero se calculan que pueden ser alrededor de cientos" - Comunicó un reportero que se ubicaba frente a los escombros del Empire State.

"Ahora mismo se están llevando a los heridos, esto ha sido una de las peores tragedias que han sucedido" - Comunicó un reportero que se encontraba frente a los escombros del ángel de la independencia.

"Una de las mayores tragedias que ha podido ocurrir, muchas personas se han dispuesto a ayudar a los heridos mientras que otras han decidido ayudar a los rescatistas a encontrar más sobrevivientes" - Comunicó otro reportero el cual se encontraba frente a los restos del palacio de Westminster.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Seguro que Sarrak se ha de estar riendo a carcajadas de esto" - Dijo Abigail mientras veía las noticias.

"Sigo sin entender cómo puede alguien disfrutar de todo esto" - Dijo Sully.

"Me han dicho que él es el anticristo y por lo tanto no le importa causar tanto daño" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿El qué?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Es una larga historia" - Abigail.

Al mismo tiempo Heather y Carrie seguían impactadas por lo sucedido.

"Esto es... es horrible" - Dijo Carrie tratando de contener las lagrimas ya que se sentía muy mal de solo ver las terribles imágenes de aquellas estructuras, muchas eran parte del patrimonio de la humanidad y ahora mismo se encontraban reducidas a escombros.

"No... no, hay perdón de todo esto" - Dijo Heather quien también se sentía terriblemente mal, ver las imágenes, ver la cantidad de víctimas. Era algo que jamás querría soñar, aun siendo humanos se sentía terriblemente mal por todas las personas que ahora mismo sufrían.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En eso, Steve observó por la ventana y vio a los civiles los cuales le observaban, notó que la mayoría tenía una mirada extraña, es como si tuvieran miedo de algo.

"¿Por qué nos miran así?" - Steve.

"Tienen miedo, saben que ustedes decidirán nuestro futuro y eso es lo que les aterra" - Smith.

"Pues que gusto" - Steve.

"Si, de hecho sienten que es lo que se merecen" - Smith.

"A ustedes no les da ni vergüenza de lo que hicieron" - Steve.

"Antes no, fue hasta que escucharon las palabras de ese tal Sarrak, eso les afectó mucho, aunque muchos aseguran que lo que más les afecto fue su mirada" - Smith.

"Lo creeré cuando lo vea" - Dijo Steve.

Pasó alrededor de media hora hasta que finalmente Steve llegó a la casa del presidente.

"Vaya, a ustedes sí que les gusta la decoración más horrible" - Dijo Steve al ver la decoración del edificio la cual consistía más que nada en cuernos y dientes puntiagudos.

"Es nuestra costumbre" - Smith.

"Horrible en el sentido de asqueroso" - Steve.

Ambos entraron y caminaron por varios pasillos, todos con la misma decoración, Steve evitaba mostrar impresión mientras observaba varios cuadros de monstruos que se mostraban con distinta vestimenta, al parecer era los anteriores lideres de esta especie.

Finalmente llegaron al despacho del presidente.

"¡Hagan lo que sea más conveniente!... ¡Ahora mismo tengo otros pendientes así que arréglalo como puedas!" - Exclamó el presidente por teléfono, le era difícil manejar el caso del atentado pues la estatua no fue el único objetivo de su mundo, otras estructuras también fueron derribadas, habían muchos heridos y muertos, y el resto de la gente estaba aterrada.

"Señor, ha llegado el embajador" - Dijo el asistente.

"Te hablaré más tarde" - Dijo el presidente y colgó.

"Que pase" - Ordenó el presidente a la vez que trataba de calmarse.

Entró Steve.

"Hola, mi nombre es Steve y soy el embajador" - Steve.

"Saludos, soy el presidente del mundo de los monstruos, mi nombre es Bugger" - Saludó el presidente mientras le extendía la mano a Steve el cual solo se limitó a ver.

"Vamos al punto, me enviaron para informarle sobre una alianza" - Steve.

"Ya había oído de eso, que es lo que necesitan" - Preguntó Bugger.

"Necesitamos que asista a una reunión en la sede de la ONU el día 24 de este mes a las ocho de la tarde" - Dijo Steve.

"Ahí estaré" - Bugger.

"No es todo, enviarán transporte para usted para escoltarlo hasta el complejo, aparte necesitamos que tu mundo tenga un nombre y un símbolo ósea una bandera" - Dijo Steve.

"Ya pensaremos en una" - Dijo Bugger.

"Y para terminar, debe dar una disculpa pública por todo el daño que su gente nos ha provocado" - Dijo Steve.

"*Suspiro* ¿Es enserio?" - Preguntó Bugger.

"Esto último me lo acaban de ordenar no hace poco, además considere que no es mucho lo que se demanda, aunque merecen más. A parte ya enviaron técnicos para que pueda realizarla la disculpa a nivel mundial, le recomiendo que se prepare porque sus palabras decidirán su futuro y el de su especie" - Dijo Steve.

"Está bien, lo haré" - Dijo Bugger tratando de no mostrar tristeza.

"Ahora necesito donde dormir, tengo que quedarme hasta que llegue el transporte" - Dijo Steve.

"Consígale una reservación en el mejor hotel" - Ordenó Bugger a su asistente.

"Ahora mismo" - Dijo el asistente.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Era de noche, los cuatro junto con Jack se encontraban en el almacén.

"Vaya, jamás me imaginé que los desterrados habían formado un grupo criminal como este" - Dijo Abigail.

"Señor, gracias por habernos sacado de ahí" - Dijo Curlk a Jack.

"Ahórrate las gracias, necesito que me hagas un favor" - Jack.

"¿Cual?" - Curlk.

"Ella te lo explicará" - Dijo Jack señalando a Abigail.

"No puede ser, la gran leyenda frente a mí" - Dijo Curlk impactado.

"Olvídate de eso, necesito que me hagas un favor, supongo que sabes de la alianza entre nosotros y los seres humanos" - Abigail.

"Si" - Curlk.

"Quiero que tú y que tus hombres la protejan" - Abigail.

"¿Protegerla? ¿De quién?" - Preguntó Curlk desconcertado.

"De Sarrak" - Abigail.

"¿Ese bastardo? Mejor que vayamos a matarlo" - Curlk.

"No es buena idea, él está totalmente armado y si lo logran, la gente pensara que fuimos nosotros o que fue el gobierno, este país está al borde de caer en la anarquía" - Abigail.

"No me extrañaría, ya lo intenté y los matones que envíe aparecieron muertos, además ¿Por qué querría arruinar esta alianza?" - Curlk.

"Lo que él desea es una guerra, no solo eso, quiere divertirse viendo como es frustrada la alianza y posiblemente acabar con los demás lideres, y así convertirse en el gobernante mundial. Solo vean lo que acaba de hacer" - Abigail.

"No he visto las noticias, ¿que hizo?" - Curlk

"Destruyó cientos de estructuras en un solo día, ahora mismo el mundo se encuentra muy sensible y cualquier cosa puede causar un grave conflicto" - Abigail.

"Mierda, haré lo que pueda" - Curlk.

"¿Supongo que tienes lo necesario?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Si" - Dijo Curlk, en eso chasqueó los dedos, cuatro monstruos se acercaron a él.

"Les presento a los mejores matones, a los únicos que me quedan" - Curlk.

"Soy Richard, tengo la habilidad del camuflaje" - Saludó Richard.

"Soy Víctor, puedo cambiar de forma, puedo disfrazarme de humano" - Dijo Víctor.

"No me jodas, no me digas que tienes a ese cabrón" - Dijo Sully al ver a alguien que no deseaba.

"¿¡Tú!? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" - Preguntó Mike impactado al ver a Sully.

"Mira, no quiero discutir contigo así que cállate" - Dijo Sully mientras se alejaba.

"El es Mike, es experto en sigilo" - Dijo Curlk.

"Y yo soy Heinrich, experto en sistemas de seguridad" - Dijo Heinrich.

"Espero que sean muy buenos porque tendrán que infiltrarse en la ONU" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿La ONU?" - Preguntó Mike impactado.

"Si, ahí se llevará a cabo la alianza por lo que estará muy bien vigilado, sin embargo, se que Sarrak va a buscar la forma de estropear la alianza, quizá utilice alguna replica de uno de los guardias o algún otro plan, el caso es que deben evitar que cualquier situación estropee esta alianza" - Explicó Abigail.

" _Sarrak, esta vez tú serás el que caerá_ " - Pensó Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 23 de Mayo del año 2018

"Parece que nos han traído algo de comer" - Dijo un guardaespaldas.

Era de día, Steve se encontraba en uno de los mejores hoteles del mundo de los monstruos.

"Vaya, esto sí que es una porquería" - Dijo Steve al ver el platillo que les habían dado.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Está todo listo" - Dijo el asistente.

"Bien, estoy preparado" - Dijo Bugger quien estaba nervioso ya que ese sería el día en que daría una disculpa pública a nivel mundial en nombre de los monstruos por todo el daño que le han provocado a la humanidad.

El presidente se dirigía hacia afuera para dar la disculpa, cada paso que daba se hacía muy pesado, el corazón latía con mucha rapidez, cada segundo que pasaba parecían horas.

Finalmente llegó hasta el pedestal con los micrófonos, estaba totalmente nervioso y le costaba trabajo mantener una actitud sería.

Todas las señales televisivas del mundo fueron interrumpidas para transmitir la disculpa del presidente Bugger. A casi todos les desagradaba ver su rostro y aun más con todo lo que acaba de suceder.

" _Vaya, realmente los tengo en la palma de mi mano, los tengo a todos_ " - Pensaba Sarrak mientras observaba la transmisión.

"Queridos habitantes del mundo... Yo.. como representante de MonsterLand... quiero ofrecerles una sincera disculpa, una disculpa departe de todos nosotros... por todo el daño que les hemos provocado... sinceramente lo sentimos, realmente sentimos todo lo que les hemos provocado... y esperamos que algún día puedan perdonarnos por todo, ahora mismo les damos todo nuestro apoyo, sabemos de la gran tragedia y queremos decirles que les damos todo nuestro apoyo, no están solos, estamos con ustedes" - Comunicó el presidente Bugger. La transmisión finalizó, sin embargo, la humanidad aun estaba enfurecida pues seguían criticándolos, abucheándolos. La gran mayoría insultaban al gobierno por haber permitido todo esto, por hacer esta alianza y aun más en momentos tan críticos como este.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Van a seguir odiándonos" - Dijo Curlk quien se encontraba en el almacén.

"Sarrak se encargó de alimentar ese odio" - Abigail.

"¿Qué tal me veo?" - Dijo Víctor transformado en humano y a la vez vestía un traje idéntico al de los guardias que iban a estar presentes en la ONU.

"Es convincente, ahora solo necesitarías una identificación... Mierda, aun así será imposible que puedas entrar" - Dijo Curlk.

"Tal vez no, lo que tendremos que hacer es investigar la lista de guardias y suplantar temporalmente a uno de ellos" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿Y como se supone que haremos eso si es totalmente confidencial?" - Preguntó Curlk.

"Si es totalmente confidencial, la lista debe estar en la misma sede de la ONU" - Dijo Abigail.

"Tendremos que enviar a estos matones a que investiguen la lista" - Dijo Curlk.

"Incluso podrían quedarse ahí hasta el día de mañana para que vigilen cada rincón, o mejor, podría meter a Víctor en la lista" - Abigail.

"¡Mike, Richard, Heinrich!" - Llamó Curlk, los tres corrieron hasta él.

"Tenemos un plan" - Dijo Curlk.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor, ya está aquí el transporte" - Llamó Smith al presidente.

"Voy enseguida" - Dijo Bugger mientras subía a una limusina.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Es la primera vez que ocurre algo así en la historia de los monstruos, es el día en que se realizará una alianza con los humanos, ahora mismo el presidente tiene el apoyo de todo MonsterLand. En otras noticias, los grupos de rescate continúan con la búsqueda de sobrevivientes" - Comunicó un noticiero de MonsterLand.

"Falta poco para el día en que nuestro maldito gobierno realizará una alianza con una raza de porquería que tanto daño nos ha hecho, pero como lo ha dicho Sarrak, ellos son nuestros enemigos, no son nuestros amigos. Ahora lo más importante, se ha logrado salvar a un grupo de niños que estaban sepultaos bajo los escombros del Empire State" - Comunicó un noticiero del mundo humano.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Finalmente el presidente Bugger llegó hasta el helipuerto donde lo esperaba el embajador Steve.

"¿Qué le ha parecido el nombre y la bandera de nuestro país?" - Preguntó Bugger amablemente.

"Que me importa una mierda, suba que no tengo todo el día" - Respondió Steve de malagana y después subió al helicóptero, Bugger le siguió acompañado de dos guardaespaldas.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ahora mismo el mundo de los monstruos tenía un nombre el cual era MonsterLand y ya poseían una bandera la cual era de color azul con el logo de Monsters Inc. en honor a dicha empresa, sin embargo, aun no eran reconocidos como una nación y faltaba poco para que pudieran ser una nación oficial.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Se hospedará en un lugar especial el cual estará totalmente protegido" - Dijo Stev.

"¿Un lugar especial?" - Preguntó Bugger.

"Si, ningún hotel quiso ofrecer una reservación por temor a que la gente destrozara el lugar con tal de matarle, y además lo odian a usted" - Dijo Steve.

Bugger se limitó a no decir nada.

"Así que nuestro pútrido gobierno decidió escoger un buen lugar, será un bunker anti bombas, es un lugar secreto y aparte resistente así que no hay de qué preocuparse de la gente que le odia" - Steve.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Bien, recuerden que cuando estén dentro, no podrán contactarnos, prácticamente están solos" - Dijo Curlk.

En eso los tres: Mike, Richard y Heinrich subieron a un camión de correo, solo que este estaba blindado, este los iba a dejar cerca de la sede de la ONU donde tendrían que lograr infiltrarse.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 24 de Mayo del año 2018

"Hoy es el día en que se realizará la alianza entre dos especies, los humanos y los monstruos" - Comunicó un noticiero.

Ahora mismo todos los noticieros del mundo incluyendo a los de MonsterLand no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera la alianza, esto enfureció a la gente pues lo consideraban un insulto ante la situación actual, muchos tenían la idea de que era el gobierno el que les obligaba pero esto no tranquilizó a la gente y muchos comenzaron a manifestar frente a las oficinas de estos noticieros.

"Solo espero que esto resulte" - Dijo Sully quien se encontraba en la casa de Jack junto con George, Heather, Carrie y Abigail.

Los cinco estaban observando los noticieros, se encontraban nerviosos ya que temían que sucediera algo fatal.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Las horas pasaron, faltaba poco para las ocho. Mike, Richard, Heinrich y Víctor se encontraban en posición, todos estaban vigilando cada rincón en busca de cualquier cosas sospechosa, Víctor tenía la ventaja de encontrarse en la sala central donde se realizaría la alianza, lograron introducirlo en la lista por lo que esperaba que nadie sospechara pero debía tener mucho cuidado.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" _Si mata al presidente de los monstruos jamás habrá una alianza, pero si mata al presidente humano y aun más, si hace que un monstruo lo haga, se acabó, será nuestro fin_ " - Pensaba Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Finalmente llegó la hora, empezaron a llegar los líderes de los demás países a la sala principal.

Víctor estaba observándolos detallada y discretamente a todos los que se encontraban presentes, buscaba cualquier gesto sospechoso. Richard se encontraba en la sala de seguridad observando los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad en busca de cualquier cosa sospechosa, era invisible por lo que nadie sabría de su presencia. Mike y Heinrich se ubicaban en los ductos de ventilación.

Finalmente el presidente Bugger llegó a la sala donde se le ofreció sentarse en una mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto la humanidad estaba protestando en contra de la alianza, no querían que eso se hiciera realidad, a la vez los monstruos esperaban que se realizara la alianza, la mayoría de los monstruos estaban aterrados de que ocurriera una situación fatal, el futuro de ellos se encontraba en las manos de los humanos.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" _Aun nada_ " - Pensó Víctor quien seguía observando discretamente a cada individuo y cada salida.

Richard seguía sin ver cualquier cosa sospechosa.

"Al firmar este documento, la nación de MonsterLand será reconocida como una nación oficial" - Dijo el presidente de los Estados Unidos mientras mostraba un documento, este fue pasando a cada presidente para que firmara, la mayoría aunque no lo expresara estaba totalmente descontento de hacer eso.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Richard seguían sin ver nada sospechoso, en eso entró un agente a la sala.

"¿Sucede algo?" - Preguntó un guardia, en eso el agente sacó una pistola con silenciador y disparó a todos los guardias tan rápido que ninguno pudo reaccionar.

" _Mierda, está aquí_ " - Pensó Richard.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Todavía sin ver nada" - Dijo Mike mientras observaba a través de las rejillas de ventilación.

"Voy a regresar con Richard a ver si ha visto algo" - Dijo Heinrich.

"Yo seguiré buscando" - Mike.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" _Tengo que buscar la forma de detenerlo_ " - Pensó Richard mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al agente.

En eso vio que en uno de los monitores se encontraba un monstruo el cual se estaba infiltrando, ese era el asesino.

 _"¡Joder! Tengo que hacer esto rápido_ " - Pensó Richard, en eso tomó al agente por la espalda, trató de estrangularlo pero el agente era muy fuerte y se resistía.

En eso llegó Heinrich el cual entró de inmediato y ayudó a Richard, trataron de controlarlo pero era imposible, Heinrich comenzó a golpearlo pero parecía que no le hacía nada.

"¡Quítale el arma!" - Exclamó Richard mientras trataba de controlarlo, Heinrich pensó en usar el arma de alguno de los guardias pero en eso pensó que si usaba una de esas armas alertaría a todo mundo, en eso trató de luchar para quitarle el arma al agente.

Finalmente lo consiguió.

"¿¡Dinos quien te envío!?" - Preguntó Heinrich pero el agente no respondió.

"¡Dispara!" - Exclamó Richard, el agente comenzó a liberarse pero en ese momento Heinrich disparó a la cabeza del agente de la cual saltaron chispas.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" - Exclamó Heinrich.

"Parece que es como... como un robot" - Dijo Richard.

"Esto es una locura" - Heinrich.

"No perdamos el tiempo, el asesino está aquí" - Dijo Richard señalando a un monitor donde se encontraba el asesino.

"Mierda, está cerca de la sala" - Heinrich

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"En este documento se dará lugar a la alianza entre Estados Unidos y MonsterLand" - Dijo el presidente de Estados Unidos, en eso firmó el documento y lo único que faltaba era la firma del presidente Bugger.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tienes que darte prisa" - Dijo Richard, Heinrich regresó a los ductos de ventilación y se movió lo mas rápido que podía.

En su camino logró encontrarse con Mike.

"El asesino está cerca de la sala de los presidentes" - Dijo Heinrich.

"Maldita sea, debemos darnos prisa" - Dijo Mike.

"Adelántate, tu puedes ir mas rápido" - Dijo Heinrich.

Mike le hizo caso y se adelantó.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El presidente Bugger tenía frente a él el documento que forjaría la alianza y lo único que necesitaba era firmar, empezó a leer el contrato hasta la letra más pequeña.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mike se movió lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a la entrada donde pasaría el asesino. Al llegar vio que los guardias estaban muertos, el asesino estaba cerca, espero para tenderle una emboscada.

Cuando el asesino finalmente se acercó a la puerta, Mike se sorprendió al ver quién era.

"No... no puede ser" - Dijo Mike en silenció ya que el asesino era Frank.

Dejó a un lado sus dudas y lo emboscó cayendo encima de él lo cual provocó que se le cayera el arma.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar, Mike trató de evitar que se acercara a su arma, en eso Frank intentó atacarlo con uno de sus tentáculos pero lo esquivó, en ese instante tomó el arma de uno de los guardias y apuntó a Frank.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?" - Preguntó Mike decepcionado al ver que su ídolo de la infancia quería provocar un atentado.

"No lo entiendes, todo es una mentira, tengo que acabar con esto" - Respondió Frank e intentó acercarse a la puerta.

"¡No te muevas o disparo!" - Dijo Mike serio.

"Mike, si no hago esto, será nuestro fin" - Dijo Frank desesperado.

"No, si lo haces sí será nuestro fin" - Mike.

"No me impedirás salva a nuestro mundo" - Dijo Frank y en eso trató de acercarse a la puerta pero Heinrich logró llegar a tiempo y lo detuvo.

"¡Suéltame!" - Exclamó Frank, en eso Heinrich apretó su cuello hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

"No lo entiendes" - Dijo Frank antes de quedar inconsciente.

"Lo hemos conseguido" - Dijo Heinrich.

"Si, pero ahora tenemos que esconder todos los cuerpos" - Dijo Mike.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Finalmente el presidente Bugger firmó el documento donde quedaba oficial la alianza entre Estados Unidos y MonsterLand.

Víctor suspiro de alivio aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ya que el agente que se encargó de la sala de seguridad dejó incomunicados a todos los guardias.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Se había realizado uno de los más grandes hechos históricos en todo el mundo.

Cuando se supo la noticia, todos los monstruos celebraron de alegría y de alivio mientras que la humanidad protestaba aun mas fuerte por lo acontecido.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"El día de hoy se ha realizado una gran acción, finalmente todos estamos unidos" - Dijo el presidente de Estados Unidos mientras extendía la mano al presidente Bugger el cual le regresó el apretón de mano, un reportero que se encontraba en el lugar tomó una fotografía del momento.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"*Suspiro de alivio* Finalmente" - Dijo Abigail suspirando de alivio al ver que todo salió bien.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Parece que no salió como lo esperaba, no importa, solo es una pequeña desviación, de hecho esto hace las cosas aun más divertidas" - Dijo Sarrak mientras apagaba el televisor.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras en los pensamientos de Abigail.

"Parece que esta vez tu perderás" - Dijo Abigail ante su jugada.

"Cuidado Abigail, esto solo es un jaque, el juego aun no ha acabado" - Dijo Sarrak.

* * *

 **Seré sincero, no sé como se haría una alianza y un reconocimiento de naciones por lo que este es lo que me imaginé.**

 **Solo recuerden que esto solo es una historia.**


	19. Capitulo 19: Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 19: Un nuevo comienzo

"¿Sabes que pudiste acabar con todos nosotros?" - Preguntó Curlk a Frank quien se encontraba en una gran jaula dentro del almacén que Jack consiguió para Curlk.

"No, eso era lo que quería impedir" - Respondió Frank.

"Te equivocas, pudiste provocar una guerra" - Curlk.

"La alianza es una mentira, los humanos lo que realmente quieren es esclavizarnos, yo quiero salvarlos a ustedes" - Frank.

"... Solo me pregunto qué rayos tienes en la cabeza" - Curlk.

"Era mi destino, ¡Debía cumplirlo!" - Exclamó Frank frustrado.

"En este mundo el destino no existe" - Dijo Abigail mientras se acercaba a Frank.

"Har... ¿Hardscrabble?" - Preguntó Frank impactado por la presencia de Abigail.

"¿A caso no te pusiste a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hacías?" - Abigail.

"No, se suponía que sería un héroe" - Frank.

"En realidad serías recordado como un villano, como el tipo que frustró la alanza entre nosotros y los humanos, y provocó una guerra, así te recordarían" - Abigail.

"Eso no debía pasar, él me dijo..." - Frank.

"¿Quien te dijo?" - Interrumpió Abigail.

"Sarrak" - Respondió Frank, la respuesta no impresionó mucho a Abigail pues ya se imaginaba quien era.

"Sarrak, se malnacido te..." - Abigail.

"¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso sobre él!" - Exclamó Frank irritado por el insulto.

"Es increíble, lo consideras un ídolo" - Abigail.

"No es un ídolo, él... él es algo más" - Frank.

"¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Cómo te pudiste tragar todas sus mentiras?" - Preguntó Abigail seria.

"Él jamás miente... fue hace años, no recuerdo exactamente como acabé aquí, lo que sí sé es que él me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba, me ofreció un hogar, comida... la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando me ofreció su ayuda, me era imposible creer que un humano mostrara compasión por un monstruo pero cuando lo vi era... era lo que los humanos llaman ángel... cuando surgió la noticia sobre esta alianza él me contó la verdad..." - Frank.

(Flashback)

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó Frank a Sarrak.

"La alianza es una mentira" - Sarrak.

"Pero... ¿Por qué?" - Frank.

"Es un plan para esclavizarlos a todos ustedes, llevarlos a la destrucción" - Sarrak.

"Pero, no puede ser así... es más, puede ser un nuevo comienzo, la oportunidad en la que los humanos y los monstruos puedan vivir en armonía" - Frank.

"La humanidad es muy rencorosa, jamás olvidarán lo que ustedes hicieron, jamás lo perdonarán... tarde o temprano llevarán a cabo su venganza contra ustedes... convertirán sus vidas en un infierno" - Sarrak.

"¿Realmente crees eso?" - Preguntó Frank preocupado.

"Solo obsérvalos, ve lo tanto que los odian, cuando tengan la oportunidad, esta alianza se convertirá en una esclavitud" - Sarrak.

"Puedes detenerlos ¿cierto?" - Frank.

"Puedo, pero no será sencillo, se necesita a un monstruo para que todo resulte perfectamente" - Sarrak.

"¿Un monstruo?" - Frank.

"Un monstruo que le muestre a todo el mundo que ustedes no son cobardes, que ustedes exigen sus derechos" - Sarrak.

"Yo puedo ser ese monstruo, creo que ese es mi destino" - Frank.

"¿Destino? Sí, pero el camino será muy peligroso, ¿estás seguro de hacer eso?" - Sarrak.

"Si, sé que puedo, sé que puedo hacerlo" - Frank.

"Como has dicho, es tu destino y es momento de llevarlo a cabo" - Sarrak.

(/Flashback)

"Te ha engañado y lo peor es que tú te tragaste todas esas estupideces" - Dijo Curlk.

"¿Pero?" - Frank.

"Él no es un ángel, no sé cómo pudiste verlo así... Te ha utilizado, él quería una guerra y tú se la ibas a dar, para él solo eres un peón insignificante y sin valor, solo eso... nada más que eso... solo un peón" - Abigail.

"¿No pensante en nada después de todo lo que dijo sobre nosotros?" - Curlk.

"Yo... yo..." - Frank no podía decir nada, solo se puso a llorar.

"¿Donde está él para ayudarte? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no viene y te saca de aquí?" - Preguntó Abigail seria.

"No... no lo sé" - Respondió Frank llorando.

"Será mejor dejarlo aquí por un buen tiempo" - Dijo Curlk.

"Si, será lo mejor" - Dijo Abigail.

Ambos se marcharon, en eso, Frank sacó una de sus garras y se cortó el cuello acabando con su propia vida. Ambos se voltearon y quedaron en shock por lo que había hecho.

No sabían que decir ante lo que vieron, simplemente se quedaron observando cómo moría desangrado.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Minutos después, los dos salieron del almacén, Mike los estaba esperando.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - Preguntó Mike impaciente.

"Temo decirte que tu amigo a muero" - Respondió Curlk.

"¿Qué?" - Mike.

"Mike, él fue severamente engañado, no pudo soportar la verdad" - Abigail.

"*Suspiro*...Jamás pensé que acabaría así... yo... no sé qué decir" - Mike.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La historia ha dado un giro inesperado, finalmente los monstruos y los humanos estaban unidos, pero no todos los problemas se habían solucionado, aun que existiera la alianza entre ambas especies todavía existía odio entre ellos, más que nada en los humanos quienes aun recordaban todo lo que los monstruos habían hecho y esto causaba un odio incalculable, gran parte de la población humana deseaba que exterminaran a los monstruos, sin embargo, existía una comunidad defensora de los derechos de los monstruos la cual había comenzado una campaña para hacer que los monstruos pudieran integrarse a los humanos y así ir eliminando el odio, a pesar de los ataques que recibían de la demás gente, no se darían por vencidos. El gobierno ha comenzado a crear campañas de concientización para eliminar el odio que habían en la población, sin embargo, la gente se negaba a que se realizaran estas campañas, crearon anuncios en la tele y la gente siempre cambiaba de canal para evitar esta campaña, trataron de introducirlos en los cines pero la gente entraba a las salas después de que terminaran estas propagandas e incluso muchos cines fueron amenazados por la gente para que no pusieran estos anuncios y acabaron rindiéndose, a pesar de que el gobierno los tratara de obligar se negaban a mostrar estas propagandas por temor a la gente enfurecida, e intentaron educar a los niños en las escuelas pero los padres de familia amenazaron con no llevar a sus hijos a la escuela. Ante estos problemas la sociedad defensora de los derechos de los monstruos sugirieron una gran idea, realizar un proyecto de intercambio, varias familias y ciudadanos voluntarias accederían a emigrar a MonsterLand a la vez que varías familia y ciudadanos de MonsterLand de manera voluntaria accederían a emigrar a los Estados Unidos, el proyecto se puso en marcha, sin embargo, Estados Unidos tenía un gran problema, si integraban a las familias de MonsterLand entre la población, la gente acabaría matándolos, así que se les ocurrió una gran idea, crear una zona aislada para su protección, algo que se podía traducir como un gueto aunque no era para aislarlos sino para protegerlos. Se eligió la ciudad de Detroit y se enfocaron en una de las zonas abandonadas más grandes de la ciudad para realizar el proyecto, se contrataron a una notable cantidad de trabajadores para remodelar el lugar y crear un buen vecindario, aunque la mayoría de la gente detestaba a los monstruos, tener un trabajo era un privilegio. La remodelación duró alrededor de dos años y medio. Mientras los problemas no habían terminado, el presidente de MonsterLand firmó un tratado de libre comercio con Estados Unidos, sin embargo, las empresas de MonsterLand se negaban a exportar sus productos ya que sabían que nadie los compraría, a su vez las empresas de Estados Unidos se negaban a exportar sus productos a MonsterLand ya que no querían dañar su reputación. Excepto una empresa, Mechanists Ind. la cual comenzó a exportar sus productos a MonsterLand y entre ellos se encontraba el MecMovil, no solo eso, consiguió solucionar la crisis energética de MonsterLand al haberles vendido núcleos de energía, los mismos que usaba el MecMovil pero a mayor escala, lo suficiente como para alimentar dos naciones del tamaño de MonsterLand. Al hacer esto, poco a poco comenzó a ganar el respeto de los monstruos pues aunque él los haya revelado ante los seres humanos, él los salvó de la mayor crisis energética por la que hayan pasado, sin embargo, el resto del mundo se sentía desconcertado de que le vendiera sus productos a sus enemigos y debido a eso le exigieron una explicación, y él respondió "Siento que les haya causado estas molestias, pero mis productos no están prohibidos en su país", la respuesta enfureció a todo el mundo y empezaron a protestar en contra del gobierno ya que los consideraban los responsables de todo esto. Varios grupos de Estados Unidos iniciaron una campaña para obligar al gobierno a levantar la prohibición de los MecMovil la cual consistía en incendiar todas las gasolineras, Las autoridades trataron de controlar a estos grupos pero finalmente no lo consiguieron, empezó a iniciarse una escases de gasolina y el gobierno no tuvo más remedio que ceder a las peticiones de su propio pueblo, y estas eran levantar la prohibición de los productos de Mechanists Ind. Las acciones de todas las empresas fabricantes de vehículos terrestres en Estados Unidos comenzaron a caer en picada, pero no acabó ahí, el resto de países vieron lo ocurrido en Estados Unidos y siguieron su ejemplo, la mayoría de los gobiernos igualmente cedieron. Sus pueblos estaban contentos al haberle ganado a su gobierno, pero no sabían que esto los llevaría a la peor crisis económica nunca antes vista en la historia de la humanidad e incluso los monstruos comenzarían a sentir esta crisis, y todo era parte del plan de Sarrak, el plan para hacer sufrir a todo el mundo.

El proyecto de intercambio inició, varias familias humanas aceptaron vivir el resto de su vida en MonsterLand y de igual manera varias familias de monstruos aceptaron vivir en la zona remodelada de Detroit a la cual se le nombró como MonsterCity. Además, el presidente de MonsterLand revocó el destierro como castigo a determinados crímenes, todos los monstruos que se encontraban en el mundo humano comenzaron a ser perseguido y a ser deportados a MonsterLand, los desterrados por crimen volvieron a ser enjuiciados y se les aplicaron nuevas sentencias, mientras que a los desterrados por accidente se les concedió una nueva oportunidad de reiniciar sus vidas e incluso se les ofreció participar en el proyecto de intercambio, muchos aceptaron la propuesta y se les dio una vivienda en MonsterCity a la vez que se les concedió la ciudadanía en Estados Unidos, este acto provocó una severa indignación en el resto de población de Estados Unidos y los que más estaban en desacuerdo eran los inmigrantes ilegales ya que no comprendían por qué a ellos no se les daba la ciudadanía y a los monstruos que tanto daño les han hecho sí se les dio la ciudadanía. Entre los monstruos que aceptaron estar en el proyecto se encontraban, Abigail, Heather, Carrie, Sully, George y varios amigos de la universidad. Aparte las leyes humanas fueron modificadas, ahora los derechos se aplicarían a los humanos y a los monstruos.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 3 de Diciembre del año 2020

Eran las 10:00 PM, Abigail estaba regresando a su pequeño hogar, tuvo un día pesado. Han pasado tres semanas desde que entró en el programa de intercambio, su vida ha sido dura ya que tenía un terrible trabajo de conserje en un restaurante. Uno de los problemas de este proyecto es que entró gente que detestaba a los monstruos ya que había oportunidades de trabajo e importaba más el dinero que vivir lejos de esta ciudad. El jefe de Abigail era uno de esos racistas el cual la presionaba mucho en su trabajo, pero las cosas no acababan ahí, de vez en cuando entraban clientes racistas que se dedicaban a hacerle la vida imposible ensuciando el suelo frente a ella o incluso llegaban a decirle insultos en su cara, pero no podía hacer nada ya que el jefe solo esperaba a que hiciera algo para poder despedirla.

Después de tomar un poco de agua se dirigió hacía la sala y encendió la televisión.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully se encontraba en un departamento, era lo mejor que pudo conseguir, para su suerte sus vecinos eran monstruos o gente que les defendía los derechos, el tenía un trabajo en una planta procesadora de carnes y el problema era que tenía que usar protección en todo su cuerpo para evitar que cayeran pelos en la carne.

Después de tomar una ducha se fue a su dormitorio y encendió la televisión.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor presidente, ¿Por qué razón piensa poner este nuevo control sobre la opinión pública?" - Preguntó un reportero al presidente quien estaba dando una conferencia.

"¿Es acaso que usted odia la libertad de expresión tal como lo ha dicho Sarrak?" - Preguntó otro reportero.

"Yo no odio la libertad de expresión, la razón por la que se ha llegado a esta situación es para prevenir mas incitaciones de odio hacía los monstruos" - Respondió el presidente.

"¿Cómo explica el arresto de varios individuos que expresaron opiniones negativas hacia usted?" - Preguntó un reportero.

"No sé nada al respecto" - Respondió el presidente.

"Usted si sabe sobre el tema, no trate de ocultarlo" - Dijo alguien atreves del auricular que traía puesto el presidente.

El presidente iba a decir algo pero el misterioso sujeto interrumpió.

"Por tu propio bien no hagas nada sospechoso y continúa con la conferencia" - Dijo el sujeto misterioso, el presidente estaba asustado por aquella voz, sabía de quien era pero no podía arriesgarse.

"Parece que finalmente has conseguido lo que quería, lo que todos ustedes querían, imponer censura disfrazada, es obvio que no te agrada que la gente opine mal de usted... debes saber que esas es una de las formas en las que inician las dictaduras..." - Dijo Sarrak.

"Señor presidente, ¿Hasta cuándo piensa terminar con este control de opinión?" - Preguntó un reportero.

"Vamos, respóndele, dile que será permanente..." - Sarrak.

"Estará habilitado hasta tiempo indefinido" - Respondió el presidente.

"Un sinónimo de permanente... Sabes una cosa... usted ha sido de gran utilidad, al principio esperaba crear una guerra entre la humanidad y los monstruos pero gracias a cierta individua las cosas cambiaron... es momento de empezar a divertirse con los monstruos, en cuanto a usted... ya no será de utilidad... adiós señor presidente" - Dijo Sarrak y después colgó, en eso se escuchó un pequeño disparo y el presidente cayó al suelo, tenía una herida de bala que daba justo en el corazón, el presidente no pudo sobrevivir y murió frente a todo su país del cual la mayoría de la población gritó de emoción al ver que había sido asesinado mientras que otros tenía miedo por lo que esto podría significar.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sarrak, ¿ahora qué demonios estás planeando?" - Dijo Abigail mientras veía la tele y presenciaba la muerte del presidente.


	20. Capitulo 20: Traumas del pasado

Capitulo 20: Traumas del pasado

Varios años atrás, un joven de 6 años de nombre Michael se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, de pronto se abrió la puerta de su armario y de él salió un enorme monstruo mitad dragón, mitad ciempiés. El joven se despertó de golpe ante la presencia de aquel monstruo que tanto le atormentaba por las noches, al verle gritó de horror e incluso mojó la cama, en eso entró su hermano mayor a la habitación y justo en ese momento el monstruo desapareció.

"¿Otra vez mojando la cama?" - Preguntó el hermano mayor.

"Yo..." - Michael trató de explicar pero su hermano interrumpió.

"Por eso nunca dejarás de ser un perdedor" - Dijo el hermano.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente, Michael se encontraba en su cuarto dibujando lo que parecía ser un monstruo, era similar al que le asustaba.

Entró su hermano.

"Mamá dice que vengas a comer" - Dijo el hermano.

"Ahora voy" - Respondió Michael.

"¿Qué es esto?" - Preguntó el hermano mientras tomaba el dibujo de Michael.

"Es... es el monstruo" - Respondió Michael un poco asustado.

"Déjate de estupideces" - Dijo el hermano.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Días después, Michael se encontraba en la escuela caminando hacía su asiento mientras los demás se burlaban de él.

"Ahí va el moja camas" - Dijo uno de los compañeros.

"¿Qué pasa moja camas? ¿Otro sustito en la cama?" - Otro compañero se burlo.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En la noche, Michael se encontraba en su cama, no podía dormir ya que solo esperaba el momento en que el monstruo aparecería, pasó una hora hasta que la puerta del armario empezó a abrirse, Michael se cubrió la cara con las sabanas y comenzó a suplicar.

"Por favor, no me hagas daño, por favor, no me hagas daño" - Suplicó Michael, pero el monstruo no hizo caso y fue paciente.

Michael al no escuchar nada retiró la sabana de su cara solo para encontrarse con la silueta de lo que parecía un enorme gato sentado.

"¿Hola?" - Preguntó Michael, en ese momento salieron alas del gato y se levantó de disparo revelando que era el mismo monstruo. Michael gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

"¡Cállate!" - Gritó el hermano quien se había despertado por los gritos de Michael a la vez que el monstruo desapareció.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente

"Michael... Michael... ¡Michael!" - Exclamó la profesora a Michael quien despertó de golpe.

"¿¡Qué!?" - Exclamó Michael un poco asustado, el resto de la clase se rio suavemente.

"Es la tercera vez que te duermes en la clase" - Respondió la profesora.

"Lo.. lo siente" - Dijo Michael.

"Esta vez no, quiero hablar con tus padres mañana" - Dijo la profesora.

"No... no es necesario" - Dijo Michael.

"Lo siento, pero es demasiado, te duermes en clase y no pones atención, en dos semanas serán los exámenes y como estás no creo que apruebes" - Profesora.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente, Jerry se encontraba en el salón de clases junto con sus padres y la profesora, los demás ya se habían ido a sus casas pues las clases habían terminado.

"¿Ahora qué hizo Michael?" - Preguntó el padre.

"Temo decirles que su hijo últimamente se ha dormido en medio de la clase" - Respondió la profesora.

"Michael, ¿cómo puedes explicar eso?" - Preguntó la madre.

"Es... es..." - Michael tenía miedo de decir la verdad.

"Escuchen, en dos semanas serán los exámenes y su hijo ha bajado en rendimiento" - Profesora.

"No me digas que te has estado durmiendo tan tarde" - Dijo el padre a Michael.

Michael no respondió.

"Les sugiero que arreglen ese problema o temo que va a reprobar" - Profesora.

"Bien Michael, desde ahora se acabaron los juegos y la televisión... nada de diversión" - Dijo la madre.

"Pero no es justo" - Dijo Michael.

"Debes aprender a organizar tu tiempo..." - Dijo el padre pero Michael interrumpió.

"Todo es culpa de ese monstruo..." - Interrumpió Michael.

"Los monstruos no existen" - Dijo el padre.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pasaron dos días y la situación académica de Michael no mejoró nada.

"Es enserio, hay un monstruo en mi habitación" - Dijo Michael a su padre.

"Está bien, me quedaré en tu cuarto a ver a ese tal monstruo" - Dijo el padre.

En la noche, Michael se encontraba sentado en una pequeña mesa, su padre estaba sentado en su cama esperando a que apareciera el monstruo.

Pasaron horas y jamás apareció.

"Bien Michael, quiero que te duermas ahora" - Dijo el padre y se fue.

"Espera" - Michael.

"Todo está en tu imaginación" - Dijo el padre y se fue.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Un día antes del examen, era de noche y Michael se encontraba en su cama tratando de dormir, no le había ido muy bien durante estos día, tenía que aprobar este examen sin importar lo que pasara.

De repente la puerta del armario comenzó a abrirse, Michael se cubrió por completo con las cobijas.

"Por favor basta" - Suplicó Michael.

Sin importar lo que pasara no quitaría las cobijas, hubo con corto periodo de silencio hasta que se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños. Pudo escuchar como algo rasguñaba las paredes, podía oír ruidos como de pasos de insectos. Esto solo aumentaba el terror, no podía dormir.

No pasó mucho para que escuchara y sintiera el aliento de aquel monstruo, lo sentía cerca.

De pronto todo se calmó, Michael se quitó las cobijas, parecía que se había ido hasta que volteó a su izquierda y le vio cara a cara lo que provocó que volviera a gritar.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente, todos estaban contestando el examen, todos a excepción de Michael quien lamentablemente se había dormido en medio del examen.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al siguiente día, la profesora estaba entregando los resultados del examen.

Cuando Michael recibió sus resultados trató de aguantar las lagrimas pues lamentablemente había reprobado.

Al llegar a casa su padre se acercó a él.

"¿Cómo te fue en el examen?" - Preguntó el padre.

Michael le entregó los resultados, aunque no quería no podía esconderlos.

"Muy bien... excelente... adiós a tus vacaciones, dile hola al curso de verano" - Dijo el padre.

"¡No es justo!" - Exclamó Michael.

"Michael, debes aprender que todo en la vida tiene consecuencias, si quieres vacaciones debes estudiar" - Dijo el padre.

Michael salió corriendo hacía su cuarto llorando, se encerró y se acostó sobre su cama con la cara sobre la almohada.

"No es justo" - Dijo Michael llorando.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varios años después, Michael se encontraba en la secundaria en la clase de biología.

"Y aquí tienen un interesante espécimen, un ciempiés" - Dijo el profesor mientras mostraba un recipiente transparente con un ciempiés, en eso Michael saltó de su asiento asustado lo que causó que el resto de sus compañeros se burlaran.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varios años después, Michael se encontraba trabajando en una gasolinera ya que debido a su trauma hacía ese monstruo, Michael de vez en cuando tenía pesadillas y esto provocó que le fuera mal en la escuela, e incluso no pudo ir a la universidad por culpa del trauma. Desde entonces se ha preguntado que era aquella criatura y a deseado tener la oportunidad de vengarse por haberle destruido la vida.

Después del trabajo se dirigió a su casa la cual era un económico departamento, vivía solo, su casa era un desastre.

Luego de comer se fue a su cuarto a dormir no sin antes echar un vistazo a varios dibujos que tenía pegados en la pared, eran de aquel monstruo de su infancia, estos tenían mejor calidad y se podía apreciar al monstruo con mas claridad.

"Te odio" - Dijo Michael antes de ir a dormir.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Años más tarde, Michael estaba viendo las noticias cuando Sarrak dio a conocer la verdad sobre los monstruos que salían de los armarios y asustaban a los niños, en eso vio al monstruo que le destruyó la vida, y dentro de él sentía como crecía una enorme rabia hacía aquella criatura.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tiempo después, cuando inició el proyecto de intercambio, Michael estaba viendo las noticias y en ese momento surgió una entrevista con aquellos monstruos que aceptaron participar, y entre ellos se encontraba aquel monstruo que le destruyó la vida.

"¿Puede decirnos como se llama?" - Preguntó el entrevistador al monstruo.

"Abigail Hardscrabble" - Respondió Abigail.

"Díganos, ¿qué se siente participar en este proyecto?" - Preguntó el entrevistador.

"Es... es interesante hasta donde llegamos y creo que es el momento de enmendar nuestros errores del pasado... realmente no sé cómo se siente iniciar esta nueva vida pero pienso hay que dar el primer paso hacia un mundo mejor" - Respondió Abigail.

Michael observaba las noticias y sentía esa furia dentro de él, trató de contenerse para no romper el televisor.

"Me las vas a pagar maldito animal" - Dijo Michael furioso.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"En ultimas noticias, el presidente de los Estados Unidos fue asesinado hoy a las 10:15 de la tarde, todavía no se ha encontrado al responsable y aun se investiga el cómo pudo haber sucedido este incidente sin que las autoridades se dieran cuenta. Las autoridades sospechan que este pudo ser un atentado provocado por el gobierno oculto" - Comunicó un noticiero.

"En otras noticias, en MonsterLand se consiguió atrapar a uno de los integrantes del gobierno oculto identificado como Bill Paterson, según las investigaciones, era el encargado de organizar los objetivos de los atentados e incluso se ha conseguido recopilar información acerca de sus futuros objetivos" - Comunicó otro noticiero.

"Solo cumplía con mi destino, este era mi propósito... él me dijo que era mi propósito" - Dijo Bill ante las cámaras mientras era enviado a una camioneta de policía, sin embargo, antes de subir mordió algo que tenía escondido entre sus muelas, este objeto era una capsula de cianuro que empezó a provocar daños a su organismo hasta terminar en la muerte, las autoridades trataron de hacer todo lo posible para evitar su muerte pero fue en vano. Bill murió ante las cámaras de televisión y miles de personas presenciaron su muerte.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Ya has visto las noticias?" - Preguntó Heather a Carrie a través de un chat.

"Si, ¿crees que pudo ser Sarrak?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"No lo dudo, esto puede ser parte de algún plan que tiene en mente, debemos seguir investigando cual será su próximo objetivo" - Respondió Heather.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Por qué Sarrak mataría al presidente? Lo único que hace es complacer al pueblo" - Se preguntaba Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 4 de Diciembre del año 2020

"Vaya, de lo que me he perdido, se lo tenía merecido ese cabrón" - Dijo un cliente del restaurante donde trabajaba Abigail mientras leía el periódico, estaba feliz de la muerte del presidente al igual que la mayoría de la población.

"Su hamburguesa" - Dijo una mesera mientras le entregaba una hamburguesa con papas fritas.

"Gracias" - Dijo el cliente, en eso vio a Abigail la cual limpiaba un desastre que había dejado otro cliente.

"Señorita" - Dijo el cliente a Abigail, ella lo miró.

"Parece que se me ha caído la bebida" - Dijo el cliente, en eso derramó su refresco al suelo apropósito.

"Ahora mismo lo limpio" - Dijo Abigail y se dirigió a donde estaba el charco de refresco.

"Ustedes los monstruos son pura basura, al menos sirven para algo" - Dijo el cliente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Una vez en casa, eran las 11:00 de la tarde, Abigail estaba en su computadora hablando por chat con Carrie.

"¿Qué tal el día de hoy?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Cómo siempre, limpiando los desastres de los clientes" - Respondió Abigail.

"No te fue tan mal, a mí me hicieron una terrible broma" - Dijo Carrie.

"¿Qué sucedió?" - Abigail.

"Me hicieron llamar a una persona con el nombre de... Rosa Melano" - Respondió Carrie.

"¿Rosa Melano?" - Preguntó Abigail, no sabía que tenía de malo.

"Jamás menciones ese nombre, no es nada agradable" - Carrie.

"No entiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo?" - Abigail.

"Usa tu imaginación y te darás cuenta, lo que si te digo es que fue totalmente vergonzoso, todos se reía de mi y no sabía por qué hasta que me di cuenta" - Carrie.

"Por cierto, ¿has encontrado algo interesante sobre Sarrak?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"No, pero creo que Sully sí, solo que ahora mismo no está en línea... lo que sí sé es que no se te ocurra poner tu nombre o el de Sully en el buscador de internet" - Carrie.

"¿Por qué?" - Abigail.

"Si no te encuentras con miles de mensajes de odio, te encontrarás con imágenes o cuentes de gente rara, aparte hay un tipo que te la tiene jurada, se hace llamar el anti-monstruos y se dedica a decir pestes e incitaciones de odio hacia nosotros pero más a ti" - Carrie.

"Posiblemente sea uno de los niños a los que asusté en el pasado" - Abigail.

"Tal vez, lo que sí sé es que todo el mundo nos odia... Heather tuvo que ocultar su cuenta de FF a todo el mundo a excepción de MonsterLand ya que recibía miles de mensajes de odio, yo tengo mi cuenta en privado" - Carrie.

"No me extraña, la genta habla mal de nosotros sin discreción y la mayoría de las autoridades no les interesa" - Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 5 de Diciembre del año 2020

Abigail se levantó de su cama, era incomodo dormir en aquella cama ya que estaba hecha para humanos, no para monstruos como ella. Después de ducharse se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, en eso alguien tocó a la puerta, Abigail miró quien era a través de una cámara de seguridad que se ubicaba en la parte de arriba de la puerta de entrada, era un señor mayor. Abigail abrió la puerta.

"Hola ¿quién es usted?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"¿No me recuerda?" - Preguntó el sujeto de mal humor.

"No" - Abigail.

"He venido por una disculpa por lo que me hizo hace muchos años" - Dijo el sujeto.

"No entiendo" - Abigail.

"Me llamó Michael y usted me jodió la vida desde que era niño así que quiero una disculpa" - Dijo Michael enojado.

"Mira, han venido personas con ese cuento solo para humillarme y no pienso caer así que largo" - Dijo Abigail y cerró la puerta.

"Maldita perra te juro que te haré pagar" - Dijo Michael y se fue del lugar.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully se encontraba en el trabajo, estaba moviendo cajas en el congelador, en eso llegó el gerente el cual era otro monstruo quien era un poco más bajo que Sully.

"James, Ralph no pudo venir así que necesito que te encargues del molino de carne" - Dijo el gerente.

"Ahora mismo" - Respondió Sully y se dirigió al molino.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eran las 10:00 de la tarde, Sully salió de la planta y se dirigió a su hogar. El edificio donde vivía era de seis pisos y su departamento se encontraba en el cuarto piso. Subió por el ascensor, al llegar se dirigió a su departamento.

"Vaya, qué agradable sorpresa encontrarlo aquí señor Sullivan" - Dijo alguien que se encontraba atrás de Sully; él volteó a ver quién era y para su sorpresa era Derek Knight.

"¿Derek? ¿Qué hace aquí?" - Preguntó Sully sorprendido.

"He decidido mudarme aquí, el mundo humano es un lugar interesante para explorar" - Respondió Derek alegre.

"Si, siempre que no te maten" - Sully.

"Parece que le ha ido bien después de lo que le hizo esa lagartija" - Derek.

"*Suspiro* Lo que dicen de Randall es mentira, todo lo inventó la CDA" - Sully.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Derek sorprendido.

"Venga, le contaré todo" - Dijo Sully y caminó hacia su departamento.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varios minutos después.

"Vaya, no se equivocaban con lo que decían" - Dijo Derek.

"¿A qué se refiere?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Descubrieron un montón de evidencias de corrupción y conspiraciones después de que la CDA cayó, ya sabe, el atentado del gobierno oculto. ahora es la misma policía la que dirige todo" - Respondió Derek.

"El gobierno oculto no existe... bueno, ya no existe" - Sully.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" - Derek.

"Todo fue planeado por una sola persona y es la misma persona que reveló nuestra existencia" - Sully.

"¿En serio cree que Sarrak fue el responsable"? - Derek.

"El pudo llenar de gas un edificio sin que se dieran cuenta, así que no tendría problemas en causar estos atentados y culpar a una organización que ya no existe" - Sully.

"¿Cómo sabe que ya no existe?" - Derek.

"Porque hable con uno de los miembros y se puede decir que no eran muy diferentes a lo que se habla de ellos. Sarrak los mató a todos y usó su nombre como una tapadera de todos sus actos" - Sully.

"No puedo creer que Sarrak sea capaz de todo eso, él nos ayudó mucho, nos salvó de la peor crisis energética... muchos de nosotros lo adoran por lo que hizo" - Derek.

"Aquí también lo adora pero no saben quién es realmente" - Sully.

"Bueno, de todos modos se solucionaron muchos problemas en nuestro mundo y gracias a él ahora podemos convivir con los humanos sin problemas" - Derek.

"Si deja de un lado el que nos odien, no tenemos problemas con ellos" - Sully.

"Estoy seguro que en varios años todo mejorará" - Derek.

"¿Por cierto que ha pasada con los humanos que viven en MonsterLand?" - Sully.

"Pues, les ha ido bien, le agradan a muchos de nosotros, prácticamente el 1 porciento de nosotros los odia, al resto les parecen seres interesantes y viven bien" - Derek.

"Vaya suerte, aquí es todo lo contrario así que no le extrañe que algún humano le escupa en la cara y no busque sobre nosotros en internet porque se encontrará con puros mensajes de odio" - Sully.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" - Derek.

"Una pregunta mas, ¿sabe qué pasó con Celia?" - Sully.

"¿Celia?" - Derek.

"Tiene pies como tentáculos, un solo ojo y serpientes como pelo, y trabajaba en Monster Inc." - Sully-

"Creo que me suena... siii... siento decirte que murió en el derrumbe" - Derek.

"Es una lástima, a Mike no le va a grada" - Sully.

"¿Conocía a Mike?" - Derek.

"Su esposa, novia, lo que sea. De todos modos me da igual" - Sully.

"¿No te interesa lo que Mike piense? Pensé que eran amigos" - Preguntó Derek desconcertado.

"Éramos, ya no, ese tipo es un puto egoísta así que no me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con él" - Sully.

"Bueno, me gustaría charlar un poco más pero tengo que irme, tengo que arreglar varias cosas en mi nuevo hogar" - Dijo Derek.

"Nos vemos" - Dijo Sully mientras abría la puerta, Derek salió del departamento.

"Por cierto, no te lo había dicho pero soy tu vecino de al lado" - Dijo Derek antes de marcharse.

"Es agradable saber eso" - Dijo Sully y cerró la puerta, en eso vio que había una carta en el buzón, la tomó y vio que no decía de quien era.

"Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste maldita bola de pelos" - Decía la carta. Sully la rompió y tiró los pedazos a un bote de basura, no le tomaba interés ya que había recibido varias de distintas personas.

Se dirigió a su computadora y entró en su cuenta de FF, vio que Abigail estaba conectada así que le envió un mensaje.

"Hola, he encontrado algo interesante" - Sully. Varios minutos después Abigail respondió.

"¿Qué has encontrado?" - Abigail.

"Descubrí el orfanato donde se crió Sarrak, te envío las coordenadas" - Sully.

"Quizá nos pueda servir de algo" - Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 6 de Diciembre del año 2020

Era de día, un auto gris entró a Monster City pero antes fue detenido por varios oficiales para una inspección.

"Disculpe, necesitamos inspeccionar el vehículo así que ¿sería tan amable de salir?" - Preguntó un oficial al conductor.

"No se preocupe, solo vengo a realizar una investigación" - Dijo Hall quien se encontraba dentro del auto.


	21. Capitulo 21: Investigando el pasado

Capitulo 21: Investigando el pasado

4 de Septiembre del año 2019

George estaba caminando por la casa, se dirigía a su habitación pero en su camino escuchó una conversación que provenía de la habitación de Jack, se le hacía raro que estuviera conversando con otra persona en su habitación pero de pronto escuchó suplicas que venían de Billy por lo que se preocupó así que decidió entrar en la habitación pero antes de que abriera la puerta escuchó la voz que jamás querría escuchar en persona.

"¡No tienes porque hacer esto!" - Suplicó Jack.

"Es demasiado tarde, ya he tomado mi decisión" - Dijo Sarrak quien le estaba apuntando a los dos con una pistola, ambos estaban de rodillas.

"¡Papá!" - Suplicó Billy.

George se mantuvo detrás de la puerta, estaba demasiado asustado como para entrar y hacer algo.

"Adiós señor Jack" - Dijo Sarrak y le disparó a los dos en la cabeza.

George al oír los disparos huyó del lugar lo más rápido que podía.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 6 de Diciembre del año 2020, día actual.

"Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a un tal Johnny Worthington?" - Preguntó Hall a alguien que se encontraba caminando por la calle.

"Lo siento, no lo conozco" - Respondió el sujeto.

"Gracias" - Hall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Aquí como pueden ver se encuentra una réplica de una de las puertas que utilizaban los monstruos para entrar en el mundo humano, actualmente es ilegal fabricar y utilizar estas puertas" - Dijo Heather a varios visitantes, ella trabajaba como guía en un museo que alguien abrió con el fin de dar a conocer varios artefactos del mundo de los monstruos.

Heather continuó con el recorrido pero en eso vio a Sully observando una de las exhibiciones.

"Disculpen, sigan con el recorrido, en un momento estaré con ustedes" - Dijo Heather y se dirigió a donde estaba Sully.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Vine a verte, tengo que decirte algo importante" - Respondió Sully.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó Heather un poco preocupada.

"Esto" - Respondió Sully a la vez que le entregó una carta, Heather la leyó y se incomodó con el contenido de esta.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Son amenazas, esta me llegó hoy en la mañana y parece que es de la misma persona que me envió una ayer, lo sé por el tipo de letra. Tengo la sensación de que alguien nos ha estado observando" - Respondió Sully.

"Hay que reunirnos, pediré que me cubran" - Heather.

"Recomiendo no reunirnos en nuestras casa, podríamos decirle al que nos sigue donde vivimos" - Dijo Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Disculpe, ¿conoce a un tal Johnny Worthington" - Preguntó Hall a otra persona.

"¿Me lo puede describir?" - Preguntó el sujeto, este era un monstruo.

"Si, está cubierto de pelo morado y tiene dos grandes cuernos" - Respondió Hall.

"Si, lo conozco, ¿son amigos?" - Preguntó el sujeto.

"Conocidos, necesito encontrarlo" - Hall.

"¿Tienes una hoja de papel y una pluma?" - Preguntó el monstruo.

"Tome" - Dijo Hall y le entregó lo que pedía, el monstruo comenzó a anotar la dirección donde se encontraba Johnny.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"En ultimas noticias, el nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos ha anunciado la aprobación de una ley que prohíbe absolutamente toda la censura, aun no ha dado declaraciones de la razón de este acto pero al parecer este parece importarle su propio pueblo" - Comunicó un noticiero.

Mientras tanto el presidente se encontraba en su oficina hablando por teléfono.

"Todo va como usted lo pidió" - Dijo el presidente.

"Si, es posible que esto empiece a calmar el pueblo" - Presidente.

"Si, aquí tengo los archivos, todo va como usted lo pidió" - Presidente.

"Ahora mismo empiezo" - Presidente.

"Adiós señor" - Se despidió el presidente.

"Hasta luego señor presidente" - Dijo Sarrak quien era la persona con la que el presidente estaba hablando.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hall se encontraba frente a la puerta de una casa en una zona poco habitada, tocó el timbre.

"Voy en un momento" - Dijo el residente de esa casa y abrió la puerta para revelar que se trataba de Johnny.

"¿Es usted Johnny Worthington III?" - Preguntó Hall.

"Si, ¿quién es usted?" - Preguntó Johnny.

"Solo un admirador suyo, necesito hablar con usted, ¿puedo pasar?" - Hall.

"Heee, ¿es urgente? Es que mi mujer ahora mismo está haciendo la limpieza" - Respondió Johnny.

"No se preocupe, podemos hablar en otro lugar... quizá podamos ir a beber un café" - Hall.

"Querida, voy a salir, ¿no te molesta?" - Preguntó a Johnny.

"No, adelante" - Respondió una mujer que se encontraba dentro de la casa.

"Bien, ¿tienes una sugerencia?" - Preguntó Hall.

"Podemos buscar algún lugar mientras caminamos" - Respondió Johnny.

"No es necesario, tengo auto" - Hall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tú sí que eres torpe" - Exclamó el jefe de Abigail el cual estaba molesto.

"Lo siento, yo no sabía" - Dijo Abigail apenada.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre usar agua caliente? Eso es costoso" - Exclamó el jefe.

"Solo pensaba que con agua caliente se podían quitar estas machas fácilmente" - Respondió Abigail.

"Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¡jamás vuelvas a usar agua caliente! Ahora mueve tu gordo culo y ponte a trabajas, esto te lo voy a descontar de tu salario" - Exclamó el jefe y después se fue a su oficina.

"Ahora mismo" - Abigail.

"Calla que no te pago para que estés diciendo tonterías" - Dijo el jefe mientras caminaba.

" _Imbécil_ " - Pensó Abigail molesta.

"*Risa burlona* te regañó el jefe, culo gordo" - Dijo uno de los clientes burlándose.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sabes, desde que se supo de su existencia me ha fascinado los monstruos más semejantes a tu tipo, no sé por qué" - Dijo Hall mientras conducía.

"Bueno, será por mi talento" - Dijo Johnny algo incomodo ya que no cabía en el auto.

"Cuando supe quien era usted me volví un admirado, quería conocerle en persona, incluso estudié sus logros y me impresiona como una persona como usted puede acabar en este lugar" - Dijo Hall.

"Bueno, es cuestión de suerte" - Johnny.

"¿Qué le parece este lugar?" - Preguntó Hall al ver un buen restaurante.

"Me parece bien" - Johnny.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail estaba trapeando el piso, en eso se dio cuenta de que el agua que estaba utilizando empezaba a ser de color azul.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Se preguntó Abigail y dio un vistazo a la cubeta, el agua por alguna razón era de color azul.

"Maldita sea, me lo van a descontar" - Dijo Abigail y tomó la cubeta, algún cliente le había puesto colorante sin que se diera cuenta.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Es un buen café" - Dijo Johnny.

"Lo mismo digo" - Hall.

"Bueno, ahora sé donde venden un buen café" - Johnny.

"Lo mismo digo, por cierto, me gustaría conocer a su esposa" - Hall.

"Aun no estamos casados pero lo he pensado muy bien" - Johnny.

"Ojalá pudiera asistir a la boda" - Hall.

"No se preocupe, por cierto, aquí tengo una foto de ella" - Dijo Johnny y en eso le mostró una foto.

"Vaya, no me esperaba esto" - Dijo Hall al ver la foto la cual era de una mujer humana afroamericana.

"La conocí en el parqué, se llama Anna" - Johnny.

"Tiene suerte" - Hall.

"¿Y quién es usted con exactitud?" - Preguntó Johnny con curiosidad.

"Trabajo en el área de casos sin resolver, antes era un detective pero me transfirieron hace alrededor de dos años, supongo que fue obra del ex-presidente" - Hall.

"Es una lástima" - Johnny.

"Si, supongo que fue por el ultimo caso que investigue, fue un asesinato en una fabrica" - Hall.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" - Preguntó Johnny curioso.

"No sé exactamente, llegamos y alguien había matado a muchas personas que se encontraban haciendo apuestas ilegales en una fábrica abandonada" - Respondió Hall, Johnny al oír eso empezó a sentirse incomodo, sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

"Eso es terrible" - Dijo Johnny evitando mostrarse nervioso.

"Si, pero lo más interesante es que las personas de ese lugar ya sabían de la existencia tu raza pero el caso jamás se resolvió, faltaban piezas en este caso" - Dijo Hall.

"Mala suerte" - Johnny.

"No fue mala suerte, simplemente había cosas que desconocíamos" - Hall.

"Bueno, tengo que irme, mi mujer ha de estar preocupada" - Dijo Johnny y terminó de beber su café el cual estaba en un vaso desechable.

"Hasta luego" - Se despidió Johnny.

"Adiós, si quiere lo llevo" - Dijo Hall.

"No hay problema, puedo regresar caminando" - Dijo Johnny y se fue.

"Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver" - Dijo Hall y en eso se puso en guante de plástico en la mano derecha, tomó el vaso de café de Johnny y lo metió en una bolsa de plástico.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eran las diez de la noche. Sully, Heather y Carrie se encontraban en la casa de Abigail.

Los cuatro se ubicaban en el sótano.

"¿Crees que esto represente un riesgo?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"No quiero riesgos pero este tipo representa uno y me temo que sea un acosador o peor, un aliado de Sarrak" - Respondió Sully.

"Lo mejor es pausar la investigación" - Dijo Carrie.

"Ustedes pueden pausarlo, yo no" - Abigail.

"¿Por qué no?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Pasado mañana tengo el día libre y es mi oportunidad para investigar el lugar donde creció Sarrak" - Respondió Abigail.

"Es mejor que sea cuidadosa" - Sully.

"Gracias por el consejo" - Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 8 de Diciembre del año 2020

Abigail se dirigía hacia el lugar donde se crió Sarrak, estaba muy lejos de donde vivía así que tuvo que levantarse temprano.

Era escoltada por dos policías enmascarados ya que corría el peligro de ser atacada por gente que odiaba a los monstruo. Era muy extraño que los monstruos salieran de Monsters City y más que nada se debía al hecho de que corrían mucho peligro.

Al llegar a la casa fue recibida por una mujer mayor.

"¿Quién es usted?" - Preguntó la mujer amistosamente.

"Soy Abigail, ¿es aquí donde vivió Sarrak?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Así es, pase, Llámeme Margot" - Respondió Margot.

"Si quieren pueden esperar aquí" - Dijo Abigail a los dos policías que la acompañaban, ambos no dijeron nada y se quedaron a un lado de la puerta.

"¿Y qué le atrae a este lugar?" - Preguntó Margot.

"Estoy haciendo una investigación sobre el señor Sarrak" - Respondió Abigail.

"Vaya, no es la única, ya han venido otras personas. Es increíble lo que ese muchacho ha hecho por nosotros, todavía recuerdo cuando era un niño" - Dijo Margot.

"Dígame señora Margot, ¿notó algún comportamiento extraño en Sarrak? ¿Algo anormal?" - Abigail.

"Era un muchacho muy talentoso, lo único raro que recuerdo es que cuando llegó aquí era un niño poco inteligente y un día simplemente se convirtió en un genio" - Margot.

"¿Tiene idea de que pudo pasar?" - Abigail.

"La verdad es que no, pero si quiere le puedo mostrar su cuarto" - Margot.

"Me encetaría verlo" - Dijo Abigail, Margot la llevó hasta el cuarto de Sarrak.

"Cuando se fue de la casa dejé sus cosas tal y como están ahora" - Dijo Margot, Abigail observó la habitación, parecía el cuarto de un niño normal, pudo notar dibujos infantiles y entre ellos había uno de ella.

"¿Usted no habrá sido el monstro que lo asustó cuando era niño?" - Preguntó Margot con curiosidad.

"La verdad es... la verdad es que sí pero no tenía idea de..." - Respondió Abigail tratando de notarse apenada.

"No se preocupe, lo pasado ya pasó, todos cometemos errores" - Interrumpió Margot de buena manera.

Abigail pudo observar otros dibujos pero estos eran muy diferentes, parecían haber sido hechos por un adulto ya que más que dibujos eran planos de maquinas, posiblemente de los robots a los que llama hijos.

"¿Le importa si reviso un poco más?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"No, adelante" - Respondió Margot.

Abigail revisó un poco más a fondo el lugar, abrió el armario y no encontró nada interesante, revisó debajo de la cama y encontró una caja con cosas interesantes como piezas de metal, pequeños motores de juguete, engranes y un viejo diario. Abigail tomó el diario.

"¿Le importa si me lo llevó para estudiarlo?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"No, es suyo si quiere, Sarrak jamás le interesó regresar por sus cosas, no le molestará que se lo lleve" - Respondió Margot.

"Muchas gracias" - Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 9 de Diciembre del año 2020

Unos oficiales de policía estaban tocando la puerta de la casa donde vivía Johnny.

"¿Qué se les ofrece?" - Preguntó la novia de Johnny.

"¿Es aquí donde vive Johnny Worthington III?" - Preguntó uno de los oficiales.

"Sí" - Respondió la señora preocupada.

"Dígale que venga" - Ordenó uno de los oficiales.

"¡Johnny necesito que vengas!" - Gritó la mujer, un minuto después llegó Johnny.

"¿Qué necesitan?" - Preguntó Johnny preocupado.

"Necesitamos que venga con nosotros" - Dijo uno de los oficiales.

"¿Es urgente?" - Preguntó Johnny nervioso.

"Si" - Respondió el oficial.

"Mi amor, ¿qué pasa?" - Preguntó la novia muy preocupada.

"No lo sé, pero volveré pronto" - Respondió Johnny y acompañó a los oficiales, no quería expresarlo pero temía lo peor.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Era de noche, Carrie se encontraba en su casa hablando con Abigail por chat.

"¿Has encontrado algo útil?" - Carrie.

"Aun no, apenas estoy empezando y solo está escrito lo que un niño normal escribiría" - Abigail.

"Sería mejor que te adelantaras a las páginas más interesantes" - Carrie.

"Quiero leerlo sin saltos, no quiero perderme de nada que pueda ser útil" - Abigail.

En eso sonó el teléfono que tenía al lado, Carrie contestó.

"Espero no haberte despertado maldita perra, pero te aseguro que haré tu vida un infierno" - Dijo la voz de un una mujer y se oía enfadada.

"¡Jódete!" - Exclamó Carrie y colgó de inmediato.


	22. Capitulo 22: Atrapado

Capitulo 22: Atrapado

Johnny se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa, se encontraba en una sala de interrogatorio en alguna jefatura de policía, estaba totalmente nervioso. En eso entró alguien y se sorprendió al ver que era Hall.

"¿Qué está pasando?" - Preguntó Johnny asustado.

"Es bueno volver a verte señor Worthington" - Dijo Hall.

"Por favor, sácame de aquí" - Suplicó Johnny.

"No puedo hacerlo" - Dijo Hall mientras se sentaba frente a Johnny.

"Pero pensé que eras un admirador" - Dijo Johnny asustado.

"Admiraba el cómo lograste escapar de mí" - Hall.

"¿A qué te refieres?" - Preguntó Johnny asustado.

"Deberías de tener la costumbre de tirar a la basura lo que usas para comer, en especial cuando estas con alguien" - Hall.

"No entiendo" - Johnny.

"¿Recuerda el café que bebió cuando hablaba conmigo? Fue bueno de su parte dejarme tirar ese vaso a la basura, hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo si usted lo hacía" - Hall.

"¿¡De qué estás hablando!?" - Preguntó Johnny confundido.

"¿Sabes que dejaste muestras de ADN en ese vaso? Era todo lo que necesitaba, lo que necesitaba para resolver varios casos" - Hall.

"Yo no he hecho nada" - Johnny.

"La evidencia muestra lo contrario, le hablé del asesinato en la fabrica pero no le mencioné de un detalle interesante, hubo un sobreviviente, el que usted dejó con vida. Él te conocía, y me dijo su nombre y su descripción" - Hall.

"Eso no prueba nada, podría haberme confundido con otra persona" - Johnny.

"Tal vez, pero tu ADN no. Verás, hubo una serie de asesinatos y en varios de esos asesinatos se encontró tu ADN, supuse que tú eras el asesino por el dibujo de una niña que presenció como matabas a sus padres, después te busqué en Monster City esperando encontrarte y así fue" - Hall.

"Yo no he matado a nadie" - Dijo Johnny serio.

"Te lo explicaré, hace años hubo una pareja que murió en un accidente de auto o eso es lo que parecía hasta que al revisar el auto se descubrió que los frenos habían sido cortados, revisaron el garaje donde se encontraba el vehículo y encontraron gotas de sangre justo donde se encontraba uno de los neumáticos del auto, seguro te cortaste cuando tratabas de sabotear los frenos. Fue interesante esa muestra ya que el ADN no era ni humano ni de ningún animal conocido" - Hall.

"Pero..." - Dijo Johnny pero Hall interrumpió.

"Una familia fue cruelmente asesinada, parecía que la muerte había sido causado por un animal desconocido pero encontraron manchas de sangre que pertenecía al asesino de la pareja anterior, posiblemente la victima trató de defenderse utilizando un cuchillo y así causando una herida. Otra familia fue asesinada y en esta se encontraron muestras de un pelo desconocido, morado y pertenecía al mismo asesino. Una mujer fue violada y estrangulada, igualmente las muestras de semen pertenecían al mismo asesino..." - Explicó Hall pero Johnny interrumpió.

"¡De acuerdo! Yo lo hice, yo los maté pero fue porque eran gente despreciable" - Confesó Johnny.

Hall escuchó.

"Ellos se lo merecían, nadie lo sabe pero ellos hicieron cosas terribles, yo solo trataba de hacer justicias, les daba lo que se merecían" - Johnny.

"Estudiaron a estas familias y ninguna había hecho algún acto ilícito" - Hall.

"Era lo que le hicieron creer, lo que le hicieron creer a todo el mundo. La pareja del accidente se dedicaba al robo de autos, los robaban para vendérselos a criminales peligrosos. La mujer que violé era líder de una organización de prostitución de menores, obtuvo lo que se merecía" - Explicó Johnny con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Te equivocas, la pareja del accidente vendía autos legalmente, y la mujer que violaste era dueña de un orfanato, el orfanato tuvo que cerrar debido a que la mujer no pagó las deudas que tenía pendientes y no las pagó por que usted la mató. Lo que hiciste no fue justicia, fue un asesinato cruel. No hace falta explicar el que hayas cometido estos errores, seguro te aprovechaste del hecho de que desconocíamos la existencia de tu raza pero jamás pensaste que esas evidencias se guardan para futuras investigaciones, también has de haber aprovechado del hecho de que nuestro gobierno ocultaba su existencia y que impedirían la investigación de estos caso, así fue por el que me mandaron a casos sin resolver. Ahora quiero que me diga ¿donde guarda el virus?" - Hall.

"¿Virus? ¿De qué habla?" - Johnny.

"El último asesinato, en la fábrica abandonada todos murieron a causa de un misterioso virus, dígame ¿Donde pensaba utilizarlo?" - Hall.

"Yo no tengo ningún virus" - Respondió Johnny triste, sabía que estaba acabado.

"La victima que sobrevivió dijo que usted le salvó la vida así que usted sabe dónde está el virus" - Hall.

"Yo no tengo el virus" - Respondió Johnny.

"Entonces ¿quién lo tiene?" - Preguntó Hall serio, Johnny lo miró a los ojos.

"Sarrak Easton lo tiene, él fue el responsable de esa masacre, yo solo lo acompañaba, él me dijo lo hicieron todas esas personas, yo le creí... hice lo que él quería" - Respondió Johnny llorando.

"Sé que muchos de ustedes detestan a Sarrak por haber revelado su existencia así que no esperes que me crea tus mentiras" - Hall.

"¡Es la verdad! El me dijo lo que hicieron esas personas, no solo los maté por justicia, ¡Fue por él! ¡Él fue el que creó el virus y lo usó para matarlos a todos! Él lo tenía todo planeado, él me utilizó" - Respondió Johnny llorando.

"Siento decirle, pero Sarrak no tuvo nada que ver en esto, hasta que no haya evidencia no se le puede creer a usted" - Hall.

"¡Le digo la verdad!" - Exclamó Johnny.

"Si usted insiste traeremos a Sarrak para probar lo que usted dijo" - Dijo Hall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varias horas después, unos oficiales le informaron a Sarrak sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo así que él accedió voluntariamente a realizar una prueba de polígrafo, se le realizaron una serie de preguntas sobre el tema, él contestón no estar relacionado en absolutamente nade que ver con el caso de Johnny, el polígrafo demostró que decía la verdad.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Lo siento Johnny, pero se ha demostrado que Sarrak no tuvo nada que ver con lo que hiciste" - Comunicó Hall a Johnny.

"No, debe haber un error... ¡Le digo la verdad!" - Exclamó Johnny desesperado.

"Toda la evidencia apunta a usted" - Dijo Hall y en eso se levantó del asiento.

"!Espere! ¿¡Qué pasará conmigo!?" - Preguntó Johnny desesperado.

"Si el juez es piadoso le dará cadena perpetua, de lo contrario será pena de muerta" - Respondió Hall mientras se iba.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" - Dijo Johnny.

"No se preocupe por el asesinato en la fábrica, no se tomará en consideración ya que el gobierno destruyó las evidencias" - Dijo Hall y se marchó.

"¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?" - Se preguntaba Johnny, estaba totalmente acabado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 10 de Diciembre del año 2020

"Al señor Johnny Worthington III se le sentencia a cadena perpetua por el asesinato de aproximadamente 20 familias" - Dictó el juez.

Johnny fue escoltado por un guardia, todos le miraban, la mayoría era gente que defendía los derechos de los monstruos y estaban sin palabras por lo sucedido. El gobierno ordenó que este caso no saliera a la luz para evitar escándalos.

Johnny jamás había estado en prisión, jamás querría ir a una pero ahora estaba atrapado y lo peor es que iría a una cárcel humana, con gente que odiaba a los monstruos, su vida sería un verdadero infierno, temía lo que pensaría su novia cuando se enterara de lo sucedido.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Anna la novia de Johnny estaba devastada al saber que había sido enviado a prisión, lo único que quería era que regresara con ella, no quería creer que él haya sido capaz de efectuar aquello atroces crímenes.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Johnny se encontraba en un camión de prisioneros, tenía las manos esposadas, vestía un uniforme naranja el cual tuvo que ser mandado a hacer, trataba de ignorar la mirada de odio de los otros prisioneros.

"Sabía que tu raza era de putos asesinos" - Dijo uno de los prisioneros a Johnny.

"Estoy deseoso de darte la paliza de tu vida bola de mierda" - Dijo otro de los prisioneros.

" _¡Por favor ayúdenme!_ " - Exclamó Johnny por dentro.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al llegar a prisión la cual era de máxima seguridad, el resto de prisioneros lo recibieron de la peor manera.

"Con que te gusta aprovecharte de niños pequeño, ya verás lo que te espera" - Gritó uno de los prisioneros.

"Hmmm, carne fresca" - Gritó otro prisionero.

"Ya verás lo que le hago a ese culito peludo" - Gritó otro prisionero.

"Esta te la tengo reservada para ti chico morado" - Gritó otro prisionero mientras se agarraba la entrepierna.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Johnny continuó caminando hasta llegar a una celda donde se encontraba un joven que parecía ser nuevo.

"A tu celda" - Gritó un guardia a Johnny; entró sin cuestionar.

"*Risa burlona* Te tocó el animal" - Gritó un prisionero que se encontraba en una celda frente a la de Johnny.

El guardia cerró la puerta después de que Johnny entrara y luego se marchó. Johnny observó el lugar, la puerta era de acero inoxidable y tenía una ventana de vidrio blindado, había un domo en el techo el cual contenía una cámara de seguridad, frente a él se encontraba un inodoro de acero inoxidable, a la derecha lado un lavamanos y ala izquierda estaba una litera, en la cama de abajo se encontraba el joven el cual lucía asustado.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" - Preguntó Johnny serio.

"... Tom" - Respondió Tom.

"Bien, te aclaro las reglas, haces algo que no me agrede y te quedarás sin piernas, ¿Queda claro?" - Preguntó Johnny serio.

"Si" - Respondió Tom asustado.

"La cama de arriba es mía" - Dijo Johnny mientras subía a la cama.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"He estado leyendo el diario, encontré lo que parece que cambió su vida y lo volvió el sociópata que es ahora" - Dijo Abigail por Chat.

"¿Qué encontraste?" - Heather.

"Parece que encontró un especie de cubo el cual le dio los conocimientos que ahora posee, pero aparte empezó a tener una obsesión con las maquinas, con las inteligencias artificiales" - Abigail.

"¿Hay algo más que nos pueda servir?" - Carrie.

"Si, parece que una de las razones que lo impulsó a ser lo que es fue cuando participó en un concurso de ciencias, su proyecto fue descalificado y destruido ya que era considerado peligrosos. Parece que uno de los involucrados fue su profesor James Hoffman" - Abigail.

"A lo mejor nos puede decir algo" - Heather.

"Tendré que esperar hasta mi día libre" - Abigail.

"Olvídate de eso, quien sabe cuando te darán un día libre conociendo a tu jefe" - Carrie.

"Tengo que pensarlo" - Abigail.


	23. Capitulo 23: Reunión de profesores

Capitulo 23: Reunión de profesores

Día 15 de Junio del año 2019

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!" - Gritó Henry a Curlk.

Ambos junto con Mike estaban huyendo de su escondite, estaban bajo ataque, alguien había ordenado exterminar a toda su organización, trataron de luchar pero el enemigo era mucho más fuerte.

"Mierda, se están acercando" - Dijo Mike al voltear hacía atrás.

"Ustedes sigan, yo los cubro" - Dijo Henry deteniéndose.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Les daré tiempo, ustedes sigan" - Respondió Henry, Mike asintió con la cabeza y continuó.

Curlk y Mike lograron escapar con éxito pero Henry se quedó atrás.

Trató de defenderse pero finalmente fue capturado.

"Tenemos a uno" - comunicó uno de los agentes por radio.

Momentos después apareció Sarrak.

"Eres... eres tú" - Dijo Henry impactado al ver a Sarrak.

"¿Nos conocemos? No importa, has logrado hacer que escapen tus amigos pero eso no los salvara" - Dijo Sarrak.

"¿Qué coño quieres?" - Preguntó Henry asustado.

"Estoy preparando algo especial y tú serás un buen sujeto de prueba" - Respondió Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 11 de Diciembre del año 2020

Alguien tocó a la puerta del departamento de Sully.

"¿Quién es?" - Preguntó Sully mientras abría la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que era Javier Ríos.

"Javier, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Preguntó Sully sorprendido.

"Hola Sully, he venido a decirte que Johnny fue arrestado" - Respondió Javier un poco triste.

"¿Arrestado? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacía aquí?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Descubrieron que él mató a muchas personas, su novia me lo contó todo" - Respondió Javier.

"¿Cómo rayos pasó eso? ¿Qué hacía aquí?" - Sully.

"Quiso iniciar una nueva vida... yo sabía que juntarse con ese tal Sarrak era una mala idea, lo sabía" - Javier.

"¿Tú sabías que él se juntó con Sarrak? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" - Sully.

"Fue cuando quedamos atrapados, fue una suerte que los dos hiciéramos reír a unos niños que eran vecinos. Tratamos de sobrevivir pero él no podía y fue cuando Sarrak apareció, no sé qué fue lo que Johnny vio en él pero de inmediato se alió con él, me mandó a la mierda ya que yo no quería ser parte de esa alianza. Ahora está en la cárcel, lo último que le dijo a su novia fue que te dijera esto. Dijo que estabas en lo cierto tú y los otros tres, Sarrak es un tipo perverso, un psicópata manipulador" - Respondió Javier.

"Al menos es bueno ver que sabes la verdad" - Sully.

"Ahora tengo que irme, por cierto, toma" - Dijo Javier y después le entregó un papel con la dirección de la casa de Johnny.

"Su novia quiere verte" - Dijo Javier y después se fue.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - Preguntó Carrie a un joven monstruo idéntico a ella.

"Me... me llamo Jeff... y.. y quería darte... esto" - Respondió Jeff el cual estaba muy nervioso, después le entregó un ramo de flores pero le costaba dárselo ya que estaba muy nervioso.

"Son lindas, gracias" - Dijo Carrie.

"No hay de que, por cierto, quisiera... quisiera... invitarte a... a salir conmigo" - Dijo Jeff totalmente nervioso.

"Me encantaría pero ahora no puedo, tengo que ir a trabajar" - Respondió Carrie.

"¿En... en otra.. ocasión?" - Preguntó Jeff.

"Tal vez" - Respondió Carrie.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail se encontraba en su trabajo, estaba esperando la oportunidad para poder hablar con su jefe.

Pasó un rato hasta que por fin pudo acercarse.

"¿Se... señor?" - Preguntó Abigail un poco nerviosa.

"¿Qué quieres?" - Preguntó el jefe de mal humor.

"Quisiera pedirle que mañana pueda tomar el día libre, necesito resolver un asunto importante" - Respondió Abigail.

"De ninguna manera" - Respondió el jefe molesto.

"Es un asunto importante" - Abigail.

"Pues te jodes" - Jefe.

"Enserio necesito el día libre" - Abigail.

"¿Quieres el día libre? Te lo daré, pero te bajaré el 50% de tu salario" - Respondió el jefe con una sonrisa perversa.

"No puede hacer eso" - Abigail.

"Esa es la condición" - Respondió el jefe, Abigail lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una cara de disgusto.

"¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy harta de usted y de este trabajo de mierda, y estoy cansada de lidiar con clientes maleducados que solo se la pasan fastidiando, ¡renuncio!" - Respondió Abigail molesta y se fue.

"Pues lárguese, al fin que ni la quería" - Dijo el jefe con cara de felicidad.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully se encontraba en su trabajo, momentos después llegó el gerente.

"James, hay alguien que quiere verte" - Comunicó el gerente.

"¿Quién?" - Preguntó Sully.

"No lo sé, solo me dijo que era un conocido" - Respondió el gerente.

Sully dejó el trabajo para ir a ver quién era esa persona.

"¿Quién es usted?" - Preguntó Sully, el sujeto era un hombre de edad avanzada, tenía barba y no se veía muy feliz.

"¿No me recuerdas?" - Preguntó el sujeto.

"Nunca lo he visto" - Respondió Sully.

"Soy el tipo al que le jodiste la vida y he vendió a que me pidas perdón" - Respondió el sujeto.

"Mira, deje de estar fastidiando que tengo mucho trabajo como para hacer estas tonterías, supéralo ya" - Respondió Sully molesto.

"¿Así es como me tratas? ¿Después de haberme arruinado la vida?" - Preguntó el sujeto molesto.

"Pues lo siento, olvídese del pasado" - Respondió Sully.

"Tú y tus amigos van a lamentar esto, lo van a lamentar" - Dijo el sujeto.

"¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Tú solo eres un viejo" - Dijo Sully y se fue.

"Espero que me digas eso cuando te haga pagar por lo que me hiciste" - Dijo el sujeto.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 12 de Diciembre del año 2020

En algún lugar desconocido se encontraban varias personas reunidas.

"Esos malditos, ni un signo de arrepentimiento" - Dijo uno de ellos.

"Habrá que ser pacientes, pronto sabrán con quien se han metido" - Dijo otro.

"Estoy esperando poder hacerlos sufrir... por todo lo que nos hicieron... por todo lo que me hicieron" - Dijo otro, este era una mujer y se escuchaba enfurecida al igual que los demás.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully se encontraba frente a la casa de Johnny, la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció su novia la cual estaba totalmente deprimida.

"Hola, he venido" - Saludó Sully.

"Tú debes ser James, por favor pasa" - Dijo la mujer entristecida.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail se encontraba en su cama durmiendo, estaba soñando que se enfrentaba contra Sarrak en un tablero de ajedrez.

"No creas que vas a ganar" - Dijo Abigail.

"Ya lo veremos" - Sarrak.

"Los tipos como tú jamás ganan" - Abigail.

"Eso solo aplica en los cuentos para niños, en la vida real es muy distinto" - Sarrak.

"No me subestimes" - Abigail.

"Usted debería pensar muy bien en su estrategia, porque la verdad es que yo no estoy jugando contra usted, yo estoy jugando con usted" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?" - Abigail.

"Piénselo bien, usted cree que está jugando contra mí, pero lo cierto es que en realidad es un peón más en este tablero, cree que ha elegido por libre albedrío, la verdad es que no, solo ha hecho lo que yo quiero que haga, así es como falló al tratar de detenerme el día que revelé su existencia" - Explicó Sarrak.

"¡Basta de mentiras!" - Exclamó Abigail.

"No estoy mintiendo, lo que hago es estudiar sus movimientos y así puedo predecir su próximo movimiento, como ejemplo si usted mueve este caballo me dará un jaque, pero sé lo que está pensando y no va a mover ya que si lo hace yo no solo me libraré del jaque, si no que usted tendrá el jaque. Así es como funciona, de esta manera sus movimientos me benefician a mí" - Sarrak.

"Yo no soy ningún peón" - Abigail.

"Tienes razón, eres la reina, tienes más valor a diferencia de tus amigos, por cierto, no debiste ser tan mala con ese muchacho que quería que usted se disculpara" - Sarrak.

"Solo quería humillarme con falsas acusaciones" - Abigail.

"¿Cómo sabe que eran falsas? ¿No se habrá equivocado?" - Sarrak.

"Te lo digo ahora mismo, tu vas a caer" - Abigail.

"Supongo que habrás leído el libro que te dieron, porque está escrito, yo caeré, sin embargo, ¿no te has dado cuenta que las cosas no están sucediendo como debería ser?" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué estás insinuando?" - Abigail.

"Piénsalo, piensa en todo lo que ha pasado" - Sarrak.

En ese momento Abigail despertó.

"Te aseguro que te detendré y le mostraré al mundo quien eres en realidad" - Dijo Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully se encontraba en la casa de Johnny, su novia Anna estaba preparando algo de café, mientras Sully observaba la decoración, entre ella había varías fotografías donde se veía a Johnny y a Anna.

"Ten" - Dijo Anna a la vez que le entregaba una taza de café a Sully.

"Gracias" - Agradeció Sully.

"Si quieres puedes tomar asiento" - Anna.

"Así está bien" - Sully.

"A Johnny le gustaba que le hiciera estas tazas de café" - Dijo Anna deprimida mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

"Siento lo que le haya pasado" - Sully.

"Él me dijo que tú tenías razón, por eso pedí que vinieras" - Anna.

"Realmente no quiero creer que él haya podido hacer todas... todas esas atrocidades" - Dijo Anna, le salían lagrimas.

"Lamentablemente es verdad" - Sully.

"!No¡ ¡No pudo hacer eso!" - Exclamó Anna.

"Escucha, él no lo hizo porque quisiera, Sarrak lo engañó, lo manipuló" - Sully.

"Él dijo eso" - Anna.

"Sarrak es el verdadero asesino, él manipula a la gente para que hagan lo que quiera, no sé cómo pero lo logra pero lo hace" - Sully.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre él?" - Anna.

"Lo he visto desde hace años, él mató a todas esas personas en el atentado del hotel, prácticamente todos los atentados que hasta ahora han sucedido fueron causados por él" - Sully.

"Pero la gente no lo ve así" - Anna.

"Él se ha encargado de todo eso" - Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Estaba anocheciendo, Abigail estaba fuera de la ciudad buscando a James Hoffman. Logró encontrar su dirección así que esperaba que estuviera en casa.

Caminaba por la calle y era incomodo que las personas la miraran con odio, sentía que en algún momento la atacarían.

Finalmente llegó a donde se suponía que vivía James, tocó el timbre y esperó. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y para su suerte era James.

"Hola, soy Abigail, usted debe ser James Hoffman" - Saludó Abigail.

"Mierda, ¿qué demonios quieres?" - Preguntó James y no se veía nada contento.

"Solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas" - Respondió Abigail amablemente.

"¿Ahora? ¿Por qué no vas a otro lado a molestar?" - Preguntó James molesto.

"Es importante, si quiere le doy... ¿50 dólares le parece?" - Respondió Abigail.

"No necesito tu dinero... joder.. está bien pase" - Respondió James.

Una vez dentro, James se sentó en una silla, Abigail no tenía donde sentarse pero no le importaba.

"¿Qué quieres preguntarme?" - James.

"Es sobre uno de sus ex-alumnos... Sarrak Easton" - Respondió Abigail.

"¿Ese cabrón? ¿Qué rayos quieres saber de él?" - James.

"Se nota que no le cae bien" - Abigail.

"No, ¿en serio?... Por culpa de ese hijo de puta estamos todos jodidos, la crisis va cada vez peor y con la venta de sus vehículos estamos peor que en el 29. Pero eso sí, la gente es idiota y lo alaban tanto, le tiran mierda al gobierno cuando es él el que causó todo... lo único bueno es que tu puto pueblo va a sufrir lo que nosotros y cuando eso suceda yo me reiré a carcajadas" - Respondió James.

"Sé que hemos cometido varios errores..." - Abigail.

"¿Varios? Nos jodieron durante siglos, ¿eso te parecen varios errores? ¿Te gustaría que usara a tus hijos como combatible? ¿Qué los traumatizara por el resto de sus vidas?" - James.

"No tengo hijos" - Abigail.

"¡Me importa un pito! Sabes a lo que me refiero" - James.

"Volviendo al tema, tengo entendido que usted regañó a Sarrak a causa de su proyecto de ciencias" - Abigail.

"Si, no lo he olvidado, se quería sentir un dios sin importarle ponernos a todos en peligro, aun no entiendo de dónde sacó tantos conocimientos" - James.

"¿Qué fue lo que realmente hizo?" - Abigail.

"Creó un autómata totalmente funcional, inteligencia artificial, esa era su obsesión" - James.

"¿Eso fue todo?" - Abigail.

"No, lo que hizo era inmoral, nada ético, crear ese tipo de maquinas y sentirse como un dios, no le importaba joder las ideologías ajenas con sus inventos, lo peor es que tenía la idea de darle libre albedrío a las maquinas, no se daba cuenta de que haciendo eso solo nos acercaba a la extinción" - James.

"Básicamente fue por un problema de ideología" - Abigail.

"Si, las cosas no deben hacerse tan aceleradamente, la gente debe prepararse" - James.

"Se da cuenta de que impuso sus ideas sobre las de los demás, usted era un profesor, su objetivo era enseñar y guiar a los alumnos por el camino correcto, ¡no el de imponer sus ideologías!" - Dijo Abigail enojada.

"¿¡Y tú que sabes de ser profesor!?" - Preguntó James muy molesto.

"Yo era una decana, una leyenda y jamás impuse mis ideas, jamás reprendía a un estudiante solo porque no compartiera mi forma de pensar ni mis gustos" - Abigail.

"Y piensa que me voy a creer eso" - James.

"Por culpa de usted, ayudó a crear a ese monstruo" - Abigail.

"Mira quien lo dice" - James.

"Escuche, ahora Sarrak es un tipo peligroso, él fue el que causó todos esos atentados y culpó al gobierno oculto que por cierto es una organización que Sarrak destruyó" - Abigail.

"Muy interesante la historia que se ha inventado" - James.

"Hay gente que le considera el anticristo" - Abigail.

"Ahora me viene con su rollo religioso" - James.

"Escuche, a lo que voy es que él lo que quiere es destruir el mundo" - Abigail.

"No tengo tiempo para eso, ya respondí sus preguntas ahora largo" - James.

"Yo sé lo que le digo" - Dijo Abigail y se marchó.


	24. Capitulo 24: Discurso de odio

**Bien, he tenido que subir la clasificación por este capitulo.**

 **Este capitulo tiene contenido y discursos que no son aptos para todo publico.**

 **Este contenido no es apto para públicos sensibles.**

 **No estás obligado a leer este capitulo, recuerda que no todos pensamos igual y que existe la libertad de expresión.**

* * *

Capitulo 24: Discurso de odio

Día 26 de Mayo del año 2018

Un joven sube un video a internet, el joven vestía pantalón de mezclilla azul, camisa de cuadros de color verde y tenía una máscara de oso caricaturesco para proteger su identidad.

"Hola, hago este video para dar a conocer algo que me incomoda, siento usar esta mascara pero en estos momentos es peligroso expresar nuestra opinión personal... ya saben, lo políticamente correcto... como ya saben, se firmó una alianza con esas escorias... los monstruos... estoy seguro de que no soy el único... estoy disgustado por esto, para mí es una traición, es traicionar a tu gente y es repugnante que se le de respeto a aquellos que tanto daño nos han hecho... seguro que habrá quien diga "No los tratemos como ellos a nosotros, esos es rebajarse a su nivel" Eso es una estupidez, aquí lo que importa es hacer que dejen de joder, por no ser como ellos no nos vamos a dejar que nos traten como basura... ellos nos han hecho tanto daño y merecen pagar por lo que nos hicieron, merecen ser exterminados... hago un llamado para que le exijamos a este maldito gobierno para les tiren una bomba, eso es lo que se merecen... y para aquellos que defienden sus derechos deberían pudrirse en el infierno... de momento llámenme anti-monstruos" - Terminó el video.

El video fue visto por una notable cantidad de personas, la mayoría estaban a favor de lo que dijo mientras que otros estaban disgustados.

Día 27 de Mayo del año 2018

Otro video fue subido.

"No esperaba que mi video anterior tuviera tantas visitas pero por lo que veo muchos están en desacuerdo conmigo, es normal, es repugnante recordar lo que nos hicieron, y lo que más me da asco es que nuestro maldito gobierno los trate como amigos... ellos no son nuestros amigos, son nuestros peores enemigos... pero como dijo Sarrak, nuestro gobierno también es nuestro enemigo, no sé cómo es que siguen dirigiendo nuestro país, solo nos han jodido, solo piensan en ellos y no en nosotros, como me encantaría que los quemaran vivos, que nosotros los quemáramos... esta traición es imperdonable... Pero, lo que más me da gracia... es que a pesar de que se haya destapado toda la mierda que ha hecho el gobierno, haya gente que los sigua... es como esos noticieros que mienten, hay gente que se da cuenta de las mentiras y aun así los siguen viendo... seguro se les han olvidado los escándalos ocasionados por el gobierno, se les ha olvidado que ellos nos espían y que buscan la mejor forma de espiarnos... todo lo hacen con la excusa de que es por nuestra seguridad, es una mentira, la razón es que ellos quieren controlarnos, quieren imponer una dictadura... nuestro principal enemigo no es quien nos han hecho creer, es el mismo gobierno, ellos han hecho tanto daño y lo peor es que muchos los siguen, los siguen ciegamente... Hitler, Stalin, ellos impusieron una dictadura por la fuerza, nuestro gobierno está imponiendo una dictadura pero de la manera más suave, todo empieza con darnos lo que queremos, pero poco a poco nos quietan nuestros derechos y libertades, para cuando nos demos cuenta estaremos en una dictadura peor que la que impusieron aquellos asesinos." - El video terminó.

Este también obtuvo las mismas reacciones, solo que esta vez se sumó un grupo nuevo a los que estaban en desacuerdo, este grupo se quejó ya que les parecía desagradable pensar que los que trabajaban en el gobierno deberían ser quemados vivos sobre todo porque no cambia el hecho de que son seres humanos.

Día 3 de Junio del año 2018

"Siento la tardanza, pero estuve ocupado y en todo este tiempo puede ver como el gobierno trata de lavarnos la cabeza con asquerosa campaña para respetar a los monstruitos... no hay nada más desagradable que el hacernos respetar a nuestros enemigos... es como en la escuela, ese estúpido que siempre está molestando, acosándonos, nos jode durante todo el año... ¿es justo que después de tanto que nos ha fastidiado tengamos que respetarlo y tratarlo como si fuera nuestro amigo? No... no lo es, eso no repara el daño causado, ellos nos usaron durante siglos, ¡nos jodieron la infancia! ¡¿Y ahora debemos tratarlos como amigos?! Deben estar locos, los monstruos deberían pagar por todo lo que nos hicieron, deberíamos destruir sus tierras, ¡es lo que se merecen!... Pero el gobierno no lo piensa así... incluso creo que hay algo más en esta alianza... creo que el gobierno busca algo más que simplemente establecer una amistad... Lo peor es que el gobierno no es el único que busca respetarlos... hay otros... son una plaga, una plaga que nos ha jodido durante años, desde antes de que se revelara toda esta mierda, desde antes de que iniciara la crisis... Esta plaga es la gente ofendida, la peor escoria que puede existir... tantos años para poder expresarnos con total libertad y ellos llegan a destruirlo todo... la liberta de expresión es para mí el derecho con más riesgo, riesgo de ser prohibido, lo peor es que no sea prohibido por el gobierno sino por el mismo pueblo y más que nada por esa gente repugnante... esa gente que lo único que busca es ofenderse de todo hasta de ellos mismos, y no me sorprende que quieran proteger a los monstruos, ellos son capaces de dejarte morir a manos de un asesino antes que hacer algo contra el asesino... por culpa de ellos nadie dice nada por el simple hecho de ser tachados de lo peor... pero ya no, se les acabó... porque yo diré todo lo que piense y para esa gente repugnante que se sienta ofendida puede pegarse un tiro y dejarnos en paz" - Termina video.

Día 7 de Junio del año 2018

"Un monstruo nunca va a convivir con un humano, un monstruo siempre va a buscar la forma de aprovecharse de un humano, así son ellos, fingen ser nuestros amigos, fingen estar en paz, fingen que todo ya ha pasado, que todo quedó en el pasado... pero antes de que te des cuenta ya eres su esclavo... es lo que pretenden, quieren esclavizarnos, esclavizar a nuestra gente, así es como piensa, creen que los humanos están hechos para servirles... es como una Venus atrapamoscas, estas plantas tiene un especie de liquido dulce... atrae a los insectos... y cuando está sobre el liquido saboreándolo... quedan atrapados... así son ellos... al principio nos tratarán como amigos *pequeña risa* y cuando estemos muy acostumbrados a vivir con ellos es cuando nos mostrarán lo que realmente son y seremos esclavizados" - Termina video.

Día 13 de Junio del año 2018

"Lo más triste es que el gobierno cree que son nuestros amigos, no es así... Esta es mi visión del futuro, un futuro que puede ser evitado.. más que nada fue un sueño que tuve... todos vivimos felices, conviviendo juntos, ellos se han multiplicado notablemente, logran conseguir grandes puestos en los gobiernos de todo el mundo, empiezan a hacer cambios que parecen no tener importancia, prohíben determinados vocabularios que según ellos son muy ofensivos, empiezan a realizar otras prohibiciones, comienzan a privilegiarse, nos quitan varios derechos... lo hacen lentamente para que no nos demos cuenta, cuando nos damos cuenta somos sus esclavos, vivimos en un mundo donde solo estamos para servirles, tenemos los peores trabajos, nos quitan nuestro orgullo, nuestra nación, nuestra nacionalidad, la humanidad es marginada y mientras los monstruos controlan el mundo, para evitar que los ataquemos comienzan a diezmar nuestra especie... solo quedamos uno cuantos y solo vivimos para servirles, somos cosas, nos obligan a reproducirnos controladamente para seguir servirles... eso es lo que siempre han querido... pero existe una forma de evitarlo, exterminándolos, tenemos las armas para destruirlos lo mas rápido que puedan, solo hay que presionar un botón y ese futuro será evitado... ellos lo saben y nos temen, por eso se muestran tan amistoso, conviene mucho hacerte amigo de la persona que te puede matar, haces que confié en ti y cuando menos se lo espere le das una puñalada por la espalda... no podemos confiar en los monstruos, ellos son nuestros enemigos, esta guerra apenas ha comenzado y podemos acabarla lo más rápido que podamos, solo necesitamos presionar un botón y su mundo volará en pedazos, nosotros somos perfectos, nosotros somos superiores a ellos" - Terminó el video, esta vez anti-monstruos realizaba determinados gestos que encajaban con sus palabras lo cual motivaba a la gente.

Día 20 de Junio del año 2018

"Esta vez no voy a hablar de los monstruos, como saben, mi anterior canal fue borrado junto con mis videos... es obvio que los dueños de esta maldita pagina están con los traidores... es increíble que nuestro gobierno nos esté llevando al matadero, es repugnante que esas ratas gordas estén dirigiendo nuestro país, solo miren como se encuentra nuestra queridísima nación... y ellos solo se han preocupado por sí mismos... mucha gente no tiene trabajo... todo sube de precio y mientras... ellos siguen cobrándonos los impuestos, es imperdonable lo que nos han hecho, es imperdonable esta traición... este será el primero y único video que habrá en este canal... he abierto mi propia página y a partir de este momento subiré todo mi contenido a esa página, ahí podrán encontrar mis anteriores videos y ahí nadie puede censurarme" - El video terminó, este empezó un poco mejor que el primer video de anti-monstruos.

Día 23 de Junio del año 2018

"Lo políticamente correcto *pequeña risa* es curioso pero esto es idéntico a mi visión del futuro, solo que ya había empezado desde antes... recuerdo que Sarrak lo comentó... todo es un plan de censura... ahora está mal que digas determinadas palabras, hay gente que se siente ofendida, que les den por culo, no tienen derecho a callarnos... pero claro, al gobierno le conviene acabar con la libertad de expresión... no les gusta que demos opiniones que estén encontrar de ellos, no les gusta que nos informemos... todo es un plan, un gran plan para convertir nuestra querida nación en una repugnante dictadura... la censura es el mejor amigo de los dictadores y como no, el mejor amigo de todo gobierno... no les gusta que diga la verdad, los monstruos son nuestros enemigos y eso no cambia, ellos pagarán por lo que nos han hecho, van a pagar por todo el daño que causaron... en cuanto al gobierno... deben ser tratados como lo que son... traidores al igual que la gente que apoya la censura y lo políticamente correcto... Esta gente cree que tiene derecho a taparnos la boca para que no expresemos nuestras ideas y de igual forma creen que tienen derecho a taparnos los ojos y los oídos para que no veamos ni escuchemos las ideas de los demás... pero se equivocan, el mundo no gira a su alrededor, no tienen derecho a decidir lo que podemos y no podemos decir, ver y escuchar... Esta gente de mierda ha existido des hace muchos años... no puedes decir nada sin que se sientan ofendidos, incluso si te quedas callado ya se sienten ofendidos... esta gente tiene que ser exterminada, es un verdadero peligro para la sociedad, un peligro para todos nosotros... estoy seguro de que ustedes... si quieren tener hijos... no los quieren tener en un mundo donde no pueden hablar por temor a ofender a unas basuras de mierda... Yo... sé que muchos se habrán dado cuenta por mis manos... soy un hombre blanco heterosexual... y al decir esto se que alguien se va a sentir ofendido... seguro que estará viéndome desde su silla sacada de la basura... escupiendo espuma de la rabia por solo saber quién soy... a esta persona le quiero decir.. y es que yo sí tengo estudios... yo terminé la universidad... yo no desperdicié mi vida en estarme ofendiendo de todo... en cuanto a ti... solo eres basura, seguro que jamás terminaste la primaria... en el caso de haberlo conseguido será porque los profesores no querían tener problemas contigo... Así es la gente que se ofende, solo basta con ver todos sus escándalos, con ver sus quejas para que te des cuenta de la escoria que son... son basura, son la clase más baja, la clase más basura... apuesto a que en algún lugar del mundo va ha haber alguien que se sienta ofendido al oír la palabra "es" esta palabra que todo el tiempo pronunciamos, seguro que va a haber alguien que se sienta ofendido por eso... yo tenía un gran trabajo... ganaba bien... pero todo terminó, la compañía cerró a causa de la crisis... vivo de una pensión y ¿saben algo? Ahora puedo decir lo que pienso, ya no me pueden despedir por una simple opinión... ya no tienen con qué censurarme" - Termina el video. Anti-monstruos no solo recuperó a todos sus seguidores sino que también obtuvo más.

Día 2 de Julio del año 2018

"No les basta con sus asquerosas campañas, ahora piensan darles un pedazo de nuestras tierras a esos malditos... se está cumpliendo... no perdamos más tiempo... debemos levantarnos en armas... ¡debemos defender nuestras tierras!... ¡Tenemos que proteger lo que nos pertenece!... ¡No podemos permitir que entren a nuestro país!... Hay que atacar... hay que empezar por aquello traidores, aquellos que los defienden" - Termina video.

Día 3 de Julio del año 2018

"La sociedad defensora de los derechos de los monstruos... no son más que traidores, ellos no merecen tener nuestra nacionalidad... no sé que tienen en la cabeza, lo único que hacen es firmar nuestra rendición... ellos merecen la muerte... merecen morir... esta traición es imperdonable... ¡Hay que atacar! ¡No podemos permitir que sigan defendiendo a nuestros enemigos!" - Termina video.

Día 5 de Julio del año 2018

"Hoy a las 6 de la tarde, un congreso fue víctima de una atentado, tres sujetos armados con la imagen de un monstruos con el símbolo de prohibición dibujado en sus playeras atacaron el congreso... 30 personas murieron en el ataque incluyendo dos de los líderes de la sociedad defensora de los derechos de los monstruos. 40 personas resultaron heridos en el ataque, afortunadamente los agresores fueron detenidos por las autoridades, sin embargo, dos de ellos cometieron suicidio antes de ser procesados, el otro no logró terminar con su vida... dos horas después se le realizó un interrogatorio" - Informó un noticiero, después pusieron el video del interrogatorio.

"¿Por qué atacaron ese lugar?" - Preguntó un oficial.

"Eran traidores... es imperdonable que defiendan a nuestros enemigos, merecían la muerte" - Respondió el sujeto.

Se cortó el video para volver a la transmisión del noticiero.

"Al parecer el sujeto de nombre Charles era seguidor de un internauta conocido como anti-monstruos el cual está dedicado a subir contenido discriminatorio hacía los monstruos e incitando al odio contra los mismos, e incluso incita al odio hacía el gobierno de los Estados Unidos refiriéndose a ellos como traidores" - Comunicó el noticiero.

Esta noticia provocó que las autoridades decidieran cerrar el sitio web de anti-monstruos, no solo eso, anti-monstruos se convirtió en un criminal buscado por discursos de odio e incitación al odio.

Día 4 de Agosto del año 2018

Anti-monstruos consiguió abrir un nuevo sitio web.

"Siento estar ausente por tanto tiempo... lo han visto... censurado... creía que este era un país libre... me equivoqué... nos hacen creer que estamos en un país libre... pero es todo una mentira... lo han podido ver... al gobierno no le gusta la gente como yo, gente que quiere que seamos libres... por eso me convirtieron en un criminal... por expresar mi opinión, mis ideas, mi forma de pensar... parece que ahora es un delito dar a conocer tu opinión personal... todo bajo la fachado de que es políticamente incorrecto pero la verdad es que es otra forma de llamarle censura... ¡Nuestro gobierno nos ha traicionado y yo no me rendiré! ¡El gobierno y los monstruos pagarán por todo el daño que nos han causado! Lo pagarán... y también lo pagaran aquellos que defienden la censura" - Termina el video. Anti-monstruos se había vuelto más experto en estos discursos, incluso había quienes lo comparaban con Hitler.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, en MonsterLand surgía otro rebelde, este estaba encontrar de los humanos y realizaba discursos similares a los de anti-monstruos, se hace llamar "El-libertador" este no usaba disfraz, era un monstruo de pelo azul oscuro, un poco más alto que un humano promedio, era flaco, tenía dos ojos de color verde claro, dos brazos con manos de cinco dedos con garras, dos pies con cuatro garras, una cola corta la cual no lograba tocar el suelo, tenía dos colmillos inferiores cortos que sobresalían de su boca y tenía dos cuernos un poco más largos que los de Sully los cuales apuntaban hacia arriba.

Llevaba gafas ovaladas de color amarillo.

El libertador subió un video a una página que él mismo creó, era su segundo video.

"Buenos días a todos... es increíble como es que la mayoría de nosotros puede apoyar esta maldita alianza... maldito gobierno alimentado... es una traición, no solo a nosotros, sino a lo que somos... nosotros no podemos convivir con eso... eso simios... es asqueroso... pero claro, lo hacen porque ellos tienen armas... no sé si habrán leído los libros de historia... esos días cuando asustábamos a los humanos, eran días de orgullo, era lo que más nos representaba... es inconcebible que el hijo de uno de los más grandes asustadores haya destruido lo que nos representaba... James P. Sullivan... espero que se pudra en su mierda, sigo sin entender cómo es que pudo hacernos esto... los humanos están para servirnos y eso jamás va a cambiar. Nosotros somos superiores a ellos, nosotros tenemos el poder de controlarlos... pero el gobierno no lo ve así, no se da cuenta de que solo nos lleva a la perdición" - Termina el video. A diferencia de anti-monstruos, el-libertador tenía pocos seguidores y más gente en total desacuerdo e incluso se había convertido en alguien odiable.


	25. Capitulo 25: Un viejo compañero

Capitulo 25: Un viejo compañero

Día 13 de Diciembre del año 2020

Johnny se encontraba en el patio de la prisión realizando levantamiento de pesas. Los demás prisioneros al igual que él estaban ejercitándose.

Al terminar, todos fueron llevados a las duchas.

En ese momento mientras Johnny se duchaba fue atacado por la espalda por uno de los prisioneros. Johnny cayó al suelo.

"Eh querido hacer esto desde que te vi" - Dijo el atacante, en ese momento Johnny se volteó de golpe y le dio una patada en el pie al atacante tirándolo, después se levantó.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" - Exclamó Johnny a la vez que le pisó la pierna al atacante tan fuerte que el hueso se fracturó.

"La próxima será tu cabeza" - Dijo Johnny a la vez que ignoraba los gritos de dolor del atacante.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Has descubierto algo?" - Preguntó Carrie a Abigail a través de chat.

"No mucho, parece que una de las razones por la que Sarrak es así es porque realizó un proyecto de ciencias el cual fue descalificado y destruido por ser controversial" - Respondió Abigail.

"No creo que eso sea suficiente" - Carrie.

"Yo tampoco, estoy segura de que hay algo más y voy a seguir investigando" - Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

James se encontraba en la vieja secundaria en la que antes trabajaba, era una reunión de profesores y alumnos, y él había sido invitado a esta elegante fiesta.

"Pensaba que no ibas a venir James" - Dijo uno de los profesores a James.

"Pero al final vine" - Respondió James.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varias horas después, Abigail finalmente terminó de leer el diario de Sarrak.

"Parece que hay una segunda parte, tendré que buscar el próximo diario" - Dijo Abigail después de terminar de leer el diario.

A continuación comenzó a investigar en qué universidad había estudiado Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Qué opina de aquellas criaturas?" - Preguntó un profesor de nombre Zack a James, ambos se encontraban sentados en una mesa en el gimnasio de la escuela.

Habían muchas personas, tanto profesores como alumnos, sobre todo los mejores alumnos.

"Que son una mierda" - Respondió James, ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

"Tienes razón y para joder más eso es lo que comen" - Zack.

"Sí, lo peor de todo es este puto gobierno, es asqueroso que les hayan dado una oportunidad y peor aún, que hayan hecho una alianza con ellos" - James.

"Yo les hubiera tirado una bomba y asunto arreglado, todos feliz" - Zack.

"Igual yo pero no lo digas en voz alta porque seguro que algún idiota ofendido empieza a hacer sus rabietas" - James.

"Oye, ¿no es ese Sarrak?" - Preguntó Zack al echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

"¿Enserio?" - Preguntó James e igualmente dio un vistazo y efectivamente ahí estaba Sarrak hablando con otros profesores.

"Sí es Sarrak, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí?" - James.

"Supongo que es porque fue uno de los mejores alumnos" - Zack.

"Solo espero que se le haya ido el rencor de haberlo descalificado del concurso de ciencias" - James.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo, seguro que lo habrá olvidado" - Zack.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Finalmente Abigail consiguió localizar la universidad donde Sarrak había estudiado.

"Perfecto, solo tengo que planear como llegar hasta ahí" - Dijo Abigail.

Lo mejor de todo es que no estaba tan lejos así que no le tomaría mucho para ir y regresar.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, Sully se encontraba en su trabajo.

"Sully, alguien quiere verte" - Comunicó el gerente, Sully acudió a ver quién era y para su sorpresa era aquel hombre que le había exigido que se disculpara.

"¿Ahora que quieres?" - Preguntó Sully de mal humor.

"No te lo volveré a repetir, quiero que te disculpes por todo lo que me hiciste" - Respondió el sujeto molesto.

"Mira, me tienes harto, ¡lárgate de una puñetera vez!" - Contestó Sully enojado.

"Te lo he advertido" - Dijo el sujeto y se fue del lugar.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Podrían guardar un poco de silencio?" - Preguntó el anfitrión de la reunión de profesores.

En poco tiempo el gimnasio se silenció.

"Gracias, quiero informarles que hoy tenemos a un invitado especial, denle una gran bienvenida al mejor alumno que hemos tenido, Sarrak Easton" - Dijo el anfitrión.

En eso Sarrak subió al escenario mientras el resto lo recibía con aplausos.

"Muchas gracias a todos, es un gusto estar aquí con ustedes, de vuelta en esta gran escuela" - Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail se encontraba viendo la tele cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono.

"Diga" - Contestó Abigail.

"¿Te crees que te vas a esconder de mí?" - Preguntó el sujeto molesto.

"¿Qué rayos quieres?" - Preguntó Abigail irritada.

"Esta es tu última oportunidad, o te disculpas o pagarás la consecuencias" - Respondió el sujeto.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" - Abigail.

"¡Tú bien sabes maldita perra...!" - Respondió el sujeto enojado pero Abigail colgó antes de que terminara.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿No es grandioso poder decir lo que uno piensa sin que alguien te tape la boca?" - Preguntó el Anti-Monstruos quien estaba realizando otro video.

"Al menos este presidente ha hecho algo útil, puede que nos sea de gran ayude... bueno, está claro que lo políticamente correcto al final ha caído pues con esto ahora podemos expresarnos libremente..." - Explicó Anti-Monstruos.

" _Todo está saliendo como lo planeaste Sarrak_ " - Pensó el presidente mientras miraba el video de Anti-Monstruos.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Fue realmente agradable estudiar en esta escuela, aquí fue donde sucedió un acontecimiento que me ayudó a ver el mundo de una manera más distinta" - Explicó Sarrak.

El público le aplaudió.

"Lamentablemente esta será la última vez que nos veamos" - Dijo Sarrak y chasqueó los dedos, esto activó unos dispositivos que cerraron las puertas del colegio dejando a todos atrapados. La gente estaba desconcertada.

Segundos después se inició un incendio en varias zonas del colegio y una de ellas era el gimnasio, se prendió fuego alrededor del escenario lo cual impedía que la gente pudiera llegar hasta Sarrak.

La gente trató de huir pero las puertas estaban bloqueadas.

Mientras Sarrak los observaba con la sonrisa de siempre mientras en su interior lo disfrutaba.

"¡Sarrak! ¿¡Por qué!?" - Preguntó James quien se paró frente a él.

"¿No le agrada lo que he logrado señor James?" - Sarrak.

"¿¡Qué coño estás diciendo!?" - James.

"Usted me calificó de inmoral aquel día que me descalificó, usted me descalificó porque no entendía mi invención" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¡Eso pasó hace años!" - Exclamó James.

"Sí, pero las cosas han cambiado, solo mira lo que he logrado, les he dado lo que tanto han deseado" - Sarrak.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" - James.

"Les he dado tecnología, conocimientos y pronto les daré aquello que durante años han esperado... el fin" - Sarrak.

"Ella tenía razón... tú eres el anticristo" - Murmuró James.

"Solo le pregunto si el día que me descalificó ¿lo hizo porque realmente consideró mi proyecto como inmoral o lo hizo porque le ordenaron hacerlo?" - Sarrak.

"No sé de qué estás hablando" - Respondió James.

En ese momento, un hombre de edad avanzada el cual estaba tratando de escapar al igual que los demás, volteó a ver a Sarrak, su rostro se llenó de terror, estaba paralizado, acto seguido soltó un fuerte grito de terror ya que él veía algo que jamás pensó ver, algo realmente aterrador.

Sarrak volvió a chasquear los dedos, en eso apareció la réplica de Chip junto con una joven a la cual le estaba apuntando a la cabeza con una pistola, Sarrak sacó un arma de uno de sus bolsillos.

"Ahora le pregunto señor James, ¿qué es más importante para usted, su vida o la vida de su sobrina?" - Preguntó Sarrak a la vez que apuntó a la cabeza de la mujer.

"¡Por favor, no lo hagas!" - Suplicó James.

"Estoy dispuesto a dejarlo vivir a usted, pero eso tendrá un precio, ¿Matará a su sobrina para salvarse usted?" - Sarrak.

"¡Déjala maldito cabrón!" - Exclamó James.

Casi toda la escuela estaba envuelta en llamas, muchos de los alumnos y profesores ya habían muerto.

"Por favor, dígame... ¿Qué es más importante para usted?" - Preguntó Sarrak.

James se quedó callado por un minuto.

"Lo siento, es por tu propio bien... mátala" - Dijo James.

"¡Eres un maldito te odio!" - Exclamó la mujer.

"Gracias por ser honesto... suéltala" - Ordenó Sarrak.

Chip liberó a la mujer, Sarrak arrojó un pequeño dispositivo hacía las llamas que le rodeaban lo cual abrió un espació.

"Ve con él" - Dijo Sarrak, la mujer corrió hacía James.

"¡Eres un maldito!" - Gritó la mujer, James la agarró de los brazos ya que trataba de golpearlo.

"Escucha, no lo hice porque te odiaba... lo hice porque... porque vendrán cosas peores... cosas que no quería que sufrieras... Lo siento... lo siento mucho" - Explicó James llorando.

"Lo sé" - Dijo la mujer y sin que James lo esperara sintió un fuerte dolor, la mujer lo había apuñalado.

"Habrá mucho sufrimiento... a menos que estés con Sarrak... el nos salvará a todos" - Respondió la mujer y continuó apuñalando a James hasta matarlo.

Sarrak le tendió la mano a la mujer quien regresó con él.

"Es hora de irnos" - Dijo Sarrak y desactivó el dispositivo cerrando el muro de llamas.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida, había un camino entre las llamas el cual los conducía hacía una puerta de salida de emergencia, solo ellos pudieron abrir la puerta, después de salir, el camino se llenó de llamas.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varías horas después.

"Hoy ha sucedido una terrible tragedia, una secundaria donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión de profesores se incendió, por ahora solo se ha encontrado un sobreviviente, las autoridades han declarado que podría ser el único sobreviviente pero que seguirán investigando" - Comunicó un noticiero.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto El-Libertador inició un video en directo el cual era desagradable.

"Vaya, parece que se les ha incendiado una escuela a esos estúpidos humanos *risa burlona* como me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verlo en persona, se lo tienen muy merecidos... no sé por qué sienten lastima si solo eran humanos... solo me avergüenza ver que mi propi raza sienta lastima de ese desastre... para mí se lo tenían merecidos" - Explicó El-Libertador.

Muchas personas mostraban su descontento a través del chat, le dedicaban quejas e insultos, pero de entre todos ellos había un pequeño grupo de monstruos los cuales se mostraban de acuerdo con él.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 14 de Diciembre del año 2020

"Señor Gordon ¿puede decirnos que fue lo que vio en aquel gimnasio?" - Preguntó un agente de policía a Gordon pero no respondió, él había sido el único sobreviviente del incendio y ahora mismo estaba en un hospital.

El agente observó que en una mesa que había al lado se encontraba un dibujo, vio que era un dibujo sencillo del escenario de la reunión, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que sobre el escenario había un especie de dragón antropomórfico, un hombre dragón.

"¿Fue esto lo que vio ese día?" - Preguntó el agente señalando la criatura del dibujo pero Gordon una vez más no respondió.

"¿Era un monstruo lo que había visto?" - Preguntó el agente.

"No... era... era la bestia" - Respondió Gordon aterrado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail se encontraba frente a la casa del ex-compañero de universidad donde Sarrak estudió, decidió investigar un poco más y consiguió localizar al viejo compañero de Sarrak para tener que ahorrarse el viaje a la universidad.

Abigail tocó la puerta y en poco la puerta se abrió.

"¿Quien rayos eres?" - Preguntó el muchacho de mal humor.

"Hola, me llamo Abigail, usted debe ser Logan el ex-compañero de Sarrak" - Respondió Abigail amablemente.

"*Suspiro* No me recuerde a ese hijo de puta" - Contestó Logan.

"No se llevan muy bien ¿cierto?" - Abigail.

"Hablemos adentro, esto es algo que no quiero hablar aquí afuera y eso incluye que tus guardaespaldas se queden afuera" - Logan.

Una vez dentro, los dos se ubicaron en la sala de estar.

"Ahora, ¿qué quieres saber de él?" - Preguntó Logan.

"¿Qué tanto sabe sobre Sarrak?" - Preguntó Abigail seria.

"¿Qué tanto sé? Pues que es un jodido psicótico, no tengo nada que agradecerle a ese tipo, le ayudé en muchas cosas y finalmente me mandó a la mierda" - Logan.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?" - Abigail.

"Fue cuando empezó esta crisis, le pedí trabajo y me mando a la mierda "Tú no eres la clase de persona que puede trabajar en mi empresa" Hijo de puta. Ahora sobrevivo con un trabajo de mierda" - Logan.

"¿Y en qué fue en lo que le ayudaste?" - Abigail.

"En varias cosas como en algunos trabajos que nos pedían, incluso le ayudé a entrar en una estúpida fraternidad pero tiempo después lo echaron fuera" - Logan.

"¿Por qué lo echaron?" - Abigail.

"Tenía unas ideas retorcidas, claro, era una fraternidad dedicada a la robótica pero él iba más allá, él no solo quería crear conciencias artificiales, quería darles libre albedrío, estaba loco. Jamás supo de las consecuencias que lleva hacer eso" - Logan.

"¿Es muy grave?" - Abigail.

"¿Usted no sabe de robótica? Muchos de los que trabajan en robótica han tenido un fuerte miedo a las inteligencias artificiales, se teme un fallo que haga que las maquinas se revelen contra nosotros y no lo digo porque pase en películas, es realmente posible" - Logan.

"Lo que sí sé es que él quiere acabar con todo el mundo, yo quiero impedirlo" - Abigail.

"Que acabe con tu especie me alegraría" - Logan.

"¿Qué tienes contra nosotros?" - Preguntó Abigail molesta.

"¿Lo preguntas enserio? Ustedes nos jodieron durante años y es injusto que no paguen por todo esto, ¿a caso te gustaría que use a tus hijos como combustible? Pero eso jamás lo verás ¡porque para ti solo es un trabajo!" - Respondió Logan enojado.

"No solo nos destruirá, también los destruirá a ustedes" - Abigail.

"Me importa una mierda lo que digas, ni siquiera sé por qué te deje pasar" - Logan.

"Escucha, necesito saber más sobre Sarrak, necesito saber que fue lo que le llevó a que se convirtiera en lo que es para así encontrar una forma de vencerlo" - Abigail.

"Si tanto quiere saber de él tengo algo que te puede ayudar" - Dijo Logan y se fue a un cuarto.

Momentos después regresó con un diario, era de Sarrak.

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?" - Abigail.

"Antes de que nos graduáramos, a Sarrak le rechazaron su tesis así que se fue y jamás volvió, ni siquiera le importó llevarse sus cosas por lo que decidí aprovechar antes de que las tiraran. Solo espero que varias cosas que estén aquí escritas sean falsas" - Respondió Logan después de entregarle el diario a Abigail.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" - Abigail.

"Qué ese tipo es un psicópata" - Logan.

"Bien, le agradezco esto" - Abigail.

"Excelente, ahora lárguese de aquí" - Logan.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varas horas después, Abigail se encontraba en su hogar, era de noche pero no importa, había conseguido lo que quería.

Ahora mismo estaba cenando, en eso alguien tocó a la puerta, Abigail se dirigió a la puerta, al abrir alguien se abalanzó hacía ella derribándola, después la atacó inyectándole algún extrañó liquido, trató de defenderse pero empezó a perder las fuerzas hasta quedar inconsciente, lo último que pudo escuchar fue "Te dije que te disculparas".


	26. Capitulo 26: Secuestro

Capitulo 26: Secuestro

14 de Diciembre del año 2020

"Sabes, desde que te vi sentí algo dentro de mí, sentí que estaba hecho para ti" - Dijo Jeff a Carrie, ambos se encontraban en un restaurante en la misma mesa.

"Mira, no sé si esté hecha para ti, es solo que..." - Respondió Carrie un poco indiferente.

"Pero..." - Jeff.

"No puedo, la verdad es que ando muy ocupada" - Interrumpió Carrie.

"Puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras" - Jeff.

"La verdad solo sé tu nombre y es que... por ahora no puedo confiar en nadie que no sean mis amigos" - Carrie.

"Puedo hablarte sobre mí para que no estés tan incómoda" - Jeff.

"¿Y cómo se que no mentirás?" - Preguntó Carrie algo desconfiada.

"¿Por qué te mentiría? No gano nada con hacer eso, al contrario" - Jeff.

"Pues adelante... La verdad es que no tengo nada que perder" - Carrie.

"Bueno, pues soy Jeff Brown, nací en TerrorCity, estuve viviendo ahí hasta los 12 años, luego me vine aquí a Estados Unidos..." - Jeff.

"Es broma ¿verdad?" - Interrumpió Carrie, Jeff le dio una sonrisa.

"Bueno, no me vine aquí por mi propia voluntad" - Jeff.

"¿Fuiste desterrado?" - Carrie.

"Se puede decir... La verdad es que había una chica que estaba enamorada de mí pero no le tome importancia, no me interesaba, sin embargo, sus padres no les agradó que ella se enamorara de alguien como yo... como ellos lo dice "Un chico corriente" y decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, una noche me secuestraron y me llevaron hasta una de las fabricas energéticas y me tiraron en una puerta al azar, desde ese tiempo estuve viviendo aquí junto con unos amigos que conocí en el camino, gracias a ellos descubrí que estar desterrado no es la peor cosa que te puede pasar en el mundo" - Explicó Jeff.

"Vaya, es interesante" - Carrie.

"Si, la verdad es que extraño un poco aquellos tiempos... vamos, las aventuras que viví, el tener que mantenerse escondido de los humanos... Nunca pensé que llegaría este día en que todo terminaría" - Jeff.

"Y te aseguro que todo irá empeorando" - Carrie.

"No seas tan pesimista, ahora háblame de ti" - Jeff.

"Vale, yo nací en la ciudad de HornLand, tuve padres de un buen nivel económico, cuando entré a la universidad me convertí en la líder de PNK y después de graduarme me fui a trabajar a Scream Ind. Después del cambio a risas pasé a trabajar en Monsters Inc. y para finalizar mi vine aquí gracias a una puta replica" - Carrie.

"¿Replica?" - Jeff.

"No me vas a creer pero Sarrak no es el angelito que te han hecho creer que es, él fue el responsable de que yo acabara aquí. Fabricó una réplica de mí para infiltrarse en nuestro mundo y a mí me dejaron aquí tirada como basura... para ti fue divertido vivir desterrado, para mí fue una pesadilla" - Carrie.

"¿Estás seguro de que Sarrak fue el responsable? No creo que ese tipo sea capaz de hacer semejante cosa, digo, el resolvió la crisis energética de nuestro mundo o país como quieras llamarlo, nos dio tanta tecnología... bueno, él fue el que reveló nuestra existencia dijo todas esas cosas sobre nosotros pero no creo que sea tan malo" - Explicó Jeff, Carrie solo se le quedó mirando.

"Imaginaba que no lo creerías, en fin, ese tipo es un psicópata que quiere destruir el mundo" - Carrie.

"Vale, este tema será mejor no discutirlo" - Jeff.

"Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con tus amigos?" - Carrie.

"Bueno, nos separamos, fue después de que revelaran nuestra existencia, tuvimos que buscar un lugar más seguro para escondernos pero las cosas empeoraron cuando empezaron a aparecer los cazadores, nos vimos atrapados en buen lio y desgraciadamente nos separamos" - Jeff.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Johnny Worthington, tiene visita" - Comunicó un guardia a Johnny, después fue escoltado a la zona de visitas.

Al llegar Johnny vio que se trataba de Anna.

"Anna, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Preguntó Johnny algo deprimido.

"Vine a visitarte... realmente me siento muy sola sin ti" - Anna.

"Yo igual, no es lo mismo sin ti" - Johnny.

"Johnny, por favor dime la verdad, dime qué fue lo que pasó" - Anna.

"Yo... Es cierto, hice cosas terribles... mate... a.. a muchas personas... pe.. pero no lo hice porque quería, yo... yo estaba engañado... me hicieron creer que eran personas malas... *Trata de contenerse* Dios, hice algo horrible... espero que puedas perdonarme" - Respondió Johnny muy triste.

"Te perdono, lo único quiero es que vuelvas conmigo" - Dijo Anna llorando.

"Yo igual" - Dijo Johnny y finalmente no pudo contener mas las lagrimas.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Fue divertido salir contigo" - Dijo Jeff.

"Bueno, la comida no estaba mal... la verdad fue algo agradable estar contigo" - Carrie.

"¿Cuando nos volvemos a ver?" - Preguntó Jeff.

"Calma, será en otra ocasión, por ahora estoy ocupada" - Respondió Carrie.

Ambos se fuero por caminos separados.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Era de noche, Sully se encontraba en su casa, en eso alguien tocó, abrió la puerta y vio que era ese tipo de siempre.

"¿Qué quieres esta vez?" - Preguntó Sully sin mostrar emoción.

"Ya estoy harto" - Dijo el sujeto.

"Bien, entonces lárgate" - Contestó Sully molesto.

"No te muevas" - Dijo el sujeto a la vez que atacó a Sully con arma taser. Sully trató de defenderse pero finalmente cayó al suelo derrotado e inconsciente.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Carrie se encontraba en su casa cenando, en eso llamó alguien. Carrie vio que se trataba de Abigail así que contestó.

"¿Hola?" - Carrie.

"Necesito que vengas" - Contestó alguien y después colgó, su voz no era de Abigail lo que le preocupó a Carrie pero aun así se dirigió a la casa de Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Una vez que Carrie llegó a la casa de Abigail se sorprendió al ver que la puerta de su casa estaba abierta y el lugar estaba desordenado por lo que entró con precaución.

"¿Abigail?" - Preguntó Carrie.

Después de explorar varias habitación y llegar a la conclusión definitiva de que algo malo le había pasado, fue atacada por la espalda.

El atacante trató de ponerle una pañuelo en la cara pero logró impedirlo al escupir fuego por la boca, después derribó al atacante y colocó su pie izquierdo sobre su cuello.

"¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Qué quieres!?" - Preguntó Carrie de manera amenazadora y con los ojos rojos.

"Eso no te incumbe" - Respondió el atacante, Carrie apretó su cuello.

"¡Responde!" - Carrie.

"Ahhh, te quiero a ti, me pagaron por esto" - Respondió el hombre.

"¿¡Quién te contrató!? ¿¡Donde está Abigail!? ¡Responde!" - Preguntó Carrie y apretó un poco más su cuello.

"Eso no te importa" - Dijo el atacante y consiguió sacar una jeringa de uno de sus bolsillos y la clavó en el pie de Carrie.

"¡Hijo de...!" - Exclamó Carrie y le dio una patada en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, después huyó lo más rápido que podía pero en medio del camino cayó inconsciente.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al despertar, todo estaba oscuro y no podía moverse. Se dio cuenta que estaba atada de pies y manos, y dentro de la cajuela de un carro, trató de gritar pero tenía una mordaza en la boca.

El miedo no tardó en apoderarse de ella y empezó a buscar de manera desesperada la forma de escapar de su situación, intentó golpear la puerta pero era inútil. Cansada de golpear trató de hacer lo posible por quitarse la mordaza.

Intentó tallar su cabeza contra el suelo con la intención de remover la mordaza, después de varios intentos consiguió objetivo.

"¡Ayuda!" - Gritó Carrie pero nadie podía escuchar pues casi no había nadie caminando por la calle.

Sin éxito, optó por remover las ataduras de sus pies así que trató de escupir fuego lo más mínimo posible hasta conseguir romper las ataduras. Tras unos minutos y tras soportar el calor finalmente lo consiguió, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con sus manos pues las tenía a la espalda.

Trató de patear los asientos traseros con el fin de hacer un agujeró y salir pero era imposible, los asientos eran muy resistente. Empezó a buscar otra forma de escapar usando un poco de sus flamas para alumbrar el lugar, en eso vio que en una parte de la puerta de la cajuela se encontraba un pequeño agujero con un letrero que le rodeaba el cual decía "Emergencia".

Trató de acomodarse con el fin de meter uno de sus dedos en ese agujera.

Tras intentos lo consiguió, dentro del agujero se encontraba un pequeño botón, lo presionó y esto abrió la puerta.

Sin dudarlo saltó del vehículo, rodó por la calle. Después de calmarse se levantó y huyó lo más rápido que podía. Mientras corría buscaba algo que pudiera ayudarle a remover las ataduras de sus manos.

En su camino consiguió encontrar una patrulla, corrió hacía ella e intentó llamar la atención de los oficiales.

"¡Ayuda!" - Gritó Carrie, uno de los oficiales la vio y corrió hacía ella.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - Preguntó el policía.

"Trataron de secuestrarme y creo que hicieron lo mismo con una de mis amigas" - Respondió Carrie.

"No te preocupes, déjame quitarte eso" - Dijo el policía y le desató la manos.

"Te llevaremos a la estación, ahí estarás a salvo" - Dijo el policía.

"Gracias" - Dijo Carrie y les acompañó al auto, el compañero del oficial tomó la radio.

"Central, aquí unidad 9, parece que tenemos un intento de secuestro, la victima está a salvo" - Comunicó el oficial por la radio mientras el otro encendía el vehículo.

"¿Puedes decirnos algo acerca de quien intentó secuestrarte?" - Preguntó el copiloto.

"Si, logré ver su rostro, era un joven... creo que era de 24 años.. creo... era negro y tenía pelo corto" - Respondió Carrie.

"¿Recuerdas que vestía?" - Preguntó el copiloto.

"Una sudadera con capucha color azul oscuro, pantalón de mezclilla gastado y... no recuerdo sus zapatos" - Respondió Carrie.

"Bien, llegando..." - Dijo el policía pero fue interrumpido cuando un auto desconocido embistió la patrulla quedó bocabajo.

Carrie trató de salir, los oficiales salieron del vehículo solo para morir de un tiro en la cabeza cada uno, el responsable era el mismo secuestrador que se había dado cuenta de que Carrie escapó.

"¡Aléjate!" - Gritó Carrie.

El sujeto se acercó a la puerta y la abrió mientras apuntaba a Carrie, en eso Carrie le escupió fuego sorprendiéndole e impidiendo que le disparara.

Carrie escapó y tomó el arma del sujeto la cual se le había caído.

"Hasta aquí llegaste" - Dijo Carrie mientras le apuntaba con el arma, sin embargo, no tenía el valor para matarlo así que le disparó en la pierna derecha para neutralizarlo, después huyó.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tras unas horas finalmente consiguió llegar a su casa, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Heather.

"¿Diga?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Heather, debes tener cuidado, puede que estés en peligro" - Contestó Carrie.

"Carrie ¿qué está pasando?" - Preguntó Heather preocupada.

"Trataron de secuestrarme, creo que lo mismo le pasó a Abigail y puede que estén tras de ti" - Respondió Carrie.

"Ok, calma, ¿ya llamaste a la policía?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Todavía no, ahora mismo lo hago... solo ten cuidado" - Respondió Carrie y colgó, después llamó a la policía.

"Novecientos once, ¿cuál es su emergencia?" - Preguntó la operadora.

"Me están persiguiendo, tratan de secuestrarme, mi amiga f..." - Respondió Carrie pero fue atacada con arma taser.

"Deberías haberme matado cuando tenías la oportunidad" - Dijo el secuestrador quien la había seguido, se acercó a ella, era difícil con la herida en su pierna.

"Es difícil manejar con una bala en la pierna" - Dijo el sujeto y le dio una patada a Carrie antes de quedar inconsciente.


	27. Capitulo 27: Tortura cruda

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene tortura.**

* * *

Capitulo 27: Tortura cruda

Día 15 de Diciembre del año 2020

Abigail despertó, estaba desorientada, tomó unos minutos para que pudiera concentrarse.

Trató de moverse pero no podía, tenía las manos esposadas a su espalda, su pies estaban amarrados con lo que parecía cinta adhesiva al igual que con sus alas.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación sucia, parecía abandonada y solo había un bombillo en el techo el cual era la única fuente de iluminación pues no había ventanas, era como si este sitio se encontraba en algún lugar subterráneo.

La puerta de esta habitación estaba hecha de metal y estaba cerrada.

"¿Qué... qué es esto?" - Se preguntó Abigail, se sentía asustada.

Abigail trató de moverse pero solo llegaba a moverse unos cuantos centímetros, en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

"¿Tú?" - Preguntó Abigail a Michael quien era el que había entrado en la habitación.

"¿Ya despertaste? Genial, es momento de comenzar con la diversión" - Dijo Michael burlonamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"¿Qué es lo que hago? Te devuelvo el favor... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás asustada? ¡Qué gusto!" - Respondió Michael con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No entiendo" - Abigail.

"¿A caso no te acuerdas de mí? Tú destruiste mi vida, no te importó lo tanto que te supliqué para que te detuvieras... mi vida fue un infierno y todo fue culpa tuya... y ni siquiera te disculpaste" - Dijo Michael furioso.

"Escucha, lo siento... solo hacía mi trabajo" - Abigail.

"¿Lo sientes?" - Preguntó Michael furioso a la vez que le dio una patada a Abigail en el vientre la cual soltó un grito dolorido.

"Eso ya no vale... me jodiste todo ¿¡y ahora dices que lo sientes!?" - Gritó Michel a la vez que le dio otra patada a Abigail.

"Tuviste la oportunidad de disculparte, ¡Tuviste la oportunidad!" - Gritó Michael y comenzó a darle de patadas a Abigail la cual suplicaba porque se detuviera.

"¡Por favor para!" - Suplicó Abigail adolorida.

Michael se acercó a su rostro hasta que estaban a centímetros de distancia.

"Tú no tienes ni idea por lo que pasé, ¿crees que voy a aceptar tus disculpas? Eso solo lo dices porque ahora soy yo el que te tiene bajo control, ahora soy yo el que te puede hacer daño, ¿entiendes?" - Michael.

"Haré lo que sea, solo déjame ir" - Suplicó Abigail.

"¿A caso crees que te irás así sin pagar por lo que me hiciste? Tú eras la que me asustaba todas las noches, por tu culpa me fue mal en la escuela, acabé en un campamento de verano. Las cosas no acabaron ahí, el trauma siguió, por ti acabé trabajando en una gasolinera y para ti solo fui una simple rutina de trabajo" - Respondió Michael furioso.

"No... no tenía idea de las consecuencias" - Abigail.

"¿No tenías idea? ¿¡No tenías idea!?" - Gritó Michael furioso en la cara de Abigail.

"Te supliqué que pararas, todas las noches suplicaba y me ignoraste, a ti no te importó nada, ¿ahora me vienes a decir que lo sientes? ¿Ahora qué estás aquí?" - Dijo Michael muy furioso.

Abigail simplemente no dijo nada.

"Ahora mira quien tiene miedo... ¿Estás asustada? ¡Responde!" - Preguntó Michael.

Abigail no dijo nada, Michael se levantó.

"¡He dicho que respondas!" - Exclamó Michael a la vez que le dio otra patada.

Abigail trató de no decir nada.

"¡Responde!" - Gritó Michael con otra patada.

"S...s...sí" - Respondió Abigail en voz baja y gimiendo de dolor.

"No te oí" - Dijo Michael.

"S..sí" - Respondió Abigail un poco más alto.

"Me da gusto, lamentablemente no es nada a lo que yo sentí... de una vez te digo que aquí no acaba... porque vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste" - Dijo Michael y después se marchó.

Abigail solo gemía de dolor e intentaba calmarse.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heather se dirigió a la casa de Carrie lo más rápido que pudo, estaba muy preocupada por ella, al llegar sus temores se hicieron realidad.

La puerta estaba abierta no había rastros de ella, revisó por toda la casa pero no encontró nada, ella vio que uno de los teléfonos estaba fuera de su lugar, era claro que se trataba del teléfono por el que ella le llamó.

"¿Carrie?" - Preguntó alguien que se encontraba fuera de la casa, Heather se dirigió a ver quién era.

"¿Quién eres?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Soy Jeff, busco a Carrie, ¿la has visto?" - Respondió Jeff.

"No... pero ayer me llamó, dijo que alguien trató de secuestrarla y creo que..." - Respondió Heather preocupada.

"Por favor dime que estás bromeando" - Dijo Jeff muy preocupado.

"Temo que algo malo le ha pasado" - Heather.

"No... no... tenemos que encontrarla" - Dijo Jeff desesperado.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully despertó, se encontraba en una habitación similar a la de Abigail solo que tenía las luces en las paredes, sus manos estaban encadenadas al techo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Finalmente despertaste" - Dijo un sujeto que se encontraba atrás de Sully.

El sujeto se acercó hasta estar cara a cara.

"¿Quién eres?" - Preguntó Sully.

"¿No me recuerdas? Debe ser difícil memorizar tantos nombres... espera he dicho memorizar... fue un error, tú no memorizas nada... ¿por qué molestarse en saber a quienes asustas? Todos son iguales, combustible para tu repúgnate mundo" - Respondió el hombre.

"¿Todo esto por algo que pasó hace años?" - Sully.

"*Una pequeña risa* Lo dices como si no fuera gran cosa... ¿a ti te hubiera gusta que cuando fueras niño entrara a tu habitación a atormentarte todas las noches? No, a mí tampoco me agradó" - Respondió el sujeto.

"Creía... creía que lo olvidaban" - Sully.

"Hay cosas que jamás se olvidan... los traumas jamás se olvidan" - Respondió el hombre.

"Escucha, siento haberte causado problemas, mi intensión no era generarte un trauma" - Dijo Sully, mientras el sujeto caminaba alrededor de Sully.

"No, solo fue utilizar mis temores para generar energía porque esos es lo que somos, ganado para tu mundo" - Dijo el hombre.

"Las cosas ahora son diferentes, hemos cambiado" - Sully.

El hombre se acercó a él cara a cara.

"Te lo he dicho, los traumas jamás se olvidan... en este mundo nos hacen creer en muchas cosas cuando somos pequeños... nos hacen creer en Santa Claus, en el coco, el conejo de pascua. Pero al final se nos olvida porque siempre se nos dice que son falsos, pero ustedes son distintos... todas las noches entran a nuestra habitación a asustarnos y cuando crecemos desaparecen para que creamos que solo fue nuestra imaginación pero siempre hay algo que te dice que no fue tu imaginación... nuestros padres jamás nos creen porque piensan que solo se trata de nuestra imaginación... pero son muy listos, saben cuando nuestros padres están en nuestra habitación para evitar ser descubiertos, saben cuando algunos tratan de poner cámaras para grabarlos... el miedo jamás se olvida al igual que el odio... llámame Eddy y tengo que confesarte algo, en realidad tu jamás fuiste el monstruo de mi infancia pero hiciste algo que me jodió la vida" - Explicó Eddy.

"¿Entonces por qué haces esto?" - Sully.

"Se te olvidó cuando llegaste a aquel campamento hace tantos años" - Respondió Eddy.

"¿Qué? ¿Estuviste ahí?" - Preguntó Sully impactado.

"¿Qué si estuve ahí? Yo fui uno de los oficiales que entró a investigar hasta que tú apareciste, sabía perfectamente que eras un monstruo pero mis compañeros decidieron guardar silencio *Respira profundamente* Traté de explicar lo sucedido, le dije a mis superiores que eras un monstruo pero no me creyeron, mis compañeros fingieron no saberlo... al final acabé en un puto manicomio" - Respondió Eddy molesto.

"No... no era mi intención, mi am..." - Sully.

"Siete malditos años, siete malditos años soportando burlas, torturas, siente años saboreando el asqueroso sabor de los medicamentos, pasé tanto tiempo en ese maldito lugar... lo único que me mantenía vivo eran el saber que eras y la venganza... al final logré salir, logré convencer a los médicos de que estaba curado pero dentro de mí sabía la verdad... yo fui uno de los que descubrió que ustedes existen y que es lo que hacen pero no pude hacer nada... tomé fotos, videos de ustedes haciendo su trabajo pero no pude demostrarlo por culpa del maldito gobierno que me amenazó de mantener la boca cerrada... pero ahora ya sabemos la verdad y he deseado tanto este momento" - Explicó Eddy.

"Todo... todo lo que pasó fue un accidente, un compañero entró a ese campamento y yo traté de salvarlo... realmente no quise hacerte pasar por todo eso" - Dijo Sully nervioso.

"Es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón... ahora vas a saber de lo que soy capaz y espero que estés preparado porque voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno" - Dijo Eddy.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor Worthington tiene visita" - Dijo un guardia a Johnny.

Minutos después se encontraba en la zona de visitas.

"¿Chip?" - Preguntó Johnny impresionado.

"Hola señor Worthington, he tenido que tomarme la molestia de venir hasta aquí para verte" - Respondió Chip.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" - Johnny.

"He venido a verte... es muy triste que hayas traicionado a Sarrak" - Chip.

"Sarrak es un mentiroso, solo me utilizó, él..." - Johnny.

"Shh..shh..shh, no es agradable que hables mal de mi padre..." - Chip.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" - Johnny.

"Parece que has encontrado un excelente lugar donde refugiarte, te será útil para refugiarte de lo que está por venir" - Chip.

"No me digas que estás con él" - Johnny.

"Es triste como has acabado pero quizá es mejor que lo que le pasó a tus amigos" - Chip.

"¿Qué rayos has hecho?" - Johnny.

"Digamos que están descansando en paz... no tenía que haber sido así pero empezaron a sospechar, Chet estaba a punto de descubrirme así que hice que durmiera para siempre... el único que te queda es Javier y quizá no sea por mucho" - Chip.

"Maldito, te haré pagar por esto" - Dijo Johnny enojado.

"Espero que disfrutes muy bien tu nuevo hogar" - Dijo Chip y después se marchó.

"¡Te voy a matar!" - Gritó Johnny a la vez que golpeó el vidrio con su puño, esto llamó la atención de los guardias quienes corrieron hacía a él para controlarlo.

"¡Suéltenme!" - Exclamó Johnny, los guardias utilizaron su porras para mantenerlo bajo control.

Finalmente cedió a la paliza.

"Estarás muy contentó en aislamiento por dos semanas" - Dijo un guardia.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heather y Jeff habían denunciado el secuestro de Abigail y Carrie, les habían dicho que harían lo posible por encontrarlos pero esto no les era suficiente ya que temían lo peor.

"Tengo que ver a Sully" - Dijo Heather.

"¿Sully?" - Jeff.

"Es un amigo" - Respondió Heather.

Los dos se dirigieron al apartamento de Sully para llevarse la terrible sorpresa de que la puerta se encontraba abierta y no había nadie.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" - Dijo Heather.

"¿Crees que también haya sido secuestrado?" - Jeff.

"Temo que sí" - Respondió Heather preocupada.

"¿James?" - Preguntó alguien, los dos vieron que se trataba de Derek.

"¿Profesor?" - Heather.

"Ya no soy profesor, ¿pero has visto a James?" - Preguntó Derek.

"No, creo que le ha pasado algo malo" - Respondió Heather.

"¿Qué?" - Derek.

"Sí, creemos que pudo haber sido secuestrado" - Respondió Jeff.

"¿Están hablando enserio?" - Derek.

"¿¡Cree que vamos a inventar algo así!?" - Heather.

"Vale, ¿tienen alguna idea de quién pudo haber hecho esto?" - Derek.

"No, ¿usted?" - Jeff.

"No... aunque recuerdo a un sujeto extraño" - Derek.

"¿Quién?" - Heather.

"No lo sé, solo sé que era un tipo mal educado, me topé con él por accidente y mi dijo "Apártate basura inmunda"" - Respondió Derek.

"Seguro que fue él" - Heather.

"Hay que investigar" - Jeff.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varías horas después, entró alguien más a la habitación donde se encontraba cautiva Abigail, este era un señor mayor de nombre Nick y se encontraba en silla de ruedas.

"¿Quién eres?" - Preguntó Abigail débilmente.

"No me conoces, pero tu conociste a mi hijo hace muchos años" - Respondió Nick.

"Solo hacía mi trabajo, jamás quise lastimarlo" - Contestó Abigail.

"Demasiado tarde, está muerto y gracias a ti" - Respondió Nick muy molesto.

"Yo..." - Dijo Abigail pero se detuvo, pues había recodado quien podría haber sido ese niño.

"Se la verdad... usted lo mató de un susto... y guardó sus gritos como un recuerdo... Ahora me dices que solo fue tu trabajo" - Dijo Nick furioso.

"No... no era mi intensión" - Suplicó Abigail.

"Destruyó mi vida... mató a mi hijo... mi esposa se suicido por tu culpa... Ahora te haré pagar por todo esto" - Dijo Nick mientras se quitaba el cinturón de su pantalón.

"¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que quieras, solo déjame!" - Suplicó Abigail desesperada.

"¿Lo que quiera? Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hijo" - Respondió Nick y golpeó a Abigail con su cinturón como si fuera un látigo.

"¡Regrésame a mi hijo!" - Gritó Nick furioso mientras golpeaba a Abigail.

"¡Basta!" - Suplicó Abigail.

"¡Regrésame a mi hijo!...¡Regrésamelo!...¡Devuélvemelo!..¡Devuélvemelo! ..¡Devuélvemelo! ..¡Devuélvemelo!" - Gritaba Nick a la vez que seguía golpeando a Abigail quien gritaba y suplicaba para que se detuviera.

Pasaron siete minutos hasta que finalmente Nick se detuvo, Abigail se encontraba en el suelo llorando, estaba totalmente adolorida.

"Te duele" - Dijo Nick.

Abigail no dijo nada, solo continuó llorando.

"Te diré algo, lo que sientes no es nada comparado con lo que mi hiciste... me robaste a mi familia, me quitaste todo... quería suicidarme... pero deseaba tanto saber que fue lo que mató a mi hijo... espero que jamás se te olvide esto" - Dijo Nick, después se retiró.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Has tenido suficiente?" - Preguntó una mujer a Carrie, ella se encontraba atada a una mesa de madera, tenía una toalla mojada en la cara y luchaba por respirar.

La mujer de nombre Lois agarró otra cubeta con agua y comenzó a verterla sobre la cara de Carrie.

"Parece que aun no tienes suficiente" - Dijo Lois.

Después de terminar, Lois se acercó cara a cara con Carrie.

"Voy a destruir tu maldita vida, haré que me recuerdes por siempre y voy a despedazar esa linda imagen que tienes" - Dijo Lois con una sonrisa sádica.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿No tienes alguna idea de quién podría haber hecho esto?" - Preguntó Jeff.

"No... hay muchos que querrían pero no sé exactamente quien" - Respondió Heather.

"Debe ser alguien que los odia mucho" - Jeff.

"El problema es que casi todos nos odian" - Heather.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Ahora qué opinas?" - Preguntó Eddy a Sully de manera sádica con un martillo en la mano.

Sully tenía varías heridas debido a los golpes.

"Púdrete" - Dijo Sully.

"¿No has aprendido?" - Preguntó Eddy y acto seguido dio un golpe con el martillo en la rodilla izquierda de Sully rompiéndosela.

Sully gritó de dolor.

"¿Qué te ha parecido?" - Preguntó Eddy.

"Jódete" - Sully.

"¿Quieres otra? ¡Pues aquí lo tienes!" - Exclamó Eddy a la vez que le rompió la otra rodilla.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 16 de Diciembre del año 2020

Heather se encontraba en su casa hablando por teléfono.

"Aun no hay nada sobre ellos" - Dijo Heather.

"¿Absolutamente nada?" - Preguntó Jeff muy preocupado.

"No... no creo que quieran un rescate... creo que lo que quieren es venganza... la policía sigue investigando pero aun no han encontrado nada" - Respondió Heather preocupada.

"No... esto no puede estar pasando... tiene que haber algo" - Dijo Jeff tratando de evitar llorar.

"Me temo que no hay nada... y me temo que no podemos hacer nada" - Dijo Heather.

"Nooo" - Jeff.

"Te veo luego" - Heather se despidió.

Unos minutos después, Heather estaba en su computadora investigando sobre quien podría haber secuestrado a los tres, pasó media hora y seguía sin encontrar algo útil, a continuación decidió revisar las cuentas de FF de sus amigo a ver si encontraba algo, empezó por la de Carrie y fue cuando encontró algo que le helaría la sangre, revisó de inmediato las otras cuentas las cuales no habían sido actualizadas, la de Carrie era la única que se estaba actualizando. Heather sabía que no podía ser ella, siguió revisando la cuenta y cuanto más leía lo que publicaba el individuo a través de la cuenta de Carrie, Heather sentía más miedo, sobretodo porque lo que se estaba publicando eran cosas que difamaban la imagen de Carrie, se publicaban obscenidades hacía la imagen de Carrie haciéndola ver como una ninfómana prostituta, lo peor eran los comentarios de la gente que leía las publicaciones, muchos se burlaban de ella, otros la insultaban y unos cuantos le comentaban fantasía que tenían con ella, no solo eso, entre la gente que estaba viendo sus publicaciones se encontraban amigos, amigos de la universidad y del trabajo quienes estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando, y no podían creer lo que Carrie decía, se ponían peor, estaban creyendo todo lo que se publicaba. Las cosas no acabaron ahí, Heather continuó revisando hasta que encontró lo que jamás querría haber visto, encontró que en su perfil se mostraba un enlace a un sitio desconocido, Heather decidió acceder a dicho sitio, le era difícil ya que le temblaban las manos de terror de lo que le podría estar pasando y tenía miedo de ver que había en ese sitio, al entrar se quedó sin aliento, era un sitio de videos pornográficos, el enlace la llevó a una cuenta aparentemente creada por Carrie donde habían varios videos subidos donde ella se encontraba practicando distintas actividades sadomasoquistas, tenía la boca amordazada y los ojos vendados, Heather sabía por qué pasaba esto, el responsable hizo esto para que no dijera nada sobre lo que realimente estaba pasando, y tenía que evitar que sus ojos demostraran que esto no lo hacía por voluntad propia.

"No... ¿por qué?" - Se preguntó Heather mientras empezaba a derramar lagrimas.

Revisó algunos videos, eran repugnantes, revisó los comentarios de la gente, muchos exigían más, otros se burlaban de ella, otros fantaseaban y unos cuantos la insultaban por ser un monstruo. Lamentablemente no sabían que mientras ellos disfrutaban del espectáculo, Carrie sufría.

"Tiene... tiene que ser una pesadilla" - Dijo Heather pero por desgracia era la vida real, de inmediato hizo lo que debía y llamó a la policía.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ya no necesitarás esto" - Dijo Lois mientras depositaba toda la ropa de Carrie en un bote de metal, acto seguido la mojó con gasolina y le prendió fuego.

Después volteó a Ver a Carrie quien estaba completamente desnuda y atada a una silla, estaba llorando.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" - Preguntó Carrie llorando, Lois se acercó a ella.

"¿No te agrada? Tu destruiste mi vida, disfrutaste de mi sufrimiento, de mis traumas. Mientras tú celebrabas por mis gritos, yo estaba aterrada suplicando porque te detuvieras pero para ti solo fue un trabajo. Ahora yo voy a hacerte lo mismo, voy a hacer que sufras, voy a disfrutar de tu sufrimiento y haré que todos disfruten viéndote sufrir" - Dijo Lois.

"Basta... por favor basta" - Suplicó Carrie, Lois le tocó la cabeza y la miró cara a cara.

"No te preocupes, después de un tiempo también lo disfrutaras... y cuando eso suceda te voy a matar" - Dijo Lois con una sonrisa sádica.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eddy entró a la habitación donde aun se encontraba Sully encadenado, Sully lo miró con ira. Eddy tenía una cubeta con herramientas en la mano derecha.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te gusta volver a verme?" - Preguntó Eddy sarcásticamente y dejó la cubeta en el suelo.

"Vete a la mierda" - Dijo Sully furioso.

"¿Me acabas de decir que me vaya a la mierda?" - Preguntó Eddy y después le dio una patada en una de las rodillas, Sully trató de aguantar el dolor.

"El poderoso Sullivan, hijo de uno de los mejores asustadores ahora se encuentra aquí, en manos de un humano, debe ser muy humillante ¿verdad?" - Eddy.

"Lo único que haces es darle mala imagen a tu raza" - Dijo Sully adolorido.

"*Risa a carcajadas* Te equivocas, solo demuestro que nosotros somos superiores ante una especie deforme como la tuya, además tu raza es la que tiene una imagen bastante dañada... admítelo, jamás van a hacer que los aceptemos" - Eddy.

"¿Esto te hace sentir feliz?" - Sully.

"¿Te sentías feliz al traumatizar a todos esos niños inocentes?" - Preguntó Eddy, Sully decidió no responder y en su lugar decidió no mirar a Eddy.

"Lo sabía... me he tomado la libertad de investigar sobre ti... eres una persona muy famosa en tu mundo... no solo expusiste una conspiración de tu empresa sino que cambiaste toda una tradición... pero no sabían que habías entablado una linda amistad con una niña, una niña que tu salvaste, fueron grandes amigos, ¿ahora donde está ella?" - Explicó Eddy.

"Cállate" - Sully.

"Dime, cuando ella se hubiera vuelto adulta ¿te la habrías tirado?" - Preguntó Eddy burlonamente.

"¡Cállate!" - Exclamó Sully furioso.

"Incluso te llamaba "gatito"" - Eddy.

"¡Que te calles!" - Gritó Sully.

"Sería una lástima que algo malo le ocurriera" - Eddy.

"Si se te ocurre ponerle un dedo encima, te arrancaré la piel" - Amenazó Sully.

"*Risa burlona* Después de todo si la amas... pero ¿por qué no volviste a verla?" - Eddy.

Sully no respondió.

"Tengo una noticia que te hará sentir feliz... ella... está... muerta" - Dijo Eddy sonriéndole.

"Si hablas enserio, yo seré lo último que verás" - Amenazó Sully furioso.

"¿Y cómo piensas salir de ahí? Además yo no la maté... fuiste tú" - Respondió Eddy a la vez que le mostró un recorte de periódico de hace años en el cual se mostraba la noticia sobre una casa destruida, en la noticia ponía que la casa había explotado y que no hubo sobrevivientes.

"¿Qué es esto?" - Sully.

"Es la casa de tu amiga, ella murió porque sabía de ti y de tu mundo... ¿te acuerdas de aquel hotel donde murió toda esa gente sofocada por un gas toxico? Seguro sabías que todos te vieron a ti y a tus amigos en las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad pero no sabías que una de las amistades de tu amiga lo había visto, tu amiga le había mostrado dibujos de ti pero no sabía quién eras en realidad así que cuando sucedió el incidente tuvo que decirle la verdad, le hizo prometerle que no le diría a nadie pero rompió su promesa, y como recuerdas, el gobierno no quería que supiéramos de ustedes y cuando se enteró de que ella sabía la verdad, decidieron eliminarlos. Tu amiga y todas sus amistades han muerto, fuiste tú el responsable de su muerte, si no hubieras estado ahí, ella estaría viva" - Explicó Eddy, Sully no sabía que decir.

"¿Te sientes triste por una humana? Después de todo nosotros para ustedes no somos más que ganado" - Eddy.

"Eres un maldito" - Dijo Sully furioso.

"Dime todo lo que quieras, pero jamás vas a poder cambiar el pasado" - Dijo Eddy y se dirigió a la cubeta con herramientas, sacó una rasuradora y miró a Sully.

"Vamos a tener un poco más de diversión" - Dijo Eddy con una sonrisa sádica.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Por favor dime que esto es una broma" - Dijo Jeff llorando mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo, no soportaba saber lo que le estaban haciendo a Carrie.

"Temo que es la verdad" - Dijo Heather llorando.

"Tenemos que encontrarla" - Dijo Jeff.

"Ya llamé a la policía, intentarán rastrear donde se subieron los videos, vamos a encontrarlos" - Heather.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail se encontraba tumbada en el piso, seguía sin poder hacer nada, en eso se abrió la puerta, entró un sujeto desconocido, este se llamaba Cody.

El sujeto entró y cerró la puerta.

"Así que tú eras una leyenda" - Dijo Cody.

"Por favor, lo que te haya hecho, lo siento, lamento todos los problemas que te cause" - Dijo Abigail.

"Tranquila, esto tomará su tiempo, además tus disculpas ya no valen... encima lo que me hizo no se recompensa con palabras" - Dijo Cody tranquilamente.

"Por favor déjame ir... no le diré a nadie" - Suplicó Abigail.

"Por favor tran..." - Dijo Cody pero Abigail interrumpía con sus suplicas así que Cody se sentó sobre Abigail.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó Abigail aterrada.

"Tienes unos hermosos dedos" - Dijo Cody a la vez que acariciaba las manos de Abigail, sin estar preparada, Cody dobló uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda hasta romper el hueso, Abigail gritó de dolor y suplicó que se detuviera.

"Si no guarda silencio voy a romperte tus hermosas alas" - Dijo Cody tranquilamente pero Abigail no hizo caso así que Cody empezó a acariciar las alas de Abigail.

"Te lo advierto" - Cody.

Abigail de inmediato cerró la boca.

"Así me gusta" - Cody.

"¿Por qué?" - Abigail.

"¿Quiere saberlo?" - Preguntó Cody y después se recogió la manga de su brazo derecho para mostrarle nueve cicatrices en forma de línea recata, todas ordenadas.

"Mi madre tenía una forma muy interesante de castigarme, sobre todo cuando la despertaba en la noche con mis gritos" - Respondió Cody.

Abigail no dijo nada.

"Ella era una persona muy dura, no la extraño, me da igual lo que le haya pasado... Pero jamás te olvide a ti, todavía tengo dibujos de ti cuando me asustabas por las noches... Cada noche, una cicatriz... Mi mamá jamás me creyó sobre ti, te supliqué que te detuvieras pero jamás me hiciste caso, cuando crecí sabía que eras real y pensaba que eras un animal irracional, pero jamás supe por qué lo hacías hasta ahora... Solo duré contigo nueve noches y es por una sencilla razón... en la escuela me descubrieron las heridas en mi brazo, no tardaron en descubrir que había sido mi madre... a ella la enviaron a prisión y a mí me enviaron a vivir con mi tío... Si lo hubieras conocido de fondo, desearías morir... mi tío era muy bueno con todo el vecindario, era una persona agradable, muchos vecinos lo tenían como un ejemplo a seguir... pero tenía un oscuro secreto... a él le encantaba jugar con niños... pasé de un mal sueño a la peor pesadilla de mi vida... lo peor es que nadie me creía, al igual que no me creían sobre ti, no me creían sobre mi tío... pasé años con él sufriendo... al llegar a la adolescencia, tomé valor... quería matarlo pero sería muy rápido así que me las ingenié para conseguir pastillas para dormir, lo amarré a la cama, lo amordacé y cuando despertó, le corte los testículos, me reí en su cara mientras agonizaba, me reí hasta que murió desangrado... finalmente me arrestaron por tortura y asesinato, no me creyeron hasta que encontraron su "caja de recuerdos" pero aun así acabé en un reclusorio de menores... porque en este mundo.. los malos pueden hacerte lo que quieran pero tú no puedes hacerles nada porque si lo haces ya eres malo como ellos" - Explicó Cody.

Abigail no dijo nada.

"¿Entiende que todo fue culpa de usted? Si usted jamás se hubiera metido en mi vida, jamás estaríamos aquí tú y yo... en la prisión aprendí una valiosa lección... los amigos no existen... solo estás tú... solo tú... tuve que sobrevivir yo solo... aprender por mí mismo... finalmente llegó el día en que revelaron la existencia de tu raza... te vi, eras real y deseaba tanto hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste, no tuve valor porque no quería volver a prisión... pero apareció él... él me apoyó en esto... me apoyó en la idea de venganza... me dijo quien eras realmente... y él me ayudó al igual que a los otros dos" - Explicó Cody.

Abigail no dijo nada pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que estaba pasando realmente... estaba sorprendida de saber quien le ayudó y sabía quién era... esa persona a la que se refería como "él" no podía ser otro más que Sarrak. De pronto, era como si Sarrak estuviera en la misma habitación, ella podía verlo aunque realmente no estaba ahí, lo podía ver de espaldas volteándose para mirarle con esa sonrisa de siempre, la miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de maldad, maldad pura. Abigail no podía hacer nada, él estaba ahí para presenciar y disfrutar de lo que iba a pasa. Era el verdadero monstruo. Era más que eso, era una bestia.

"¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?" - Preguntó Abigail aterrada.

"Te haré recordar el número nueve por el resto de tu vida, haré que cada vez que pienses en el número nueve recuerdes este momento y me recuerdes a mí" - Respondió Cody tranquilamente mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón lentamente.

"¡Por favor no! ¡No lo hagas!" - Suplicó Abigail, pues sabía que es lo que iba a hacer.

"¡Por favor no!" - Gritó Abigail desesperadamente pero Cody continuó con lo suyo.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Qué te ha parecido esa?" - Preguntó Eddy sarcásticamente después de darle un latigazo a Sully.

Sully trataba de aguanta los latigazos, la espalda le sangraba, estaba totalmente calvo, Eddy le cortó todo el pelo y ahora estaba usando un látigo que antes de dar un golpe lo mojaba en una cubeta de agua.

"¿Quieres otra? Aquí la tienes" - Dijo Eddy sádicamente y dio otro latigazo a Sully quien trataba de aguantarlo.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Carrie estaba en la misma situación que Sully, tenía las manos atadas al techo y Lois le estaba dando latigazos.

Carrie suplicaba pero Lois no se detenía, para ella las suplicas de Carrie eran música para sus oídos.

Pasaron varios minutos que para Carrie eran horas, finalmente Lois se detuvo, se dirigió a una computadora que estaba alejada de la zona, tenía varias cámaras filmando la acción, todas puestas para grabar distintos ángulos, una de ellas no solo estaba gravando, también está transmitiendo lo sucedido en directo, esta solo emitía la imagen para que nadie escuchara las suplicas de Carrie y también estaba ubicada en una posición en la que no se podía ver el rostro de Carrie así nadie sabría que ella estaba sufriendo.

Lois cortó la transmisión e hizo una copia de sus videos a un disco duro externo.

"Vaya, a pesar de que eres un monstruo tienes mucha fama en internet, como dicen, en este mundo hay mucha gente enferma..." - Dijo Lois, después dirigió la mirada a Carrie quien se limitó a llorar.

"¿Te sientes mal? No te preocupes, he investigado muchos métodos para hacerte sentir feliz... y no te preocupes de que estos videos sean borrados, ya me encargue de darle a tu publico la oportunidad de descargarlos, jamás serán borrados, todos lo recordarán" - Dijo Lois.

Carrie no quería decir nada.

"Me pregunto si tus amigos lo habrán visto, yo creo que sí, me encargué de enviarle los enlaces, ahora me preguntó qué pensarán de ti, sería muy interesante... una de las chicas más populares de la universidad y líder de una fraternidad de mierda reducida a esto, solo mírate, se que te encanta" - Lois.

"Estás... estás enferma" - Carrie.

"Sí, lo estoy... tú me hiciste así ahora te aguantas... por cierto... no te preocupes por lo que piense tus amigas de la fraternidad, a excepción de Heather las otras están muertas" - Loid.

"¿Qué?" - Carrie.

"Están muertas gracias a ti y a Heather... cuando aceptaron vivir aquí tus amigas empezaron a sospechar ya que las replicas habían tomado tu vida y la de Heather, para evitar problemas decidieron eliminarlas" - Respondió Lois.

"¿Co... cómo sabes eso?" - Carrie.

"Me lo dijo él... él me mostró muchas cosas... me apoyó cuando estaba destruida gracias a ti... me mostró que ni siquiera tu familia te mira por ti... todavía recuerdo el rostro de aquella persona... aquél maldito que prefirió su vida en lugar de la mía, no le importó verme morir... pero finalmente tuve la oportunidad de apuñalarlo antes de que muriera en el incendio" - Respondió Lois.

Carrie sabía quién estaba detrás de todo esto, siempre fue él, Sarrak Easton.

"Basta de platica, es hora de continuar con el siguiente vídeo" - Dijo Lois.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Temo decirte que no han logrado rastrear los vídeos" - Dijo Heather a Jeff quien estaba totalmente destrozado.

"No me interesa si los rastrean o no, quiero que simplemente los borren" - Jeff.

"No pueden, han hablado con los dueños de las paginas y no les interesa borra ni la cuenta ni los vídeos" - Respondió Heather triste.

"No... ¿por qué? ¿por qué?" - Se preguntó Jeff llorando.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail estaba tumbada en el piso, quebrada, había vomito frente a ella, Cody se estaba abrochando su cinturón, después miró a Abigail, su ropa estaba rasgada.

"Jamás olvidará esto" - Dijo Cody, en eso entró Michael, tomó a Abigail de la cola con unos guantes y la arrastró fuera de la habitación, Abigail estaba demasiado débil como para hacer algo, la llevaron hasta una extraña habitación, la dejaron encerrada, solo había un foco que iluminaba esta habitación, por dentro las paredes estaban rodeadas por tela de alambre.

"Es hora de cocinar insectos" - Dijo Michael y accionó una palanca, las paredes de la habitación se encendieron en color rojo revelando que estaban cubiertas por una serie de parrillas de resistencia en espiral, en poco tiempo comenzó a hacer calor en la habitación.

Abigail pensaba que este sería su fin, no podía hacer nada más que esperar hasta que llegue su hora.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Suficiente por hoy" - Dijo Eddy y tiró a un lado el látigo.

Sully estaba sin aliento, estaba totalmente débil, Eddy se acercó.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" - Preguntó Eddy con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Que te... jodan" - Dijo Sully débilmente.

"Sabes, cuando te pones a pensar, te das cuenta de que ustedes no son el único cáncer de este mundo, cuando conseguí mi libertad puede ver el mundo, puede ver cómo iba cayendo, ver como se multiplicaba aquella plaga que promueve las dictaduras en nombre de ser políticamente correcto, no me extraña que defiendan gente como tú... soy seguidor de un hombre famoso, se hace llamar Anti-Monstruos, yo lo admiro por ser uno de los que más se ha opuesto a toda esa mierda... vives en tu mundo sin saber nada sobre lo que pasa aquí... vives en este gueto y no has podido ver lo que hay allá afuera... hay mucha gente que está podrida... hay gente que merece la muerte, aunque muchos no han cometido crímenes graves como el asesinato, robo, violación, etc. imponen ideas nocivas, no permiten que pienses distinto o te tachan de lo peor y te joden la vida hasta que cometas suicidio para celebra sobre tu cadáver" - Explicó Eddy.

"Con esto... me doy cuenta... de que tu mundo está enfermo" - Sully.

"*Pequeña risa* Todo el mundo incluyendo el tuyo está enfermo, tu raza quería secuestrar niños para extraer sus gritos, aquí tenemos gente que defiende la pedofilia en nombre de ser políticamente correcto, en nombre de ser incluyente... Ustedes creen que conocen todo sobre nosotros pero la verdad es que no conocen casi nada... te contaré un suceso que para mí fue maravilloso... fue el asesinato de una de las peores lacras de este mundo, una gorda asquerosa que era líder de un grupo feminista... ellas no quieren que sepas que ella fue la responsable de dos de las peores masacres en jardines de niños donde solo mataron a los barones... veo las noticias de como se volvieron contra el gobierno, pero la gente olvidó que en aquel suceso, ellos le echaron la culpa a lo de siempre, a los videojuegos, los padres fueron amenazados para que no denunciaran, pero nosotros sabíamos la verdad, cuando fue asesinada salió todo a la luz, aun así hay gente que sigue apoyando a esos grupos de mierda... otro suceso que también disfrute, fue el asesinato de un maricón... este era uno de los mayores influenciado-res de incluir a los maricas a la sociedad, cuando murió se dio a conocer que apoyaba monetariamente a las peores organizaciones de pedofilia y lo hacía porque quería que viéramos normal algo tan desagradable como eso" - Explicó Eddy.

"Antes pensaba que eran como nosotros... pero están locos" - Sully.

"Oh, todavía falta lo mejor... sabes quién fue el que los mató a todos, fue la misma persona que me ayudó, eso que hizo es una de las razones por las que yo lo adoro, él era Sarrak... jamás pensé que mi mayor héroe fuera capaz de hacer eso y se lo agradezco tanto" - Eddy.

"Él solo te está usando..." - Sully.

"*Pequeña risa* Él me ayudó así que haré lo que él me pida... sabes una cosa... espero que sigas vivo... porque él acabará con toda esa gente podrida... y hará de este mundo un lugar mejor" - Eddy.

"¿Qué coño dices?" - Sully.

"Falta poco para que toda esa mierda de gente muera, su plan ya está en marcha" - Respondió Eddy y después sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo.

"Esto será interesante" - Dijo Eddy y clavó el cuchillo en el ojo derecho de Sully quien gritó de dolor.

"Que esto te recuerdo quien era yo" - Dijo Eddy, luego sacó el cuchillo y después se fue dejando a Sully encerrado y agonizando.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"No te preocupes, todo terminará pronto" - Dijo Lois a Carrie quien estaba encadenada al techo dentro de un enorme congelador. había varias cámaras que apuntaban a ella y estaban transmitiendo en vivo, solo transmitían la imagen por lo que nadie podía oír la conversación.

"Todos te verán morir y nadie podrá... ni hará nada" - Dijo Lois.

Carrie no dijo nada.

"Él lo dijo, al final todos somos lo mismo, carne" - Dijo Lois se salió del congelador dejando la puerta cerrada.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¡No! ¡Nooooo!" - Gritó Jeff al oír la noticia.

"Hacen lo que pueden pero no logran encontrarla" - Dijo Heather totalmente deprimida.

"Tiene que haber algo... por qué... tiene que haber alguien que la salve" - Dijo Jeff quien estaba destrozado por dentro.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Cuanto crees que tarde?" - Preguntó Cody.

"Puede que algunas horas, no te preocupes, sufrirá" - Respondió Michael.

"Se lo tiene merecido" - Dijo Nick, en eso se abrió la puerta principal, los tres miraron quien era y para su sorpresa era Sarrak quien tenía en la mano derecha una pistola con silenciador, apuntó a la cabeza de cada uno y disparó sin darles la oportunidad de reaccionar, los tres murieron sin poder saber por qué lo hizo.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eddy se encontraba sentado en una silla leyendo un periódico cuando de repente llegó alguien que no esperaba, sin tener tiempo para reaccionar esta persona le disparó en la cabeza, después se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Sully.

La puerta se abrió, Sully volteó a ver quién era y para su sorpresa era la señorita Flint, pero lo que más la llamaba la atención era que vestía un traje verde azulado.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"He venido a sacarte de aquí" - Respondió Flint.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lois se encontraba frente a su computadora supervisando la transmisión de Carrie, en eso entró un sujeto desconocido a la habitación, Lois miró quien era.

"¿Quién eres?" - Preguntó Lois, el sujeto era de estatura promedio, parecía de 40 años de edad y vestía un traje verde azulado.

El sujeto de inmediato sacó una pistola y le disparó en la pierna, Lois gritó de dolor mientras el sujeto se acercó lentamente, Lois trató de escapar pero el sujeto le disparó en la otra pierna mientras se acercaba.

El sujeto se paró frente a ella y la miró a la cara.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" - Preguntó Lois desesperada, el sujeto no respondió y en su lugar le pisó la cara, Lois gritó de dolor mientras el sujeto continuaba pisándole la cara hasta destrozar el cráneo y matarla, después revisó la computadora y cortó la transmisión, una vez hecho esto, entró a donde se encontraba Carrie, casi no se podía mover debido al frio, le costó voltear a ver al sujeto.

"¿Q...q... én..e.. ?" - Preguntó Carrie, le era muy difícil hablar, el sujeto se acercó a ella.

"He venido a sacarte de aquí... llámame "C"" - Respondió C y desató a Carrie, luego la arrastró fuera de la habitación y la soltó.

"Me tengo que ir, la policía no tardará en llegar" - Dijo C y después se marchó.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Las parrillas del horno donde se encontraba Abigail se apagaron, Abigail apenas podía moverse, estaba muy débil, la puerta se abrió, ella observó quien era para encontrarse con él.

"No ha pasado un buen tiempo ¿verdad?" - Preguntó Sarrak sarcásticamente.

"Eres un maldito desgraciado" - Dijo Abigail furiosa pero estaba muy débil como para acercarse a él.

"Yo no le provoqué esto, fue usted... usted cultivó ese odio y era el momento de cosechar lo que sembró" - Sarrak.

"Tú los manipulaste... tú lo hiciste" - Dijo Abigail furiosa.

"Ellos ya te odiaban, lo único que hice fue alimentar ese odio" - Sarrak.

"Vas a pagar por todo esto" - Abigail.

"Siente ira por lo que le hicieron, pero usted le destruyó la vida a aquellas personas, usted los utilizó con fines egoístas al igual que el resto de su especie... creo que es justo lo que ha recibido, creo que ya no hay razón para sentir rencor hacía ellos" - Sarrak.

"No me conoces realmente, voy a hacer que sientas el verdadero terror" - Dijo Abigail furiosa.

"Usted no sabe lo que es el verdadero terror y el día que lo conozca, no habrá vuelta atrás" - Dijo Sarrak y después se marchó del lugar dejando sola a Abigail.


	28. Capitulo 28: Traumas difíciles de curar

Capitulo 28: Traumas difíciles de curar

"Así que esto es lo que usaba para que no la rastrearan" - Dijo un agente de policía mientras revisaba una misteriosa caja con cables conectada a una computadora, había más oficiales investigando la zona donde Carrie había estado secuestrada.

Carrie había sido llevada a un hospital mientras que el cuerpo de Lois fue llevado a una morgue para la investigación.

"¿Cómo es que alguien como ella pudo haber adquirido este tipo de dispositivos?" - Preguntó otro agente mientras desconectaba la caja misteriosa.

"Lo mismo me pregunto" - Respondió otro agente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail, Sully y Carrie habían sido llevados a un hospital, el problema que tenían es que en el hospital había muy pocos doctores de MonsterLand y los conocimientos sobre la anatomía de los monstruos en el hospital era casi nulo, ni siquiera tenían el equipo apropiado, por suerte para Abigail y Carrie no tenían nada grave.

Para Sully fue algo difícil que le ayudaran pues el problema que tenía era que las rodillas las tenía fracturadas y estaba ciego del ojo derecho, pasaron horas no solo para que le enyesaran las rodillas sino que se le realizó una operación para reponerle el ojo derecho con una prótesis biónica la cual fue inventada por Sarrak, después de la operación y de tratar sus rodillas fue llevado a su casa, tendría que moverse en silla de ruedas pero para su suerte sería temporal.

Para Carrie y Abigail fue un poco más difícil reponerse, sobre todo para Carrie debido a que los problemas que tenían eran más que nada psicológicos.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 21 de Diciembre del año 2020.

Sully se encontraba en su casa viendo la televisión, no podía ir a trabajar hasta que se encontrara en mejor estado, era difícil estar en silla de ruedas y le costaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo ojo, este lo tenía de color dorado y el iris era azul verdoso, su visión era como si viera a través de una lentilla.

"En ultimas noticias, hubo un gran revuelo en redes Sociales cuando el famoso usuario conocido como Anti-Monstruo dio a conocer..." - Comunicó un noticiero pero Sully cambión de canal, no quería saber nada sobre eso.

Se sentía humillado, sobretodo el no tener pelo, jamás en su vida le habían cortado todo el pelo, lo peor era pensar en Mary, saber que estaba muerta fue un fuerte golpe para él, simplemente quería olvidarlo.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail estaba acostada en su cama, no se había levantado en todo el día más que para desayunar, ni siquiera tenía ganas de continuar con su lucha contra Sarrak, no después de lo sucedido, se sentía humillada, destruida. A pesar del odio que tenía hacía Sarrak, tenía que admitir que tenía razón, ella le había destruido la vida a esas personas y recibió lo que había sembrado, incluso sabía que no eran los únicos, le había destruido la vida a todos los niños que asustó cuando era asustadora, recordar la imagen de aquellos niños, aterrados, en aquel entonces no solo era un logro, era algo para sentirse orgulloso, pero ahora era algo que no tiene nombre. Esas imágenes le acosaban día y noche, le dolía recordar lo que había hecho y le daba asco saber que eso había sido motivo de orgullo, era imposible reconocer que los seres humanos eran muy semejantes a los monstruos y lo que había hecho era algo que no podía perdonarse.

A pesar de lo que le habían hecho, no quería culparlos tanto, ya que más que agresores eran víctimas, víctimas de las influencias de Sarrak, ella los puso en bandeja de plata para que Sarrak los utilizara a su antojo, solo fueron peones de su retorcido juego.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Carrie era la que en peor estado se encontraba, no había comido en todo el día, se encontraba en su cama en posición fetal, no sabía que pensar, no solo había sido víctima de violación sino que también fue parte de un espectáculo enfermizo que le destruía por dentro, no quería hablar con nadie sobre todo por temor a que supieran lo que le había pasado, simplemente quería estar desconectada del mundo, ni siquiera le satisfacía saber que el responsable estaba muerto, de hecho sabía que Lois realmente no fue la responsable sino Sarrak ya que él la había manipulado para que hiciera lo que hizo, jamás pensó que algo como eso le podría pasar.

Alguien tocó a la puerta pero Carrie simplemente no quería saber nada.

"Carrie, por favor abre... solo déjame ayudarte" - Dijo Jeff pero Carrie se limitó a ignorarlo.

"Por favor, necesitas ayuda, esto no puede seguir así" - Dijo Jeff.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"*Risa burlona* Esos tres obtuvieron lo que merecían.. no sé porque se indignan de los responsables ya que ellos son héroes, pero claro, a la gente se le olvidó todo lo que los monstruos nos hicieron, ahora están con esa mierda de ser inclusivos, hay que integrarlos a la sociedad, hay que respetar su cultura... Su cultura consistía en causarnos miedo, crear traumas, díganme quien de ustedes aun sigue con los traumas ¿a caso es justo respetar algo que nos hace daño? Pero así es la gente políticamente correcta, para ellos algo como la pedofilia es algo que hay que respetar pero no importa el daño que le causen a sus víctimas, claro, para los políticamente correctos la culpa siempre la tienen las víctimas, me da asco esa gente, yo no sé por qué no mejor se largan del país y nos dejan en paz, pero no, no son más enfermos mentales que buscan una razón para atacar a los que no piensen como ellos, que se metan su inclusividad por el culo" - Terminó el video.

Anti-Monstruos se encontraba revisando el video que había hecho, estaba preparándolo para subirlo.

"A estado perfecto" - Dijo Sarrak quien se encontraba detrás de él.

"Solo digo lo que pienso" - Respondió Anti-Monstruos.

"Tú, pronto harás algo grande" - Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y la abrió para recibir a Heather.

"Hola Sully, ¿puedo pasar?" - Saludó Heather.

"Adelante" - Respondió Sully, Heather entró a la vez que Sully cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Cómo te has sentido?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Tú como crees que me siento... disculpa, simplemente no estoy de humor" - Sully.

"He estado investigando un poco y..." - Heather.

"Mejor hay que olvidarlo... desde que oí sobre Sarrak no me han venido más que problemas" - Interrumpió Sully.

"Lo siento pero..." - Heather.

"Randall siempre tuvo la razón... solo somos parásitos" - Sully.

Heather simplemente no dijo nada.

"Lamentablemente está muerto... Mary también está muerta" - Sully.

"No puedes estar así todo el tiempo" - Heather.

"Simplemente no sé qué hacer, solo pensar que a lo que me dedicaba le hacía daño a los demás... es algo que me destruye" - Sully.

"¿A qué te refieres?" - Heather.

"Tú sabes a que me refiero, ser un asustador... recuerdo a todos los que me halaban por lo que hacía, ahora me da asco, me doy asco... ahora sé que fue lo que realmente hice... debía haber elegido otra carrera" - Respondió Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 22 de Diciembre del año 2020

Carrie aun estaba desayunando, apenas podía comer, ni siquiera tenía apetito, solo recordar lo sucedido la hacía caer en depresión, tenía ganas de terminar con su vida, sin embargo, carecía del valor que se necesita para realizar eso.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, sabía quién era pero no tenía ganas de abrir.

"Carrie por favor abre" - Suplicó Jeff, Carrie solo lo ignoró.

"Escucha, traje ayuda pero de nada sirve si nos permites ayudarte" - Dijo Jeff.

Después de unos minutos, Carrie decidió abrir. Vio que había alguien más con Jeff, era una mujer de alrededor de unos 40 años.

"¿Quien es ella?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Buenos días, soy la psicología Lynn Tuck" - Respondió Lynn.

"No necesito a ninguna psicóloga" - Dijo Carrie.

"Si la necesitas" - Dijo Jeff.

"No, por favor váyanse" - Dijo Carrie.

"Por favor, deja que te ayudemos" - Jeff.

"No necesito ayuda" - Carrie.

"Solo mírate, realmente necesitas ayuda" - Dijo Jeff, Carrie solo lo miró, su aspecto era terrible, no quería admitirlo pero realmente necesitaba ayuda.

"Por favor que sea rápido" - Carrie.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Bien, volvemos de nuevo... me he tenido que mudar a este lugar de mierda... parece que a nadie le agrada que diga la verdad, solo ven lo que esos animales le hicieron a esa pobres personas, en especial a Abigail quien es y siempre será una leyenda, pero parece que nadie quiere recordar eso... a pesar de que viva en este sitio de mierda, voy a seguir con mi propósito y nadie me va a detener" - Dijo El-Libertado a través de un video, tuvo que mudarse a MonsterCity a causa del acoso que recibía sobre todo por haber utilizado la tragedia que le sucedió a Abigail, Carrie y Sully para continuar difundiendo su mensaje de odio.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando al techo pensando.

" _Toda mi vida... solo le he hecho daño a los demás... pero el fin justifica los hechos... no, el fin no justifica los hechos... le hice daño a tantos y ahora no sé como corregir lo que hice... incluso... incluso ayudé sin darme cuenta, ayudé a crear a ese monstruo... puede que todo lo que esté pasando.. parte de esto haya sido mi culpa_ " - Pensaba Abigail, en eso reflexionó de golpe.

" _No, el juego no ha acabado... ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? No puedo permitir que esto me detenga, no soy la única, debo detenerlo, muchos dependen de eso_ " - Pensó Abigail y se levantó.

"Sarrak debe ser detenido" - Dijo Abigail en voz alta.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Diga?" - Preguntó C por teléfono, se encontraba en su casa sentado frente a su computadora realizando una serie de trabajos.

"¿Está listo?... ¿Para cuándo lo quiere?... En dos días sin falta" - Dijo C y colgó.

"Esto será genial, tal como lo dijo Sarrak" - Dijo C emocionado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Era de noche, Abigail estaba en su cama leyendo el segundo diario de Sarrak, se sentía asqueada por saber lo que Sarrak había dicho, en su diario había escrito que tuvo a una novia, una mujer que lo amaba y Sarrak simplemente jugó con ella y después la asesinó.

"Maldito enfermo" - Dijo Abigail, en eso se escuchó que alguien rompía una ventana de su casa.

Abigail se levantó y sigilosamente se acercó a donde se había escuchado el ruido, vio que la ventana de la cocina estaba rota.

"Nos volvemos a ver" - Dijo una misteriosa voz, Abigail volteó a su izquierda para encontrarse con una aterradora figura levantándose de entre las sombras, era obvio que no era humano.

"Te has divertido con aquellos humanos, pero conmigo será diferente" - Dijo la misteriosa voz.

"¿Quién eres?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Me llamo Allison, tu una vez fuiste mi asustadora, pero ahora serás tú la víctima" - Respondió Allison y extendió de su espalda una alas similares a las de Abigail.

Abigail quedó impactada ante lo que veía pero aun así se preparó para lo que venía.


	29. Capitulo 29: Venganza engañosa

Capitulo 29: Venganza engañosa

"Me llamo Allison, tu una vez fuiste mi asustadora, pero ahora serás tú la víctima" - Respondió Allison y extendió de su espalda una alas similares a las de Abigail.

Abigail quedó impactada ante lo que veía pero aun así se preparó para lo que venía.

"¿Quien rayos eres?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Es difícil saber quién soy... después de que tu maldita raza me convirtió en esta abominación" - Respondió Allison furiosa.

"Escucha, siento lo que te hice... no sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero puedo ayudarte, puedo..." - Dijo Abigail nerviosa pero fue interrumpida cuando Allison se abalanzó hacía ella dando a la vez un grito de ira.

Abigail logró esquivarla, Allison utilizó sus alas para frenar, después usó sus piernas para impulsarse hacía Abigail a la vez que extendió sus garras con el fin de atacarla, Abigail de nuevo la esquivó pero esta vez, Allison logró herirla con sus garras.

"Esto no tiene porque ser así" - Dijo Abigail mientras se cubría con la mano derecha la herida que Allison le causó.

"Cállate bestia repugnante" - Dijo Allison furiosa y sin darle a Abigail la oportunidad de reaccionar, Allison escupió fuego por la boca, Abigail de nuevo lo esquivó, el fuego generó un incendio en la cocina, Abigail huyó del lugar.

"No escaparas tan fácilmente" - Dijo Allison y la siguió, utilizó sus cuatro extremidades para desplazarse más rápido, finalmente logró embestir a Abigail derribándola.

"¿Crees que no conozco tus malditos planes? Dile adiós a tu reinado de terror" - Dijo Allison parada frente a Abigail quien se volteo para verla.

"¿Reinado? De qué rayos estás hablando" - Abigail.

"Deja de mentir, crees que soy estúpida, es hora de acabar con esto" - Dijo Allison y escupió un extraño liquido por su boca, Abigail se volteó de golpe para esquivarlo, después se levantó y vio que el liquido que había escupido empezó a hacer un agujero en el suelo, era acido.

Era la primera vez que Abigail veía a un monstruo capaz de escupir acido.

"¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?" - Preguntó Abigail sorprendida.

"Soy único y serás lo último que veas" - Respondió Alison y volvió a escupirle acido, Abigail lo esquivó de inmediato, en eso, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de humo, el incendio de la concina se estaba extendiendo, Abigail huyó a su cuarto para tomar el diario y salir de ahí.

"Esta vez no" - Dijo Allison y corrió lo más rápido que podía, sus piernas le daban una velocidad sobrehumana, Abigail tomó el diario y huyó por la ventana, Allison la siguió dando un enorme salto y a la vez extendió sus alas, Abigail voló lo más rápido que podía, de repente frente a ella estaba Allison quien la embistió derribándola, Abigail de inmediato recuperó el vuelo antes de tocar el suelo pero antes de elevarse, Allison cayó en picada sobre ella derribándola nuevamente, esta vez no pudo recuperarse y cayó al suelo, afortunadamente no tenía mucha altura por lo que sobrevivió, Allison aterrizó suavemente.

"¿Crees que vas a irte tan fácilmente? Pero si apenas hemos empezado" - Dijo Allison y camino hacía Abigail, pasó por debajo de las luces del alumbrado público por lo que Abigail pudo apreciarla mejor, esto la dejó sorprendida ya que no había visto a un monstruo como este. Tenía piernas grises similares a las de un avestruz pero con un diseño que aparte de darle gran velocidad, le permitía dar grandes saltos, sus alas eran idénticas a las de Abigail pero estas eran grisáceas y tenían garras afiladas en cada extremo lo que las hacía más letales, tenía dos brazos con cinco dedos con garras afiladas, parecían navajas, su cara tenía un pico similar al de un águila, tenía cuernos puntiagudos que apuntaban hacia arriba, y tenía una larga cola con puntas que iban a lo largo de su columna vertebral hasta terminar en la punta de la cola.

"No puedes esconderte de mí, puede sentir el calor así que no hay donde puedas esconderte" - Dijo Allison mientras se acercaba a Abigail.

"Espera, no tienes que hacer esto" - Dijo Abigail desesperadamente.

"¿Qué está pasando?" - Preguntó alguien que iba caminando por la calle, era un monstruo, este se acercó para tratar de calmar la situación, Allison le escupió acido pero el sujeto logró esquivarlo, sin embargo, Allison lo embistió clavando uno de sus cuernos en su estomago, después lo retiró solo para ver al monstruo como crecía una macha de color amarillo alrededor de la herida, el sujetó empezó a escupir espuma y se desplomó en el suelo convulsionando hasta morir. Allison volteó a ver a Abigail quien estaba impactada por lo sucedido.

"Cuernos venenosos, apuesto que jamás habías visto a alguien con esta habilidad" - Dijo Allison y después desapareció de la nada.

"¿Qué está pasando?" - Preguntó Abigail aterrada.

"Es una lástima que no puedas verme" - Dijo Allison, Abigail sin dudarlo inició vuelo de inmediato con el fin de huir lo más rápido que podía.

En medio del vuelo, algo rosó a Abigail por la derecha causándole una cortada en el brazo, no podía ver quién era, en eso frente a ella Allison se volvió visible desconcentrando a Abigail la cual perdió el control, cayó en picada, una vez más logró recuperar el vuelo solo para ser embestida por Allison y así caer al suelo.

"¿Por qué no te mato ahora mismo? Simple, quiero que sufras lo que yo sufrí" - Dijo Allison acercándose a Abigail.

"Para mí, esto solo es entretenimiento, puedo matarte cuando quiera" - Dijo Allison y a la vez escupió acido en su mano la cual estaba diseñada para soportarlo, luego la acercó a la cara de Abigail quien estaba totalmente aterrada.

"¡Deténgase ahora mismo!" - Exclamó un oficial de policía, este se encontraba patrullando la zona cuando vio a Abigail y Allison caer del cielo.

El oficial le estaba apuntando con una pistola a Allison.

Allison se detuvo Gruño de ira y miró a Abigail.

"Tienes suerte, pero la próxima no habrá quien te ayude" - Dijo Allison la cual pegó su mano con acido en el hombro izquierdo de Abigail y de inmediato saltó a la vez que extendía sus alas para poder escapar.

"¡Alto!" - Gritó el oficial pero no disparo ya que es peligros disparar al cielo.

Abigail gritó de dolor a la vez que arrancó su manga izquierda y la arrojó lejos de ella, vio con horror la herida en su hombro causada por el acido, afortunadamente no fue una herida grave debido a que parte del acido se concentró en la manga.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" - Preguntó el oficial acercándose a Abigail.

"Más o menos" - Dijo Abigail, el oficial la ayudó a levantarse.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varias horas después, Sully se encontraba viendo la tele cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, Sully se dirigió a abrir para encontrarse con Abigail.

"Abigail ¿qué sucede?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Necesito donde quedarme, mi casa se incendió" - Respondió Abigail.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó eso?" - Preguntó Sully impactado.

"Me atacaron, esta vez fue un monstruo, uno del que jamás he oído, se llamaba Allison" - Respondió Abigail, Sully la dejó entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Allison?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Sí, dice que yo fui su monstruo" - Abigail.

"Cuéntame todo" - Dijo Sully.

Varios minutos después, Abigail terminó de contarle todo lo sucedido a Sully.

"Primero el secuestro, ahora esto, es demasiado como para ser una coincidencia" - Sully.

"Jamás supe de un monstruo con esas capacidades... creo que hay algo más en esto, algo grande" - Abigail.

"Sarrak ya es un gran problema como para tener que lidiar con otro" - Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Aun no he acabado con ella pero no te preocupes, va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho" - Dijo Allison a través de un móvil, después colgó, se encontraba oculta en una pequeña casa.

Observó una foto de Abigail que se encontraba pegada en la pared, la miró con odio.

"Aun no he olvidado lo que me hiciste... Ni lo que me hizo tu raza. Se acabaron los juegos, la próxima te mataré a ti y a todos tus amigos" - Dijo Allison.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Muchos años atrás, una pequeña niña de seis años de nombre Allison se encontraba durmiendo, de pronto la puerta de su armario se abrió lentamente, de él salió un enorme monstruo, era Abigail quien se deslizó sigilosamente hasta la pequeña niña extendió sus alas y mostró una cara amenazante, la pequeña niña despertó y gritó ante la espeluznante figura que se encontraba frente a ella. Abigail salió de la habitación, sin embargo, a su asistente se le había olvidado desconectar la puerta pues estaba ocupado colocando el contenedor de gritos en un carro de transporte sin haberse percatado de que la niña después de recuperarse del susto decidió correr tras aquel monstruo, había decidido que esa sería la última vez que la asustaba así que se armó de valor y entró al mundo de los monstruos, quedó impactada por lo que veía, sin embargo, su curiosidad había sido demasiado fuerte por lo que de inmediato decidió esconderse detrás de la puerta y a continuación se escabulló del lugar, aprovechando de que todo estaba casi oscuro fue difícil que la vieran, exploró un poco el lugar solo para quedar atrapada en un callejón sin salida y para empeorar las cosas, la CDA se había dado cuenta, ella trató de huir pero fue capturada, sin embargo, la CDA decidió no regresarla sino llevársela a un lugar secreto sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Allison se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa, se ubicaba dentro de una sala de interrogatorio, estaba aterrada, ahora solo pensaban en volver a casa. De pronto se abrió una puerta y entró una Roz joven, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a Allison.

"¿Dónde estoy? Quiero irme" - Dijo Allison aterrada.

"Estás en nuestro mundo... ¿sabes que lo que hiciste fue algo grave? Pudiste causar un gran disturbio" - Respondió Roz tranquilamente.

"Solo quiero irme" - Dijo Allison.

"Me temo que no puedes irte, has visto mucho y sería un riesgo dejarte ir con esos conocimientos" - Dijo Roz.

"No... no le diré a nadie" - Suplicó Allison.

"Temo que no puedes irte... y jamás te irás" - Dijo Roz, en eso entraron dos agentes de la CDA y se llevaron a Allison.

"Por favor quiero irme" - Suplicó Allison llorando y luchando contra los agentes pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Entró otro agente y se acercó a Roz.

"¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ella?" - Preguntó el agente.

"Añádanla a la lista de los sujetos de pruebas genéticas" - Respondió Roz tranquilamente.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pasaron varios días.

Allison se encontraba en un comedor junto con otros niños que al igual que ella lograron entrar al mundo de los monstruos y fueron atrapados, todos vestían la misma ropa la cual era de color gris la cual tenía un número en el hombro izquierdo.

Allison estaba sentada en una mesa junto a otro muchacho el cual era dos años mayor que ella, todos comían lo mismo, la comida era una especie de masa blanca similar a la masa para tortillas de harina.

Allison casi no tenía ganas de comer, no le agradaba mucho esta comida.

"Será mejor que comas, a ellos no les gusta que desperdicies su comida" - Dijo el muchacho.

Después de la hora de comer, todos fueron llevados a sus cuartos, cada cuarto tenía dos camas, las puertas se cerraban con llave y había cámaras dentro que vigilaban lo que ocurría.

A Allison le había tocado una niña de 10 años como compañero de celda.

"No me has dicho tu nombre ¿cómo te llamas?" - Preguntó la muchacha.

"Allison ¿y tú?" - Respondió Allison.

"Llámame siete, es el primer número de mi ropa" - Respondió Siete.

"¿Por qué siete?" - Allison.

"Hace cinco años que olvidé mi nombre" - Respondió Siete.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Un mes después.

Las cosas eran traumáticas, varías veces era despertada en la noche por gritos que se oían afuera de su celda, le hicieron diversas pruebas, pruebas psicológicas, de coeficiente intelectual e incluso se le extrajeron muestras de sangre.

Ese día fue llevada a un laboratorio, al entrar ella se resistió pero los agentes no le permitieron irse, cerraron la puerta del laboratorio, dentro se encontraba un monstruo bajo, pelo café, tenía dos pies con garras, dos manos con garras, tenía tres cuernos en la cabeza y vestía una bata de laboratorio.

"¿Cómo está nuestro próximo sujeto?" - Preguntó el monstruo a Allison, ella simplemente no respondió.

"Bien, ya no hay de que preocuparnos de esa actitud" - Dijo el monstruo, a continuación se acercó a una mesa de la cual tomó una gran jeringa con un extraño liquido rojo.

Allison al ver la aguja trató de huir pero los agentes se lo impidieron.

"Descuida, esto no dolerá mucho" - Dijo el monstruo mientras se acercaba a Allison y tomó su brazo, ella se resistió, el monstruo le inyectó el liquido en el brazo.

Allison empezó a llorar por el dolor.

"Métanla en el contenedor" - Ordenó el monstruo.

Los agentes llevaron a Allison a un contenedor cilíndrico pegado a una pared, cerraron la puerta, ella trató de salir pero era inútil luchar. El monstruo se acercó a un panel de control y pulsó un botón, el contenedor comenzó a llenarse con un extraño gas verdoso, Allison luchó, suplicó, gritó pero solo se quedaron observando lo que sucedía, pronto empezó a sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo, gritó pero no la escuchaban.

"Esto puede tardar, será mejor centrarse en otros sujetos" - Dijo el monstruo quien salió del laboratorio junto con los agentes dejando a Allison sola.

Ella se retorcía de dolor hasta que finalmente quedó inconsciente.

Tres horas después.

Allison despertó, aun se encontraba en el contenedor, se sentía extraña, miró sus manos y quedó horrorizada ante lo que vio, sus manos eran monstruosas, no tardó en descubrir que se había convertido en un horrible monstruo.

"Es fantástico" - Dijo Roz quien estaba observando al lado del monstruo café.

"No solo eso, es único, tiene habilidades únicas, es un nuevo tipo de monstruo" - Dijo el científico admirando su trabajo.

Los años pasaron, Allison creció, le fue difícil acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, ella solo quería regresar a casa pero ahora que se había convertido en un monstruo, ya no podía, incluso no la dejaban vivir en su mundo, estaba atrapada en esta prisión.

El tiempo pasó, ella fue descubriendo sus nuevas habilidades, los agentes realizaban experimentos con ella, trataban de controlar sus habilidades.

Ella siguió creciendo hasta convertirse en adulta, desconocía su propia edad, había olvidado quienes eran sus padres, su amigos, su familia, lo único que aun recordaba era su nombre, solo su nombre, había olvidado sus apellidos. Las cosas fueron difíciles, vio como sus compañeros se iban y ya no regresaban, incluso llegó a ver a varios morir, trató varias veces de escapar solo para ser atrapada y atada a una cama solo para recibir descargas eléctricas, según ellos era para que aprendiera a no escapar pero ella sentía que lo hacía solo para divertirse. Lo único que le habían enseñado era hablar, leer, escribir y las cuatro operaciones básicas de matemáticas.

Su miedo a este mundo se convirtió en odio, ella odiaba este lugar, odiaba a los monstruos, odiaba lo que le hacían a los humanos, deseaba tanto poder vengarse de ellos, en especial de la que la atrapó, Roz. Y también deseaba vengarse del monstruo que la asustaba.

Finalmente cuando ya no encontraron nada más que sacar de ella la dejaron encerrada en una celda solitaria, una celda que lo único que tenía era un retrete.

Pasaron los años

Entonces la puerta de su celda se abrió y vio a un sujeto extraño, era un humano, estaba armado.

"Es hora de irse" - Dijo el sujeto.

Allison fue llevada a la salida solo para encontrarse con los cadáveres de varios agentes, más que sorprendida estaba satisfecha por todo esto.

Decidió explorar un poco más el lugar hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo de Roz, cuando la vio, sintió como la ira se apoderaba de ella, deseaba que estuviera viva para poder hacerle sufrir todo lo que ella le hizo, aun así, sentía algo que jamás había sentido, era una especie de instinto combinado con la furia. Empezó a golpear el cadáver de Roz sin piedad, le dio varias patas y después empezó a destrozarlo sin parar, algo dentro de ella le decía que continuara, estaba furiosa, paró cuando se agotaron sus fuerzas, observó el cuerpo convertido en carne picada. Jamás había sentido algo como eso, era como si el autentico monstruo dentro de ella hubiera despertado solo para desahogar su ira, pero no era suficiente, aun sentía odio, furia hacía todos los monstruos, y deseaba poder acabar con ellos.

"¿Te has desahogado?" - Preguntó el sujeto que la había ayudado, estaba parado en la puerta, él había visto todo pero no sintió nada, ni miedo, ni alegría.

Ella solo lo miró.

"Me dijeron que algo como eso podría pasar, así que te trajimos a unas cuantas personas que te encantaría volver a ver" - Dijo el sujeto, entraron otros dos hombres, traían con ellos a tres monstruos, tenían las manos atadas a la espalda y estaban amordazados. Allison reconoció a uno de ellos, era el doctor que la había convertido en un monstruo.

La ira que Allison tenía acumulada empezó a luchar por salir, los miraba con un rostro que más que aterrador era furia pura queriendo salir. Los tres monstruos estaban aterrados por lo que iba a pasar, empezaron a suplicar por sus vidas.

"Adelante, haz lo que quieras con ellos, dales lo que han sembrado" - Dijo el sujeto.

Allison sin dudarlo se abalanzó hacía uno de ellos, lo destrozó usando sus garras, parecía un verdadero animal, pronto dejó de gritar pero aun así seguía rasgando su cuerpo, los otros dos monstruos estaban horrorizados, después de dejar de atacar su cuerpo, miró al siguiente, se acercó a él pero antes de hacer algo, uno de los hombres armados la detuvo.

"¿No te gustaría intentar algo nuevo con él? Tengo entendido que posees habilidades muy interesantes" - Dijo el hombre y la dejó que hiciera lo que quería.

Allison miró al monstruo, estaba aterrado, ella ignoró sus suplicas, unos segundos después le escupió acido en la cara, vio como se retorcía de dolor, le encantaba oírlo gritar, no tardó mucho hasta que el acido lo matara.

Finalmente siguió el doctor quien estaba aterrado, ya no valía la pena suplicar, sabía que sería su fin, Allison se acercó.

"¿Ahora qué opina de su creación?" - Preguntó Allison de manera amenazante.

Antes de que respondiera, Allison le sacó lo ojos, gritó de dolor mientras Allison se los comía solo por disfrutar de su sufrimiento, después comenzó a arrancarle la piel hasta matarlo.

Cuando terminó, uno de los hombres se acercó.

"Es hora de irnos, nuestro padre quiere conocerte" - Dijo el hombre.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varias horas después, Allison se encontraba en un almacén abandonado, estaba esperando al que consideraban como padre.

"Tú eres Allison ¿verdad?" - Preguntó una misteriosa voz, Allison observo que se trataba de un hombre joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me llamo Sarrak Easton" - Dijo Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tiempo después, Allison aun se encontraba en el almacén, este había sido remodelado para su comodidad.

"No sé cómo pudieron hacer esto" - Dijo Allison furiosa al ver que la humanidad había hecho una alianza con los monstruos, se sentía asqueada de solo ver que los humanos se hayan juntado con seres tan repugnantes como lo son los monstruos, quería acabar con no solo todos los monstruos, sino también con todos los traidores que habían permitido esto.

Sarrak entró al almacén.

"Pareces disgustada" - Dijo Sarrak.

"Sí, lo estoy" - Respondió Allison molesta.

"Tengo malas noticias, se trata de un monstruo, uno que conociste hace muchos años, se llama Abigail Hardscrabble" - Sarrak.

"Es... el ciempiés" - Allison.

"Sí, temo decirte que ella ha decidido vivir en Estados Unidos, en el bajo mundo a ella se le conoce como "La reina", durante años a planeado la caída de la humanidad, quiere poner a los monstruos por encima de los humanos, en pocas palabras, un mundo prisión gobernado por los monstruo" - Explicó Sarrak.

"No, jamás lo permitiré" - Dijo Allison furiosa.

"Su plan es utilizar sus habilidades sociales para entrar en el mundo de la política, si lo logra, le dará privilegios a su raza, será el fin de la humanidad" - Explicó Sarrak.

"Eso sobre mi cadáver, ¡jamás lo permitiré!" - Exclamó Allison y salió del almacén de inmediato para buscar a Abigail y matarla.

" _Todos son iguales, fáciles de engañar_ " - Dijo Sarrak por dentro.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Habían pasado meses y Allison aun no encontraba a Abigail, sabía que debía esconderse en MonsterCity pero aun así no lograba encontrarla, en eso vio un pedazo de periódico en el suelo, lo revisó y vio que era una noticia sobre el secuestro de Abigail, en él se mencionaba sobre la casa de Abigail, fue su oportunidad para tratar de localizar su hogar.

"Te haré sufrir" - Dijo Allison.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Allison estaba observando la foto de Abigail, sentía un odio incalculable.

Dejó de mirarla para irse a dormir ya que mañana sería un gran día para su cacería.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 23 de Diciembre del año 2020

Era de día, Abigail estaba preparando la cena, en eso vio que Sully estaba entrando al comedor.

"Finalmente despertaste" - Dijo Abigail.

"Sí, bueno..." - Dijo Sully después observó la cena.

"Estuve preparando algo de comer" - Dijo Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A las afueras del departamento se encontraba Allison.

"¿Creíste que te esconderías?" - Preguntó Allison sarcásticamente mientras entraba en el edificio, sin embargo, no se había percatado de que alguien la había visto y estaba sorprendido de verla.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Me falta poco para terminar de leer su segundo diario" - Dijo Abigail.

"Avísame cuando termines" - Dijo Sully.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

"Yo abro" - Dijo Abigail y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de que abriera la puerta se abrió de golpe casi golpeando a Abigail quien quedó en shock al ver que se trataba de Allison la cual abrió la puerta de una patada.

"Te encontré" - Dijo Allison con una sonrisa sádica.

"Escucha, no hay necesidad de hacer esto" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿Crees que no sé lo que intentas?, ¿crees que no sé que lo que buscas es la caída de la humanidad?" - Allison.

"¿Qué? ¿quién...? Fue Sarrak él que te dijo todas esas mentiras, ¿verdad?" - Abigail.

"¡Jamás lo vuelvas a cuestionar!" - Exclamó Allison a la vez que se abalanzaba hacía Abigail.

Abigail de inmediato se apartó de su camino.

"¡Sullivan, Huye!" - Gritó Abigail.

Sully se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un cuchillo para defenderse.

"¿Creen que pueden detenerme? ¡A ver si pueden verme!" - Dijo Allison, después se volvió invisible.

"Escucha, él te ha engañado, te está utilizando *Grito de dolor*" - Dijo Abigail cuando de repente sintió unas garras cortando su espalda, la herida no fue grave.

Abigail buscó un sitió para cubrirse.

"Esto debe servir" - Dijo Sully mientras tomaba una bolsa de harina, la abrió y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Abigail.

Abigail estaba aterrada, no sabía dónde estaba Allison, solo podía oír sus pasos, en eso se quedó sin aliento cuando unas garras apretaron su garganta, no podía respirar.

"Es hora de terminar con esto" - Dijo Allison, en eso, Sully le arrojó la bolsa de harina para así poder verla.

Allison volteó a ver a Sully y corrió hacía él.

"Ahora veras maldito granuja" - Dijo Allison.

Sully se preparó con su cuchillo, en eso Allison le escupió acido, de inmediato Sully saltó de su silla para esquivarlo, Allison se paró sobre él.

"Ahora ya no tienes a donde huir" - Dijo Allison.

Antes de poder hacer algo, alguien le disparó a Allison en el hombro.

"¡Lárgate de aquí!" - Exclamó Derek a la vez que le apuntaba con un revólver.

Allison gruñó y le escupió fuego antes de huir por una ventana, Derek esquivó el fuego y luego entró para asegurarse de que los dos estuvieran bien.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" - Preguntó Derek mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

"Es una larga historia" - Dijo Abigail dirigiéndose a Sully para ayudarlo.

"¿Quién rayos era ella?" - Preguntó Derek a la vez que ayudaba a Sully junto con Abigail.

"Se llama Allison, al parecer es un monstruo único" - Dijo Abigail.

"Es más que eso, es... el monstruo perfecto" - Dijo alguien quién se había asomado por la puerta, se trataba del sujete que se había sorprendido al ver a Allison.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes eso?" - Preguntó Derek.

"Soy Sam Young y si quieren saber lo que sé mejor véanme en mi apartamento" - Respondió Sam y acto seguido se fue a su apartamento, los tres lo siguieron.

"Por favor, no le digan a nadie sobre esto" - Dijo Sam antes de entrar a su apartamento, los tres lo siguieron, Sam cerró la puerta no sin antes revisar que nadie los siguiera.

"Bien, ¿qué sabes de ella?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Se trata de un experimento genético, ella era una niña que acabó en el mundo de los monstruos hace muchos años, fue atrapada por la CDA y en lugar de regresarla a su hogar la usaron para hacer diversos experimentos al igual que con el resto de sujetos" - Respondió Sam.

"¿Experimentos? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Trabajé con la CDA hace mucho, yo me encargaba de supervisar muchos de los experimentos que hacían, todo terminó cuando me desterraron" - Respondió Sam.

"¿Por qué te desterraron?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"A la CDA no le agradó que decidiera exponer todas las porquerías que hacían así que me tendieron una trampa para poder deshacerse de mí de forma legal... verán la CDA no solo era una agencia que prevenía que los niños humanos entraran en nuestro mundo, es más que eso, se encargó de hacer las peores cosas que se puedan imaginar, la gran mayoría fueron con humanos, no solo con niños, también adultos... No solo utilizaban a los que entraba a nuestro mundo por accidente, también se dedicaban a secuestrarlos, y una vez que estaban en manos de la CDA jamás volvían a su hogar, prácticamente el único escape era la muerte y eso si te permitían morir... era algo como lo que hacía la CIA aquí en el mundo humano, vamos, hubo un experimento conocido como MKULTRA que realizó la CIA secuestrando a gente que nadie extrañaría, básicamente eso hacía la CDA solo que iba más allá" - Explicó Sam.

"Joder, y yo que pensaba que ellos nos ayudaban" - Dijo Derek.

"No me extraña que hicieran eso, después de todo ellos me jodieron la vida solo para matar a uno de mis amigos" - Dijo Sully.

"Al menos no te mataron, la CIA secuestraba a su propia gente, la CDA también lo hacía con nuestra propia gente" - Dijo Sam.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Cuando la CDA veía a monstruos interesantes, los investigaba con el fin de asegurarse de que nadie los extrañaría, los usaban más que nada para sus experimentos genéticos con humanos... ellos hicieron toda clase de barbaridades, desde experimentos para poder extraer más energía de los humanos que básicamente era convertirlos en baterías humanas hasta experimentos tipo Josef Mengele, o sea sin ningún propósito más que le de hacer sufrir a las víctimas" - Explicó Sam.

"¿Josef Mengele?" - Preguntó Derek curioso.

"Sí, ustedes no saben nada sobre los humanos, cuando estuve desterrado me di la libertad de investigar sobre los humanos, más que nada su historia, ese tipo era un sádico, era un medico nazi, dicen que tenía una colección de ojos de niños, así de enfermo estaba" - Sam.

"Bien, pero ¿qué sabes de Allison?" - Abigail.

"Los experimentos genéticos, ella formó parte de estos experimentos, solo hubo tres sobrevivientes, el resto murió, sus cuerpos no lograron soportar el cambio, la mayoría murió en el proceso de transformación... ellos tenían un mayor propósito, en un principio pensaba que tenían la intención de convertir a toda la humanidad en monstruos o solo a los que acababan en nuestro mundo pero la realidad es mucho más oscura, ellos eran armas, me lo dijo la que había organizado todo esto.. Roz..." - Explicó Sam pero Sully interrumpió.

"¿Roz? Vaya, eso explica mucho" - Interrumpió Sully impresionado.

"Sí, ella organizó una gran cantidad de experimentos... como decía, la intención de los experimentos genéticos era crear monstruos con la mayor cantidad de habilidades posibles como lo es Allison, el propósito era usarlos como agentes de infiltración para así poder mover los engranes del mundo humano, poder manejar la historia e incluso retrasar su progreso sin tener que enviar directamente agentes de su propia gente... pero ese propósito fracasó, los sujetos jamás se sometieron a las ordenes y dejarlos desterrados era un riesgo, suponía dejar al descubierto nuestro mundo, integrarlos a nuestra sociedad también era una mala opción, la CDA no quería que se expusiera todo esto así que los dejaron encerrados por el resto de sus vidas... sigo sin entender porque simplemente no los mataron... se habrían ahorrado tanto sufrimiento" - Explicó Sam.

"Me da asco mi propia especia... no los veían ni como personas ni como animales, simplemente eran..." - Abigail.

"Cosas, esas es la palabra... así es como el gobierno quiere que los vean, por eso les daban ese tipo de educación, por eso querían que los niños vieran a los asustadores, todo era un plan de degradación para hacernos creer que somos superiores... pero como dijo Sarrak nuestro verdadero enemigo es el gobierno" - Sam.

"Estaría bien si no fuera porque él también es nuestro enemigo, pero la mayoría de la gente no lo sabe" - Sully.

"En este mundo no puedes confiar en nadie, menos en los que te ayudan porque nadie te ayuda gratuitamente... por cierto, escuché que la CDA cayó" - Sam.

"Sí, fueron blanco del gobierno oculto pero jamás se dio a conocer lo que tú sabes" - Dijo Derek.

"Pues será mejor que en estos momentos no se sepa, solo imaginen la ira de la humanidad, y como está la situación, será mejor no pensar en eso *pequeña risa*" - Sam.

"*Suspiro* Con esto... hasta justifico lo que nos hicieron" - Abigail.

"De hecho no te imaginas lo que la CDA podría haberle hecho a nuestra raza, claro, esto es imaginación mía" - Dijo Sam sonriendo.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" - Derek.

"Cuando estuve desterrado conocí a un amiguito, se llamaba Randall, él me contó lo que había hecho... se lo del extractor de gritos, no solo eso, construí una réplica totalmente funcional" - Respondió Sam sonriendo.

"Estás bromeando ¿verdad?" - Sully.

"No, no estoy bromeando, lo hice, lo construí y funciona a la perfección, verán, a mí me fascinan las maquinas, en especial las maquinas de tortura... no solo eso, gracias a su idea me base para crear una versión más aterradora, esta se usa para extraer los gritos de los monstruos porque descubrí que los gritos de los monstruos son diez veces más poderosos que los de los humanos, lo llamé "La pesadilla de los monstruos"... ¿no sienten escalofríos?" - Explicó Sam emocionado.

"Estás loco" - Dijo Derek.

"Sí, pero no tanto como para poner en marcha mis maquinas, pero estoy seguro de que la CDA lo habría hecho, prácticamente ser desterrado no sería tan mala opción después de todo, claro, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, se las vendí a un loco, un humano, me dio 500 dólares por cada uno, lo que más me interesaba es que no fueran destruidas, sería desagradable que tan maravilla obra de arte fuera destruida" - Dijo Sam.

"¿Ha quien rayos se las has vendido?" - Preguntó Sully.

"No lo sé, pero hay un tipo en internet que tiene la misma voz de mi cliente, se hace llamar Anti-Monstruos" - Respondió Sam.

"¿Te das cuenta de que le has vendido eso a la persona que más odio nos tiene?" - Abigail.

"Ups" - Sam.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Les aseguro que ellos van a sufrir lo que nosotros sufrimos, ellos sabrán quienes somos realmente... esté mundo va a cambiar, aquellos que intenten censurarnos serán eliminados, aquellos que traten de imponer sus ideas serán eliminados" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos atreves de uno de sus videos.

"No puedo esperar más hasta que llegue el día" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos observando el progreso de subida de su último video.

Después se dirigió a una de las paredes de su sótano, oprimió un botón secreto lo cual abrió una puerta secreta que conducía a una zona un poco más profunda, al llegar al final del camino se detuvo para apreciar un espeluznante artefacto.

"No puedo esperar para darle de comer a este bebé *Risa sádica*" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos.

"Todo está preparado, solo necesitamos a una pobre víctima y después le daremos de comer a todos los monstruos" - Dijo Allison quien salió de entre las sombras cubriéndose la herida del hombro.

"¿Y quién sugieres que sea la primera víctima, hermana?" - Preguntó Anti-Monstruos.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tenemos un problema" - Dijo Abigail a Heather por teléfono.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó Heather preocupada.

"Estamos en peligro, hay alguien que me persigue y temo que las use a ti y a Carrie como rehenes, quiero que se protejan" - Dijo Abigail.

"Bien, ahora mismo le llamo a Carrie" - Dijo Heather y colgó.

Heather marcó otro número.

"¿Diga?" - Preguntó Jeff.

"¿Está Carrie ahí?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" - Jeff.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Me da asco ver como mi propia raza alaba a un humano, dan vergüenza, nuestros antepasados estarían avergonzados de ustedes, creen que ese tal Sarrak se preocupa por ustedes, él solo es un empresario, lo único que le interesa es vender, ya se les olvidó que ese mierdecillas reveló nuestra existencia, dan vergüenza, ese tipo es un pedazo de mierda, apuesto que todas sus ideas son robadas" - Dijo El-Libertador a través de un video, lamentablemente había cometido el peor error de su vida.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varías horas después, era de noche, Derek estaba en su cocina preparando la cena cuando de repente escuchó que alguien entraba por la ventana, lentamente sacó su revólver el cual lo tenía escondido en un cajón de la cocina, se acercó lentamente a donde se escuchó el ruido, vio que la ventana estaba abierta.

"No crea que me asusta" - Dijo Derek, en eso apareció Allison a sus espaldas y lo atacó utilizando una jeringa la cual se la inyectó en el cuello, Derek dio varios disparos al aire lo cual alertó a Abigail y Sully quienes de inmediato corrieron al departamento de Derek.

Abigail forzó la puerta hasta romper el cerrojo y al entrar vio a Allison quien se estaba llevando a Derek, Allison los miró y les arrojó una pequeña tarjeta.

"Si quieren volver a verlo vayan a esta dirección, solo ustedes dos o su amigo será historia" - Dijo Allison y salió por la ventana cargando a Derek.

"No, noooo" - Gritó Abigail pero ya era demasiado tarde.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" - Preguntó Heather muy preocupada.

"Su viejo profesor Derek Knight ha sido secuestrado, escuchen necesito que me ayuden a encontrarlo, Sully no puede, él no puede caminar así que necesito su ayuda" - Dijo Abigail.

"No creo que Carrie quiera salir pero puede que Jeff sí, le voy a preguntar" - Dijo Heather.

"Bien, venme a ver en el departamento de Sully, los estaré esperando" - Dijo Abigail y colgó.

Heather llamó a Jeff.

"¿Hola?" - Jeff.

"Necesito tu ayuda, se trata de otro amigo" - Heather.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Todo está preparado" - Comunicó el presidente de los Estados Unidos a través de teléfono a un sujeto desconocido.

"Puedes liberarlos cuando quieras" - Dijo el presidente.

"Todo por Sarrak" - Dijo el presidente y colgó.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Allison aterrizó frente a una pequeña casa, estaba cargando a Derek, estaba oscuro por lo que esperaba que nadie la viera, en eso se abrió la puerta.

"Entra" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos, Allison entró rápido y cerraron la puerta, sin embargo, no se habían percatado de que alguien los estaba observando, era uno de sus vecinos y había visto que cargaban el cuerpo de Derek.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Finalmente" - Dijo Abigail al ver a Heather.

"Bien, ¿qué hacemos?" - Preguntó Heather.

"He investigado la dirección, no es muy lejos, podré llegar rápido si voy volando, ustedes pueden..." - Respondió Abigail.

"Traje auto, puede que también podamos llegar rápido" - Dijo Jeff.

"Excelente, en marcha" - Dijo Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Derek despertó, se sentía algo mareado, dio un vistazo a su alrededor solo para ver que estaba encerrado en una especie de sótano.

"Por fin despertaste" - Dijo un sujeto enmascarado, Derek lo reconoció.

"¿Eres Anti-Monstruos?" - Preguntó Derek.

"Por supuesto, veo que has visto mis videos, es extraño ya que hablo mal de ustedes" - Respondió Anti-Monstruos.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando?" - Preguntó Derek preocupado.

"Conoce a mi hermana" - Respondió Anti-Monstruos, en eso entró Allison.

"Es hora de mostrarle la sorpresa que le tenemos" - Dijo Allison.

Anti-Monstruos Sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y apuntó a Derek.

"Levántate" - Ordenó Anti-Monstruos, Derek le hizo caso, Allison presionó el botón de la puerta secreta.

"Acompáñanos" - Ordenó Anti-Monstruos, Derek le hizo caso para evitar problemas pero temía lo peor y es que ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar.

"Cuando mis amigos vengan, te vas a arrepentir" - Dijo Derek mientras los acompañaba.

"A ver si vienen, pero te aseguro que se van a tardar mucho" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos, al llegar al final, la habitación estaba oscura.

Allisón accionó un pequeño interruptor lo cual encendió una lámpara que apuntaba a una silla metálica para monstruos.

"Siéntate" - Ordenó Anti-Monstruos.

"Yo..." - Dijo Derek nervioso.

"¡Ahora!" - Ordenó Anti-Monstruos.

Derek hizo lo que dijo y se sentó, Allison se acercó a un panel de control y presionó un pequeño botón, Derek estaba muy nervioso y a la vez asustado, en eso frente a él se colocó una barra de seguridad con dos amarras, Anti-Monstruos sujetó las manos de Derek en las amarras, Allison presionó otro botón lo cual colocó una par apoyos bajo los pies de Derek, igualmente tenía amarras, Anti-Monstrous cerró los grilletes alrededor de los pies de Derek, luego lo miró.

"¿Cómo te siente?" - Preguntó Anti-Monstruos sádicamente.

"Yo...he..." - Derek.

"¿Éstas asustado? Así me gusta, eso es lo que nos han hecho durante años y es momento de que las cosas cambien" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos.

"Escucha, esto no cambiará el pasado, solo los convertirá en lo que tanto odian" - Dijo Derek asustado.

"Ustedes son los que quieren convertirnos en lo que tanto odiamos, solo mírame" - Dijo Allison.

"¿Sabes cual es uno de los peores miedos de los hermanos? Que tu hermano desaparezca y no saber nada sobre él, no saber si está vivo o muerto" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos.

"Eso fue hace tantos años, ¿cómo es que sigues siendo joven?" - Preguntó Derek.

"Yo fui el único niño al que dejaron ir, un monstruo me dejó ir no sin antes borrar mis recuerdos, también estuve en uno de sus experimentos de genética, pensaron que lo que me inyectaron había fallado pero no fue así, lograron ralentizar mi crecimiento por lo que ahora puedo vivir por más años que lo que puede vivir un humano promedio, mi envejecimiento es más lento. Sabes, no hace mucho volví a conocer a ese monstruos y sabes algo, me vendió algo que quizás de guste" - Explicó Anti-Monstruos, en eso Allison acción unos cuantos interruptores los cuales encendieron todas las luces de la habitación.

Derek quedó impactado ante lo que vio, era una enorme maquina similar a la que Randall había construido solo que esta tenía contenedores más grandes y estaba decorada con puntas por todas partes, la boquilla que extrae los gritos estaba diseñada para monstruos como él. Derek trató de liberarse pero era inútil.

"Conoce a la pesadilla de los monstruos" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos con un tono sádico.

"Escucha, ante la ley soy una persona, ahora mismo estás cometiendo un delito, no empeores la situación" - Dijo Derek aterrado.

"Será un delito si alguien encuentra tu cuerpo, nadie te va a oír, nadie sabrá lo que pasó contigo, tu solo desapareciste... ahora sabrás que se siente que te usen como una batería, ahora tú serás nuestra batería" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos, después se dirigió hacía el panel de control, Allison se dirigió a otra habitación.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Debe ser una broma" - Dijo Abigail, los tres estaban frente a la casa que se les había indicado pero esta estaba nueva, era una casa en venta.

"Deben estar en el sótano" - Dijo Jeff.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Allison regresó con una cámara y un trípode.

"Supongo que tus amigos siguieron la dirección que les dimos, así que no podrán encontrarte, son unos idiotas al pensar que les íbamos a dar nuestra dirección" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos.

"Todo listo" - Dijo Allison después de preparar la cámara para que apuntara a Derek.

Derek trató de luchar para liberarse pero era inútil.

Allison accionó un interruptor lo cual encendió la cámara y comenzó a transmitir a un lugar desconocido.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"No... nos han engañado" - Dijo Heather al ver una pequeña tablet obsoleta en el suelo del sótano.

"Nos dieron una falsa dirección" - Dijo Abigail.

La tablet estaba recibiendo la transmisión de la cámara de Derek.

"No puedo ver esto" - Dijo Jeff.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Nadie puede oírte, solo te verán sufriendo" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos mientras accionaba unos interruptores del panel de control.

En uno segundos la maquina se puso en marcha y la boquilla comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacía Derek.

"¡Vamos! ¡Grita!" - Exclamó Anti-Monstruos, Allison estaba emocionada por lo que iba a pasar.

"¡Jódete!" - Gritó Derek aterrado.

"Quiero que sientas lo que nos hiciste sentir, quiero que veas los rostros de todos los niños a los que traumatizaste" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos, la boquilla estaba más cerca de Derek.

"Por favor, lo siento, siento lo que hice, estaba mal pero no lo sabía" - Suplicó Derek.

"No puedes cambiar lo que hiciste, ahora sabrás lo que se siente estar asustado" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos.

La boquilla estaba a milímetros de Derek, pronto se colocó en la boca de Derek, trató de librarse, pero le era imposible, la succión no lo dejaba escapar, empezó a gritar, quería que se detuviera.

"Sííí´, ¡por todos a los que atemorizaste! Ahora aquí tienen su venganza" - Exclamó Anti-Monstruos, Allison observó emocionada como se llenaban los contenedores de gritos.

Derek estaba agotado, no podía respirar, sentía como le extraían hasta la más mínima cantidad de aire, empezó a ponerse pálido.

"Ahora sabes cuál es tu destino" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos.

En eso sonó una campana lo cual indicaba que los contenedores estaban llenos, Anti-Monstruos movió unos interruptores lo que detuvo la succión y retiró la boquilla. Derek luchaba por respirar, se habían emblanquecido y tenía los labios hinchados. Anti-Monstruos se acercó a él.

"Por lo menos tu maldita especie sirve para algo" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos.

"Pu...p...pu..pudrete" - Dijo Derek, le era muy difícil hablar, apenas estaba recuperando las fuerzas, luchaba por respirar.

"Nos tan divertido... cuando eres tú la victima ¿verdad?" - Anti-Monstruos.

"és... és... éstas enfermo" - Derek.

"Él mundo está enfermo, pero pronto, llegará la cura, pronto todos los que han podrido este mundo obtendrán lo que se merecen, pronto llegará y nos guiará, hará justicia" - Anti-Monstruos.

"Estás... está... loco" - Derek.

"Veo que ya te estás recuperando, quiero saber hasta cuanto puedes aguantar" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos y luego volteó a ver a Allison.

"Enciéndelo" - Ordenó Anti-Monstruos, Allison siguió la orden y volvió a encender la maquina.

"Por...por favor... basta" - Suplicó Derek.

"Siente lo que nos has hecho sentir" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tiene que parar, tiene que parar" - Dijo Abigail aterrada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sufre" - Anti-Monstruos.

En ese momento se escuchó un estallido, Anti-Monstruos dirigió su mirada a la entrada solo para ver como entraba un grupo de dos monstruos desconocidos.

Anti-Monstruos de inmediato sacó su arma pero uno de los monstruos le disparó en la pierna derribándolo, soltó su arma, después corrió hacía ella para ponerla lejos del alcance de su mano, el otro se dirigió a Allison.

"¡Apágalo! ¡Apágalo!" - Ordenó el monstruo a Allison a la vez que le apuntaba con el arma, Allison hizo lo que pidió y apagó la maquina.

"Listo" - Dijo Allison, el monstruo le disparó en la pierna derribándola.

"Ustedes están enfermos" - Dijo el primer monstruo después se acercó a Derek.

"Gra...gracias" - Dijo Derek.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Qué?...¿Mike?" - Se preguntó Abigail al ver a Mike en la pantalla.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Gracias" - Dijo Derek, Mike trató de liberarlo pero las ataduras estaban bien cerradas.

"No se abre" - Dijo Mike

"¿Cómo se libera?" - Preguntó el monstruos que le apuntaba a Allison, este era Curlk, Allison señaló un par de botones del panel.

El monstruo los presionó, esto abrió las ataduras de Derek y quitó la barra de seguridad, Derek cayó al suelo agotado.

"Hijos de puta, van a pagar por todo esto" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos, Mike lo miró.

"Este era el destino de los humanos y gracias a mí se pudo evitar" - Dijo Mike.

"Púdrete, púdranse todos" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos a la vez que sacaba un pequeño botón de su bolsillo, lo presionó, esto detonó varias bombas colocadas por todo el lugar, estas estaban hechas con bidones de gasolina por lo que en poco tiempo el lugar comenzó a arder.

"Es hora de irnos" - Dijo Curlk.

Curlk tomó en brazos a Derek para llevárselo, Derek apenas podía caminar. Los dos junto con Derek salieron del lugar dejando atrás a Allison y a Anti-Monstruos.

Allison se levantó tratando de ignorar el dolor, se acercó a Anti-Monstruos y lo levantó.

"Vámonos" - Dijo Allison.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varias horas después.

"Tome, bébalo" - Dijo Curlk a Derek a la vez que le ofrecía una pequeña copa de tequila.

Derek lo bebió e hizo una mueca ante el sabor.

"Tiene suerte de que le haya visto y que seamos vecinos de esos locos" - Dijo Mike.

"¿Mike? ¿Dónde estoy?" - Preguntó Derek débil.

"En nuestra humilde guarida" - Respondió Curlk.

"Le salvamos la vida así que por favor no le diga a nadie sobre esto" - Dijo Mike.

"Necesito ver a Abigail, ¿Tienen un teléfono?" - Preguntó Derek.

"No, pero tengo un móvil" - Dijo Curlk y sacó un móvil de un cajón de un mueble pegado a la pared.

"Tome" - Dijo Curlk y le entregó el móvil a Derek.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail, Heather y Jeff estaban de regreso, habían visto todo incluyendo el rescate así que esperaban que Derek se encontrara a salvo.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"No contestan" - Dijo Derek.

"Tómeselo con calma" - Curlk.

"Así que, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo llegó a ahí?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Me secuestraron, creo que fue porque le disparé en el hombro, ella trataba de matar a Abigail y a Sullivan... nunca... nunca pensé que algo así me podría pasar..." - Respondió Derek.

"Tranquilo" - Interrumpió Curlk para que se calmara.

"Él... él quería usar esa... esa cosa con todos los monstruos" - Derek.

"Esos tipos realmente estaban enfermos" - Dijo Curlk.

"Necesito volver a llamar" - Dijo Derek.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Creo que está a salvo" - Respondió Abigail.

En eso sonó el teléfono, Sully intentó contestar pero Abigail ganó.

"¿Diga?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"¿Abigail? Finalmente... ¿está Sullivan ahí?" - Preguntó Derek, Abigail miró a Sully.

"Siento no contestar, estaba dormido y no pude alcanzar el teléfono a tiempo" - Dijo Sully.

"Sí, ¿dónde estás?" - Abigail.

"Estoy en una casa con Mike, él y su amigo me salvaron" - Respondió Derek.

"¿Puedes venir?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Sí, voy para allá" - Respondió Derek y luego colgó.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Me tengo que ir" - Dijo Derek.

"Te llevamos" - Dijo Curlk.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esos malditos, van a pagar por esto" - Dijo Allison, mientras recuperaba las fuerzas, utilizó una de sus garras para extraer la bala que tenía en la pierna.

Allison y su hermano se encontraban afuera de la casa.

"Solo tengo que esperar" - Dijo Allison observando la herida.

"Voy a matar a ese cabrón" - Dijo Anti-Monstruos quien estaba tumbado en el piso, no podía levantarse a causa del disparo.

"Los dos lo vamos a matar" - Dijo Allison, en eso recibió un disparo en el estomago.

"¡Allison!" - Gritó Anti-Monstruos.

"Es... decepcionante... ver cómo has acabado" - Dijo Sarrak acercándose, estaba acompañado de la réplica de Chip.

"¡Sarrak! ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó Anti-Monstruos.

"Esperaba que continuaras con tu proyecto de discursos, esperaba que te convirtieras en el líder de una resistencia pero has acabado así" - Dijo Sarrak.

"Lo... lo siento..." - Anti-Monstruos.

"Eso ya no importa... pero aun tienes utilidad, aun puedes impulsar a la gente, lo único que necesitas es morir" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué? ¿Morir?" - Anti-Monstruos.

"Si mueres en manos de quien tanto odias, en manos de aquellos a los que tanto has despreciado, tus seguidores atacarán a tus enemigos en tu nombre, en venganza tuya" - Sarrak.

"Pero..." - Anti-Monstruos.

"En este caso, tú fuiste asesinado por Allison quien después fue asesinada por un desconocido" - Dijo Sarrak, después sacó una pistola, esta no tenía silenciador, apuntó a la cabeza de Anti-Monstruos y lo mató.

"¡Nooooo!" - Gritó Allison al ver que su hermano había muerto.

Sarrak se dirigió a Allison.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" - Preguntó Allison.

"Fuiste de gran ayuda, me imaginaba que no podrías matar a Abigail, tus deseos de hacerle sufrir te llevaron al fracaso, simplemente tenías que matarla, no necesitabas hacerla sufrir pero tus deseos no te dejaron elegir correctamente, ahora... es momento de que cumplas con el deseo de tu hermano" - Dijo Sarrak, después Chip le apuntó con su arma a la cabeza.

"Ella tuvo razón, tú me mentiste" - Dijo Allison, Chip disparó matándola.

Sarrak colocó el arma que había utilizado para matar a Anti-Monstruos en la mano de Allison.

"Es hora de irnos" - Dijo Sarrak y ambos se fueron.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Es el momento" - Dijo C, a continuación presionó unos botones en su computadora y luego apreció como se subían una gran cantidad de archivos a la red.


	30. Capitulo 30: Situación critica

Capitulo 30: Situación critica

Día 24 de Diciembre del año 2020

"Empezamos este día con una de las noticias que quizá los deje sin palabras, ayer se dio la filtración de cientos de archivos confidenciales del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, entre los archivos se revela que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos fueron los creadores de la organización terrorista conocida como el gobierno oculto, entre más datos, se revelaron las verdaderas intenciones que tenían al hacer la alianza entre Estados Unidos y MonsterLand, la verdadera razón fue que Estados Unidos buscaba obtener su tecnología de puertas portal con la intención de espiar al resto de países e incluso poder efectuar misiones de infiltración y eliminación sin dejar rastro" - Comunicó un noticiero internacional.

"En otras noticias, el famoso manifestante Mark Halloran también conocido como "Anti-Monstruos" se encontró muerto cerca de su casa, las investigación apuntan a que el responsable fue un monstruo, mismo que se encontró muerte, se desconoce la identidad del asesino de dicho monstruo. La muerte de Mark provocó una serie de manifestantes en universidades y lugares público, los manifestantes exigían la deportación de los ciudadanos de MonsterLanda, sin embargo, los manifestantes fueron víctimas de ataques y agresiones por parte de las comunidades que exigen la integración de dichos ciudadanos" - Comunicó otro noticiero internacional.

La situación se salió de control, se filtraron cientos de archivos confidenciales en los que se revelaban actos de espionaje hacía otros países y hacía su gente, también una gran cantidad de conspiraciones quedaron demostradas como verdaderas y lo que dio inicio a lo que tanto se temía lo cual era una revolución fue el que se reveló que Estados Unidos fue el creador del gobierno oculto, fue creado con la intención de que Estados Unidos pudiera manejar al resto de países desde las sombras, sin embargo, se salió de control. Lo que la gente realmente no sabe es que muchos de esos archivos eran falsos, Sarrak los había introducido con la intensión de enfurecer a la población a la hora de revelarlos, ahora mismo, Estados Unidos se encontraba en una revolución. Para empeorar la situación, la muerte de Anti-Monstruos y sumando las ataque por parte de comunidades inclusivas generaron un descontrol en todo el país, se han detenido cientos de personas que han intentado entrar a MonsterCity con la intención de asesinar a los monstruos, además de que se generó una casería de brujas, estos grupos empezaron a cazar a todo aquel que mostrara indignación hacía una opinión distinta o que mostrara el apoyo de la censura y lo políticamente correcto. Prácticamente solo habían dos bandos en Estados Unidos, el bando de la revolución la cual buscaba derrocar al gobierno y el bando extremista anti-censura que surgió de Anti-Monstruos y la cual busca exterminar a todo aquel que se ofenda sin importar sin importar de que se ofende, y a la vez acabar con todo aquel que tiene ideas de inclusividad y de censura. Estados Unidos ahora tenía que enfrentarse a su propia gente.

"Así que van a romper la alianza" - Dijo el presidente de los Estados Unidos al presidente Bugger.

Ambos se encontraban en una reunidos en la presidencia de MonsterLand.

"Es decepcionante saber que solo nos utilizaban y es repugnantes saber que ustedes crearon a esos malditos terroristas, a partir de este momento nuestra alianza se acabó" - Dijo el presidente Bugger.

"¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora que están solos?" - Preguntó el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

"Nos da igual estar solos, si alguien quiere hacer alianza con nosotros lo aceptaremos pero jamás haremos un trato con ustedes" - Dijo el presidente Bugger.

"Como usted lo prefiera" - Dijo el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Día 25 de Diciembre del año 2020

"En otras noticias, expertos afirman que el reloj del fin del mundo está a dos segundos de la media noche, se teme el inicio de lo que sería la tercera guerra mundial" - Comunicó otro noticiero internacional.

"En estos momentos mucha gente ha optado por no ir a trabajar por temor al inicio de la tercera guerra mundial" - Noticiero.

"Ahora mismo, muchos centros comerciales se han quedado sin productos a causa de la gente atemorizada por la guerra la cual busca reunir recursos para la supervivencia" - Noticiero.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Fue una distracción, todo fue una distracción" - Dijo Abigail al ver las noticias.

"¿Ahora qué podemos hacer?" - Preguntó Sully.

"La verdad no tengo idea, Sarrak... temo que ha ganado... no podemos detener el inicio de una guerra" - Respondió Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Quién podría haber sabido sobre el poder que tienen las palabras... y las mentiras?" - Se preguntó Sarrak mientras observaba las noticias, sentía una gran fascinación por lo que había hecho.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hoy a las 10 AM, varios países han anunciado la ruptura de tratos que se tenía con Estados Unidos...Esperen...y...y... lo siento" - Comunicó una presentadora de noticia que después se retiró a causa del pánico.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esto... parece un día de locos..." - Dijo Jeff al ver las noticias.

"¿Es... algo... grave?" - Preguntó Carrie nerviosa.

"No... no hay nada de qué preocuparse" - Respondió Jeff.

"Sé que me estás... mintiendo" - Carrie.

"Tengo que salir... necesito comprar provisiones" - Dijo Jeff.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Todo ha salido como usted lo planeó señor" - Dijo el presidente de los Estados Unidos por teléfono.

"Perfecto... en poco tiempo el mundo cambiará" - Contestó Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ese cabrón, sé que fue él" - Dijo Mike al ver las noticias.

"¿De quién hablas?" - Preguntó Curlk.

"De Sarrak, sé que él es el responsable de todo esto" - Respondió Mike.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 26 de Diciembre del año 2020

"Señor presidente, tiene visita" - Dijo el asistente del presidente Bugger.

"Que pase" - Ordenó Bugger, en eso entró un humano que quería hablar con él.

"Buenos días señor presidente, soy el embajador de Rusia" - Saludó el embajador.

"¿Qué necesita?" - Preguntó Bugger.

"Sabemos de la ruptura de la alianza entre MonsterLand y Estados Unidos, así que nuestro gobierno ha pensado que ustedes pueden ser unos grandes aliados" - Respondió el embajador.

"Por favor al menos tenga la decencia de decirnos lo que realmente quieren" - Dijo Bugger serio.

"Nuestro gobierno ha pensado que la tecnología de puertas puede ser de gran ayuda, nos encantaría hacer un intercambio, su tecnología de puertas a cambio de que les compartamos armamento militar" - Contestó el embajador.

"Necesito tiempo para pensarlo, por favor denme un par de días" - Dijo Bugger.

"Estaremos esperando su respuesta" - Dijo el embajador.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Es momento de revelar los siguientes archivos" - Dijo Sarrak por teléfono.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"En ultimas noticias, se han filtrado una gran cantidad de archivos confidenciales del gobierno de MonsterLand, hasta ahora las autoridades no han logrado dar con el responsable, el responsable que opera bajo el nombre de "C" ha dado las siguientes declaraciones a través de un video pregrabado" - Comunicó un noticiero internacional, acto seguido empezó a emitir el vídeo de C.

"Es momento de que se sepa la verdad, estamos hartos de que el gobierno nos oculte la verdad, estamos hartos de que conspiren contra nosotros su pueblo, es momento de acabar con las mentiras, es momento de revolucionar el sistema" - Dijo C a través de un video, llevaba un pasamontañas en la cabeza para ocultar su identidad y su voz estaba distorsionada.

"Ahora mismo, las autoridades están utilizando todos sus recursos para atrapar a este cyber-terrorista" - Comunicó el noticiero.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Cómo es posible que un solo hombre haya podido irrumpir en nuestros ordenadores sin ser detectado?" - Preguntó un secretario quien se encontraba en una reunión junto con el presidente.

"Quizá sea un hombre talentoso" - Dijo el presidente.

"Es imposible pero aun con los conocimientos ningún civil puede poseer la tecnología suficiente para poder irrumpir en nuestros ordenadores, aun con la tecnología se necesita de un gran equipo de personas" - Dijo un general.

"Podría tratarse de una potencia, sospecho de China y de Rusia" - Dijo el presidente.

"La filtración se dio en nuestro país y por un solo hombre, un hombre que desconocemos" - Dijo otro secretario.

"Sospecho que puede tratarse de uno de nosotros, sospecho que hay un espía entre nosotros" - Dijo el general.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Has visto las noticias?" - Preguntó Jeff a Abigail por teléfono.

"No, ¿qué sucede?" - Preguntó Abigail preocupada.

"Se revelaron los secretos de MonsterLand, la gente sabe sobre los experimentos de la CDA con humanos... creo que... creo que ha llegado el fin" - Dijo Jeff.

"No... esto no puede acabar así" - Dijo Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hoy a las 12 de la tarde, un joven monstruo de nombre Mitch también conocido como El-Libertador fue víctima de una golpiza, según los responsables el motivo de la golpiza fue por realizar un vídeo en el que insultaba al señor Sarrak Easton, ahora mismo el joven se encuentra hospitalizado, según declaraciones de médicos el joven se encuentra en estado crítico" - Comunicó un noticiero.

El ataque hacía El-Libertador enfureció aun más los grupos anti-censura pues a pesar de ser un monstruo y uno que odia a la humanidad, lo que los enfureció fue el hecho de que fue atacado por dar su opinión.

"Los disturbios aun continúan, la policía aun no logra controlar la situación, los manifestantes han empezado a atacar con armas de fuego y armas incendiarias como cocteles moltov" - Comunicó otro noticiero.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 27 de Diciembre del año 2020

"La ciudad es un caos, es incontable la cantidad de pérdidas humanas, los disturbios en estos pocos días han aumentado y la policía no puede hacer frente ante las grandes multitudes de gente furiosa" - Comunicó un periodista que se ubicaba en medio de una ciudad en la que la revolución estaba ganando.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ya lo he decidido, voy a aceptar la alianza" - Dijo el presidente Bugger.

"¿Señor?" - Preguntó el asistente.

"En este mundo es mejor tener aliados que estar solo aun que tenga que darles nuestra tecnología no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad" - Respondió el presidente Bugger.

"¿Está hablando enserio?" - Preguntó el asistente.

"¿A caso crees que bromeo? Estados Unidos nos engañó solo para beneficiarse, Rusia... por lo menos nos han dicho lo que quieren" - Respondió el presidente.

"Creo que usted ya ha hecho suficiente" - Dijo el asistente.

"¿Qué estás insinuando?" - Preguntó Bugger molesto.

"Digo que usted ya cumplió con su papel, es momento de que se retire" - Respondió el asistente tranquilo.

"¿A qué coño te refieres?" - Preguntó Bugger molesto.

"¿No se pregunta cómo es que se pudieron infiltrar todos esos archivos?" - Preguntó el asistente tranquilo.

"No me digas que fuiste tú" - Bugger.

"¿Pero quien más pudo haber sido? Así fue como se revelaron los archivos de Estados Unidos" - Asistente.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Eres un traidor!" - Exclamó Bugger furioso.

"¿Traidor? Yo solo hago lo que se me ordena, usted ya ha servido a la causa, es momento de que se vaya" - Asistente.

"Estás loco" - Bugger.

"¿Loco? No, solo soy un sirviente, un sirviente de él... él es quien ahora gobierna el mundo, él es quien mandará sobre nuestras tierras, él forjará un mundo único, se acabaron la fronteras, se acabaron las nacionalidades, desde ahora solo habrá un mundo, solo habrá una moneda, una religión, un líder" - Asistente.

"¿Qué es todo esto? ¿¡Qué rayos estás diciendo!?" - Bugger.

"¿Qué es lo que digo? Todo fue su plan, no hace mucho lo conocí en persona, él me mostró la verdad, me mostró un mundo nuevo, un mundo sin diferencias donde los monstruos y los humanos coexisten en paz, me mostró como llegar a ese mundo, y yo... como fiel sirviente... he hecho lo que me ha ordenado, he hecho lo que usted nunca hizo... ni lo que nunca hicieron sus predecesores" - Explicó el asistente.

"Haciendo esto no lograrás nada" - Bugger.

"Usted ni siquiera habría dado el primer paso... tuvieron que mostrarle a la humanidad que existimos para que usted hiciera algo, de lo contrario habría seguido con este lavado de cerebros haciéndonos creer todas esas mentiras sobre los humanos, haciéndonos seguir detestándolos y viéndolos como seres inferiores, como ganado; así como sus predecesores hicieron... ¿Sabe cuál era el sueño de su padre? Él soñaba con un mundo donde los humanos eran nuestros esclavos... ¿Sabe cuál era el sueño de su predecesor? Él deseaba convertir a los humanos en baterías humanas. ¿Usted que ha soñado? A diferencia de ellos usted se ha mantenido neutro, a pesar de que James Sullivan demostrara la verdad sobre esas mentiras de que los humanos eran tóxicos, usted no ha hecho nada por conseguir esta alianza, ni siquiera ha dado un solo paso... solo lo hizo cuando alguien reveló nuestra existencia, usted es un incompetente al igual que todos sus líderes... pero él no... él hará justicia, él creará un mundo mejor" - Explicó el asistente.

"Con esta situación jamás lo lograrán" - Bugger.

"¿Sabes cuál es la solución para un mundo completamente podrido? Matar a millones de personas, solo así el mundo cambiara, se deben sacrificar millones de personas para que la situación mejore" - Respondió el asistente.

"Eso... eso es un genocidio" - Bugger.

"Es el riesgo que hay que tomar... para poder subir... Usted ya ha hecho suficiente" - Dijo el asistente y después sacó una pistola con silenciador de uno de sus bolsillos, apuntó al pecho del presidente y dio dos disparos derribándolo, se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente mientras agonizaba.

"Lamentablemente usted no verá ese maravilloso mundo" - Dijo el asistente, apuntó a la cabeza de Bugger y lo ejecutó.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"En otras noticias, el hacker conocido como "C" ha revelado documentos clasificados del gobierno de Rusia, al parecer Rusia tenía planeado realizar una alianza con MonsterLand a cambio de su tecnología... Esperen... tenemos una noticia importante... el presidente de MonsterLand fue asesinado" - Comunicó un noticiero internacional.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Las cosas van de mal en peor" - Dijo Abigail.

"Será mejor rendirse, hay que aceptar la realidad... Sarrak ha ganado" - Dijo Sully deprimido.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Una hora después.

"Se ha revelado un nuevo documento del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, el gobierno dio la orden de asesinar al presidente de MonsterLand, el motivo era que no querían que hiciera una alianza con Rusia y que le diera su tecnología al gobierno Ruso... ahora mismo tenemos un discurso del vicepresidente de MonsterLand" - Noticiero.

"Es lamentable lo sucedido... pero a pesar de eso, no nos detendremos con el inicio de nuestra alianza con Rusia... Estados Unidos ahora representa un peligro no solo para nosotros sino para todo el mundo, son una amenaza para la paz y para todo el mundo, deben pagar por todos los crímenes que han cometido, deben entender que el mundo no gira a su alrededor" - Declaró el vicepresidente de MonsterLand quien ahora sería el que tomaría el puesto de presidente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 28 de Diciembre del año 2020

"¿Le ha quedado claro señor presidente?" - Preguntó el presidente de Rusia a Estados Unidos.

"Desde ahora ustedes quedan fuera, nuestros tratos con ustedes oficialmente quedan cancelados" - Dijo el presidente de Japón.

Todos los países han cancelado los tratos con Estados Unidos aun si esto suponía un severo problema económico.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Según... según expertos... es... estamos a... a un segundo... a un segundo de medio día" - Noticiero.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Todo ha terminado... perdimos" - Dijo Abigail.


	31. Capitulo 31: La caída

Capitulo 31: La caída

Día 15 de Enero del año 2021

La situación en el mundo solo ha ido de mal en peor, el hacker C ha logrado revelar todos los documentos clasificados de todos los gobiernos, países menos desarrollados han seguido el ejemplo de Estados Unidos y también han iniciado una revolución. Muchos han empezado a prepararse para una futura tercera guerra mundial, la gran mayoría de las autoridades Estadounidenses han fracasado al intentar controlar la situación.

"Las autoridades policiales no pueden contener a la población, será mejor que enviemos la fuerza militar antes de que lleguen hasta aquí" - Dijo un general al presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Ambos junto con otras personas importantes y guardaespaldas estaban reunidos en un bunker dentro de la casa blanca.

"¿Realmente es necesario? Digo, es nuestra gente, es nuestro pueblo" - Respondió el presidente.

"Señor, aunque sea nuestra gente debemos poner orden, no podemos permitir que este país sea dirigido por la anarquía" - Dijo el director de la CIA.

"Creo que no han entendido, se supone que esto es una democracia, nuestra gente ha decidido que nosotros ya no podemos dirigir el país y que debemos retirarnos" - Dijo el presidente.

"¿De qué rayos está hablando? Si nos rendimos solo demostraremos ante el resto del mundo que somos un país débil" - Dijo el general.

"¿Y debemos matar a nuestra propia gente? No, las cosas han terminado, mi misión ha terminado" - Dijo el presidente con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Misión? ¿¡Usted es el espía!?" - Preguntó el director de la CIA impactado.

"No soy un espía, soy un sirviente, un sirviente de él... él me mostró la verdad y me mostró como lograr un mundo maravilloso" - Dijo el presidente, después se levantó y de su traje sacó un arma, los guardaespaldas sacaron sus armas al igual que varios secretarios, después apuntaron al general y al director de la CIA.

"¿¡Qué es esto!?" - Preguntó el general sorprendido.

"Caballeros, sus servicios han terminado... adiós" - Dijo el presidente y el grupo disparó a los dos matándolos sin piedad.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Terminé de leer el segundo diario, no he encontrado nada útil" - Dijo Abigail.

"Será mejor olvidar eso, ya no hay nada que hacer" - Dijo Sully mientras veía las noticias o lo que quedaba de los noticieros.

"Puede que aun haya algo... parece que existe un tercer diario pero no sé cómo conseguirlo" - Dijo Abigail.

"Sarrak lo debe tener en sus manos, no hay forma de conseguirlo, usted ha visto su casa, es una fortaleza" - Sully.

"Debe haber una forma" - Abigail.

"¿Cual? Además no solo tendría que preocuparse de cómo entrar, él mundo allá afuera es un caos, será imposible llegar a su hogar... A parte debe haber reforzado su sistema de seguridad" - Dijo Sully.

"Las cosas serían fáciles si Randall lo hubiera conseguido" - Dijo Abigail, esas palabras hicieron eco en Sully.

"Creo que alguien lo consiguió" - Dijo Sully.

"¿Qué? ¿¡Quién!?" - Abigail.

"Recuerda al amigo de Randall, cuando estaban escapando de la mansión, vi que él tomó algo del suelo, era un libro con cerradura... creo que era un diario" - Dijo Sully.

"¿Aun recuerdas eso?" - Abigail.

"Hay cosas que no se me olvidan" - Sully.

"Bien, ¿pero cómo podremos encontrarlo?" - Abigail.

"Quizá hay alguien que nos pueda ayudar" - Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Diga?" - Preguntó Curlk después de contestar el teléfono.

"Hola, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a una persona" - Dijo Sully.

"Lo siento, ahora mismo no podemos, el mundo es un caos" - Curlk.

"Es un monstruo así que es probable que esté por aquí" - Sully.

"Lo intentaré, ¿tienes una descripción?" - Curlk.

"Sí" - Dijo Sully pero antes de decir la descripción la transmisión de la tele fue interrumpida.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Saludos ciudadanos de Estados Unidos" - Dijo el presidente, no era el único, el presidente de Canadá, Australia, Suiza, Francia, España, Italia, Japón y Suecia también estaban transmitiendo.

"Sé que en estos momentos ustedes nos odia y lo entiendo, hemos cometido muchos errores en el pasado, los hemos atacado pero esto no solucionará lo ocurrido, reconozco el daño que nuestro país le ha hecho al mundo, reconozco el daño que le hemos hecho a ustedes y sí, todo fue siempre por el dinero, todos nosotros somos unos ladrones... pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar" - Comunicó el presidente con una pequeña sonrisa, los demás presidentes también estaban diciendo cosas similares.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"No creo que esto solucione la situación" - Dijo Abigail al ver la transmisión.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Saben que poseemos esto" - Dijo el presidente y sacó un maletín que al abrirlo dentro había una computadora, era un maletín nuclear y al igual que él también lo hicieron aquellos presidentes que poseían armas nucleares.

"Es interesante como el presionar un solo botón puede causar el fin" - Dijo el presidente y acercó su dedo al botón que le permitía lanzar los misiles nucleares.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ese tipo está loco" - Dijo Abigail mientras el miedo comenzaba a invadirla.

"No puede estar hablando enserio" - Dijo Sully aterrado.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Maldito loco" - Dijo Curlk quien también estaba observando las noticias junto con Mike.

Al igual que ellos, el resto de la población empezó a entrar en terror ante lo que el presidente estaba por hacer.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Les gustaría que presionara este botón?" - Preguntó el presidente y acercó aun más su dedo.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" - Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En ese momento el presidente presionó el botón dejando a todo el mundo sin palabras.

Un minuto después.

"*Pequeña risa* No se preocupe, necesito ingresar los códigos y desafortunadamente los que poseen los códigos están muertos, todos están muertos... Pero es interesante el miedo que provoca el tan solo acercar mi dedo a este pequeño botón, ustedes ¿de verdad creen que voy a hacer algo como esto? Pero si esto apenas ha comenzado... Solo que yo no estaré ahí para verlo" - Comunicó el presidente.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hijo de puta" - Dijo Abigail.

"Espero que lo maten" - Dijo Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"En fin, ya no me necesitan pero antes" - Dijo el presidente y miró a la cámara fijamente.

"Abigail... el juego no ha acabado" - Dijo el presidente con una sonrisa ligera.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail al oír eso sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al igual que Sully.

"Maldito cabrón" - Dijo Abigail furiosa

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sin embargo, a pesar de que el juego no ha acabado usted no puede ganar, no pierda el tiempo, no puede ganar" - Dijo el presidente y al mismo tiempo los demás presidentes habían dicho lo mismo en sus respectivos idiomas.

Después, el presidente sacó una pistola y se apuntó en la sien al igual que sus guardaespaldas y los demás presidentes.

"Adiós" - Dijeron los presidentes que estaban transmitiendo y dispararon el arma al mismo tiempo incluyendo a los guardaespaldas.

El mundo estaba horrorizado ante lo que vieron, el grupo de la revolución en vez de estar celebrando la muerte del presidente estaba horrorizado ya que no comprendían porque lo hizo, pero el presidente no era el único, muchos políticos de dichos países empezaron a cometer suicido pero no por las acciones que hayan realizado sino por lo que podría ser descrito como una orden.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Bien Abigail, ahora lo sabes, ¿qué piensa hacer? ¿Continuará intentando ganar este juego o se quedará donde está sin hacer nada?" - Preguntó Sarrak observando la televisión.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ese maldito... logró llegar hasta ellos" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿Todavía estas ahí?" - Preguntó Sully a Curlk.

"Sí, ¿has visto lo que ha pasado?" - Preguntó Curlk aterrado.

"Por eso necesito que me escuches, te diré la descripción" - Dijo Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dos horas después.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Sully la abrió para encontrarse con Curlk y Billy.

"No fue difícil, este imbécil nos había robado una vez así que nos debía una" - Dijo Curlk.

"¿Tiene el libro como lo pedí?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Sí, tome" - Dijo Billy asustado y le entregó el diario a Sully.

"Bien, ahora vete" - Ordenó Curlk y Billy se fue corriendo.

"Solo necesitaba esto" - Dijo Abigail, Sully le dio el diario.

"¿Para qué necesitan eso?" - Preguntó Curlk con curiosidad.

"Es el tercer diario de Sarrak y fue una suerte que él aun lo conservara... necesito que Te quedes, es posible que necesitemos tu ayuda" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿Para qué?" - Curlk.

"Viste al presidente, ahora sabes de lo que Sarrak es capaz de hacer, tenemos que evitar el fin del mundo" - Respondió Sully.

"Solo necesito leer las ultimas paginas" - Dijo Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Unos minutos después.

"Es un... no me imaginaba esto" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Sully.

"Él tenía planeado todo esto desde hace muchos años... pero todo es una cortina de humo... sus productos, la crisis, todo fue planeado... pero todo es una cortina de humo, lo que el planea es asesinar al 80% de la población mundial" - Respondió Abigail aterrada.

"Joder... ¿cómo vamos a impedir eso?" - Sully.

"Primero va a causar un gran caos, va a tirar todo el sistema por completo" - Abigail.

"¿Y cómo haría eso? No creo que este desastre sea suficiente para tirar todo el sistema... creo que sé que va a suceder" - Sully.

"¿Qué estas pensando?" - Abigail.

"Vi una noticia ayer, al parecer la NASA ha predicho que en dos días a partir de hoy sucederá una tormenta solar, puede que eso sea útil" - Respondió Sully preocupado.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" - Preguntó Curlk.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Hola?" - Preguntó Jeff por teléfono.

"Soy Sully, necesito que vengas tú y Carrie, es urgente" - Respondió Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sí, ¿quién habla?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Heather, necesito que vengas rápido" - Respondió Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Media hora después, Heather, Jeff y Carrie se encontraban en el apartamento de Sully.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Creo que sé cuál es la última jugada de Sarrak" - Respondió Abigail.

"¿Cual?" - Preguntó Heather.

"La NASA ha predicho una tormenta solar, creo que cuando suceda... Sarrak hará su última jugada" - Respondió Sully.

"Es imposible, la NASA dijo que la tormenta no nos rosará, que no hay de qué preocuparse" - Dijo Jeff.

"Ha iniciado una revolución, yo creo que algo tiene que ver con eso..." - Dijo Abigail pero Jeff interrumpió.

"La tormenta no nos rosará, además lo que una tormenta solar puede hacer es..." - Interrumpió Jeff pero se quedó pensando.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Heather.

"Un pulso electromagnético..." - Respondió Jeff.

"¿Qué es eso?" -Preguntó Curlk.

"Eso... puede joder todo el sistema eléctrico, si una tormenta solar chocara con la Tierra el sistema eléctrico se jodería para siempre, regresaríamos a la edad media" - Jeff.

"Tu dijiste que eso no rosará el planeta así que..." - Dijo Curlk.

"Pero se puede crear un pulso electromagnético artificial... La tormenta es una pantalla de humo incluso la noticia podría haber sido creada por Sarrak. Pero lo que el hará destruirá todo el sistema eléctrico, él dio la fecha y no tenemos mucho tiempo" - Jeff.

"No, tenemos poco tiempo" - Abigail.

"Pero si hace eso destruirá sus preciadas maquinas" - Sully.

"No si calculas los puntos específicos, podría crear dispositivos que creen un pulso y podría haber calculado el radio del pulso, y así colocar los dispositivos en puntos específicos para no dañar sus creaciones" - Jeff.

"Necesitamos un mapa" - Dijo Heather.

"No hay forma de detenerlo, seguro los pondrá en zonas muy alejadas de nosotros, no lograremos desactivarlos en tan poco tiempo" - Jeff.

"Pero podemos tumbar su ilusión, si después de la tormenta quedan zonas sin afectar la gente sospechará" - Abigail.

"Necesito un mapa, necesito saber la ubicación de todas sus fabricas y edificios" - Jeff.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varios minutos después.

"Lo tengo, aquí están las posibles posiciones de varios de sus dispositivos, si estoy en lo cierto cuando suceda la tormenta todos sus edificios quedarán intactos" - Dijo Jeff señalando un mapa que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

"Excelente pero ahora ¿cómo salimos de la ciudad? Él país es un caos, nos matarán con solo vernos" - Curlk.

"Lo siento pero yo no puedo salir, aun tengo lar rodillas fracturadas" - Sully.

"Tendremos que movernos esta noche y conseguir un vehículo" - Dijo Curlk.

"Quizá yo pueda ir volando" - Dijo Abigail.

"Será riesgoso pero puede que funcione" - Curlk.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Era de noche, el grupo estaba reunido cerca de la valla que mantenía protegida a MonsterCity. Entre el grupo se encontraban Abigail, Heather, Carrie, Jeff, Mike y Curlk.

"Si alguien quiere retirarse este es el momento de hacerlo" - Dijo Curlk.

Ninguno dijo nada por lo que estaban dispuestos a continuar.

"Carrie, ¿estás segura de querer continuar?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Sí, él no se saldrá con la suya" - Respondió Carrie.

"Bien, en marcha" - Dijo Curlk.

El grupo empezó a avanzar hacia la valla, se mantuvieron escondidos y observaron a los guardias, para su sorpresa casi no había guardias y no había gente protestando.

"¿A dónde se habrán ido?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Deben estarse preparando para una posible guerra" - Respondió Abigail.

El grupo continuó, saltaron la valla y continuaron en busca de algún vehículo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente encontraron uno que les pudiera servir.

"Ustedes suban, yo iré volando" - Dijo Abigail.

"Yo conduzco" - Dijo Curlk.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pasaron varias horas hasta que finalmente llegaron a la próxima ciudad.

"Esto es un desastre" - Dijo Mike al ver como se encontraba la ciudad.

El lugar era un caos, era como si hubiera sucedido una guerra en ese lugar.

"Hay que buscar donde pasar la noche" - Dijo Curlk.

"¿Qué tal ahí?" - Preguntó Jeff señalando un centro comercial el cual parecía abandonado.

El grupo aparcó cerca del lugar y entraron, dentro el lugar estaba vacío, la gente se había llevado todos los productos, no había nadie.

"Este será un buen lugar" - Heather.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" - Preguntó Abigail después de entrar al lugar.

"Necesitamos donde pasar la noche" - Dijo Curlk.

"Bien" - Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 17 de Enero del año 2021

Era de noche, el grupo estaba cerca de donde se suponía que estaría uno de los dispositivos de pulsos.

"Me pregunto, ¿cómo habrá podido hacer que la NASA diera tal noticia?" - Preguntó Curlk.

"Viste lo que hizo el presidente, algo como eso pudo pasar" - Respondió Mike.

"Parece que llegamos" - Dijo Jeff.

Curlk se detuvo cerca de una cabaña, las luces estaban encendidas por lo que era obvio que había gente ahí, poco después aterrizó Abigail.

"Estén preparados, seguro que este lugar está protegido" - Dijo Abigail.

Heather abrió la puerta sigilosamente y se asomó.

"Esa maldita" - Susurró Heather al ver a la replica que le había reemplazado.

"En marcha" - Ordenó Curlk.

Los seis entraron de golpe.

"Nos volvemos a ver" - Dijo la réplica de Heather y sacó una arma de uno de sus bolsillos, sin embargo, Curlk fue lo bastante rápido como para detenerla, Heather lo ayudó a controlar a la réplica quien trató de liberarse, Carrie ayudó al sujetar la cabeza.

"¿Dinos donde está?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Jódanse" - Respondió la réplica, Carrie decidió romper su cuello hasta que quedara desactivada.

"Hay que buscar" - Dijo Abigail.

Los seis empezaron a registrar el lugar, Mike entró al sótano donde encontró una trampilla oculta en el suelo, la abrió y vio que habían unas escaleras.

"Parece que lo encontré" - Dijo Mike.

El resto fue hacía donde se encontraba Mike.

"Maldita sea, no creo caber, tendrán que ir sin mí" - Dijo Abigail.

"Vale, vigila que no se acerque nadie" - Dijo Curlk a Abigail.

Los cinco entraron mientras Abigail se quedaba a vigilar.

Los cinco continuaron bajando hasta llegar a un largo pasillo.

"Hay que tener cuidado" - Dijo Curlk.

Continuaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al final.

"Mierda, es un Nostrad" - Dijo Mike al ver un robot Nostrad que se encontraba custodiando un enorme dispositivo.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" - Preguntó Jeff.

"Hace mucho me enfrenté a uno de esos junto con... el caso es que son jodidos de vencer, pueden predecir tus movimientos.

"Será mejor darnos prisa, no nos queda mucho tiempo" - Dijo Carrie y señaló al dispositivo el cual tenía un reloj en cuenta regresiva, solo tenían diez minutos.

"Pues en marcha" - Ordenó Curlk.

Los cinco corrieron hacía donde estaba el dispositivo, el Nostrad al verlos empezó a perseguirlos.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail aun estaba cuidando la entrada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Preguntó alguien, Abigail volteó para encontrarse con Flint.

"Se acabó el juego de Sarrak" - Respondió Abigail.

"Eso crees" - Dijo Flint y se abalanzó hacía Abigail quien la esquivó a la vez que la atacó con sus garras, después observó que sangraba por lo que no era un robot.

"¡Pagarás por esto!" - Gritó Flint quien nueva mente trató de atacar a Abigail pero ella se adelantó.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El Nostrad tomó a Curlk por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo.

"¡Quítate de encima!" - Exclamó Heather a la vez que trató de atacar al Nostrad pero él soltó a Curlk y de inmediato tomó a Heather por la mano izquierda.

Carrie trató de atacarlo, en eso, el Nostrad le rompió la mano a Heather para después atacar a Carrie quien le empezó a escupir fuego.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail golpeó a Flint derribándola, acto seguido puso uno de sus pies sobre ella.

"Él te está utilizando, así es con todos, tú no le importas" - Dijo Abigail.

"¡Púdrete!" - Exclamó Flint, en eso, trató de sacar un pequeño cuchillo que tenía escondido y le hizo una herida a Abigail quien la dejó ir.

"Es hora de que mueras" - Dijo Flint.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sujétenlo bien" - Ordenó Curlk, los otros cuatro lograron sujetar bien al Nostrad por las extremidades, Curlk empezó a pisar su cabeza varias veces hasta romperle el cuello y dejarlo desactivado.

"Finalmente" - Dijo Jeff.

"No hay tiempo que perder" - Dijo Mike.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail le hizo una profunda herida a Flint con sus garras quien cayó al suelo muy herida.

"No tiene por qué ser así, despierta, solo eres uno de sus peones" - Dijo Abigail.

"Deja de decir mentiras" - Dijo Flint quien trató de atacar a Abigail pero estaba tan herida que solo consiguió desplomarse en el suelo, sabía que había sido derrotada por lo que solo le quedó una opción, utilizó la capsula de cianuro que tenía escondida entre los diente.

"Espera" - Dijo Abigail pero fue demasiado tarde, Flint tragó la capsula y momentos después murió.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ahora como desactivamos esto" - Dijo Carrie al ver el dispositivo.

Solo tenían cuatro minutos.

Jeff empezó a revisarlo hasta que encontró una pequeña manija, la jaló y esto abrió una pequeña tapa, observó y vio que dentro había un montón de cables, todos del mismo color.

"Esto será difícil" - Dijo Jeff.

"Debe ser una maldita broma" - Dijo Curlk al ver el interior.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Cómo van allá abajo?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Estamos en eso" - Respondió Heather.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jeff estaba revisando cada cable.

"El tiempo se acaba" - Dijo Mike.

"¡Estoy en eso!" - Exclamó Jeff irritado, trataba de buscar algo que le ayudara a desactivarlo.

Quedaba un minuto y Jeff aun no encontraba nada que le pareciera útil.

"Date prisa, el tiempo se acaba" - Dijo Curlk nervioso, Jeff seguía pensando.

Quedaban 30 segundos y Jeff aun no se decidía.

"¡Decídete ya!" - Exclamó Heather.

"¡Joder!" - Exclamó Jeff a la vez que agarraba todos los cables, después los arrancó todos. El resto quedó impactado ante lo que hizo.

"El reloj, se ha detenido" - Dijo Carrie señalando el reloj el cual se había detenido en 20 segundos.

"Al menos salvamos esta zona" - Dijo Mike suspirando de alivio.

"Es hora de irnos" - Dijo Curlk.

Los cinco se dirigieron a la salida cuando de repente escucharon un extraño ruido, los cinco voltearon para llevarse la terrible sorpresa de que el dispositivo se había activado.

"Es imposible" - Dijo Jeff.

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail estaba esperando cuando las luces del sótano se apagaron.

Los seis de inmediato salieron de la cabaña y trataron de utilizar el auto pero este no funcionaba.

"Deben ver esto" - Dijo Heather impactada ante lo que veía.

Los otros la siguieron para ver la ciudad la cual estaba totalmente a oscuras.

"No... ¡Nooo!... *grito de frustración*" - Gritó Abigail al saber que fue lo que pasó.

"Nos engañó... lo que desactivé era un reloj falso... perdimos" - Dijo Jeff.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En pocos segundos el mundo se quedó sin electricidad, los sistemas eléctricos se sobrecargaron y se quemaron, todo dispositivo que necesitara electricidad quedó totalmente inutilizable.

Las cosas no terminaron ahí, el caos empezó a aumentar, los aviones que estaban en servicio se estrellaron, el caos aumentó, la gente tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

El mundo regresó a la edad media.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Todo... salió como lo planee" - Dijo Sarrak al ver como el mundo se quedaba a oscuras, todo a excepción de sus fabricas y edificios ya que se encontraban en las posiciones seguras donde los dispositivos de pulsos electromagnéticos no tenían alcance.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en la mente de Abigail.

"El juego terminó... jaque mate" - Dijo Sarrak.

Abigail estaba impactada ante su derrota.

"¿Creyó que sería tan fácil derrotarme? Lamentablemente se ha equivocado, solo avanzó hasta su inminente derrota, usted creía jugar contra mí, pero en realidad yo estaba jugando con usted, cometió muchos errores, pensó que sería fácil frustrar mis planes. La alianza solo retrasó lo inevitable, usted jamás habría podido ganarme, acéptelo, perdió" - Explicó Sarrak.

Abigail no sabía que decir, en ese momento todo su mundo a su alrededor se derrumbó y ella cayó al vacío derrotada no sin antes ver la cara de Sarrak convirtiéndose en la silueta de un dragón cuyos ojos eran llamas azules.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" _Todo mi plan ha funcionado. Mis productos crearon la crisis económica... pero la gente prefirió no darse cuenta, se encadenaron a un sistema que estaba fracasando y aun así no quisieron hacer nada, al igual que los monstruos quienes también se habían enganchado a su sistema energético... creé la crisis y ahora doy la solución, la gente me considerará su salvador cuando lo que en realidad hacen es ir a la boca del lobo engañados como siempre ha sido. traté de crear una guerra entre humanos y monstruos pero gracias a Abigail las cosas se retrasaron, los monstruos pensaron que podrían ser amigos de los humanos pero ellos jamás olvidarían lo que habían hecho, utilicé una organización que ya estaba muerta para crear todos los atentados y culpar a un grupo que no existe, la gente lo creyó, no cuestionaron los hechos, fue fácil manipular a la gente que tanto odio le tenían a Abigail para entretenerla, es muy fácil manipular a gente que ha sufrido, creen que son especiales, creen que el mundo girará a su alrededor para que sus problemas se solucionen por si solos, destruí la imagen de Estados Unidos al hacerle creer a todo el mundo que ellos fueron los creadores del gobierno oculto, matar al presidente del mundo de los monstruos ayudó mucho para poner al mundo en el punto más crítico, ahora el sistema ha caído, al no haber electricidad, no habrá nadie que haga seguir las leyes, ahora todos lucharán por sobrevivir, ahora será la supervivencia del más fuerte... y ahí estaré, para seguir engañándolos, ahí estaré para presentarme como un salvador, y ellos me seguirán engañados_ " - Dijo Sarrak a sí mismo.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Las cosas han empeorado desde la caída, mucha gente murió debido a que dependía del sistema eléctrico, inició una terrible hambruna, el mundo se volvió un caos, se inició una cacaería de políticos y de los líderes de la compañías energéticas pues los consideraban los culpables de lo que había sucedido.

Después de seis meses, inició una guerra entre humanos y monstruos, una guerra causado por odio, sin embargo, muchos humanos y monstruos decidieron no participar en esta guerra y empezaron trabajar juntos para poder sobrevivir.

Día 8 de Febrero del año 2022

Los monstruos empezaron a utilizar estrategias en base a sus habilidades para obtener ventaja en esta guerra pero las cosas fracasaron cuando Sarrak comenzó a enviar maquinas de combate en favor de la humanidad.

Día 15 de Mayo del año 2022

Sucedió lo que nadie podría haber imaginado, surgió un nuevo virus, nadie sabía que este virus había sido creado por Sarrak, el virus fue liberado en África el cual empezó a matar a toda la población, a este virus se le llamó "El fin" debido a que se pensaba que sería el final de toda la vida, este virus a quien infectaba le causaban unas dolorosas ámpulas para después de tres días morir a causa de la destrucción del cerebro. La guerra entre humanos y monstruos se detuvo a causa de este virus pues ahora era una lucha por la supervivencia.

Día 7 de Marzo del año 2023

Ha muerto el 50% de la población mundial incluyendo humanos y monstruos.

Los humanos y los monstruos ahora viven aterrados por temor al virus, hay mucha desconfianza entre los individuos por temor a encontrarse con alguien contagiado.

Día 20 de Septiembre del año 2024

Ha muerto un 10% más de la población mundial, sin embargo, Sarrak logró descubrir la cura de este virus, ha empezado a enviar maquinas que distribuyan la cura a todas partes del mundo.

En poco tiempo la gente comenzó a mirar a Sarrak como un héroe.

Día 2 de Enero del año 2025

Sarrak envía maquinas a todas partes del mundo para poder transmitir su mensaje.

"Es momento de olvidar nuestras diferencias, es momento de olvidar este odio, tenemos que trabajar juntos, tenemos que ayudarnos los unos a los otros sin importar sus diferencias. Si queremos reconstruir nuestra sociedad, debemos trabajar juntos... Monstruos, humanos, todos son iguales... olviden las diferencias, olviden el daño de los antepasados y ayúdense entre ustedes" - Comunicó Sarrak.

Día 20 de Enero del año 2026

Una misteriosa arma química es liberada en varias partes de América Latina, en poco tiempo una niebla roja empezó a consumir toda la materia orgánica, la gente intentó huir pero la niebla era demasiado rápida.

Día 21 de Enero del año 2026

La misteriosa niebla roja se detuvo, la cantidad de muertes suman un 20% más.

Día 8 de Marzo del año 2027

Inicia la reconstrucción del sistema, Sarrak ha empezado a organiza a las masa para la reconstrucción del mundo.

Día 17 de Abril del año 2028.

Se crea una sola moneda conocida como el "Mec" y su símbolo es un engranaje.

Día 1 de Febrero del año 2029

Solo sobreviven cuatro países, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, MonsterLand e Israel.

A Sarrak se le ofrece ser el líder mundial pero él rechaza la oferta bajo la escusa de "Estoy hecho para dirigir una empresa, no para dirigir al mundo".

Ante lo que ha hecho Sarrak, muchos han empezado a verlo como un ser divino, se crea una nueva religión conocida como "Mechanist"

En total desde la caída murió el 80% de la población mundial.

Día 2 de Enero del año 2033

"Díganos señor Sarrak, ¿cómo ve al mundo actualmente?" - Preguntó un entrevistador a Sarrak, dicho entrevistador era un monstruo.

"¿Cómo veo el mundo actualmente? He visto como ha cambiado desde la caída, ahora los humanos y los monstruos coexisten en paz, la hambruna terminó. Yo creo que el mundo está bastante perfecto" - Respondió Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail apagó el televisor después de oír la respuesta de Sarrak.

"Digas lo que digas, no me engañas, yo sé que tú eres el anticristo" - Dijo Abigail.

Abigail ahora vivía en un departamento económico, era pequeño pero estaba ajustado a su tamaño.

Abigail se dirigió a una habitación con las paredes tapizadas con recortes de periódicos e hilos rojos para vincular las situaciones.

" _Yo sé que esto no ha terminado_ " - Pensó Abigail mientras observaba los periódicos.

"El juego no ha terminado" - Dijo Abigail.


	32. Capitulo 32: La era del metal

Capitulo 32: La era del metal

Día 16 de Enero del año 2033

Era de día en MonsterLand, inició una excursión escolar de primaria hacia una de las empresas energéticas y tecnológicas mas grande del país, al llegar a la zona de estacionamiento el camión se detuvo en el lugar que se le había indicado, las puertas se abrieron para que los estudiantes bajaran, había niños humanos y niños monstruos en el grupo, todos siguieron al maestro quien era un humano el cual los llevó hasta la empresa cuyo edificio parecía una enorme catedral, la empresa tenía el logo mechanists el cual era un engranaje.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Bien jóvenes, en esta zona como pueden ver es donde se genera la electricidad que alimenta nuestro país" - Explicó un empleado encargado de guiar al grupo, dicho empleado era un monstruo un poco más alto que el profesor.

Todos se ubicaban en una gran zona que contenía unos enormes tanques llenos con un extraño liquido y dos cristales que se encontraban muy cerca entre sí, Había pequeños robots que estaban revisando el estado de los tanques, dichos robots eran similares a los robots de combates solo que eran más pequeños y en lugar tener un cañón tenían otra mano, a estos se los conocía como los WorkerBots.

"Estos enormes tanques contienen uno de los ácidos más peligrosos que se ha podido descubrir pero es vital para que estos dos cristales puedan generar energía, es como una pila pero en grande, estas pilas están diseñadas para generar cantidades de energía inimaginable, sin embargo, no son eternos, su tiempo de vida es de alrededor de cien años" - Explicó el empleado, los niños se quedaron impactados ante lo que vieron.

"Es la primera vez que conocen este lugar" - Dijo el maestro.

"Bien jóvenes, ¿alguien puede decir a quien le debemos estas maravillas?" - Preguntó el empleado.

"A Sarrak Easton" - Respondieron los niños en grupo.

"Correcto, pero él no solo nos otorgó esta maravillosa tecnología, también fue el hombre que nos salvó a nosotros y a la humanidad del terrible virus "el fin", y fue él quien nos abrió los ojos para que pudiéramos ver la verdad... como saben, hace años la forma de obtener energía era... bueno, dejó una terrible mancha en nuestra especie pero eso quedó atrás gracias a nuestro salvador Sarrak Easton" - Explicó el empleado.

"Gracias, pero eso ya lo saben" - Dijo el maestro.

"Ahora vamos a ver la zona de investigación" - Dijo el empleado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"En esta zona podrán aprecia varios de los inventos creados por Sarrak" - Dijo el empleado.

"Por aquí" - Dijo el maestro.

El grupo se acercó a un pedestal el cual contenía un ojo mecánico, frente al pedestal había una televisión holográfica la cual se encendió mostrando una grabación de Sarrak.

"Hola jóvenes, como pueden ver este fue uno de los grandes inventos que cambió el curso de la medicina, gracias a él la ceguera se convirtió en cosa del pasado, aparte su fabricación es barata por lo que se pueden obtener no solo ojos mecánicos sino cualquier prótesis, el trasplante de órganos es totalmente obsoleto" - Explicó Sarrak.

Al terminar la explicación el grupo se acercó a otro pedestal el cual tenía una maqueta de uno de los WorkerBots.

"Seguro que habrán visto varios de estos, estas pequeñas maquinas fueron mi mayor obra, para mí son mis hijos... cuando inicie la creación de estas maquinas me consideraron un ser inmoral e irresponsables pues antes aquellos que me calificaron de esa manera carecían del conocimiento para comprender lo que significaba la creación de estas maquinas, aparte, en aquel entonces existía una idea que decía que las maquinas se revelaría y crearían una guerra contra nosotros sus creadores pero como pueden ver estaban equivocados" - Explicó Sarrak.

"Por aquí" - Dijo el maestro.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en Monster University había un joven que estaba guiando a los nuevos estudiantes para que conocieran el lugar, dichos estudiantes se conformaban por humanos y monstruos. Todo había cambiado después de la caída.

"En esta zona se enseña sobre el desarrollo de maquinas inteligentes para el progreso de la sociedad" - Indicó el guía a los nuevos estudiantes.

Todos se encontraban frente a un gran edificio con decoración que consistía en engranajes y piezas mecánicas, dicho edificio antes era el taller de puertas pero había sido reemplazado.

"En este lugar se les enseñará sobre armado, ensamblado y diseño de maquinas pensantes" - Dijo el guía.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Por aquí podrán apreciar uno de los mayores símbolos de nuestra universidad, la casa de las matemáticas donde se les enseñará todo sobre las matemáticas, como saben las matemáticas son totalmente importantes, gracias a ellas hemos logrados llegar a donde estamos" - Dijo el guía mostrándole a los estudiantes el edificio donde antes se daban clases sobre cómo dar miedo pero ahora se había convertido en lo que llaman la casa de las matemáticas, aun conservaba su viejo diseño.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Aquí se encuentra uno de nuestros mayores tributos hacía nuestro salvador y un símbolo en honor a todos los que murieron en la caída" - Dijo el guía mostrándole a los estudiantes una parte del campus el cual tenía una gran estatua de bronce de Sarrak quien sostenía en su mano derecha un engranaje.

"La estatua fue fabricada de bronce ya que el bronce representa el progreso" - Dijo el guía.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El mundo cambió mucho después de la caída, a esta era se le conoce como la era del metal ya que no solo se regía por el avance tecnológico sino por el orden, los humanos y los monstruos coexistían en paz, la discriminación racial se redujo un 99%, los cuatro países se encontraban al mismo nivel tecnológico todo gracias a Sarrak, el crimen era casi inexistente, el tráfico de narcóticos desapareció, la libertad de expresión estaba totalmente protegida, la censura ya no existía.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy ciudadanos de Estados Unidos? ¿Bien? No es de extrañar, hoy es otro día perfecto, un día perfecto para tomar el sol, un día perfecto para pasear a nuestras mascotas... ahora les comunicaré una noticia que quizá les sea interesante, como saben los seguidores Mechanist consideran a Sarrak como el hijo del constructor y que ha venido a guiarnos al camino correcto, *pequeña risa* bueno pues hoy Sarrak ha declarado que no es ningún ser divino sino solo un simple hombre con grandes ideas, aun así los seguidores Mechanist continúan siguiéndolo" - Comunicó el presentador de una estación de radio.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 17 de Enero del año 2033

La ciudad de Las Vegas estaba tranquila, todos estaban realizando sus actividades de siempre como cualquier otro día, sin embargo, nadie se esperaba lo que iba a suceder, la torre AngelWatch sufrió un ataque, una bomba estalló derribando el edificio y matando a cientos de personas que se encontraban en su interior y alrededor, de inmediato las autoridades se dirigieron al lugar para controlar la situación, varios medios de comunicación empezaron a dar la noticia sobre el atentado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sarrak Easton, ¿ahora qué rayos estás tramando?" - Dijo Abigail al ver la noticia.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"La paz no dura para siempre" - Dijo Sarrak al ver la noticia.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esta vez no ganarás, te juro que vas a caer" - Dijo Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"El juego vuelve a empezar" - Dijo Sarrak.


	33. Capitulo 33: El reencuentro

Capitulo 33: El reencuentro

"Aun no hay información sobre los responsables de este trágico suceso, las autoridades están trabajando sin descanso por encontrar a los responsables" - Comunicó un noticiero.

"Es lamentable lo sucedido, es... desagradable que en estos tiempos de paz haya gente que solo busca el caos... Le pregunto a los responsables ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Qué buscan con hacer esto? ¿Qué buscan con asesinar a cientos de vidas inocentes que nada malo les han hecho?... Por favor, solo les pido que se entreguen" - Comunicó Sarrak por televisión.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Maldito manipulador de mierda" - Dijo Sully al ver las noticias.

"Lo peor es que se lo tragan, creen todo lo que dice" - Dijo Heather.

Ambos vivían juntos en una casa simple, estaba casados ya que durante el tiempo de la caída no solo se ayudaron a sobrevivir sino que tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para conocerse el uno al otro.

El teléfono sonó, Sully contestó.

"¿Diga?" - Contestó Sully.

"James, soy yo" - Respondió Abigail.

"Volvemos a empezar, ¿nos reunimos en mi casa?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Estaría bien, llama a Carrie" - Respondió Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Una hora después, Abigail, Carrie y Jeff se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Heather y Sully.

"Solo tengo una pregunta, si tanto quiere destruirnos para reemplazarnos con maquinas ¿por qué no nos dejó morir en la caída?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"No lo sé... quizá piensa divertirse con nosotros antes de exterminarnos o tal vez..." - Respondió Abigail.

"¿Tal vez qué?" - Sully.

"Algo se lo impide... quizá algo aun peor" - Respondió Abigail.

"Él ya es lo peor, la pregunta aquí es ¿qué está tramando?" - Sully.

"Bueno, demolió uno de sus edificios, la pregunta es ¿a quién culpará? Se supone que el gobierno oculto dejó de existir después de la caída" - Jeff.

"Ese tipo está demente... creo que lo que busca es la autodestrucción, le oí decir que no iba a destruirnos sino a hacer que nos autodestruyéramos" - Sully.

"Si fuera él eso sería una pérdida de tiempo" - Jeff.

"Sully tiene razón, recuerden lo que pasó antes de la caída, el mundo estuvo al borde de una tercera guerra mundial y él fue el responsable de todo" - Dijo Heather.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varias horas después.

"En otras noticias, hemos recibido una carta aparentemente de los responsables, el grupo se ha hecho llamar "Los Hammerites" ahora les leeré la carta "Que esto sea una lección para el mundo, no aceptaremos la existencia de los Mechanists, ellos son una completa herejía a nuestras creencias, han distorsionado nuestros conocimientos, Sarrak Easton es el creador y el mayor hereje de esta distorsión, el castigo por este insulto es la muerte" Ahora sabemos quiénes son los responsables, tengo algo que decirle a estos "Hammerites" Ustedes no destruirán nuestro mundo con sus amenazas y ataques, mejor ríndanse" - Comunicó un noticiero.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hammerites, ahora serán el nuevo gobierno oculto" - Dijo Abigail al ver la noticia.

"¿Sabe algo sobre estos tipos?" - Preguntó Sully.

"No mucho, lo que sé es que fueron un grupo religioso representado por un martillo, de ellos surgieron los Mechanists, eso es todo lo que sé... bueno, lo que me contaron mis abuelos" - Respondió Abigail.

"Bien, pues lo que yo pienso es que como el gobierno oculta, van a seguir atacando, la pregunta es ¿donde y cuando?" - Jeff.

"Eso es lo que hay que descubrir" - Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Cómo va el siguiente objetivo?" - Preguntó Sarrak por teléfono aun sujeto afroamericano vestido con una gabardina café y de nombre Willard.

"Está casi listo" - Respondió Willard quien se ubicaba en el súper-domo de Nueva Orleans el cual tras la caída se había convertido en un enorme centro comercial.

"Perfecto, solo quedan dos días" - Sarrak.

"¿Puedo preguntar? ¿Con esto que busca ganar?" - Preguntó Willard.

"¿No has estudiado el pasado de Estados Unidos? El 11 de Septiembre marcó un antes y un después, pues a partir de ese día el país entró en una terrible paranoia en la que pensaban que cualquiera podía ser un terrorista, esto dañó aun más la imagen de Estados Unidos ya que a partir de ese día iniciaron proyectos para controlar a la población y neutralizar la privacidad, a la vez que la libertad de expresión se veía afectada, y todo con la excusa de la seguridad, pero todo terminó tras la caída. Con este atentado, el país volverá a aquellos días de terror, este será el final de la paz... Usted podrá ver como la población entra en la paranoia" - Explicó Sarrak.

"Suena interesante" - Contestó Willard.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 18 de Enero del año 2033

"Es hora de ir a trabajar" - Dijo Sully a Heather quien estaba viendo las noticias.

"Espera" - Dijo Heather.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó Sully, Heather señaló al televisor.

"Como lo he mencionado, Sarrak ha decidido dar un discurso el día de mañana en honor a la víctimas del atentado de ayer, el discurso se realizará en el súper-domo de Nueva Orleans" - Informó el noticiero.

"Tenemos que llamar a Abigail, tendré que tomar el día libre" - Dijo Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Una hora más tarde, el grupo estaba reunido en la casa de Heather y Sully.

"Sarrak dará un discurso... quizá es parte de su plan" - Dijo Carrie.

"Creo que es más que esto, creo que planea un falso intento de asesinato" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" - Sully.

"Según los Hammerites, Sarrak es un hereje así que ellos trataría de matarlo..." - Respondió Abigail.

"11 de Septiembre" - Interrumpió Jeff impactado.

"¿Qué dices?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Ustedes no lo vieron pero yo sí, ese día hubo un atentado que creó una terrible paranoia en el país... creo que Sarrak va ha hacer lo mismo" - Respondió Jeff.

"Déjame entender... ¿Dices que con eso el mundo se volverá un caos?" - Sully.

"Tú no sabes lo que fue ese día, la gente sospechaba de todos, el gobierno se obsesionó con el terrorismo y realizaron proyectos que más que acabar con el terrorismo afectaban a su propia gente e incluso a la gente de otros países" - Jeff.

"Ahora tenesmo un serio problema, esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad de acabar con Sarrak pero si lo hacemos, nosotros seremos los Hammerites e incluso el ya tendría todo planeado para evitar que lo matemos, por otro lado, si dejamos que su plan continúe sin problemas, culpará a otros y creará el pánico... esto acabará con la paz y volveremos al pasado... Maldita sea, tenemos que detener a los asesinos" - Dijo Abigail molesta.

"¿Está segura?" - Carrie.

"Si no hay atentado, no hay pánico" - Abigail.

"¿Cómo encontraremos a estos asesinos? Seguro que estarán disfrazados de civiles" - Sully.

"Tendremos vigilar todo el lugar" - Abigail.

"Bien, será mejor ir hoy mismo a Nueva Orleans" - Sully.


	34. Capitulo 34: Un nuevo atentado

Capitulo 34: Un nuevo atentado

Día 19 de Enero del año 2033

Abigail, Sully, Heather, Carrie y Jeff se ubicaban en el súper domo de Nueva Orleans, Sarrak aun no había llegado por lo que aun había tiempo para revisar el lugar, tenían que tener cuidado ya que la gente podría sospechar y creer que ellos eran los asesinos.

"Me encuentro en los baños, aun no encuentro nada sospechoso" - Comunicó Sully a los otros a través de un walkie.

"Por aquí no hay nada" - Comunicó Abigail quien se ubicaba en el centro frente a un escenario donde se supone que Sarrak dará su discurso.

"Chicos, creo que encontré algo" - Comunicó Jeff quien se encontraba en el sótano del lugar.

"¿Qué encontraste?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Es una especie de caja metálica, está pegada al techo, creo que es una bomba" - Respondió Jeff.

"Yo también encontré algo" - Comunicó Carrie quine estaba revisando una tienda de artículos de segunda mano.

"¿Qué encontraste?" - Abigail.

"Estaba pasando frente a una tienda y vi lo que parecía una consola de videojuegos, lo que me llamó la atención es que el logo de la consola estaba raro, como una imitación... no es una consola, es una bomba" - Respondió Carrie.

"¿En qué parte te ubicas?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"En la parte Este" - Carrie.

"Jeff, ¿en qué parte te ubicas?" - Abigail.

"En la parte Sur" - Jeff.

"Sully, ¿en dónde te ubicas?" - Abigail.

"En la parte Norte pero aquí no hay nada" - Sully.

"Debe haber algo por ahí" - Abigail.

"Seguiré buscando" - Comunicó Sully, después salió del baño y en eso vio que había un extintor contra incendios en medio de los baños, lo que le llamó la atención era que el soporte donde se encontraba estaba doblado, como si alguien lo hubiera movido.

Con cuidado y sin que nadie lo viera quitó el seguro y presionó la palanca, no pasó nada.

"La encontré, esta disfrazada de extintor" - Comunicó Sully.

"Bien, hay que alertar a las autoridades" - Dijo Abigail.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú" - Dijo una voz desconocida por el Walkie.

"¿Qué? ¿quién eres?" - Abigail.

"Si le dicen a alguien, detono las bombas" - Dijo la misteriosa voz.

"Maldita sea" - Dijo Abigail molesta en voz baja.

En ese momento llegó Sarrak, la gente se acercó al escenario para escuchar su discurso.

"Tenemos poco tiempo" - Dijo Abigail.

"Creo que encontré algo" - Comunicó Heather.

"¿Qué encontraste?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Ahora no puedo, nos está escuchando" - Respondió Heather y colgó, estaba observando a un sujeto vestido de gabardina, le llamó la atención ya que lo había visto varias veces dando vueltas por el lugar y sin comprar nada, era como si estuviera revisando el lugar.

Heather empezó a seguirlo discretamente.

"Buenos días a todos damas y caballeros, me complace el día de hoy expresar mi opinión sobre lo sucedido, sé que están asustados, sé que temen por sus vidas... pero les aseguro que ellos no ganarán, ustedes deben renunciar a ese miedo y demostrarles que no se someterán ante lo que ellos digan" - Expresó Sarrak.

Abigail lo estaba viendo y notó que su mirada se concentraba en ella.

Heather continuó siguiendo al misterioso sujeto vestido de gabardina, dicho sujeto era Willard, en ese momento se le cayó algo a Willard quien se agachó para recogerlo, en eso se le cayó un extraño dispositivo, Heather logró ver lo que era y se trataba de un control remoto de gatillo.

" _Te tengo_ " - Dijo Heather por dentro.

Después de que Willard recogiera sus cosas, continuó con su camino, Heather continuó siguiéndolo con la esperanza de tener una oportunidad para quitarle el detonador, en ese momento, Willard empezó a correr hacía la salida, Heather lo persiguió.

"Lo encontré, se dirige a la salida" - Comunicó Heather a los demás mientras lo perseguía, los demás a excepción de Abigail se dirigieron a donde se ubicaba Heather.

Abigail seguía vigilando a Sarrak a la vez que Sarrak dirigía su mirada hacía ella.

Heather continuó persiguiendo a Willard quien se encontraba afuera del súper domo, el resto no tardó en alcanzarla, en poco tiempo, Heather logró atrapar a Willard tirándolo al suelo.

"¡Quítate de encima!" - Exclamó Willard quien logró quitarse a Heather, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Heather tenía el detonador en sus manos, poco después, llegó el resto.

"Se acabó tu juego, dime ¿qué intenta lograr con esto?" - Preguntó Heather de manera amenazante.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo" - Respondió Willard.

"No importa" - Dijo Heather y tiró el control al suelo para después pisarlo y destruirlo.

"Todo terminó" - Heather.

"¿Quien rayos eres tú?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Eso no les importa... y el juego no ha acabado" - Respondió Willard.

"¿Qué?" - Heather.

"Es un pena que solo destruyeran el detonador, esas bombas tienen relojes internos, solo yo sé cuánto tiempo queda" - Respondió Willard mientras de una de sus mangas sacaba una pequeña esfera, acto seguido la arrojó hacía los cuatro quienes trataron de esquivarla, la esfera explotó creando una cortina de humo por la cual Willard escapó.

"Hijo de puta, hay que avisarle a Abigail" - Dijo Jeff.

Abigail continuaba vigilando a Sarrak.

"Abigail" - Sully.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Abigail.

"¡Sal de ahí! Ya no hay tiempo" - Respondió Sully.

"Abigail, de nuevo falló" - Dijo Sarrak a Abigail lo cual la tomó por sorpresa, en ese momento, las bombas detonaron, la explosión fue lo suficientemente potente para impedir dañar a Sarrak.

Las personas que se encontraban cerca de él incluyendo a Abigail quedaron aturdidas, Abigail trató de recuperase solo para ver como Sarrak se alejaba del lugar.

"M..maldito" - Dijo Abigail pero apenas podía moverse, el lugar empezó a arder en llamas, ella solo seguía observando como Sarrak se alejaba y sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

En ese momento, otra bomba detonó, esta se encontraba en medio del escenario, la explosión mató al resto a excepción de Abigail y a otras personas quienes se ubicaban lejos de la explosión, sin embargo, la explosión fue suficientemente potente como para dejarlos inconscientes incluyendo a Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Dónde estoy?" - Se preguntó Abigail débilmente, todo estaba oscuro.

"Finalmente despertaste" - Dijo alguien desconocido, Abigail no podía ver nada, dio varias vueltas hasta que vio lo que parecían dos llamas azules.

"¡Tú!" - Exclamó Abigail.

"Veo que aun está dispuesta a detenerme" - Dijo la extraña criatura.

"Jamás te saldrás con la tuya, no te lo permitiré" - Abigail.

"Abigail, ¿por qué no olvida esto, es inútil seguir con esto, usted jamás ganara" - Dijo la extraña criatura quien era Sarrak.

"No me subestimes" - Abigail.

"Si continua este camino perderá más de lo que ya ha perdido" - Dijo Sarrak.

En ese momento, Abigail despertó, al parecer todo había sido un sueño, era esa lucha que tenía contra Sarrak en su mente.

Abigail dio un vistazo a su alrededor para encontrarse con que estaba en un hospital.

"Por fin despertaste" - Dijo Sully quien estaba sentado a un lado.

"¿Qué sucedió?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Lamentablemente Sarrak volvió a ganar, fuiste la única que sobrevivió" - Respondió Sully.

"¿Qué?" - Abigail.

"Hubo otros sobrevivientes pero lamentablemente murieron en el hospital, murieron de una ataque al corazón... creo que Sarrak los mató" - Sully.

"Maldito" - Abigail.

"Y creo que te dejó un mensaje" - Sully.

"Quiero verlo" - Abigail.

"Aquí está, lo dejó sobre ti, pero no creo que le entiendas, son puros números al azar" - Dijo Sully mientras le entregaba una hoja de papel con un montón de números.

"Está jugando con nosotros... Creo que va a volver a atacar... Puede que esto nos diga algo" - Abigail.


	35. Capitulo 35: Viejo familiar

Capitulo 35: Viejo familiar

Día 20 de Enero del año 2033

Ha empezado el pánico, el atentado en el súper domo aterró a todo el país, ante esta situación, el presidente ha anunciado que a partir de este día se daría lugar a un toque de queda a las ocho de la tarde y se empezarían a monitorear todos los mensajes y comunicaciones entre individuos, la mayoría de la población estaba en desacuerdo pero la buena noticia era que duraría hasta que encontraran a los responsables de este atentado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Maldito cabrón, ¿hasta cuándo terminará con esto?" - Se preguntó Sully molesto por lo que estaba sucediendo.

El grupo se encontraba en la casa de Sully y Heather, estaban tratando de descifrar el mensaje que Sarrak les dejó.

"Creo que él solo vive para hacer el mal" - Respondió Carrie.

"¿Cómo vas con eso?" - Preguntó Abigail a Jeff quien estaba analizando el mensaje.

"Sigo sin entender que significa esto... solo hay dos posibilidades, o quiere ponernos a prueba y ver si logramos descifrar esto, o solo juega con nosotros y esto no tiene ningún significado" - Respondió Jeff.

"Solo existe una forma de saberlo" - Abigail.

"Si me disculpan, voy a salir" - Dijo Sully.

"¿A dónde vas?" - Heather.

"Solo voy de compras" - Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Después de un rato en el centro comercial, Sully se dirigía hacia la salida cuando escuchó las noticias las cuales se estaban mostrando por una televisión ubicada en el techo, Sully le dio un pequeño vistazo.

"En otras noticias, detienen a dos sujetos armado a bordo del tren 05 de la línea nacional, según los responsable, llevaban armas con motivo de autodefensa, sin embargo, es bien sabido que está estrictamente prohibido portar armas en los trenes de la línea nacional" - Comunicó el noticiero.

Sully al ver la noticia tuvo una idea sobre que podría significar el mensaje de Sarrak. Sin perder más tiempo, de inmediato se dirigió a su casa, sin embargo, no se había percatado de que alguien le estaba observando.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Entonces, ¿crees que atacará a uno de esos trenes?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Lo veo posible, creo que el primer número es el número de tren al que atacará" - Respondió Sully.

"Voy a comprobarlo" - Dijo Jeff.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varias horas después.

"¡Lo tengo!" - Exclamó Jeff.

"¿Qué conseguiste?" - Preguntó Carrie.

"Descifré el mensaje" - Respondió Jeff.

"¿Y qué dice?" - Sully.

"Por lo que veo, planea atacar el tren 08 y el tren 14 de la línea nacional dentro de cuatro días a las 5 de la tarde" - Respondió Jeff.

"Hay que avisar a las autoridades" - Heather.

"No creo que sirva, Sarrak podría voltear las cosas y hacernos ver a nosotros como los terroristas" - Abigail.

"Tenemos pruebas" - Heather.

"Un papel con números no dice mucho, pensaría que es una interpretación subjetiva" - Sully.

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta.

"¿Quien podría ser?" - Heather.

"Yo abro" - Dijo Sully y se acercó a la puerta para abrir no sin antes observar por la mirilla, sin embargo, casi no podía ver quién era, pero aun así abrió bajo su propio riesgo. Sully quedó impactado al ver quién era.

"¿Papá?" - Preguntó Sully al ver a su padre quien era un monstruo similar a él con la diferencia de que su pelo era morado y tenía cuernos más afilados, carecía de puntas que recorrieran su cola hasta el cuello.

"¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu padre?" - Preguntó el padre de Sully cuyo nombre era Bill Sullivan.

"Tantos años, ¿y tienes la cara dura de venir hoy?" - Sully.

"Te vi en el supermercado, quise saludarte pero te fuiste" - Respondió Bill.

"¿Qu... ¿Por qué ahora?" - Sully.

"Solo quería volver a verte" - Bill.

"Que yo recuerde me mandaste a la mierda cuando me echaron de la universidad, fingiste que no era tu hijo aunque fuera el mejor asustador y te avergonzaste cuando descubrí que las risas eran mejores, incluso estabas en contra... ¿ahora vienes aquí como si nada hubiera pasado? Dime quien te envió" - Explicó Sully molesto.

"No sé..." - Bill.

"Tantos años ¿y vienes aquí justo ahora? ¿Quién te envió?" - Sully.

"*Suspiro* Solo quería empezar de nuevo... sé que cometí errores pero... quiero arreglarlo" - Bill.

"Que te jodan" - Dijo Sully y cerró la puerta.

"Sully, ¿cómo puede...?" - Preguntó Abigail sorprendida por la actitud de Sully.

"Usted no conoce a mi padre realmente y además no me gusta nada que justamente ahora aparezca" - Interrumpió Sully.

Abigail simplemente se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, Bill estaba por irse, sin embargo, logró ver a Abigail.

"¿Abigail? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - Preguntó Bill sorprendido.

"Es una larga historia, luego te la explico" - Abigail.

Mientras tanto.

"¿No crees que fuiste muy cruel con tu padre?" - Preguntó Heather.

"A él solo le importaba su imagen, cuando fracasé en la universidad jamás quiso volver a saber de mí, ningún apoyo, simplemente fingió que yo no era su hijo... se agarro de ese incidente para jamás volverme a hablar" - Respondió Sully.

"Puede que haya cambiado, el mundo cambió, ¿piensas que él no?" - Heather.

"No quiero hablar de eso" - Sully.

Al mismo tiempo.

"Escucha, tienes que darle tiempo a tu hijo" - Abigail.

"Creo que ya no hay tiempo... él tiene razón... me... me avergoncé de él" - Bill.

"Sí lo hay, solo tienes que ser paciente" - Abigail.

"Lo intentaré" - Bill.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ese mismo día en la noche, Willard se encontraba fuera de la estación de la línea nacional hablando por teléfono.

"Todo está preparado" - Dijo Willard.

"Perfecto, es momento de que Abigail vea que no puede salvar a todo el mundo" - Dijo Sarrak.


	36. Capitulo 36: La nueva vida de Johnny

Capitulo 36: La nueva vida de Johnny

Día 19 de Enero del año 2033

"Eres una decepción para la familia" - Dijo una extraña voz.

"Pero no era mi intención" - Dijo Johnny quien se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, como si fuera el vacío.

"Tú muy bien sabes que sí era tu intención, no trates de negarlo" - Dijo la voz la cual sonaba furiosa.

"No sabía lo que hacía, me engañaron" - Respondió Johnny.

"Aun así no tenías porque hacerlo" - Dijo la voz.

"Por favor, perdóname" - Suplicó Johnny.

"Yo no crié a un asesino, eres una decepción y no mereces pertenecer a la familia" - Dijo la voz.

"Lo siento, la verdad lo siento, jamás pensé que lo que hacía estaba mal" - Dijo Johnny.

No hubo respuesta.

"Por favor, háblame" - Suplicó Johnny.

Aun no hubo respuesta, en eso, empezaron a aparecer varios rostros de personas llorando y suplicando, rodearon a Johnny para atormentarlo.

"¡Basta! ¡Yo no sabía lo que hacía!" - Suplicó Johnny pero el tormento continuó ya que esos rostros eran varias de las personas que Johnny asesinó.

En ese momento Johnny despertó, todo había sido una pesadilla, ahora mismo Johnny se encontraba en su cama, volteó a su derecha para encontrarse con Anna su esposa quien aun estaba durmiendo.

"Lo siento" - Dijo Johnny en silencio.

Momentos después Johnny se estaba duchando, le era fácil ya que la ducha estaba diseñada para adaptarse a su tamaño solo como mover la regadera hacía arriba o hacia abajo en el caso de que fuera Anna la que se duchara.

Después de ducharse, se asomó por la ventana para contemplar la ciudad, a él le gustaba mucho este nuevo mundo, un mundo donde los monstruos y humanos viven en paz, y en un mundo más limpio, sin embargo, aun se sentía incomodo porque Sarrak aun estaba vivo y sabía muy bien quien era Sarrak. La vista era interesante ya que se encontraba en el quinto piso pues vivía en un departamento económico.

20 minutos después, Johnny estaba cocinando un par de chuletas de cerdo, en eso, llegó Anna.

"Veo que ya te levantaste" - Dijo Johnny.

"Sí, ¿qué estás cocinando?" - Preguntó Anna.

"Chuleta de cerdo, ¿quieres una?" - Preguntó Johnny.

"Solo una" - Respondió Anna.

Después de comer, Johnny se preparó para ir a trabajar no sin antes despedirse de Anna.

Johnny caminaba por la ciudad tratando de ignorar lo que le rodeaba pero no podía evitar oír a la gente que hablaba sobre el último atentado de los Hemmerites, Johnny sabía que ese grupo no existía y que el responsable era Sarrak. Johnny siguió caminando hasta llegar a la estación del tren subterráneo, tomó el tren y esperó hasta llegar a la estación deseada, continuó caminando por la ciudad hasta llegar a su trabajo el cual se ubicaba en un gran edificio. Entró no sin antes presentar su identificación, se dirigió a los vestuarios para vestirse su uniforme color café, tomó un trapeador y comenzó a trabajar ya que su trabajo era de conserje en este edificio, era lo mejor que pudo conseguir pero por lo menos la paga era satisfactoria.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Las horas pasaron hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de irse, Johnny guardó su uniforme en su casillero y se alistó para regresar a casa, en el camino pudo escuchara a la gente sobre un nuevo atentado, no quería darle mucha importancia.

Finalmente llegó a casa.

"Anna, ya regresé" - Dijo Johnny.

"Johnny, finalmente" - Dijo Anna aliviada.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó Johnny preocupado.

"Estaba preocupada, hubo otro atentado" - Respondió Anna.

"No te preocupes, aquí estamos a salvo" - Dijo Johnny.

"Pero temía por ti" - Dijo Anna.

"No te preocupes, ahora, vamos a comer" - Dijo Johnny tranquilamente.

Después de la cena, llegó la hora de ir a dormir.

Anna estaba acostada, Johnny estaba sentado en la cama observando una fotografía de él y Anna en el momento del casamiento, empezó a recordar cuando la conoció.

+Flashback+

Johnny se encontraba sentado en un banco ubicado en un parque, observaba a su alrededor, jamás imaginó que un día como ese llegaría, una alianza entre ambas especies, a pesar de haber asesinado a muchas personas porque se le había dicho que eran malas personas, aun así no le agradaban los seres humanos y sentía asco de haberse dejado manipular por uno de ellos, pero más que odio sentía miedo hacía aquella persona pues sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz, no era un humano cualquiera al que podría asustar con un rugido, era un psicópata cruel y despiadado al que no le importa a quien mate.

"Te he dicho que es mi vida... quieres déjame hablar... ya te... sabes qué... adiós" - Dijo una mujer por teléfono mientras se sentaba cerca de Johnny.

Johnny la observó por unos segundos antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Momentos después, sonó el teléfono de la joven, contestó.

"¿Otra vez tú? ¿Es que no te cansas de seguir fastidiando?... Y qué si eso hicieron, las cosas cambiaron... ya te lo dije, tú no mandas sobre mi vida... ¡No me hables así que soy tu hija!... ¡Ya estoy harta, no me vuelvas a llamar jamás, adiós!" - Dijo la joven molesta y colgó, después se dio cuenta de que Johnny la observaba.

"Era mi madre, me odia por haberme venido aquí" - Dijo la joven.

"Vaya, parece que estaba enojada" - Dijo Johnny.

"No tienes idea, yo creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad pero ella no" - Dijo la joven.

"Puede que algunos no" - Dijo Johnny.

"¿Algunos? ¿Por qué?" - Preguntó la joven.

"Creo que hay gente que hace cosas que son imperdonables, dudo que se les pueda dar una segunda oportunidad" - Respondió Johnny.

"Bueno, no lo había pensado" - Dijo la joven.

"Sí, bueno" - Johnny.

"Por cierto me llamo Anna" - Dijo Anna.

"Johnny" - Johnny.

+/Flashback+

Johnny dejó la foto en su lugar y después se acostó, intentó dormir pero solo se mantenía viendo el techo.

+Flashback+

"Así que aquí vives" - Dijo Anna al ver la casa de Johnny.

"Sí, es lo mejor que pude conseguir" - Johnny.

"¿No te sientes mal por vivir tan lejos de los demás?" - Preguntó Anna.

"La verdad me gusta vivir tranquilo, he tenido malas experiencias con vecinos molestos" - Respondió Johnny.

"Bueno, a decir verdad, a mí también me gusta estar tranquila" - Dijo Anna.

+/Flashback+

Johnny finalmente pudo dormir, pasó media hora y empezó a recordar aquella experiencia.

+Flashback+

Johnny despierta, aun estaba en su celda solo que algo ocurría, se escuchaba como si hubiera una guerra, se asomó por la ventana para darse cuenta de que había un motín.

Lo extraño era que no había alarmas sonando, algo extraño estaba pasando.

"¡Hey! ¿¡Qué ocurre!?" - Gritó Johnny pero nadie le escuchaba.

Johnny pensó en tratar de tirar la puerta pero no quería tener más problemas de los que ya tenía así que esperó media hora.

En eso vio como uno de los presos abría las puertas de las demás celdas a excepción de la suya, Johnny prefirió quedarse en donde estaba y esperar a que todo se solucione, las horas pasaron hasta que todo se calmó solo que algo andaba mal, esperaba que aparecieran los guardias pero no se escuchaba nada, se asomó para ver que no había nadie. Tomó la decisión de tirar la puerta así que embistió la puerta varias veces hasta que finalmente logró tirarla, al salir miró a su alrededor y vio que no había rastro de los guardias ni de los prisioneros, caminó por varios pasillos y se encontró con los cuerpos de varios guardias y algunos prisioneros, estaban muertos, no había duda, el resto había escapado pero lo raro era que no había rastro de que llegaran refuerzos, incluso sabía que deberían haberse escuchado algunas alarmas cosa que no ocurrió, continuó revisando el lugar.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!" - Gritó alguien.

Johnny se dirigió hacia donde vino el grito.

"¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!" - Gritó de nuevo.

Johnny finalmente llegó y se encontró con un guardia que estaba encerrado en una celda, se veía algo golpeado.

El guardia vio a Johnny.

"Tú, monstruo... lo que seas... sácame de aquí" - Dijo el guardia.

Johnny se acercó.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - Preguntó Johnny.

"Eso no importa, solo sácame" - Respondió el guardia.

Johnny se acercó a la puerta y empezó a embestirla hasta tirarla.

"Gracias" - Dijo el guardia.

"Bien, ahora dime ¿qué pasó?" - Preguntó Johnny.

"Hubo un motín, las alarmas no funcionaron, todo dejó de funcionar, nos quedamos incomunicados" - Respondió el guardia.

"¿No tienen teléfonos móviles?" - Preguntó Johnny.

"Dijo todo, eso incluye nuestro teléfonos, relojes, lo que sea" - Respondió el guardia.

"Vale, no queda otra opción más que salir" - Dijo Johnny.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?" - Preguntó el guardia.

"Johnny, Johnny Worthington, ¿y tú?" - Respondió Johnny.

"Mallick" - Respondió Mallick.

"Bien Millick, tú conoces la salida así que salgamos" - Dijo Johnny.

Pasaron horas, Mallick y Johnny se encontraban en un vehículo que había en la prisión, fue una suerte que funcionara, ambos se dirigieron a la ciudad, al llegar se llevaron una terrible sorpresa, todo era un caos.

"¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?" - Se preguntó Mallick.

"No lo sé, solo espero que Anna esté bien" - Respondió Johnny.

Después de varios meses, Johnny finalmente logró encontrar a Anna.

"¿Anna?" - Preguntó Johnny al ver a Anna, ambos se encontraban en algún bosque.

"¿Johnny?" - Preguntó Anna, y al ver a Johnny quedó impactada.

"¡Johnny!" - Gritó Anna de emoción.

"¡Anna!" - Gritó Johnny igualmente de emoción.

Los dos corrieron para darse una abrazó.

"Te extrañé tanto" - Dijo Anna.

"Igualmente" - Dijo Johnny.

"Pensé que jamás volvería a verte" - Anna.

"Yo siempre tuve esperanza en volver a verte" - Johnny.

+/Flashback+

Johnny estaba durmiendo, era realmente feliz con Anna.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente, Johnny despertó, realizó su rutina de diario solo que esta vez antes de irse a trabajar encontró una carta en su buzó, la revisó y esta decía: " _Hola de nuevo señor Worthington, espero que sea feliz porque ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, usted cometió traición y es momento de que tome una decisión_ "

"Que te jodan" - Dijo Johnny en voz baja y se fue a trabajar.


	37. Capitulo 37: No puedes salvar al mundo

Capitulo 37: No puedes salvar al mundo

Día 22 de Enero del año 2033

Era de día, Sully estaba trabajando, se encontraba en un restaurante de hamburguesas llamado "Explosive Burger", él trabajaba en la caja registradora atendiendo a los clientes.

"Lo repito, una hamburguesa doble con piña, una orden mediana de patatas fritas y un refresco de limón, ¿correcto?" - Preguntó Sully a un joven.

"Sí" - Respondió el joven.

"Son cuatro dólares" - Dijo Sully al joven quien le entregó la cantidad exacta.

Sully le entregó un tique de la orden y lo envió a otra zona para recibir su orden.

"Bienvenido a Explosive Burger, ¿cuál es su orden?" - Preguntó Sully al siguiente cliente.

"James, solo he venido a hablar contigo" - Dijo Bill.

"Señor, por favor dígame cual es su orden" - Dijo Sully a Bill tratando de no mostrarse molesto.

"James, solo..." - Dijo Bill.

"Señor, si no me va a decir su orden le pido que se retire, hay clientes esperando" - Interrumpió Sully.

"Bien, solo dame un plato pequeño de patatas" - Dijo Bill.

"Es un dólar" - Dijo Sully, Bill pagó la orden y se retiró.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varias horas después, Sully llegó a su casa donde Heather lo estaba esperando con la cena lista.

"¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Bien, como siempre, atendiendo clientes y todo eso, nada fuera de lo normal" - Respondió Sully.

"Hoy es una noche especial" - Dijo Heather.

"¿Y eso a que viene?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Hoy preparé un platillo especial" - Respondió Heather.

"Vaya, ¿y qué preparaste?" - Sully.

"Guisado de queso" - Heather.

"Suena delicioso" - Sully.

"Y una copa de vino de uva verde" - Heather.

"¿De uva verde? Creo que por lo general es de uva morada" - Sully.

"Decidí probar algo distinto, creo que nadie suele usar estos vinos" - Heather.

Después de una hora ambos decidieron ir a la cama, estaban cansados ya que era alrededor de las 2 AM.

"¿Qué te ha parecido Sully?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Haces un gran guisado de queso" - Respondió Sully.

"¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco más?" - Preguntó Heather algo emocionada.

"¿Ahora?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Solo digo, pasado mañana es el día" - Respondió Heather.

"Como tú gustes" - Dijo Sully emocionado.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 23 de Enero del año 2033

Era de día, Sully y Heather estaban profundamente dormidos, estaban agotados después de la noche anterior.

En eso, alguien tocó a la puerta, Sully despertó, escuchó que alguien tocaba.

"Heather, alguien toca, será mejor que te pongas algo de ropa" - Dijo Sully, después se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla vio que era él.

"Tú otra vez" - Dijo Sully al ver a Bill.

"James, solo quiero hablar" - Bill.

"No... Mira, tengo pendientes importantes así que por favor no me molestes, si quieres hablar que sea en otra ocasión" - Dijo Sully molesto.

"Pero..." - Bill.

"¿Quieres saber algo? Se acabó el tiempo para hablar, se acabo hace años, ahora vete" - Interrumpió Sully.

"Está bien... quizá te vea más tarde, cuando no estés algo molesto" - Dijo Bill y se fue, Sully cerró la puerta y regresó con Heather quien aun no se había levantado, estaba despierta.

"¿Quien era?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Nadie importante" - Respondió Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varias horas después, el grupo estaba reunido en la casa de Sully.

"Bien, he estado investigando un poco, y creo que sé en qué parte del tren atacará" - Dijo Jeff.

"¿Y en qué parte atacará?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"si no me equivoco, atacará la parte delantera, así que habrá que encontrar la forma de ingresar, recuerden que no podemos permitir que nos vean o nos considerarán los principales sospechosos" - Respondió Jeff.

"¿Y qué haremos una vez que lleguemos?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Lo más probable es que coloque una bomba, tendremos que buscar la forma de desactívala" - Respondió Jeff.

"Esto es un caso perdido, recuerden lo que pasó cuando intentamos desactivar aquella cosa, había un reloj interno" - Dijo Heather.

"Tendremos que buscar la forma o... bueno, ya saben" - Dijo Jeff.

"Solo espero que no sea una trampa" - Dijo Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Día 24 de Enero del año 2033

El grupo se encontraba frente a la línea nacional, la línea nacional era una red de trenes que recorrían todos los estados del país, fue construida poco después de salir de la caída, fue una construcción hecha por humanos y monstruos como un símbolo de alianza y avance, Sarrak fue parte vital de este proyecto ya que él ofreció toda la tecnología necesaria para la construcción y gracias a ello, se pudo construir más rápido de lo que se tenía planeado. La línea nacional actualmente cuenta con más de cincuenta trenes en funcionamiento, diez de ellos se utilizan para transporte de materiales.

"Solo hay que esperar a que lleguen los trenes 8 y 14" - Dijo Carrie.

"Bien, son las 3 de la tarde así que no creo que tarden mucho" - Dijo Abigail.

Pasó media hora hasta que finalmente llegaron los trenes 8 y 14, Carrie y Jeff subieron al tren 14 mientras que Heather, Sully y Abigail subieron al tren 8.

"Bien, si Jeff tiene razón solo hay que ir a la parte delantera" - Dijo Abigail a Sully y a Heather quienes se encontraban sentados en unos asientos ubicados en la parte izquierda mientras que Abigail tenía que permanecer de pie debido a su forma.

"Recuerde que una vez aquí, no podemos hablar por teléfono sobre este tema o sospecharán de nosotros" - Dijo Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en el tren 14, Carrie y Jeff se ubicaban en los asientos de la parte derecha del tren.

"Estuve pensando, y si hay algo en la otra parte del tren" - Dijo Carrie.

"Puede ser una posibilidad, puede que nos tenga una sorpresa preparada" - Dijo Jeff.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eran las 4 de la tarde por lo que el grupo se puso en marcha.

En el tren 8 Heather y Sully se dirigían a la parte trasera del tren mientras que Abigail se dirigía a la parte trasera, hubo tiempo para que Jeff les informara por teléfono sobre la teoría de Carrie, obviamente se los dijo de manera que no sonara sospechoso.

"¿Sullivan?" - Preguntó alguien mientras Heather y Sully caminaban a la parte trasera, Sully miró para ver quién era y se encontró con Curlk.

"¿Curlk?" - Preguntó Sully sorprendido.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?" - Preguntó Curlk.

"Escucha, ahora no hay tiempo para platicas" - Respondió Sully.

"¿Qué sucede?" - Preguntó Curlk.

"Tenemos que evitar que tú sabes quien haga algo" - Respondió Sully, Curlk entendió a que se refería.

"¿En qué parte sucede?" - Preguntó Curlk.

"Al final" - Respondió Sully.

Mientras tanto, Abigail se dirigía a la parte delantera, finalmente llegó al final, había una puerta que impedía acceder a la cabina de manejo, la puerta tenía una ventana oscura lo que dificultaba observar lo que hacían los conductores. Abigail echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que había otra puerta al lado la cual conducía a un baño, entró y buscó por varias partes hasta que vio que una parte del techo estaba mal acomodada, levantó la tapa y se encontró con una caja negra con un reloj digital.

"La encontré" - Dijo Abigail y continuó observando el artefacto, vio que tenía un pequeño botón rojo y había una carta al lado de la bomba. Abigail la tomó.

" _Felicidades, han conseguido llegar, ahora solo les falta desactivar la bomba, pero tengan cuidado, si tratan de destaparla o moverla de su lugar detonará, su única solución es ese pequeño botón, pero tengan cuidado, si lo presionan no solo desactivarán esta bomba, detonarán las otras bombas_ " - Decía la carta.

"Maldita sea" - Dijo Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Y a qué te dedicas?" - Preguntó Sully a Curlk mientras se dirigían al otro extremo.

"No hago mucho, me dedico comprar y vender productos de segunda mano, no gano mucho pero me es suficiente para vivir" - Respondió Curlk.

"¿Qué hay de Mike?" - Preguntó Heather.

"Lo último que oí de él es que trabaja de comediante en algún restaurante" - Curlk.

"Se nota que no ha dejado de lado su talento" - Sully.

Finalmente llegaron al final y se encontraron con la misma situación que Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A la vez en el tren 14, Carrie y Jeff lograron llegar al final del tren ahora estaban en las mismas circunstancias.

En ese momento alguien llamó a Jeff por teléfono el cual estaba en modo silencioso, Jeff contestó.

"¿Si?" - Preguntó Jeff.

"Jeff, soy yo, Abigail, encontré su juguete" - Respondió Abigail.

"Supongo que estás en la misma situación" - Jeff.

"Que hacemos, solo nos quedan 20 minutos" - Abigail.

"He leído el mensaje, creo que nos está probando, creo que esto es un juego" - Jeff.

"Si uno presiona el botón, los otros pierden" - Abigail.

"Quizá haya que presionar los botones al mismo tiempo" - Jeff.

"¿Seguro?" - Abigail.

"Dice que gana el que lo presiona, si presionamos los botones al mismo tiempo ganamos" - Jeff.

"Pero también hay la posibilidad de que perdamos" - Abigail.

"No hay otra opción, no podemos mover su juguete o perdemos" - Jeff.

"Bien, le informaré a Sully" - Abigail.

"Diles que lo presionen a las 4:45" - Dijo Jeff y colgó, después llamó a Carrie.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Solo hay que presionarlos a la vez?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Sí, tiene que ser exactamente a las 4:45:" - Respondió Abigail.

"Faltan dos minutos, bien, estoy preparado" - Dijo Sully y colgó.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Recuerda muy bien, debe ser a las 4:45 exactamente" - Dijo Jeff a Carrie y colgó.

El grupo esperó hasta que diera la hora, todos estaba nervioso ya que si salía mal, sería un desastre fatal.

Esperaron hasta que diera la hora.

Finamente dio la hora y el grupo presionó los botones a la vez.

No pasó nada, las bombas estaban desactivadas.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Lo conseguimos" - Dijo Sully suspirando de alivio.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Perdiste Sarrak" - Dijo Abigail.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hora de irnos" - Dijo Carrie.

En ese momento se activó un mensaje que venía desde las bombas.

"Felicidades, resolvieron el rompecabezas, pero temo decirles que esto solo era una prueba para ustedes, lamentablemente había más bombas, varías ubicadas en distintos trenes y otras en distintas estaciones... Ustedes lamentablemente han adelantado el inevitable final... deben aprender a que no puede salvar al mundo" - Explicó la grabación, la voz estaba distorsionada pero sabían que era la voz de Sarrak.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" - Exclamó Abigail.

En ese momento, distintos trenes explotaron por los dos extremos, la explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a una gran cantidad de personas, pero lo peor fue que esto provocó el descarrile de los mismo lo cual provocó un accidente fatal con otros trenes que iban en el carril de sentido contrario, varios trenes que no tenían explosivos fueron descarrilados. A la vez, detonaron explosivos en distintas estaciones y en cabinas de control de vías, esto causó más daños pues al no haber quien controle las vías, varios trenes acabaron en los rieles equivocados y a su vez en un trágico accidente.

Fue el mayor desastre y atentado que haya sucedido. Fue el atentado de los "Hammerites" que más daño a causado y era increíble la cantidad de vidas perdidas.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Nadie puede detener lo inevitable, nadie" - Dijo Sarrak mientras observaba por una televisión imágenes de los atentados los cuales estaban siendo observados a través de las cámaras de seguridad.

"Es interesante como actúa la gente en estas situaciones, nadie esperaba algo como esto... volvemos a los viejos tiempos" - Dijo Sarrak.


End file.
